Echale la culpa a Sirius Black
by anatripotter
Summary: Un testamento antes de morir, deja atado a Harry en un futuro incierto. Sirius deja sus bienes a nombre de Harry. Este de novia con Luna Lovegood experimenta su mejor momento sentimental. Pero Sirius deja dinero, mucho, y no solo a Harry. Los Weasley tamb
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son  
marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © 2006.Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006

Hola! Este fic, ya fue publicado por alguien que no tuvo mi autorización para hacerlo…

Pero ahora he decidido publicarlo. Fue el primer fic que publiqué, y mi favorito… por eso lo defiendo tanto. Agradezco todas las muestras de apoyo. Y espero que realmente les guste. Se publicará conjuntamente con "Quien llamo a la cigüeña", otro fic de mi autoría.

Capitulo 1

Noticias del testamento.

La mañana estaba clara. El sol se asomaba con fuerza por el horizonte dejando ver las casas de la zona. Una brisa fresca hizo que el joven ajustara su capa para no sentir frío. Alto, atlético, se desplazaba por el lugar con una seguridad única. Aunque nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar, no tenía miedo. Si precaución, como todo auror que era. Tenía veintitrés años. De vez en cuando miraba un papel que tenía una dirección. Levantó la vista al llegar a la esquina. Esa era la calle. Hizo un ademán de no creer que allí viviera, algún ser humano. Daba la sensación de estar en una calle abandonada. Sus casas todas con los frentes descascarados, y las cortinas roídas por las alimañas. Caminó rápidamente hasta encontrar el número de la calle "Nro 32 Oak Street". Guardó el papel y con paso decidido llegó a la puerta. Tocó varias veces, pues no salió nadie a la primera. Después de un rato, la figura de un hombre casi enfermo le franqueó la puerta. La casa no tenía síntomas de ser mejor adentro que afuera. La oscuridad era casi total. Sólo un par de velas iluminaba la abandonada estancia. El visitante se sacó la capa, aunque luego se arrepintió, pues el frío dentro era intenso. El dueño de casa pareció entender, porque al instante prendió el fuego de la chimenea. Le ofreció asiento y éste se ubicó en una butaca cerca del calor. Tardaron unos minutos en entablar una conversación.

- Es bueno verte Harry – dijo el hombre abandonando su cuerpo en una silla contigua.- Cada día te pareces más a James.

- Gracias – dijo mirando a su interlocutor – Cómo has estado Remus? – preguntó al viejo amigo de su padre. Luego la pregunta le resultó obvia, pues a simple vista se notaba que el viejo Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de DCAO venía de unos días agitados.

- No puedo quejarme – sonrió y una cicatriz asomó desde su pómulo derecho hasta el cuello – los días de luna llena, tu sabes…

- Si, entiendo – carraspeó Harry – No puedo dejar de decirte que me sorprendió tu carta. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, creo que desde que me gradué en la escuela de aurors…

- Si, casi tres años – suspiro Remus – pero no ha sido mi culpa – lo miro – tus misiones ultra secretas, unido a tu noviazgo…

- Bueno es verdad, no he tenido tiempo, pero tú tampoco te has acercado…

- Si, tienes razón. Cómo va lo tuyo con… cómo se llamaba tu prometida?

- Luna – dijo sonriendo – no puede estar mejor…- Remus lo miró – Cada día la amo mas. Debo decirte que nunca pensé querer así a una chica – Se puso rojo.

- Si, ya lo veo…

- Y cuál es el apuro? digo en tu carta me dices que tienes algo que decirme, y que esperas que no sea tan tarde…

- Ah, eso. Bueno veras Harry, cuando Sirius murió – Harry se incomodó, nunca le gustó hablar de Sirius y mucho menos de su muerte – me nombró albacea de sus bienes.

- Entiendo…

- Yo no pude hacerme cargo, así que el abogado que me dió esta responsabilidad se hizo cargo al final.

- Si? Que bueno. – dijo Harry sin importarle. No tenía idea de por qué Remus Lupin lo había citado para decirle eso.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que el abogado me llamó para que yo les informara sobre la lectura del testamento…

- Qué? – dijo como despertando de un sueño – por qué ahora? Por qué si Sirius murió hace siete años, se lee el testamento ahora?

- Es uno de los pedidos de Sirius. – Harry lo miró con atención – El testamento será leído una vez que todos los herederos tengan 22 años. Y el último ya los cumplió, así que…

- Que quieres comunicarme…

- La fecha de la lectura… será el 30 de agosto a las 10 hs, en la oficina de asuntos legales, en el ministerio de magia.

- Por qué?

- Porque, aunque Sirius haya quedado libre de culpa y cargo – A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – El ministerio es el que confiscó los bienes, así que…

- Es mucho? – Remus lo miró. Harry nunca dio muestras de avaricia – no me malinterpretes, sólo quiero saber cuanto es lo que voy a donar…

- No te apresures, sólo espera a que se abra el testamento…

Días después una muy atareada profesora de DCAO del colegio Hogwarts, llegaba a las tres escobas, cantina ubicada en el pueblo cercano a su trabajo. Entró rápidamente, se quitó la capa y saludó a Madame Rosmerta, la dueña del lugar. Recordó al verla las veces que su hermano suspiraba por ella y su curvilínea figura. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su cita. Estaba intrigada por verlo. Años sin noticias y ahora daba señales mandándole una carta. Y en ella le decía su imperiosa necesidad de verla, y hablar con ella. Lo divisó en una mesa alejada del bar. Hasta allá llegó. Al verla venir, el hombre sonrió. Realmente la muchacha era bella, de una manera especial. Le recordaba a alguien del pasado. Vestía a la usanza de las brujas jóvenes. Una túnica entallada que mostraba su delgada figura, de color oscuro, pantalones y botas. Las telas que usaba eran vaporosas pues aun estaban en verano. La muchacha se sorprendió de verlo tan abatido. No quedaban rastros de la persona jovial y atenta del pasado. El se levanto y ella lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla por la que asomaba una cicatriz.

- Remus, es un gusto verlo de nuevo…. – se sentó y luego, como todo caballero lo hizo el hombre mayor.

- Déjame decirte que estás muy hermosa Ginny – Esta sonrió sonrojada. Y movió su larga cabellera roja hacia su espalda.-Algo de beber? – dijo, cuando se acercó madame Rosmerta

- Sólo zumo de calabaza. Hace mucho calor… - La mujer movió su varita y sendos vasos de jugo aparecieron en la mesa.

- Cómo te va en la escuela? – dijo tomando un sorbo – Dumbledore me dijo que enseñas, mi vieja materia.

- Debo decir que nunca podré compararme con usted, Remus – dijo sonriendo – sus clases eran magistrales…

- Gracias Ginny – sonrió – tu familia?

- Mis hermanos mayores, todavía trabajan en el extranjero. Bill esta con Fleur, una francesa… Charlie…

- Vive con Tonks – sonrió – ayer lo vi.

- Ah, y los gemelos…. Siguen con su exitosa tienda.

- Ese par son unos genios.

- Ron se casó con Hermione y trabajan en el ministerio. Ron es Auror y Hermione está en el despacho de relaciones muggles.

- Si, eso es muy bueno!

- Se me hace que ya lo sabia… - dijo Ginny mirando a Remus, como sospechando del viejo profesor.

- Bueno, para serte sincero los he visto a todos, menos a tus padres…

- Siguen viviendo en la madriguera…

- Tendré que ir a verlos allí entonces…

- Cuál es la urgencia? -Lupin la miró – usted me dijo que era de suma urgencia verme, y por lo que veo a mis hermanos también…

- Bien, entonces a lo que vine – apuro un trago de jugo.

- Le agradecería, todavía tengo que volver al colegio a terminar un par de planes de clase…

- Está bien. Sabes, cuando Sirius murió…

- Una pena…

- Si, el caso es que dejó un testamento…

- Pero el murió hace siete años! – exclamo ella, sin entender.

- Si, pero el testamento debía ser leído cuando el último de los herederos cumpla 22 años.

- ?

- Eres tú – dijo el sonriente.

- Yo? – dijo incrédula – Sirius y yo… digo, yo lo quise mucho, pero nunca pensé que el me considerara su heredera…

- No eres la única…

- Bueno, pero que me haya tenido en cuenta, es… - tomó un trago de zumo – cuándo y dónde es la lectura?

- El 30 de agosto a las 10 hs, en la oficina de asuntos legales, en el ministerio de magia.

- Por qué?

- Por que, qué – dijo extrañado

- Por qué allí? – Remus sonrió, ella tenía las mismas dudas que él.

- Pues porque él era un prófugo y el ministerio confisco sus bienes… Ginny tienes novio?

- No – dijo extrañada –Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada – Por lo menos de un lado las cosas serían más fáciles.

**Nota de la autora**: Trataré de publicar todos los martes y sábados… pero no prometo nada! Saludos Silvia.

Dejen reviews… y si quieren una contestación personal, no podré satisfacerlos… soy maestra y se avecinan tiempos difíciles en mi profesión…


	2. Maldito Sirius Black!

Sin mas preámbulos, que agradecer los reviews recibidos, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2. Espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 2**

**Maldito Sirius Black**

La mañana del 30 de agosto Harry se despertó intranquilo. Algo le decía que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente desde ese día. Miró a su lado la rubia cabellera de su amada y sonrió, convenciéndose de que con ella a su lado, nada podría estar mejor. Se vistió de mala gana y salió del cuarto. Cuando estaba tomando un café, apareció su novia Luna Lovegood, con su inconfundible mirada soñadora. La muchacha parecía una tremenda desquiciada, pero era lo que Harry amaba de ella, su absoluta falta de normalidad. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Se ató la bata a rayas de color rosa y gris y se encaminó hacia la cafetera. Harry tomó una tostada y la mordió con ganas. Ella se sentó a su lado.

- No tenías que ir hoy a la tarde, a tu trabajo? – este le dio una tostada con manteca.

- Luna, hoy es la lectura del testamento de Sirius.

- Disculpa, es que esa investigación de los hinkipunks, traficantes de luciérnagas venenosas…

- Realmente existen amor? – dijo serio.

- Claro, me ofende esa pregunta!

- Lo siento, y cómo va la investigación?

- Pues bien, mi padre dice que ya casi llegamos a la cuestión…

- Qué es?

- Están relacionados con altos cargos del ministerio, Harry! – dijo torciendo los ojos como desvariando.

- O sea que algún hinkipunk malévolo, podría estar disfrazado como mi jefe? – dijo burlonamente, pero Luna pareció no entender la broma, y continuó la charla, como si fuera algo de absoluta seriedad.

- Si sabes algo por favor, no dejes de decírmelo – Harry la miró. Realmente cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza… - quieres que te acompañe?

- No es necesario… pero gracias de todas formas – miró su reloj – Cielos ya casi es la hora, mejor me voy o llego tarde.

- Cariño, si es mucho dinero, podrías contribuir a la lucha de los cazadores casi sin cabeza? Ya sabes sir Nicholas, me dijo…

- Luna eso fue hace años…

- Nunca es tarde para una buena causa…- Harry sonrió

- Está bien, cuídate, te amo…

- Yo más… - y Harry la vio rodar los ojos y comenzar a imaginar cosas. Definitivamente estaba demasiado enamorado de La lunática Lovegood, como para estar con ella.

En su despacho del colegio, Ginny Weasley se preparaba para ir a la lectura del tan ansiado testamento. Por varios días después de la reunión con Remus Lupin, se preguntaba que podría haberle dejado Sirius. "_Quizás sea alguno de los elementos de plata que había en la casa. Cualquier cosa menos el elfo feo y viejo" _sonreía. Y se acordaba de su cuñada Hermione y lo que diría si la escuchara. Cerró la puerta de su despacho y se dirigió hacia la chimenea más cercana, conectada a la red flu. Era la de la sala de profesores. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Stuart Mc Mahon un profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El joven de unos 26 años, rubio y de ojos azules, la miraba con devoción. A su lado estaba la cetrina cara de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, con su melena corta y grasienta, y una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Parecía que le hubieran clavado dos alfileres al costado de la cara para que lo hiciera. Esta sonrió alegre, y Stuart se levantó a su encuentro.

- Buenos días Ginevra – dijo dándole un beso en su mano – dichosos los ojos que te ven!

- Bueno, a juzgar por Severus, deben ser sólo los tuyos – El muchacho se puso rojo.

- Y qué la despierta tan temprano, Weasley? – preguntó el profesor de pociones.

- Bueno, hoy es la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black.

- El famoso asesino escapado de Azkaban? – Preguntó Stuart. Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No fue un asesino, estuvo allí por error!

- Si, lo siento – masculló Stuart.

- Y usted cree que ese mequetrefe le dejó algo? – se burló Snape.

- Severus, según Lupin yo soy una de las herederas, así que…

- Yo que usted no confiaría en un licántropo – La cara de horror de Stuart se notó.

- Ginevra, tienes amistades con un licántropo? – dijo el joven. Ginny casi lo fulminó con sus ojos.

- Uno tiene relación con cada cosa… - dijo mirando a Snape.

- Si, eso es cierto - corroboró Snape.

- Bueno la charla está agradable, pero debo irme…

- Si quieres te acompaño… – dijo levantándose de la silla el joven rubio.

- Gracias, pero no quiero. – y pudo jurar que Snape casi rió. Tomó polvos flú de una maceta que estaba en la chimenea. Los tiró dentro y unas llamas verdes brotaron. Rápidamente se metió dentro, y con voz clara dijo "el ministerio de magia" y desapareció.

Salió en la chimenea de la sala de ingreso. Allí un mago que se encontraba en un mostrador la vio, pues hizo demasiado escándalo al salir de la chimenea. Rápido, se limpió las cenizas de su ropa y se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Esperó pacientemente que el mago la mirara para preguntar. Este se hacía el que no la había visto. Tras varios minutos de espera, le gritó un buenos días tan fuerte, que todos los que pasaban la saludaron por las dudas. El mago levantó la vista y la miró de arriba abajo.

- Nombre?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- Varita?

- Aquí tiene – le mostró su varita. El mago la midió y peso. Y de una maquina salio un papelito con la descripción de la varita. Se la entregó a la chica guardando el papel.

- Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

- Tengo una reunión en la secretaria de asuntos legales. Es la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black -lo dijo tan fuerte que algunos que pasaban por ahí, al escuchar ese nombre se pararon y la observaban con temor.

- Segundo piso, oficina al final del corredor.

- Mi padre y hermano trabajan aquí, sé donde queda, Gracias – el mago la miró detenidamente y sonrió.

- Disculpa Ginny, no te reconocí.

- No tengas cuidado, Sturgis, yo entiendo – y le sonrió. Guardó su varita en el cinturón y se encaminó hacia el elevador. Allí le dieron el paso un par de magos jóvenes y subió.

- A qué piso, hermosa? – dijo uno de ellos. Ginny lo miró, sonriéndole coqueta

- Segundo, por favor – no dijo nada más. Al llegar a su destino, recorrió rápidamente los pasos que la separaban de la oficina. La puerta estaba cerrada. Miró su reloj, habían pasado dos minutos de las diez. Pensó que no la dejarían entrar. Golpeó la puerta y al rato una melena rojiza, que reconoció al instante le abrió. Su hermano Ron Weasley le sonreía.

- Llegas tarde, hermanita – le dio un beso.

- Lo siento, me detuvieron de más en la entrada – Saludó a los demás. Todos sus hermanos, menos Percy, y sus padres estaban esperándola. Las únicas cabezas que no eran pelirrojas que podía divisar eran la de un señor algo calvo de cabello gris, que seguro era el abogado encargado de leer el testamento, Remus Lupin y una cabellera negra algo alborotada que reconoció como Harry el mejor amigo de Ron. No habían podido tener mucha amistad desde que salieron de Hogwarts, y las pocas veces que se veían, eran en las reuniones familiares, y ni se hablaban. Lo saludó de lejos y se sentó en una butaca cerca del escritorio. El hombre de pelo gris la miró de arriba a abajo.

- Disculpe usted señorita. Déme su varita.

- Para qué? – preguntó

- Por las dudas…

- Por las dudas qué?

- No comenzare, si usted no me da la varita.

- No se la daré, si usted no me dice para qué la quiere.

- No comenzaré, si no deja de comportarse como una niñita preguntona.

- No se la daré, si…

- DALE LA VARITA GINNY! – dijeron a coro todos los presentes. Ginny colorada se la entregó al abogado.

- Sólo quería saber…

- Shh! – la callaron sus hermanos.

- Bueno, siendo las diez y diez minutos del día 30 de agosto se encuentran reunidos todos los herederos de la fortuna Black. Así que si me permiten, pasaré a leerles el testamento. -Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

"**_Yo, Sirius Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales_** - aquí todos dejaron salir una sonrisa – **_dejo, el departamento de Londres en Picadilly circus, la casa de Grimauld Place Nro. 12 y la casa de verano en Portofino Italia, a mi querido ahijado Harry Potter._**- Harry bajó la vista. **_– La otra casa de verano ubicada en Mallorca, España, la dejo para mi querida familia Weasley_** – ellos sonrieron – **_Y la casa de campo situada en los alrededores de Hogsmeade, para mi querido amigo Remus Lupin_**. – Harry se levantó, creyendo que ahí todo terminaba…

- Siéntese señor Potter, falta el dinero – Harry se sentó.

"**_En cuanto a la fortuna de mi familia, dejo la suma de 30 millones de galeones… _**– los Weasley y Remus abrieron los ojos. Nunca en su vida verían cifras así. Harry sonrió, recordó a Luna y sus aportes para el club de casi decapitados – **_repartidas de la siguiente manera: Para Harry, mi querido ahijado le dejo la suma de diez millones de galeones._** – Harry suspiró, no lo quería, pero era su voluntad, la ultima. – **_Para mi amigo Remus Lupin, cuatro millones de galeones y una nota: Cómprate nuevo vestuario amigo!_** – Todos rieron – **_y para cada uno de los muchachos Weasley, menos el bobo de Percy, y para Molly y Arthur, la suma de dos millones de galeones a cada uno_**. – Ron, se cayó de su asiento y los gemelos sonrieron. Ginny no dijo nada,- **_Pero… todo tiene un pero, y ahí es donde mi amigo el abogado les dará las buenas nuevas. Harry, no me mates, piensa que esto lo hago por tu bien… Buena suerte y perdón. Los quiere Sirius Black."_**

- Cuál es el engaño? – dijo Ginny, acomodándose en su asiento – Todo ese dinero no se da por nada, así como así. Dígame qué tendremos que hacer?

- Una bruja muy perspicaz – dijo el abogado.

- Debe ser algo feo, pues sino, no me hubieran quitado mi varita – concluyó Harry.

- A nosotros no nos la pidieron. – dijeron los Weasley varones. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

- Bueno, - carraspeó Remus – esto es lo que pasa… La fortuna será entregada a sus legítimos herederos, si cumplen una cláusula que Sirius exigió, es una cláusula mágica, de cumplimiento efectivo…

- Y cuál es? – dijo Ginny nerviosa.

Que… - los miró nervioso – que tú, Harry te cases con Ginny.

- QUE? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y levantándose, como si sus sillas tuvieran un resorte que los impulsara – YO Y EL/ELLA? COMO DIABLOS! NO, NI LOCO/A. OLVIDENSE!

- Silencio! – dijo el mago abogado – esa es la última voluntad de su amigo Sirius.

- Que amigo! – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo – y empieza diciendo en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, es que nadie notó que estaba desquiciado para hacer algo así?

- Hubo testigos... – dijo el abogado.

- Quienes, fueron? - dijo Harry – dígame quienes fueron, y le diré cuán locos estaban para hacer lo que hicieron!

- Albus Dumbledore, - Ginny se sentó, no podía creer que su director – Minerva MacGonnagal… y Severus Snape.

- El también! el mundo se volvió loco…- dijo Harry, dejándose caer en la butaca – bueno lo importante aquí es que eso no sucederá – la miró – digo, tu no querrás casarte, o si?

- Por supuesto que no! – los demás Weasley estaban atónitos. Ron pareció despertar del shock provocado por la noticia.

- Nadie piensa en nosotros? – dijo moviendo las manos. Ginny y Harry lo miraron como para matarlo – digo nosotros también somos parte de esto…

- Quieres casarte tu con Harry hermanito? – dijo esta girando hacia su hermano y cerrando los puños – agradece que no tengo mi varita…

- Qué hay de malo en eso? – dijo Bill – Pueden casarse, tomamos posesión de lo nuestro y luego se divorcian…

- Definitivamente debo haber sido adoptada, ustedes no son mi familia! – dijo chillando Ginny – Como ustedes no son a los que envían al matadero. Claro! Envíen a Ginny a casarse con alguien, sin amor y ustedes estarán contando galeones!

- Tampoco así, sería la cuestión – dijo el abogado – Para que el testamento se cumpla, deberán estar casados no menos de dos años – Ginny se sentó y miro a Harry.

- Maldito Sirius! – dijo al fin el muchacho – que diablos pensó que hizo esto? – miro a Remus – dime tu que opinas…

- Yo solo debo aceptar lo que ustedes decidan – dijo. Harry lo miró. Su aspecto era desastroso y el abogado lo miraba con repulsión. No le agradaba tenerlo en esa oficina. Miró a los Weasley, todos lo miraban expectantes. Miró a Ron y recordó su hiriente frase _"odio ser pobre_" que decía cada vez que quería comprar algo nuevo y no podía. Miró a Ginny, Y después suspiró. Dos años con ese demonio pelirrojo serían lo peor. Y se acordó de Luna. No, definitivamente no.

- No, definitivamente no! – Dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez. Se miraron.

- Quién podría vivir con ella? – dijo Harry y puso el dedo en la herida – Es un demonio, despistada y colérica!

- Claro, como tu eres un dechado de virtud. Teniendo esa sentencia de muerte encima. – Los dos se abalanzaron a buscar sus varitas, querían salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando Harry y Ginny quisieron tomarlas, las varitas estaban como pegadas por magia.

- Que diablos! – dijo Harry tironeando su varita. De estas salían chispas doradas – suelta niña, vas a romperla!

- Suelta tu idiota, si la rompes te doy un golpe en la cara! – tironearon y de la varitas salio un sonido parecido a un lamento. Remus sonrió – Que diablos fue eso?

- Es el lamento del egoísmo – dijo Ron, tomando su capa – Ustedes son tan egoístas que se ahogarán… váyanse al diablo!

- Espere señor Weasley!– dijo el abogado- si ellos no aceptan, el dinero ira para San Mungo!

- Pues váyale haciendo el cheque! – dijeron a la vez Harry y Ginny, tomando sus capas y saliendo de la oficina. Los dos quedaron atorados en la puerta.

- Qué no te enseñaron a ser cortés? – lo miró con rabia – perdón, creciste con muggles…

- Pensamientos mortífagos, Ginevra? – dijo con sarcasmo y un hechizo de murciélago aleteante, adornó su cara con molestos bichos negros – Finite! – y los bichos desaparecieron…

- Harry… – la voz del señor Weasley lo detuvo – discúlpala Harry, no sé qué le sucede… sólo quiero que sepas que no debes sentirte… obligado a hacer nada por nosotros hijo – estas palabras lo derrumbaron. Miro como la señora Weasley le sonreía maternalmente. El hubiera querido darle todo el dinero a ellos, que lo habían tratado como familia, pero no podía dejar a su amada Luna por una tonta cláusula – Siempre hemos sido felices, uno o dos galeones mas no harán diferencia…

- Perdone señor Weasley, pero yo no puedo…- Le dio la mano y partió a su trabajo. Allí se encontró con la sombría expresión en el rostro de Ron. A su lado Hermione. La saludo con una tímida sonrisa

- Hola Harry, Ron me contó lo sucedido.

- Si, no sé en que estuvo pensando Sirius al hacer eso…

- Quizás pensó que era lo mejor…

- Si – dijo Ron al fin – pero no se dio cuenta en el mal que le hizo a todos.

- Ron, yo lo siento. Pero tengo a Luna, como te sentirías tu si, te obligaran a casarte con…

- La endemoniada Ginny Weasley… te entiendo amigo – suspiró – sólo que Sirius no debió jugar así con nosotros. Nos pone el pan, y cuando queremos alcanzarlo, nos golpea con un garrote. - Abrazó a su esposa – Lo siento Harry, no tengo ganas de trabajar hoy, me voy a casa.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Saben lo que sigue… dejen reviews. Próximo capitulo… no se lo pierdan!

Saludos Silvia


	3. Decisiones

**Bien… gracias a todos por leerlo nuevamente. Aquí les dejo este capitulo… se que es corto, pero entiendan que fue el primero que publique… a medida que pasan los capítulos se va haciendo mas largo! **

**Capitulo 3**

**Decisiones**

Ginny caminó por los grandes corredores de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Estaba realmente furiosa por lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Que gran desilusión, tener tanto dinero y un segundo después, nada. Todo por la locura de Sirius Black. _"En que diablos habrá estado pensando para ocurrírsele esa tontería? Yo casada con ese energúmeno, con ese idiota que se cree el salvador del mundo. Con ese bobo que le gusta mandonear, a todos como el gran elegido" Bueno lo es y que? Yo no dejaría ni que me mande ni nada" Al diablo, tengo trabajo, vivo bien de él, no necesito 2 millones de galeones… pero que bien me hubieran venido!. Ya me veía en la casa de Mallorca…_" De pronto se topó con la mirada adusta de Severus Snape. Este la miró de arriba abajo, y como nunca le dedicó una amplia sonrisa burlona.

- Usted, lo sabía no? – dijo levantando la varita y apuntándola hacia su colega – Por eso se burla ahora de mi…

- Guarde la varita niña! – dijo sereno – no se meta en problemas que no podría resolver…

- Si? por qué no lo vemos…

- Quiere batirse a duelo conmigo? – sonrió maliciosamente. Ginny lo miró sonriendo.

- No perdería el tiempo con usted… – se iba.

- Y cuándo es la boda Weasley? – se dio vuelta frenética.

- Nunca! Debo decir que para estas horas, el Hospital San Mungo debe estar recibiendo una cuantiosa fortuna, como donativo!

- No es tan fácil – ella lo miró.

- Qué quiere decir?

- Que usted y Potter tienen cinco días para dar su respuesta final. – se marchaba – y conociéndolo me arriesgaría a decir que se sacrificara por sus amigos…

- Qué quiere decir? Explíquese! – pero no obtuvo respuesta. La puerta del despacho se cerró en sus narices y pudo sentir desde adentro las carcajadas de Severus Snape – Por lo menos póngase en formol, no vaya a ser que la risa lo desintegre! - y murmuró – vieja momia - Se marchó a las corridas hacia su despacho. Cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó a gritar y patalear. Todo había sido un fiasco. La impotencia que sentía era monumental. Recordó a su hermano llamándola egoísta, y su corazón se aceleró. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Nunca su hermano le había dicho algo así. _"Como me puede decir egoísta cuando toda mi vida he luchado y vivido por los demás? Pedazo de alcornoque! Eso es lo que es! Deberías agradecer que tienes a Hermione, y gracias a quién? A la egoísta de Ginny Weasley!"_ Se sentó en la butaca, las clases comenzarían el 2 de septiembre. "_Ya solo me quedan dos días para decidir qué voy a hacer. Por lo pronto descansar y mañana iré a ver a mi querido hermanito y decirle, o mas bien explicarle cuales son mis motivos, si creo que hoy dejaré por única vez que Ron empiece a mover eso que tiene en la cabeza y que llama cerebro._ Y en esa misma butaca se acomodó y se quedó refunfuñando.

En un coqueto apartamento del Londres muggle, Harry habría la puerta y se encontraba con su querida novia, acomodando una gran maleta. Ella, abrió sus ojos desorbitados y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Harry miró insistentemente la maleta y la chica, y se quitó la capa. Las cortinas de las ventanas amplias dejaban pasar la brillante luz del sol a la tarde. Tiró la capa a un costado, y puso las manos en la cintura esperando una explicación, que no llegó.

- Harry! Amor, llegaste temprano! –dijo, y se acercó a darle un beso. Harry se había enderezado en toda su altura, así que el beso llegó a la barbilla –

- Y te ibas, sin decirme nada? – dijo mirándola ofuscado.

- No, - sonrió – iba a dejarte una nota…

- Qué considerado de tu parte amor! – dijo sarcásticamente – y qué paso esta vez, un hinkipunk, sopló un lugar clandestino?

- Harry sabes que no me iría si no estuviera en una pista segura…

- Como los snorkack de cuerno arrugado?

- Si… bueno no! – lo miró roja – esto es distinto…

- Por supuesto! – se alejó y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

- Cómo te fue con el testamento? – preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Ni me hables! Eso fue como una de tus investigaciones periodísticas!

- No entiendo…

- Un completo fracaso! – Luna sintió un dolor en el estómago. Harry notó lo hiriente de sus palabras y corrió a abrazarla – lo siento estoy frustrado.

- Por qué?

- Sirius dejó un montón de dinero entre los Weasley, Remus y yo – Luna sonrió –sé lo que piensas., pero dejó una loca cláusula de cumplimiento efectivo.

- Cuál es?

- Que me case… - Luna sonrió soñadora.

- Y el problema cuál es? Digo podemos…

- No tu y yo… – ella lo miró raro – Ginny Weasley y yo!

- Por qué tu padrino…?

- No tengo la menor idea…

- Bueno, es obvio no? – se alejó tomando la maleta – Para tu padrino la favorita es esa pelirroja atractiva. – Harry la miró sorprendido. Su novia salía del apartamento – me voy, decidas lo que decidas… lo aceptaré. Recuerda que te amo.

- Luna yo no tengo nada que decidir…

- Vamos, conozco ese espíritu sacrificado, crees que no sé lo que decidirás?

- Pero serían dos años y yo no puedo estar sin ti un minuto – la abrazó – Te amo, no lo entiendes…? - le besó tiernamente

- Yo también te amo – lo miró – pero te conozco demasiado… - le tiró un beso con la mano desde la puerta y se marchó. Harry suspiró, recorrió el trayecto hacia su sillón favorito de un tranco y se sentó pesadamente. Tenía que pensar. En su mente retumbaban las palabras de su amigo y colega Ron Weasley "Egoísta" _"cómo puede decirme egoísta después de todo lo que he hecho, después de lo que ha sido mi vida, eres un tonto Weasley. No te mereces la mujer que tienes, y gracias a quién la tienes? Al egoísta de Harry Potter… bueno, mayor mérito en eso lo tiene Ginny, pero bueno yo ayude! Y esa tonta, ya podría ser mi esposa, ja!" "mañana iré a ver a Ron y le diré mis razones, creo que las entenderá, al menos eso pienso después de lo que me dijo en la oficina, y estaba Hermione de testigo… si definitivamente eso haré. Ahora Harry, un baño no te vendría nada mal." _

La puerta sonó en el pequeño departamento de la familia de Ron Weasley. Al abrirla su dueño se encontró cara a cara con su amigo de toda la vida, Harry Potter. Este lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, y Ron lo dejó pasar. Harry pocas veces había estado allí. Al mirarlo, cada vez le parecía más pequeño. Pero nunca dijo nada. Desde la cocina, que estaba a solo dos pasos de la sala comedor, apareció la enmarañada melena de Hermione que lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa, era una sonrisa distinta, llena y brillante como su rostro, como sus ojos. Ron le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla y este agradeció. No sabía como empezar, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no podía... No quería herirlo. Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza y cuando se animó a hablar, las llamas verdes que salieron de la pequeña chimenea le llenaron la boca de cenizas. Cuando dejó de toser vio la delgada figura de Ginny, sacándose los restos de ceniza de su traje. Ella miró a su hermano y luego miró a Harry. Sus ojos se tensaron al igual que su boca, y con un apretado "hola" se sentó en un sofá. Hermione llegó con otra cerveza y se sentó a su lado. Ginny la miró, estaba radiante, distinta. Ginny se puso roja. Si decía a que venía…

- Cómo estas Ginny? – preguntó, Hermione serena – Debes estar atareada, pues ya es el comienzo de clases…

- Ni que lo digas! – y tomó un sorbo de cerveza – cómo estas tú? te veo mas radiante…

- Y a ti que te importa! – le dijo Ron y pateó la alfombra…

- Ronald, no seas grosero! – Dijo su esposa, y Ginny miró a su hermano. Su apesadumbrado rostro, daba lástima, ella pensaba que todo se le había pasado… pero que equivocada estaba…

- Ron – dijo Harry – debes entender… tu tienes a la mujer que has querido siempre… - carraspeó – yo no podría casarme con Ginny…

- Ni yo con Harry! – lo interrumpió.

- Si, claro… – dijo chasqueando la lengua Harry – porque no es mi tipo de mujer…

- Ni él de hombre!

- Si, y además porque ambos concebimos la idea de casarnos por amor… - ella lo miró. Tenía toda la razón. Ella jamás consentiría de casarse, sino era por amor – Cómo te sentirías si Hermione se tuviera que casar con… con…

- Krum – lo ayudo Ginny.

- Si, con él para salvarme a mi?

- Pero eso no pasó, nunca pasará, porque a ti no hay nadie que pueda salvarte – Harry abrió los ojos – te has salvado solo y no necesitas de nadie! En cambio yo…

- No empieces con tus lamentos Ronald! – dijo Ginny, levantándose de su lugar – Comprende que lo que nos piden es un sacrificio demasiado grande para hacer…

- Sólo son dos años Ginny! – dijo Ron con un tono de voz suplicante y los ojos aguados – qué pueden ser dos años?

- Muchos, si amo a otra persona – concluyó Harry – acaso no piensas en Luna?

- Por qué tengo que pensar en ella? – Ron se levantó y se marchaba a su cuarto – No quiero verlos, tengo que pensar en demasiadas personas ahora, lo siento. – y cerró la puerta de su habitación en un agudo golpe. Los demás se quedaron mirando. Hermione se restregaba las manos, nerviosa.

- Qué quiso decir, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny – por qué tiene que pensar en varias personas? – de repente, se tapó la boca con sus manos y miró a la castaña que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry no entendía nada. – No!

- Si! Y por eso Ron quería… - se levantó – Lo siento, pero será mejor que se marchen, debo estar con mi esposo. – Ginny la abrazó y la besó con alegría. Harry aún sin comprender, tomó su capa, saludó a su amiga y salió de aquel departamento, sin poderse explicar. Cuando gano la calle y se dirigía su casa…

- Harry! – este se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny que jadeante lo tomaba de un brazo – cielos, que manera de caminar! – él sonrió. La muchacha tomó aire y se enderezó – Tienes unos minutos, quiero hablar contigo – Este asintió – Te parece que nos tomemos un café, allí en ese bar? – Le señaló un barcito modesto en la vereda de enfrente. Cruzaron la calle y entraron al lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Pidió dos cafés, y cuando el mozo se fue comenzó a hablar.

- Yo, no sé qué quieres hablar conmigo Ginevra.

- Vamos Harry, ahora soy Ginevra? Dime Ginny como en la escuela. Tan vieja no soy – el sonrió.

- Está bien, Ginny, qué querías hablar…?

- Mira yo sé que tu amas a Luna…

- No cambiaré de opinión… - dijo serio – y pierdes el tiempo si crees que…

- Hermione, está embarazada – Harry dejó de respirar un segundo, esa noticia no se la esperaba.

- Cómo? – ella torció los ojos – digo, cómo lo sabes?

- Son cosas que las mujeres nos damos cuenta enseguida.

- Me tachas de insensible?

- No! solo que… bueno, ese no es el punto – dijo seria – Lo importante aquí es que entiendo a Ron…

- Por qué lo dices?

- Cielos Harry, viste dónde viven? Creo que Fawkes vive mejor en el despacho de Dumbledore que esos dos. Imaginate con un niño! Tendrán que pedirse permiso para pasar de un cuarto a otro…

- Y qué rayos…! No piensas que… Puedo prestarle dinero si quisiera vivir… O podría… Digo, Grimmauld Place es un lindo sitio para…

- Eso sería estar de prestado, sabes lo susceptible que es Ron cuando de dinero se habla, y más si no es suyo. Ahora vio la esperanza, al fin alguien se acordó de él, tendría algo que de veras es suyo. Y también podría brindarle a Hermione todo lo que ella se merece, a ella y al bebé.

- No me compliques Ginny! – Se puso nervioso, miró hacia la barra y el mozo no venía, Ginny se fijó en su reloj.

- Merlín, mira la hora que es! Mañana debo estar lúcida para recibir a los estudiantes – se levantó – adiós Harry, decidas lo que decidas házmelo saber, si?

- Es que… tu estas dispuesta? – la miró con los ojos abiertos

- Yo no tengo nada que perder, Harry – rió – eres tu el que tendría la última palabra – Se fue, dejándolo con el peso de la decisión. Qué hacer, todo lo que dijo la pelirroja era cierto. El no podía dejar a su amigo tan abrumado, y con un niño… Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y la alcanzó en la esquina. La tomó del brazo. Ginny se sorprendió al verlo.

- Está bien, acepto – suspiró triste – yo hablaré con el abogado y arreglaremos todo…

- Okay… – dijo abriendo sus enormes ojos color avellana – mándame una lechuza para cuando todo este en orden – y unos instantes después desapareció, dejando a Harry con mas dudas que seguridad, no teniendo idea como le iba a decir a su adorada Luna Lovegood que se casaba… con otra.

****

****

**Notas de la autora:** eso es todo por hoy. Entenderán que subiendo varios capítulos de distintas historias, n tengo ganas de decir nada más…

Eso si… manden reviews!

Saludos Silvia.


	4. La boda

**Hola! Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el cuarto capitulo! Espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 4**

**La boda**

Harry tuvo que lidiar con una llorosa Luna durante la semana siguiente para explicarle las razones por las cuales había tomado la decisión de casarse con la hermana de su amigo. Había llegado hasta donde Luna hacía esa extraña investigación de los hinkipunks, cosa que le costó mucho, pues según el padre de la muchacha trabajaba de encubierto y no quería soltar su paradero. Cuando llegó, realmente la identidad encubierta de Luna, no tenía razón de ser. Seguía con su misma cara de desquiciada, y su cabello rubio.

Luna, luego de berrinchar por unas horas, entendió la decisión de su novio y le dio su consentimiento, con la firme promesa de que fuera sólo un matrimonio de la puerta de casa para afuera. Adentro ni se hablarían. Cosa que Harry no aceptó, porque… cómo sería vivir con alguien sin hablarse? Esto se lo hizo ver a su novia y al fin desistió. Podían hablarse, pero nada de intimidad… y los fines de semana, él tendría que compartirlos con ella. Harry esto lo aceptó, pues por nada del mundo dejaría de pasar sus románticas noches con su amada Luna, aunque solo fueran de fin de semana.

La noticia en la familia Weasley cayó como una bomba. Todos estaban sin poder creer la decisión tomada, y cada vez que veían a Ginny o a Harry, bajaban la cabeza de vergüenza, por empujarlos a cometer semejante idiotez. La señora Weasley estaba más enojada con Ron, porque íntimamente sabía que había sido él, con sus frustraciones, el que los había acorralado y obligado a casarse. Pero fiel al espíritu de su familia, se dedicó a organizar los preparativos de la ceremonia que se realizaría el sábado siguiente en la Madriguera. Adornó los patios y las ventanas. Sus hijos ayudaban, más por culpa, que por ganas. Hermione, no podía con la empresa, porque los vómitos y los mareos la tenían en cama casi todo el tiempo. Pero, como ella decía, "_aunque vaya con un balde colgando de la boca_", sería la dama de honor, conciente del gran sacrificio que cometerían sus amigos, por su familia.

En el colegio, Ginny se pasaba las horas ocupada con sus clases. Era una de las profesoras más jóvenes y bonitas del staff de maestros. En realidad era la mas joven y bonita, por lo que no era difícil ver a alguno de los estudiantes de los últimos cursos suspirando por ella. Cuando caminaba por los corredores, podía escuchar a los alumnos murmurando un "qué desperdicio!", ya corrido el rumor de su inminente boda. Ella sólo sonreía y saludaba inexpresiva. El problema era al llegar a la sala de profesores. Todas las mujeres se abalanzaban preguntándole acerca del vestido, los zapatos, el peinado. Ella no sabía qué contestar, no había pensado en eso. Mas allá podía ver venir a la Profesora McGonnagall, llorando por sus dos griffindors favoritos, uniendo sus vidas… esto le dio ganas de vomitar. Pero lo que provocó las peores sensaciones fue ver a Snape, sonriendo burlonamente, con una expresión de "_te lo dije_" en su rostro, y a un deprimido Stuart MC Mahon, sentado cerca de la chimenea suspirando. Luego de recibir las felicitaciones, salía de allí enloquecida, esperando que los días pasen rápido y se terminara esa locura. En unas de esas huidas se topó de frente con el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore… Este la miraba con la paz que transmitían sus ojos azules. Ginny sonrió y masculló un buenas tardes, y cuando ya se disponía a seguir…

- Tiene un minuto, profesora Weasley? – dijo el Director, mirándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna – me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo.

- Si... profesor, iba hacia las terrenos del castillo. Usted sabe…

- Entiendo – y comenzaron a caminar por los corredores hacia el vestíbulo principal – déjame decirte, que me sorprendió mucho, el saber que te casas con Harry.

- Si… este… bueno… – comenzó Ginny – muy sorprendido no debe tenerlo. – se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos. Dumbledore sonrió. La muchacha no tenía temor de mirarlo a los ojos – Usted fue testigo de la locura de Sirius…

- Ah… eso, bueno debo pedirte disculpas, pero yo…

- No tiene por que darme explicaciones ahora, señor. Lo hecho… hecho está. Hoy las palabras están de más…

- Pero déjame decirte que sólo hay una razón para pensar que Sirius no estaba tan loco…

- Y puede decírmela? – lo miró, él sonrió con picardía – veo que no. Bueno eso no importa ya, puesto que Harry y yo nos colgaremos la soga el sábado – Dumbledore rió con ganas, Ginny se aflojó e hizo lo mismo.

- Y he de preguntar, dónde van a vivir…? - Ginny se tensó.

- Bueno, considerando nuestra posición… yo viviré aquí, y él de seguro lo seguirá haciendo con Luna…

- No lo creo… – ella lo miro. El anciano abrió la puerta y salieron al jardín. La brisa estaba fresca. El fuerte sol del verano ya no se sentía como antes, los últimos días de la estación eran fríos y amenazaban con una tormenta a cada rato – El trato es que convivan por dos años Ginny – esta bufó.

- Me imagino que no pondrán un sensor en la cama, para ver si hay movimientos! – Dumbledore se puso rojo, Ginny también – Lo siento no quise…

- Entiendo lo frustrante de la situación, pero ya verás que todo tiene su motivo en esta vida.

- Espero encontrarlo antes de que me muera – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, pequeña, nos veremos el sábado.

- Usted irá?

- Estoy invitado?

- Claro, faltaba mas!

- Entonces iré. – y diciendo esto desapareció.

- Vaya, como que habrá mucha gente allí – y siguió caminando.

El sábado 20 de setiembre, llegó rápidamente. La Madriguera estaba reluciente. El día estaba esplendido. El sol parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la señora Weasley en no arruinar un segundo la boda de su única niña. Aunque esa boda fuera una total farsa. El patio donde se haría la ceremonia, estaba verde, no había gnomos que lo arruinaran y tenía flores blancas y amarillas, las favoritas de Ginny en cada rincón, distribuidas en enormes maceteros. En los costados, sillas blancas con ramos de jazmines, y en el centro una alfombra roja, que llevaba a una gran pérgola adornada de no me olvides y fresias. Todos estaban allí, esperando. La señora Weasley estaba cerca del oficial de justicia, miraba nerviosa porque el novio no aparecía. En cada una de las sillas principales, resplandecían al sol las cabezas pelirrojas de los hermanos de la novia, intercalados con cabelleras de distintos colores, cada una de las cuales pertenecían a sus parejas. Sólo Ron estaba solo, su esposa era la dama de honor. En la habitación de Ginny, Hermione lloraba a mares por la ceremonia. Ginny trataba de consolarla. Para estupor de la castaña, la pelirroja estaba lo más tranquila. Ella le tomó la mano a su cuñada le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió de lo mas divertida.

- Cielos, pareces tu la que va a casarse – y rió.

- Ginny! – la miró enojada – no te tomes esto a la ligera. Es muy importante el paso que vas a dar.

- Lo sería, si fuera el hombre de mi vida…

- Alguna vez lo amaste…

- No confundas admiración con amor… yo era solo una niña. El era "el niño que vivió" y a estas alturas solo pienso que me enamoré de él como una niña puede enamorarse de un ídolo de la música… - rió.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, anda arréglate un poco – De pronto la melena de Fleur se asomó por la puerta –

- Muchachas, el novio ya llegó.

- Vino con Luna?

- Cómo Crees? – dijo Hermione – El me dijo que no sería tan ruin…

- Bueno, ella sabe que esto no es real… - tomó el ramo – Bueno chicas, al matadero! – y bajó por la escalera hasta la sala, donde la esperaba su padre. El señor Weasley se restregaba nervioso las manos, pero al verla, una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos.

- Hija!

- Papá, no te pongas melancólico, piensa en esto como un ensayo de mi boda real, que será dentro de cinco años con el hombre que elija – El padre la miró y sonrió.

- Es que uno no deja de pensar…

- No pienses más, y vamos. – Se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Allí se escuchó la marcha nupcial, y todos se pusieron de pie, y los dos contrayentes pusieron su mejor cara, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente convencido. Los dos se sacrificaban por su familia, Ya no era tiempo de arrepentimientos.

La ceremonia, fue de lo más bonita, según la madre de la novia, aunque Harry y Ginny parecían ausentes. Ella pensaba en las clases que iba a dar el lunes y él en su adorada Luna que a estas alturas estaría en su departamento, llorando por su desgraciado destino. Para cuando los dos dejaron de volar cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, el oficial de justicia los declaraba marido y mujer y les sugería con una pícara sonrisa que podían besarse. A esto los dos se miraron rojos y sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry le dio un tímido beso en la frente que Ginny agradeció dando un suspiro. Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los nuevos esposos cada vez que caminaban por la alfombra saliendo de esa mentira, para entrar a otra mas grave, la convivencia. La fiesta se realizó también en el jardín. Dumbledore había obsequiado a los novios con un banquete digno de Hogwarts, con elfos incluídos, así que la señora Weasley algo contenta por la bebida, se dedicó a darle a su hijita consejos para un matrimonio feliz

- Mamá! – dijo Ginny bufando – este matrimonio es una farsa, lo sabes, no me des consejos entonces…

- Pero Ginny, el amor…

- Qué amor? – dijo Harry al escuchar a su ahora suegra – Señora Weasley, usted ha tomado mucho Whisky, me parece – Ginny y Harry rieron divertidos de la cara colorada de Molly – No hay amor, por lo tanto…

- Bueno, está bien, hagan las cosas a su modo! – y se marchó a bailar con su marido.

- Gracias a Merlín no nos dicen que bailemos – dijo Harry a su esposa.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – ella rió.

- Te diré algo, al primero que veamos con esa intención, lo callamos – la miró sonriente – al menos, déjame divertir en esta farsa.

- Está bien, tú ganas – y el pobre Ron, fue el primero en caer bajo los efectos del hechizo silencio.

Cuando ya la tarde caía, Ginny sintió un frío especial. No era común en esa época del año, aunque fuera otoño. Miró al cielo antes limpio, y vio varias decenas de nubes negras que se asomaban por el este. De la misma manera todo se hacía mas frío…

- Diablos, va a llover! – dijo Ron medio atontado por los brindis. Ginny se levantó de su silla.

- Esos son dementores! – Rápidamente se subió la amplia falda del vestido dejando ver su pierna hasta el muslo. Harry se distrajo viéndola un instante. Su pierna era delgada pero tenía el músculo algo marcado. Al rato salió de su letargo.

- Vete a la casa Ginevra!- dijo con voz firme.

- No voy a hacerlo, no empieces a mandarme ahora!

- No tienes varita mujer…- ella le mostró el costado de la pierna.

- Crees que ando por ahí sin varita?-Tenía como una especie de ligas de cuero con unas pasaderas donde descansaba la varita a lo largo del muslo

- No podías ponerla en la manga? – dijo Harry mirándola escandalizado.

- Tengo el antebrazo muy corto. – Con gran destreza la muchacha se rajó el vestido para poder andar con mas soltura. Conjuró su patronus, un hermoso dragón que junto al ciervo de Harry batalló con los demás patronus, dejando el lugar libre de dementores. Pero ahí no se acababa todo. Por el camino unos hombres encapuchados se habrían paso golpeando a cuantos se opusieran. Harry corrió a ayudar al señor Weasley que fue unos de los primeros en caer. Ginny aturdió a bastantes, hasta que fue herida en un brazo por un mortífago. Esto no hubiera pasado, si ella no se hubiera distraído mirando como una mujer, con el rostro cubierto, lastimaba a Hermione. Hecha una furia, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un hechizo inmovilizador al mortífago y fue al rescate de su cuñada.

- Ahgg, una sangre sucia! – dijo la mujer – cuanto placer tendré al matarte. _Avada Ke_…

_- Protego_! – dijo Ginny poniéndose en frente de Hermione y un escudo de grandes proporciones hizo tambalear a la atacante.- La mujer se quitó la máscara, mostrando su identidad. Ginny sintió un odio tremendo crecer por su estomago. Bellatrix Lestrange la miraba como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

- Vaya! La traidora de sangre es buena! – dijo riendo desquiciadamente. Cuando iba a levantar la varita para atacar nuevamente…

- Cruccio! – se oyó una voz. Ginny miró hacia donde venía, y vio a Harry lanzar el imperdonable hacia la mujer, que se retorcía de dolor, aunque no fue tan fuerte.

- El bebe Potter! – dijo jadeando – que bueno que estás aquí.- Se levantó – Sabemos donde darte ahora, Potter! – rió – la próxima será tu amorcito.

- Y crees que Voldemort saldrá victorioso con eso, que patético es tu gran amo – dijo Harry apretando los dientes, y apuntando a la mujer con su varita.

- Déjala Harry – dijo Ginny – Esta mas loca que el mestizo de su amo!

- Deberías temer traidora! – gritó la bruja mirando a Ginny.

- No te tengo miedo infeliz – dijo Ginny parándose al lado de su esposo y sacando del campo a Hermione – ni a ti, ni al loco mestizo de Tom Riddle.

- Deberías, el señor oscuro, mi amo, tiene preparada para ti la peor de las muertes! - miró a Harry – así acabará contigo, dándote donde mas te duela! – Riéndose como la loca que era, desapareció, y con ella todos los demás mortífagos.

- Hermione! – gritó Ginny y se abalanzó hacia la muchacha – Te encuentras bien?

- Solo fue un aturdidor, estoy bien… – dijo ella, tocándose el costado y haciendo muecas de dolor.

- La señora Pomfrey debe verte, Herms – dijo Harry limpiándose la frente. Ginny estás bien? – Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Claro! Cómo crees?

- Deberías ser mas cuidadosa, y aprender que cuando alguien te dice algo…

- No empieces, quieres? Soy profesora de DCAO, no soy una rubicunda doncella débil y vulnerable. No necesito que me salven…

- Pero… - Harry no pudo concluir.

- Pero nada, por que no vas a ver a los demás? De seguro necesitan mas ayuda que yo – ayudó a Hermione a levantarse – que gran final para una gran boda! – y se marchó abrazando a su cuñada ante la mirada atónita de su flamante esposo.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Como no tengo nada que aclarar… solo me resta decirles que dejen reviews. Gracias!

Saludos, Silvia


	5. La vida que no soñé

**Gracias a todos los que eligen leer y a los que vuelven a leerla, gracias también!!**

**Capitulo 5**

**La vida que no soñé**

Dentro de la madriguera habían montado una especie de hospital de campaña. Afortunadamente no había que lamentar víctimas, pero un gran número de magos había sufrido heridas, por lo que la señora Pomfrey tuvo que pedir ayuda a los más avezados en el tema. Harry y Ron y algunos aurores más, que sabían de curar lesiones, se dedicaban a los heridos leves. Ginny se encargaba de aquellos que habían caído bajo los efectos de los dementores, entregándoles chocolate caliente preparado por su mamá. Snape se dedicaba a realizar pociones curativas a todo el que la necesitase, y la señora Pomfrey se encargaba de los heridos graves. Aquellos que necesitaban una mayor atención, eran transportados por trasladores que Dumbledore creaba, hacia San Mungo. Casi a la medianoche, ya no quedaban invitados, y la familia Weasley se dedicó a sentarse en la sala, a tomar chocolate caliente para reponer energías. Harry y Dumbledore se habían marchado, pues debían notificar a las autoridades del Ministerio lo sucedido, y tomar decisiones drásticas, según lo escuchado por Ginny antes de que desaparecieran. Ron Y Tonks vigilaban por turnos, si otro ataque sucedía. Ginny aun con el vestido de novia desgarrado puesto, y con una venda en el brazo herido, permanecía sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, tomando chocolate de un gran tazón pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde. _"menuda fiesta he tenido!_ – y sonreía. Los demás la miraban raro. "_Ni siquiera me acuerdo que dijo el oficial. Y mucho menos de lo que dijo Harry. Y menos lo que dije yo! Bueno eso no es nada, comparado con ser la nro 2 en la lista del payaso huesudo de Riddle."_ – frunció el entrecejo – "_Que quiso decir? Ahora sabemos donde a Potter le duele" "La próxima será tu amorcito" Cielos! Debo decirle a Harry que atacaran a Luna! Eso es!! seguro que ese estúpido rumor de los hinkipunks traficantes, podría salir de una mente desquiciada como la de Voldemort, aunque conociendo a Luna…" _– De pronto vio una mano que pasó frente a sus ojos.

- Estás dormida, Ginny? – la voz de un Harry preocupado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No... yo solo… he estado analizando los hechos – Harry se sentó a su lado – Harry… Creo que saben de Luna!! – Harry la miró levantando la ceja. – De seguro saben, por eso dijeron que te darán donde mas te duele, y donde es eso? No en el estomago, no en la cicatriz – hablaba rápidamente, Harry sonreía – no te rías esto es serio!! De seguro esa idiotez de los hinkipunks, digo nadie puede ser tan idiota de pensar… – lo miró, Harry se puso serio.

- Deja de hablar, quieres? – ella cerró la boca – Luna lo cree y yo…

- Bien, lo de los hinkipunks es cierto – torció los ojos – pero lo de ser el número 2 en la lista…

- Eres tu –

- Si porque esto de… QUE? – gritó y sus padres miraron para ver que sucedía – COMO QUE SOY YO? DEFINITIVAMENTE ESE DESHUESADO AMIGO TUYO PERDIÓ LA CHAVETA!!

- DEJA DE GRITAR GINEVRA, NO COMPLIQUES LA SITUACIÓN!!

- QUE NO LA COMPLIQUE, TU LLEGAS Y ME DICES QUE ESTOY EN LA LISTA NEGRA DE VOLDEMORT… –sus padres miraron horrorizados, ella los miró y se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando – yo, lo siento.

- Qué significa esto Harry? – dijo acercándose el señor Weasley y todos sus hermanos, con los rostros serios – no permití esta farsa para poner en peligro a mi niña…

- Señor Weasley, déjenme explicarles… - pero un sonoro crack, desvió la mirada de los Weasley desde Harry a Albus Dumbledore, que aparecía en medio de la sala. Harry suspiró aliviado. Ginny aun estaba parada, y el tazón de chocolate en el suelo, hecho añicos.

- Albus, Harry tenía… - el señor Weasley no pudo continuar.

- Déjame a mi Harry, yo debo ser el que dé las explicaciones esta vez – les indicó que tomaran asiento, lo cual hicieron desdeñosamente. – Por qué debo ser yo y no Harry el que explique? Pues, porque fui yo y otros colegas quienes pusimos a Ginny en esto – La miró – lo siento – Ginny bajo la cabeza.

- Pero Profesor – dijo Harry – esto es mi culpa, debería ser yo…

- No Harry, esta vez seré yo – suspiró, se acomodo los anteojos de medialuna – Creo que primero que todo debo pedirles disculpas por haber sido cómplice del testamento. Fui capaz, junto con algunos amigos, de atestiguar la locura de Sirius, pero eso ya no puedo remediarlo. – En la sala parecía que nadie respiraba, todo para no interrumpir al profesor – Ahora que Harry y Ginny aceptaron el sacrificio de convivir por dos años…

- Pensé que sólo era casarse – dijo Ron, rojo de la vergüenza.

- Eso y la convivencia, claro está, Ron – Sonrió Albus – Como decía, ahora Ginny ha sido amenazada de muerte. Creo que fueron estúpidos al hacerlo, porque ahora seremos nosotros quienes tenemos la ventaja de saber. Mi informante me ha dicho que Voldemort – estremecimientos generales – está furioso con este ataque, pero que la amenaza es cierta – Miró a la muchacha – Ginny, el solo hecho de tener el apellido Potter te hace acreedora a la furia de…

- No le tengo miedo. – dijo tranquila,- puedo cuidarme, profesor, además gran parte del año estaré en el colegio, casi nunca salgo de allí salvo para las vacaciones de navidad y final del ciclo lectivo…

- Pero ahora estás casada – dijo Harry – y de alguna manera debemos vivir en alguna casa, los dos…- se puso rojo.

- Pero podemos hacerlo en Grimauld Place!! – dijo Ginny.

- Excelente idea, Ginny, pero el antiguo cuartel estará ocupado por muchas personas… - acotó Dumbledore.

- Quiénes? – Preguntó la pelirroja – Es que acaso hay alguien más amenazado? – miró al profesor. En sus ojos se dibujaba la respuesta. Ginny se puso pálida de repente y se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos – No, ellos no! – Harry hizo el intento de abrazarla, pero se levantó y quedó ahí, sin hacer nada. La pelirroja lo miró, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven y comenzó a llorar. Harry sólo pudo darle algunas palmadas en la espalda algo torpes. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que le pasaba a la familia.

- Bueno, que alguien me explique!! – dijo el señor Weasley.

- Que no lo entiendes, papá? – dijo Ron levantándose y apoyando su brazo en la chimenea – Nosotros, somos todos traidores a la sangre! El nos ha amenazado a nosotros también, verdad profesor? – Dumbledore asintió.

- No puede ser! Arthur… – sollozó la señora Weasley – Albus, no debe…

- Es cierto, Molly. Ustedes verán que esta casa es insegura, así que, con la anuencia de Harry, todos ustedes estarán en la casa del nro 12 de Grimauld Place. Ron – este lo miró – tu y Hermione, seguirán en su departamento, al ser auror está altamente protegido por el ministerio. – El pelirrojo asintió – El departamento de Harry tiene la misma protección Ginny…

- Pero no puedo ir… ahí vive Luna – Harry recordó a su amada lunática y suspiró – O cree que la convivencia será buena?

- Claro que no Ginny! – sonrió Dumbledore – Es por esto que, con la aceptación de Harry…

- Un momento!! – dijo esta ofuscada – Por qué no pidieron mi opinión? Digo es mucho pedir? Parece que ustedes dos tomaron una determinación sin consultarme, pues si no se dieron cuenta, yo EXISTO! – su rostro estaba rojo.

- Pensé que al ser Harry tu esposo…- dijo Dumbledore divertido. Harry se tomaba la cabeza, la convivencia con ella sería…

- El hecho que un papel diga eso, no implica que él tome decisiones por mi – se sentó.

- Es verdad – dijo Dumbledore y Harry lo miró sin poder creer – lo siento Ginny, si tu estás de acuerdo, Irán a vivir a Hogwarts – esta lo miró.

- Estaremos algo apretados en mi despacho, no? – y luego se puso roja.

- No será en el castillo – dijo al fin Harry – Dumbledore accedió a construirnos una "gran" casa en los terrenos, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, para nosotros.- Ella lo miró.- Así podrás ir a trabajar sin problemas, atender la casa – se tomó los anteojos – si quieres, y estarás segura dentro de Hogwarts. Ahora estarás de acuerdo con eso?

- Bueno yo… tengo que pensarlo – Harry se sentó abatido.

- Me rindo, definitivamente tu eres una busca pleitos consumada…

- Que soy una qué? –

- Creo… – dijo Dumbledore, enfatizando esta palabra para acallar una discusión – que no tenemos tiempo Ginny.

- Está bien – dijo serena – La casa debe tener tres cuartos. Una para mi y otro para… - lo miró.

- Entiendo – dijo Harry – Yo me iré los fines de semana… como acordamos…

- Entiendo – dijo Ginny – Cuándo podremos mudarnos? – antes de que Dumbledore contestara, una pluma de fénix apareció con un pergamino. Dumbledore lo leyó y sonrió.

- Creo que será mejor que te cambies Ginny, y recojas tus cosas, la casa está lista. Yo debo marcharme.

- Como que lo hace todo rápido, señor – Ginny lo miro, este sonrió.

- Te lo dije pequeña, no hay tiempo – y desapareció.

- Bueno, - se levantó Harry – debo ir a mi apartamento… a… buscar mis cosas. –

- Tómate tu tiempo cariño!! – dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo, y Harry sonrió.

- Si… gracias – y desapareció.

- Creo que no lo veré hasta el lunes. – dijo sonriendo y subió las escaleras acompañada de Ron para buscar sus cosas.

- Crees que ese matrimonio funcionará? – preguntó Molly a su esposo.

- Por lo menos, lo harán hasta cumplir el plazo – suspiró Arthur Weasley – después, no lo sé.

- Se veían tan bien en la ceremonia! – sonrió la señora Weasley.

- Si pero… que diablos! Vamos Molly debemos ir a buscar nuestras cosas, la mudanza a Grimauld Place no debe pasar de esta noche – Y abrazados subieron a sus habitaciones

Harry llegó al departamento en Londres con una gran culpa a sus espaldas. Esta se dividía en dos cada vez que se acercaba a su casa. La primera era haber metido a los Weasley en este baile tan peligroso de su pelea con Voldemort, y más a Ginny que aunque fuera una insoportable, no tenía nada que ver con la profecía. Esa que decía que él y Voldemort deberían verse las caras una vez más y de ese encuentro sólo uno saldría vivo. La segunda culpa la sentiría una vez que haya abierto la puerta y entrado a lo que sería su lugar clandestino de ahora en más. Porque para el mundo mágico Harry Potter tendría una esposa, Ginevra Weasley, aunque para él, su único amor fuera hoy y siempre Luna Lovegood. Precisamente Luna, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito, abrazando una foto de su amado pelinegro, cuando escuchó la llave de la puerta y se sobresaltó. Dibujo una sonrisa débil y dejando caer el portarretrato, saltó del asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.

- Harry! – lo besó varias veces – dime que no lo hiciste, dime que te has arrepentido!! – Harry dejó caer varias lágrimas –

- Yo... lo siento… no pude. – esta lo miró a los ojos – no me mires así, Luna, ya lo hice, estoy casado… - ella lo soltó.

- Entonces qué haces aquí? – dijo con los ojos desorbitados (algo normal en ella) - Por qué no estás en tu noche de bodas…

- Hubo un ataque…

- Dime que está muerta!!- dijo con ojos soñadores.

- Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo confundido – No, no está muerta.

- Yo lo siento Harry, es que desde que te fuiste no he dejado de tener pensamientos negativos para con Ginny – se puso roja – Qué paso?

- Unos dementores, y mortífagos, llegaron a la… recepción…

- Y? – preguntó

- Amenazaron a Ginny…

- Sabía que estaba metida en algo…

- Deja de decir… - Harry se ofuscó – Creen que porque me casé con ella, pueden hacerme algo si la tocan– Luna rió frenéticamente –

- Qué loco! Si me hubiera casado yo…

- Ni lo digas – bufó – Ahora debo vivir en Hogwarts con ella…

- No! Tu dijiste que…

- Es parte de la cláusula, debo convivir con ella te lo he dicho mil veces y estuviste de acuerdo, amor – la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos – pero tendré los fines de semana todos para ti – la besó – ella está de acuerdo, creo que hasta suspiró aliviada cuando se lo propuse.

- Por qué – preguntó – no sabe el hombre que se pierde… – lo besó más apasionadamente.

- Creo… que ella está más arrepentida que yo… Si vieras lo contenta que estaba cuando le dije que estaría contigo sábados y domingos. Imagínate. De lunes a viernes en el castillo hasta tarde y el fin de semana sola en la casa. Creo que así podremos cumplir con el testamento sin problemas.

- Y Sir Nicolás…

- Tendrá una jugosa contribución para su club. – la besó nuevamente y sin decir mas palabras, la llevó a su cuarto.

Ginny llegó a Hogwarts con todo su equipaje acompañada por el que seria desde entonces, su escolta personal. Rubeus Hagrid, llevaba el baúl de Ginny como un pequeño paquetito bajo su enorme brazo. La acompañó hacia su despacho primero, pues buscaría algunos papeles y trabajos de sus alumnos que debía corregir. Luego iluminando sus pasos con la varita, se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no se detuvieron allí. Siguieron, pasando el huerto de calabazas, y allí bordeando el bosque, a orillas del lago, a unos cien metros de la casa del guardabosque, se elevaba la más hermosa casa que Ginny podría imaginar para vivir. Era como si Dumbledore, la hubiera visto en sus pensamientos. No era muy grande ni majestuosa. Era de piedras, como el castillo con dos plantas y tenía un techo a dos aguas con tejas de color negro. El frente tenía unas grandes ventanas, que dejaban ver la luz del interior.

- Me permití antes de venir – dijo Hagrid – prender algunas velas y la chimenea, así, estarías mas cómoda y abrigada.

- Gracias – solo dijo. Luego se dio cuenta que el jardín de entrada no tenía ninguna flor. Hagrid pareció adivinar.

- Bueno, no he plantado nada aún porque… no conozco tus gustos Ginny – dijo algo avergonzado.

- No importa, si tu quisieras, cuando estés libre, podrías ayudarme a sembrar algo – sonrió – tengo patio atrás? porque me gusta sembrar. Con mis padres teníamos una huerta pequeña…

- Claro, Ginny – sonrió – aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero mejor entremos, se está poniendo frío – cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta, Ginny se encontró con un paraíso. La sala se parecía a la sala común de Griffindor, pero más pequeña. Los muebles de madera y los sillones más cómodos a ver de la pelirroja completaban la estancia. Corrió rápidamente y al entrar por una puerta vio la más hermosa cocina con todos los utensilios colgados de una rejilla cerca de la estufa. Hagrid golpeó su cabeza con una sartén que se mecía peligrosamente.

- Lo siento – dijo. Ginny no contesto. La cocina era blanca, y a mitad de la pared forrada con listones de madera. Un pequeño desayunador y cuatro banquetas estaban empotradas en la pared frente a una gran ventana que dejaba ver el patio.

- Definitivamente aquí no podrán desayunar todos mis hermanos!!

- Si quieres cambiar algo, solo tienes que decirlo.

- Está todo bien – suspiró – hasta las cortinas son como pensé.

- Bueno vamos a tu cuarto así ordenas tus cosas – salieron de la cocina y subiendo una escalera se encontraron en el piso superior. Cuatro puertas a lo largo de un pasillo. Abrió la primera y allí se encontró con una habitación que tenía dos escritorios, una biblioteca pequeña y dos cómodas butacas. Al final de la misma una pequeña estufa – este será el escritorio, tuyo y de Harry. El tiene que hacer bastante papeleo, según Dumbledore – carraspeó.

- Entiendo – salió cerrando la puerta.

- Este es el baño – cuando lo abrió, dejó su boca abierta junto con sus enormes ojos.

- Es increíble! Es… es… Grande! Si mis hermanos lo vieran – El cuarto de baño tenía todo lo necesario para ser, según Ginny, el baño de un rey. El piso de piedra algo pulida, y la bañera, lo que mas le impresionaba, toda de mármol, con grifos de oro y piedras –

- Harry quería tener…

- El baño de los prefectos…- sonrió Ginny – lo he visto – cerró la puerta. Solo quedaban dos puertas. La que estaba cerca del baño era la habitación de Harry. Era pequeña y sobria. Las paredes pintadas en azul y muebles austeros, nada personal, pensó Ginny. Luego entendió, que no pasaría mucho tiempo en ese cuarto. Lo cerró.

- Bueno Ginny este es el ultimo, el tuyo. Espero que te guste. Yo debo irme, además se me hace dificultoso, estar aquí arriba algo agachado. – Ginny miró al antiguo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tuvo la impresión que si se enderezaba rompería el techo de la casa.

- Está bien Hagrid, yo puedo con mis cosas. Además no ordenaré nada hoy. Estoy muy cansada – Saludó a su amigo que se fue presuroso. Miró la puerta de la que sería por dos años su alcoba. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a un inexistente esposo, levantándola en brazos y haciéndola entrar. Con la vista tapada por sus delicadas manos, abrió la puerta con el pie y dio un paso. Cuando retiró sus manos, no pudo creer lo que vio. La habitación de una princesa de cuentos de hadas sería una pocilga comparada con la de ella. La más impresionante cama estaba al centro, era blanca con doseles y una fina cortina de encajes la completaba. Era todo blanco y amarillo suave, la habitación mas cálida, más grande que las otras. La chimenea dejaba crepitar un fuego que invitaba a descansar. Los muebles hacían juego con todo lo demás. Tenía un tocador con luces y un espejo. Cepillos para el pelo de plata. Un ropero también blanco con figuras de hadas esculpidas en la madera. Y lo que mas le llamó la atención, un gran ventanal que daba al frente de la casa. Al asomarse vio que este daba paso a un balcón. Rápidamente salió y se apoyo en la gruesa baranda. Desde allí podía ver el bosque prohibido, el lago y su escuela Hogwarts. Luego bajó un poco la vista, y pudo ver a Hagrid que ya llegaba a su casa. Y en la más absoluta soledad, lloró. Lloró por todo aquello que tenía y porque no tenía con quien compartirlo. Lloró por todo lo que le estaba pasando, por esa vida que nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, soñó tener.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para saber si es así, o simplemente es un deseo de mi mente. Próximo sábado, actualización…. Así que, a no desesperar!!

Saludos Silvia


	6. Una nueva clausula

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por mandarme sus comentarios!! Por ahí alguien (Rosicarmen) me pidio que no dejara de subir mis historias… que no me desanime si no encuentro muchos reviews. La verdad es que estoy publicándola por puro gusto!! Como ya saben esta historia ya ha sido publicada, y terminada. Y en la otra pagina tuvo una buena aceptación (154 reviews alabándola me lo hacen saber) De todas maneras gracias y disfruten de este capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 6**

**Una nueva cláusula**

Harry se dejó ver con todas sus cosas el domingo por la tarde, casi en la noche. Entró sin decir nada y pasó directamente a su cuarto. Ginny que estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena, se sobresaltó al oír ruidos, pero al asomarse a la sala vio a Harry llegando al piso de arriba y volvió a su tarea. Como a la hora, Harry bajó ya bañado y cambiado. Tenía puesto unos jeans algo gastados y amplios, una remera negra y un cardigan del mismo color. Solo usaba medias, sin zapatos. Ginny lo miró inexpresiva. El se sentó en el desayunador y la miró. Era raro verla ahí, con el pelo suelto, vestida con ropa de ejercicio y en pantuflas.

- Todo bien? – dijo la pelirroja, para romper el silencio.

- Si… bueno si a esto le llamas…

- Okay. Ya cenaste? – Harry negó con la cabeza – Puedes poner la mesa entonces… si quieres. – Harry se levantó y comenzó la búsqueda del tesoro. Era la primera vez que estaba en la cocina y no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Ginny reía por lo bajo – buscas algo?

- Los platos, vasos… – él la miró y entendió, entonces también sonrió – supongo que debo preguntarte…

- Bueno yo estaba igual al llegar, pero debo decir que corro con suerte. He investigado todos los lugares, así que solo pregunta…

- Y bien – dijo – dónde?

- Los platos en la alacena de arriba a la izquierda – Harry sacó dos platos – Las copas, en la alacena de la derecha – Sacó dos copas – y los cubiertos en el primer cajón – dijo señalando una cajonera debajo de la mesada – Bien, algún problema?

- No, gracias.

- Las servilletas están en el segundo cajón al igual que los individuales. – Harry sacó los más horrendos individuales que haya visto, con monstruos de dos cabezas. La miró y levantó una ceja – regalo de Hagrid – rió – Creo que tendré que comprar algo mas agradable, sino la cena puede caerte mal – Harry puso la mesa y luego se sentó. Y mirando a través de la ventana dejó de existir en esa casa. Lo volvió a la realidad una melodiosa voz que provenía de la estufa. Giró la cabeza y vio a Ginny cantando, mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla. Era raro. Nunca había tenido esa clase de intimidad con Luna. De hecho creo que en varios años, y si no era porque iba a la casa de los Weasley había probado comida casera. Luna no era muy adepta a la cocina, si al restaurante de la esquina de su departamento. Cuando Ginny se acercó con la fuente, Harry aspiró profundamente. – Espero que te guste, es la receta de mama.

- Ya lo sé, pude adivinar por el aroma – Ginny le sirvió su plato y lo alcanzó. Harry le agradeció, espero que se sirviera ella y comenzó a atacar el plato con ganas.

- Tranquilo Ron – dijo Ginny y Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Es que está delicioso! Realmente cocinas muy bien! – dijo terminando el plato y dándoselo para que le sirviera otro.

- Cielos, los aurores comen todos así?

- No Ron – dijo atorándose con un trozo de pan – El pobre tiene que sufrir la comida Hermione – rieron – Es realmente…

- Asquerosa, si lo sé. Hermione es la bruja mas inteligente que he conocido, pero en la cocina… - Tomó un poco de jugo.

- Qué tal la casa?

- Es estupenda! Te dejé ese cuarto porque quizás no lo uses tanto… - lo miró y le guiñó un ojo – El mío es…

- Si, Dumbledore dijo que al menos tuvieras tu cuarto soñado

- Y es exacto! – Dejaron de hablar unos minutos – Harry? – este levantó la mirada del plato – Hagrid me dijo que como viene el invierno… deberías cortar leña para las chimeneas.

- Es cierto – se enderezó en su asiento – Mañana lunes lo haré. Me dieron algunos días de licencia así que cortaré la leña necesaria.- Bostezó. Ginny levantó los platos e hizo un hechizo para que se lavaran solos.

- Vas a comer postre? – preguntó.

- Qué hay?

- Flan de chocolate con crema …

- Está bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ve a la sala, ahí te lo llevo – Harry se levantó sintiéndose raro. Había tenido una cena decente en cuatro años. Y ella no era la mujer de sus sueños. Se sentó en una cómoda butaca y comenzó a pensar en Luna. "_Como diablos voy a hacer para aguantar no verte hasta el sábado? Luna eres lo único que me motiva. Si no hubiera sido por el bebé de Ron, estaría contigo. Como voy a hacer para…" - _Aquí tienes, Harry! – miró hacia arriba y la pelirroja le sonreía ofreciéndole un plato. – Te traje doble porción por si quieres más. No volveré a la cocina. – Harry hundió la cuchara en el postre y la cargó generosamente. Cuando lo puso en su boca pensó que probaba el más delicioso postre de chocolate.

- Merlín, eres buena en esto! –

- En la cocina?

- Si! Creo que has superado a tu madre – Ginny se puso roja

- No seas iluso! Nadie supera a Molly Weasley – rieron. Luego de devorarse el flan, Harry bostezó nuevamente y levantándose de su asiento de mala gana le dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, Ginny suspiró aliviada. _"Pensé que iba a escupir la cena. Bueno al menos en eso, nos llevaremos bien" _Y sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente el canto de los pájaros, hizo abrir los ojos a Harry. Se levanto rápidamente, entro al baño y se dio una ducha. Al salir. Se encontró con una escultural pelirroja que traía puesto unos shorts rayados que dejaban ver sus delgadas piernas y una remera con breteles finos que daban demasiada información. Se paró en seco y se puso rojo. Ella masculló un buen día y bajó a la cocina. El se metió en su cuarto._ Bueno Harry, hoy comienza la farsa. Debes parecer un esposo feliz con una mujer muy, pero muy… Luna como te extraño!_ Bajó las escaleras y volvió a escuchar a Ginny cantar. Se sentó en la mesa y al instante la pelirroja que se había puesto una bata de algodón, le sirvió el más sustancioso desayuno. Leche, cereal, Café, huevos y salchichas., tostadas y la más deliciosa mantequilla. Se sentó al frente del muchacho, que la miraba agradecido de que se haya puesto la bata.

- No veo por que te bañaste – él la miro – No tenias que cortar leña hoy?

- Si, pero ya se me ha hecho costumbre bañarme a la mañana

- Si, a mi también – tomó una tostada y le untó mantequilla – Debemos fijar horarios para usar el baño – dijo mordiendo con ganas la tostada – Si tu te bañas mientras yo preparo el desayuno, yo podré hacerlo después – sonrió – Claro que será algo rápido, sino quiero llegar tarde a trabajar.

- Por mi no hay problema – Tomó un sorbo de café – creo que si sigues cocinando así, me pondré como mi primo Dudley – rieron – no tienes que hacer esto – ella lo miró sin entender – cocinar, prepararme el desayuno…

- Harry, no te apenes, esto lo veo como una especie de aprendizaje – el levanto una ceja.

- Como un aprendizaje?

- Si, mira yo aprendo que es lo que quiere un hombre de su esposa contigo, y luego cuando llegue el indicado… BANG! – Harry dio un salto y el cereal se desparramó en la mesa – Perdón, - dijo riendo Ginny – Quise decir que caerá sin problemas.

- Si no lo matas antes del susto – Terminaron de desayunar y Ginny subió a darse una ducha y cambiarse para ir a su trabajo. Cuando bajó, Harry estaba hablando con Hagrid. Ella lo saludó y partió hacia el castillo.

Las clases resultaron positivas, no así los comentarios de los profesores, al menos para Ginny a la cual le preguntaban por qué su marido la dejaría sola en su primer fin de semana de casados. Ella lo excusaba con su trabajo de auror e inventaba miles de investigaciones que requerirán que su esposo se ausente los fines de semana. A lo que las mujeres mascullaban un _"pobre"_ y ella solo sonreía. A la hora del almuerzo, le pareció bastante raro, llegar al comedor y ver solo a los varones y a las muchachas de los primeros años allí. Todas las muchachas de las casas de los grados superiores, ni se asomaban. Pensó que como el día estaba calido decidirían almorzar en el parque. Caminó escuchando suspiros de los varones y poniendo varios platillos en una cesta, salió hacia los terrenos en dirección a su casa. Como no había tenido tiempo de preparar el almuerzo, llevaría a Harry los deliciosos platos del comedor. Cuando pasó el huerto de Hagrid, se dio cuenta del motivo de la ausencia de las chicas. Había sentido murmullos y las divisó detrás de una gran muralla de troncos. Todas miraban en dirección a su casa. Pero no era la imponente construcción lo que les llamaba la atención. En el frente mismo de la casa, Harry sin camisa, estaba cortando la madera, dejando ver todo su trabajado torso, que bañado en sudor despertaba los suspiros de al menos cincuenta adolescentes alborotadas de las distintas casas. Ginny sonrió, pasando al lado de ellas.

- Buenos días chicas! – estas dieron un salto - contemplando el paisaje? – y siguió, riendo a mas no poder.

- Buenos días profesora – dijo una de ellas – dígame, es algún ayudante de Hagrid?

- Quién? – dijo haciéndose la tonta.

- Ese joven…- sus ojos expectantes – Ese que está…

- Muy bueno! – dijo otra rubia.

- Ah! Ese!! – dijo sonriente Ginny.

- Sabe quién es, cómo se llama, qué hace? – dijo una muchacha morena que no sacaba los ojos de Harry. Él ni se daba cuenta del espectáculo alrededor.

- Si, sé quien es, es auror, y se llama Harry Potter – las chicas pegaron un saltito de alegría- ah! Y es mi esposo. – los lamentos que sucedieron, hicieron llegar a Ginny riendo a las carcajadas, Harry al verla dejó de hachar, se pasó la remera por la cara y le sonrió.

- Buenas clases hoy?

- No sabes, las profesoras me dan el pésame a cada rato y me dicen pobre, al comentarles que tú me dejaste sola el fin de semana. Los chicos… bueno, ellos siguen igual, y recién acabo de desilusionar a media población estudiantil femenina.

- Cómo?

- Bueno, el espectáculo que estás dando, cariño – Harry se puso rojo y miró a todos lados. Divisó a varias chicas y rápidamente se puso la remera – No te apenes, están alborotadas por la novedad. Y muy buena novedad si me permites!! – El se puso mas rojo y ella no aguantó la risa.

- Graciosa! – dijo y sonrió – disculpa he estado cortando leña todo el día y no he hecho el almuerzo.

- Me lo imaginé – dijo mostrándole la canasta –traje comida de Hogwarts.

- Piensas en todo!

- Debo ser la esposa ejemplar. Anda ve a lavarte las manos y la cara. Te espero en la cocina así te cuento mi apasionante día de trabajo, como la señora del niño que vivió…

Los días dieron pasos a los meses y el matrimonio Potter se las arreglaba para que la convivencia fuera buena. En realidad no solo congeniaban en cuanto a la comida. Harry encontró pronto en la pelirroja, una muy buena compañía y no aquel demonio que se imaginaba. Ginny podía hablar de todas las cosas que le interesaban al muchacho. Quiddich, hechizos, Voldemort. Esto los unía mas., aunque el nunca dejo de pasar los fines de semana con su amada Luna Lovegood. Ginny solo podía sentir pena por él cuando regresaba los domingos con una depresión impresionante. Lo único que le levantaba el ánimo era comer la exquisita cena que le preparaba, y una gran variedad de postres, que Harry agradecía sonriendo.

La novedad del guapo esposo de la profesora de DCAO no pasó rápidamente como Ginny alguna vez vaticinó. Era gracioso al principio ver una horda de jovencitas pasearse por los alrededores de la casa, solo para tener la suerte de verlo, aunque como Harry trabajaba hasta tarde en el ministerio, eso nunca sucedía. Y verlo semidesnudo, bueno eso jamás, por lo menos hasta el verano, los días se ponían fríos y ya no había madera para cortar. Ginny un poco fastidiada de verlas, amenazaba con quitarles puntos si no se iban al castillo, a lo que las muchachas obedecían rezongando.

Estando un día en la sala de profesores, se encontró con el profesor Snape. Este llegó a la sala silenciosamente. Ginny no se habría dado cuenta de que alguien entraba sino fuera por el ruido de su túnica al arrastrarse por el suelo. Levantó la vista y lo vio, con la misma sonrisa burlona.

- Tengo algo gracioso en la cara, profesor? – dijo dejando la pluma de águila con la que corregía las tareas de sus alumnos.

- No, por favor Ginevra – dijo y se sentó frente a ella – Solo que no entiendo…

- Qué no entiende, Profesor?

- Que pueden verle a usted todos los alumnos… y Stuart – sonrió.

- Celoso, Profesor Snape? – este la miró serio –

- No sea impertinente señora!! – se levanto y se fue, saliendo se topó con el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Stuart Mc Mahon. Snape ni siquiera lo saludó.

- Hola Ginevra, sabes lo que le sucede a Snape?

- No – dijo y escondió una sonrisa traviesa. El joven se sentó y comenzó a mirarla. Esta un poco nerviosa lo miró.- Sucede algo Stuart?

- No… yo solo – el muchacho estaba rojo – Solo me preguntaba que haces los fines de semana?

- Yo… aprovecho para ponerme al día con las tareas – dijo sin pensar. – Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno es que nunca te veo con tu esposo…

- Porque es auror y tiene misiones los fines de semana – bufo – debes saber que mi esposo es una persona muy ocupada…

- Tanto para dejar a una hermosa mujer sola?- sus ojos brillaron.

- Respeta! Soy una mujer casada! – dijo enderezándose roja de vergüenza.

- Quieres salir conmigo el sábado? – Ginny dejó caer la pluma. No podía creer lo que ese idiota le proponía. En ese momento, apareció nuevamente el profesor Snape, pero esta vez volvía a tener su sonrisa burlona.

- Profesora…- Ginny lo miró – Aquí afuera esta su… "marido" – Stuart se tenso. Por fin lo conocería – Adelante Potter – Harry entró con cara de pocos amigos, mirando desdeñosamente a su profesor.

- Gracias Profesor – dijo parcamente – y debo agradecerle por su ayuda con el problema de Sirius – Snape lo miro y sonrió.

- Siempre es bueno ayudar… – Se fue y al cerrar la puerta Ginny volvió a escuchar las carcajadas de su viejo profesor.

- Harry! – se levantó y saltó encima del joven. Este se puso rojo – Cariño, ya me extrañas? – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo miró y le dio a entender que estaban acompañados.

- Claro, princesa! – le dio un sonoro beso, en la mejilla – que haces?

- Bueno mi colega me estaba invitando a salir el sábado – Stuart se levantó tieso y lo miró con terror, Harry se estaba divirtiendo – Harry este es Stuart Mc Mahon, el profesor…

- Si he oído de usted – le estrecho la mano y la apretó de mas.

- Me imagino que Ginevra…

- Se imagina mal – lo miró de arriba a abajo – Hagrid, mi amigo me comentó algo de usted. Así que pretende birlarme mi esposa?

- No… yo solo… como cree… es solo una broma que le dije a Ginevra! – sudaba copiosamente – bueno yo los dejo, buenas… tardes…- Salio casi volando.

- Adiós – solo dijo Harry y una vez que se quedaron solos, comenzaron a reírse a las carcajadas… - ay Merlín, que tipo tan…

- Idiota! – dijo Ginny. Una vez que se calmaron. Ella lo miro – que haces aquí? nunca vienes…

- Estuve hablando con Dumbledore…

- Sobre nosotros?

- Aha! Y tu familia…

- Que? Una nueva amenaza? – pregunto alarmada.

- No nada de eso. Faltan dos semanas para navidad y quiere que la pasemos aquí todos, la familia Weasley, tu y yo. Dijo que después debe decirnos algo importante.

- Alguna posibilidad de evitar esta cláusula. Nuestro matrimonio.

- No lo creo – dijo – aunque no sabremos hasta que nos reunamos…

- Por qué no nos lo dice ahora?

- Conoces a Dumbledore, Gin – suspiró y tomó el maletín de la chica, invitándola a salir – no dirá una palabra hasta que él no quiera – Al abrir la puerta varias jovencitas, estaban paradas mirando obnubiladas al joven de ojos verdes – Señoritas! Cada día más hermosas – Y unas risitas nerviosas y grititos salieron de las chicas y lo saludaron enérgicamente. Cuando estas se fueron Harry rió y Ginny lo reprendió.

- Eres de lo peor!

- Nunca debes dejar con ganas a tus admiradoras…

La mañana de navidad nevó demasiado. Tanto que Ginny se pregunto como iban a hacer para cruzar los terrenos y llegar al castillo. Su respuesta vino pronto cuando Harry le trajo el desayuno a la cama. Ella se sorprendió por este detalle. Se puso rápidamente la bata y lo dejó pasar. Harry venía con el típico suéter Weasley, Verde oscuro y con una gran Y de color amarilla, puesto sobre el pijama de color bordo.

- Buenos días y feliz navidad! – dijo sonriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la cama.

- Buenos días y feliz navidad para ti también! – le indicó que se sentara en la cama y Harry lo hizo. El desayuno era para dos. – Por qué esta sorpresa? Digo tu haciendo el desayuno…

- Era lo menos que podía hacer… - sonrió – tu siempre lo haces, y tienes la amabilidad de llevármelo a la cama cuando vengo de alguna misión…

- Bueno pero yo no tengo días de ausencia por una misión Harry, y de seguro en esas, no comes bien.- El la miró. Ginny tenía el mismo tono de preocupación en su voz que la señora Weasley, cuando él llegaba de la casa de sus tíos muggles – He dicho algo malo?

- No, solo que me recuerdas a tu madre…- ella sonrió. – Abriste tus regalos? – preguntó mirando la pila de paquetes que tenía a los pies de la cama, en una gran banqueta.

- No todavía – tomo el sorbo de café – Esta muy bueno…

- Gracias.

- ya lo haré cuando termine…

- Si quieres te ayudo ahora – Ella asintió y el muchacho acercó los regalos a la cama. Ginny tuvo regalos muy bonitos. Su Padre y madre le regalaron un suéter azul con la G roja y un gran libro de recetas de cocina.- Vaya! tu mamá no tiene idea que no lo necesitas.

- Hablando de mamá, lindo regalo!! – dijo señalando el suéter – pero no entiendo por que la Y – Se rascó la nariz.

- Según me dijo en la nota que lo acompañaba, es porque ahora soy el Gran "yerno."

- Ah – solo dijo y siguió con los regalos. Fred le mandó una pulsera de oro con piedras preciosas, tenía una variedad de zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas. George un tapado de piel de dragón, que Ginny miró extrañada.- esto debe valer una fortuna! – Harry suspiró. Ron y Hermione le regalaron cosas para la casa, Bill un medallón egipcio protector del hogar, Charly un diente de dragón, atado a un cordón negro.

- Aquí hay una gran cantidad de baratijas – dijo señalando un montón de pulseras anillos cadenas con corazones, cupidos y flores, todas de plata y oro. Ginny sonrió – Guau, son de los alumnos de la escuela!!

- Si, eso no es nada. Deberías ver lo que me regalan para el día de San Valentín – rió. Y vio un pequeño paquete apenas envuelto. Harry la miro y espero su reacción. Ella lo abrió y se encontró con un estuche algo alargado, de terciopelo azul, lo abrió y dejo abierta la boca – Harry? – dijo mirándolo extrañado.

- No te regale nada por la boda – dijo juntando las baratijas – y Dumbledore me hizo ver que deberíamos llevar anillos, por lo que le dije a Hermione que me ayudara a buscar uno… de compromiso… - Ginny saco el primer anillo, de platino con un gran diamante al centro – y bueno los otros son porque no lo tuvimos en cuenta en la ceremonia. – El sacó una alianza, la más pequeña también de platino – Como ves, no tienen nada escrito porque… ya sabes…

- Todo para seguir la farsa…- dijo Ginny seria.

- Así es – le puso el anillo. Ginny tomó la alianza mas grande y la coloco en el dedo de Harry.- Bueno ahora la farsa es completa- Suspiró.

- Harry – él la miro – Verás a Luna? – los ojos verdes se aguaron un poco, a Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.-

- No, ella se fue con su padre a una investigación… no sé donde – Bajo la mirada y tomo un sorbo de café. Ella le tomo la mano.

- Yo, quiero pedirte perdón, por todo – él no entendía – Por haberte sacrificado por mi familia – Estiró su cuerpo y lo abrazó. Harry también la abrazó – Gracias, Harry, el regalo es hermoso –Luego lo miró sonriendo – Y no hay devolución.

- No, no la hay –

- Cómo esta el día? Sigue nevando?

- Si, y copiosamente…- dijo mirando al gran ventanal.

- No sé como haremos para ir a la cena esta noche…

- Eso ya esta arreglado… Dumbledore conectó una chimenea del castillo a las de la casa, así que solo tenemos que meternos en la chimenea…

- Y podré ir a trabajar sin mojarme los pies…

- No lo podrías decir mejor… -

Durante la cena, que se llevó a cabo en el gran comedor del colegio, todo estuvo tranquilo. Dumbledore les repartió a todos petardos que al explotar hacían aparecer sombreros. A Fred y George, no les gustó eso, porque los había comprado en la competencia, pero al final disfrutaron igual. Después de la cena, que consistió en una gran variedad de platos, postres de colores y muchas bebidas, entre cervezas de mantequilla, hidromiel y Whisky de fuego, retiraron la gran mesa y al ritmo de la música que salía de un tocadiscos encantado, todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar. Los gemelos, dejaron un rato a sus novias, Katie y Angelina, para sacar a una muy "entonada" profesora Trelawney y a Madame Hooch. Bill con su amada Fleur, Charlie con Tonks. Hermione, embarazada no podía moverse mucho, así que Ron tuvo que hacer coraje y sacar a bailar a la profesora Sprout, quien lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo deja bizco. Dumbledore bailaba con la señora Weasley y su esposo con madame Pomfrey. Ginny estaba algo aburrida, porque no tenía con quien bailar. A menudo miraba a Harry que se había dedicado a beber acompañado de Hermione. De pronto vio como un decidido Mc Mahon se levantó acomodándose la túnica y se dirigió hacia ella. Llegó a los segundos.

- Bailas Ginevra? – Harry dejó de charlar con Hermione y los miró. Mc Mahon le hizo a Harry una mirada desdeñosa –Claro, si tu marido lo permite.

- Si mi esposa no tiene problemas, por mí… - Ginny se levantó lentamente.

- Vamos Stuart – Se encaminó hacia la pista y lo tomó de la mano. Por suerte para Ginny era una música demasiado alegre.

- Harry si te descuidas te la sacarán de las manos… - dijo Hermione riendo, al parecer a las embarazadas les caía mal la cerveza de mantequilla.

- No sé por qué lo dices…- Dijo inexpresivo.

- Vamos, no te das cuenta de la impresionante mujer que tienes por esposa? – Harry la miró. Hermione tenía razón, ojos lindos, cara hermosa, cuerpo… espectacular. Y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar eso – Alguna vez no tuviste la fantasía de consumar el matrimonio? – pregunto suelta Hermione y Harry la miro atónito.

- Deja de beber, quieres? Estás completamente borracha.-

Ginny peleaba con las manos de Stuart para estar lo más lejos posible de él. El rubio profesor, tenía la intención de bailar toda la noche con ella. La hacia girar en la pista y la apretaba de la cintura, para hacerse notar. Después de varias canciones movidas, llegó una demasiado romántica para Ginny, y la oportunidad del siglo para Stuart. Lentamente la quiso tomar de la cintura, a lo que ella respondió tomándole las manos y moviéndose como una momia, toda tiesa.

- La estás pasando bien? – dijo mirándola con ojos tiernos.

- Claro! – dijo ella mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba Harry, clamando por auxilio. Harry la miraba y sonreía – Es la primera navidad que paso con mi esposo. Bueno en realidad he pasado las navidades con Harry desde que tenía 11 años, pero bueno esta es la primera que la pasamos juntos – lo miró – tu me entiendes.

- Lindos anillos – él le tomo la mano delicadamente. Ella no vio cuando Harry se levantó de su asiento – Por qué nunca los llevas?

- Bueno porque… porque soy muy torpe y podría perderlos…

- Creo que no eres feliz… - ella se paró en seco.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Mírate, estás sentada allí, y él divirtiéndose con tu amiga…- Ginny se puso roja – Además, no ha bailado contigo…

- Si charla con Hermione es porque ha sido su amiga desde los once años, además ella es la esposa de mi hermano, que es como su hermano. Si no baila conmigo es porque precisamente a Harry no le gusta bailar. Y por ultimo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida?

- ...y ni se molesta en venir a bailar esta canción tan romántica contigo…

. Disculpa – dijo Harry tomándole el hombro a Stuart. Este lo miro seriamente – Aunque no me guste bailar, menos me gusta que otro hombre lo haga con mi esposa. Linda bailamos? – Ginny sin decir nada y con una enorme sonrisa, se colgó del cuello de Harry y dejó que la abrazara para bailar. Stuart, se quedó parado ahí un rato, pero después se marchó.

- Ay, si no venías a rescatarme, te juro que te hechizaba para que lo hicieras…

- Tranquila, no te gusta ni un poquito? –

- Bromeas? Este tiene la sensibilidad de un troll – rieron. Bailaron un par de canciones más, hasta que Dumbledore les dijo que quería hablar con ellos. Saludaron a los presentes y sin vacilar siguieron al profesor hasta la gárgola que los conduciría a su despacho.

- Cacahuates fritos – dijo el profesor y la gárgola se movió dejando ver una enorme escalera de piedra. Subieron por ella hasta llegar al despacho. Dumbledore les pidió que se sentaran y estos sin decir palabras lo hicieron. Harry miraba con atención el lugar. No había cambiado nada en años. Hasta podía ver a Phineas Nigelus, el tátara tátara abuelo de su querido padrino Sirius Black, haciéndose el dormido. Esto le dio gracia.

- Buenas noches Phineas – dijo en tono burlón, Harry – Feliz Navidad – El cuadro hizo como si se despertara súbitamente y lo miró.

- Ah, el muchacho impertinente – dijo frunciendo la nariz- Feliz Navidad –Luego miró a Ginny y se acomodó un poco el pelo y la ropa – Dichosos los ojos que la ven muchachita, debo decir que cada día está mas boni…

- Gracias Phineas – lo interrumpió Dumbledore – Pero tengo que hablar con ellos. – El cuadro refunfuño un poco y quedo en silencio. Minutos después la chimenea se teñía de verde y aparecía por ella Remus Lupin. Miró a los muchachos y se puso pálido – Justo a tiempo Remus!

- Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry – dijo este jadeando – Feliz Navidad!

- Igualmente – dijo Ginny – cual es la noticia ahora? Tengo de enemigo al mago de Oz? – Harry y Ginny rieron, Dumbledore esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- No querida, nada de enemigos hoy.

- Es un gran alivio – dijo Ginny – Usted sabe, solo puedo con uno a la vez-

- Los mandé a llamar porque ha pasado algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado – Harry y Ginny dejaron las bromas y lo miraron seriamente.

- No me asuste profesor… – dijo Harry – a qué se refiere?

- Temo que el testamento…

- Era falso! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – lo de la cláusula era una broma?

- No, eso es cierto – dijo Remus – Lo que sucede es que después de su enlace…- Harry se acomodó en la silla nervioso.

- Entonces – insistió Ginny – cuál es la noticia Remus?

- Bueno… es que apareció otra cláusula al parecer de cumplimiento efectivo como la anterior. Una continúa la otra…

- Qué dice esa cláusula? – dijo Ginny ya poco paciente – puede ir al punto?

- La cláusula apareció una vez que ustedes se casaron…

- Eso lo sabemos – dijo Harry exasperado – lo acabas de decir Remus.

- Si?... bueno… el abogado arreglando los papeles de Sirius se dio cuenta…

- Y cuál es la maldita cláusula ahora? – dijo Ginny.

- Ginny debes entender que nosotros no sabíamos de esto. – Dumbledore elegía bien las palabras para no hacer explotar a la chica – Al parecer Sirius hechizó el testamento para que esta cláusula sólo sea leída, una vez ustedes casados.

- Y seguimos en lo mismo, cual es la maldita cláusula…

- Sirius, en esta cláusula, dice que solo podrán hacer uso de la herencia cuando ustedes…

- QUE?!!!

- Cuando ustedes en ese mismo plazo de dos años, tengan un bebé que…

- QUE? – dijeron los dos parándose de sus asientos –

- Esto es el colmo!! - dijo Ginny acercándose a la puerta – Y de seguro exigirá que le pongamos Sirius…

- Bueno eso…

- Ya basta! – dijo abriendo la puerta – lo lamento. Podría aguantar a Harry dos años pero… pero esto… de ninguna manera… mis hermanos tendrán que entender… – miró a Harry – lo siento yo no puedo – y se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Phineas Nigelus emitió una risita traviesa. Los demás cuadros se sobresaltaron con el ruido y rezongaban, pues los había despertado. Harry con los puños cerrados trataba de respirar normalmente.

- Supongo que tu Harry…

- Cree que yo quiero? – Rió sarcásticamente – Cree que yo deseo tener un hijo con ese demonio? – se sentó – dígame Dumbledore y tu Remus, en algún punto de su vida Sirius me apreciaba?

- No te entiendo, Harry – Dijo Remus.

- Claro que te adoraba! – dijo Dumbledore – cómo puedes dudarlo?

- Como puedo? – dijo – Lea el testamento y compruebe por qué dudo! Estaba loco!! Primero casarme con ella y ahora un hijo! Que otra cláusula escondida habrá? DE seguro que después, para cobrar la herencia debo ver crecer a mi nieto al lado de Ginny…

- No hay otra, Harry el testamento ha sido examinado.

- Gracias! - dijo con sarcasmo.

- No te pongas mal…

- No voy a hacerlo! Ya la oyó, no lo haremos, y no es porque me desagrade…- se puso rojo- bueno ella no es fea…

- Está como quiere!! – dijo Phineas Nigelus – Una ninfa del paraíso!!

- Cállese viejo verde! – dijo Harry.

- Harry – este se fue a la puerta – Espera, es que Sirius previó esto – cerró la puerta y volvió.

- Qué quiere decir?

- Le dio parte de la fortuna a los Weasley, a ti y a mi – Harry dejó caer los hombros abatido.

- Que hizo qué?

- Les dio un cuarto de la fortuna a todos, a ti incluido. Y si no se cumple lo pedido… – lo miró por encima de sus gafas de medialuna – Deberán devolverlo.

- Pero ellos tienen el dinero, no lo gastaron, o si? - Preguntó temeroso.

- Si – contesto Dumbledore- todos los hermanos de Ginny ya hicieron uso de él, y si no lo devuelven…

- Irán a Azkaban, si no lo devuelven – sentenció Remus.

- Maldición! dijo acomodándose los anteojos redondos – Lo hizo para que yo…- Se levantó – y ahora me toca a mi lidiar con la leona de Ginny!! Explicarle por que debemos tener… eso…

- Lo siento – dijo Dumbledore. Harry se levanto y salio por la puerta, antes de salir se dio vuelta a verlos.

- Sólo que no sé como voy a hacerlo – se marchó.

- Crees que lo haga? – preguntó Remus. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

- Como si le fuera a costar mucho el sacrificio – bufó Phineas – cualquiera en su lugar estaría agradecido de tenerla…

****

****

**Nota de la autora:** Eso es todo amigos!! Dejen comentarios, gracias!! Proximo actualizacion... sabado.

Saludos Silvia.


	7. Segundas desiciones

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por las palabras vertidas en sus comentarios. Realmente son un aliciente para continuar.**

**Respondiendo a algunos reviews, y sin mencionar nombres (Porque en realidad me los olvido), alguien me pregunto si habia historia para rato o ya se terminaba. Este fic, tiene 24 capítulos, mas una especie de one shot, continuación referido al día de San valentín. Espero que te haya servido mi respuesta.**

**Ahora si, me permito un segundo de distracción y quiero responderle a natalia99. No me pareció mal tu actitud, lo que si me molesto es que no me lo hayas pedido… entiendo que hayas visto este fic en otra pagina… y de verdad lamento que alguien haya publicado este fic sin permiso… Entiende que cada uno de ellos son como mis hijos y si yo no los defiendo…. De todas maneras, sigue mis otras historias, y espero que te agraden como se que te agrado esta.**

**Ahora si, sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el cap 7.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Segundas decisiones**

Harry se marchó del castillo esa noche para llegar a la casa y encontrarla toda destrozada. Según él, había pasado el huracán Weasley y arremetido contra el interior de la vivienda. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo, reparó todo y subió temeroso por la escalera, hacia el piso superior. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Dentro podía escucharse un sinfín de ruidos y cosas que se rompían al parecer contra la pared. Esperó unos instantes, para darse valor y golpeó la puerta. Nadie contestó. Los ruidos se sucedían cada vez más fuertes. Volvió a golpear la puerta.

- Lárgate o no respondo!!- dijo una encolerizada Ginny.

- Vamos Ginny déjame entrar, debemos hablar…

- No hay nada que hablar! Harry, ya lo decidí y no lo voy a hacer!

- Vamos déjame entrar y hablamos… – La pelirroja pareció pensar un rato, pues no se oyeron ruidos de objetos cayendo. Después de un instante se escuchó un clic.

- Pasa – Harry abrió la puerta con miedo. La habitación solo tenía en pie un candelabro. Miró hacia la cama y la vio parada encima, con los cabellos desordenados, y con un jarrón en la mano, amenazante.

- Deja el jarrón Ginny, por favor… – esta lo dejó y se sentó en la cama acomodándose un poco. – Escucha estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero dadas las circunstancias…

- Qué circunstancias? – dijo moviendo los brazos como Ron cuando se enojaba. Harry suprimió las ganas de reírse al verla así, pues no quería salir herido – No me vengas con eso por favor!

- Vamos no es para que lo tomes así – dijo tratando de calmarla, pero eligió mal las palabras…

- Que no lo tome así? – y el jarrón dio contra el ropero de madera – Y como quieres que lo tome Harry?

- No lo se… – dijo – piensa que yo estoy en las mismas circunstancias que tu…

- No te compares conmigo Potter! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Harry acaricio su varita. Si ella le lanzaba el hechizo moco murciélagos, estaría preparado para repelerlo – Una cosa es casarse sin amor, que ya es un gran sacrificio… pero otra cosa es… es…

- Es qué? – dijo- no entiendo…

Vamos tu sabes… - y se puso colorada.

- Si no me explicas…

- Tener… tu sabes… - él hizo una cara que le decía que no sabia – Perder la virginidad, Harry! – él se paro de golpe y se puso rojo – Y mas si lo haces por el hecho de… no, ni pensarlo, olvídalo!

- Pero es que …

- Es que qué? Tu quieres? Claro eres hombre que más…!

- No me vengas con eso Ginny! – dijo enojándose – Échale la culpa a Sirius por esto, no a mi!

- Y entonces…

- Que el muy desgraciado de mi padrino ya le dio una parte del dinero a todos y si nosotros no cumplimos, debemos devolverlo…

- Y que hay con eso, yo no lo sabia y tu menos, así que no lo gastamos…- lo miro y recordó los costosos regalos de sus hermanos…- oh no! – y se sentó tomándose la cabeza.

- Oh si!- Dijo él bufando – y si no lo devuelven, a Azkaban!

- Pero… pero… - no sabía que decir – Por qué Harry? Por qué Sirius tuvo que hacer esto?

- Ni me lo preguntes, hasta pienso que me odiaba – Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró con rabia.

- Bueno, se que piensas que casarse conmigo debe ser la peor cosa de todo el universo…

- No me malinterpretes, Ginny – dijo tratando de no hacerla enojar otra vez – solo que si me hubiera querido casar contigo, lo hubiera hecho, como todo el mundo lo hace…

- ¿?

- Queriendo – torció los ojos – Deseando ser tu esposo. No por una loca cláusula y menos tener un hijo así… como si fuera un paquete que vas a buscar a la lechucería…

- Entiendo – miró el lío que había hecho. Tomó su varita – _Reparo! _– y todo lo roto volvió a su lugar sano.- como que se me fue la mano – Harry sonrió débilmente.

- Debemos decidir que vamos a hacer, Ginny – dijo midiendo las palabras – Tu que opinas?

- Yo… no quiero ir a visitar a mis hermanos a Azkaban… – Harry la miró alarmado – Por otro lado no quiero tener un niño así… sin amor...

- Entiendo… - Era la única palabra que se le podía ocurrir – Escucha después de todo, todavía podemos pensarlo…

- AH?

- Digo, pensar que vamos a hacer… - suspiró – tenemos apenas tres meses de casados, nos quedan…- hizo un esfuerzo mental para calcular el tiempo que les quedaba para zafar de esa mentira…

- 21 meses – dijo Ginny con la voz apagada – Diablos, si contamos los meses parece que fuera una eternidad!

- Entonces lo dejamos en mas de un año? – sonrió Harry – Antes de que cumplamos un año de casados debemos tener la respuesta, si?

- Está bien… Ahora Harry – lo miró para hacerle entender que quería estar sola. Y él comprendió.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Buenas noches, Harry – El se levantó y salió del cuarto. Y pudo jurar que cuando cerró la puerta escuchó los sollozos de Ginny ahogándose en la almohada. Y con la misma tristeza y odio se marcho a su cuarto.

Los días que siguieron al conocimiento de la última voluntad de Sirius, fueron de los más raros. Luna volvió al país con otro fracaso periodístico y Harry retomo sus visitas de fin de semana. Cuando volvía, a veces se encontraba observando a Ginny en silencio. Como se movía, la manera en que se echaba el cabello para atrás de las orejas, como mordía el labio cuando corregía las tareas de sus alumnos. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos los observaba minuciosamente. Como analizando un posible prospecto de madre. También se fijaba en el cuerpo. Lindas piernas, Tenia un lindo ir y venir… Y a veces cuando la pelirroja lo miraba él se ponía rojo y adoptaba la actitud de deprimido ausente. Luego en su cuarto analizaba la data. _"No esta mal físicamente, a decir verdad esta muy buena! Pero no es Luna… a no ser que cierre los ojos y logre pensar que si, es Luna… o mejor… Si le propongo tomar poción multijugos… Eso es! La poción multijugos puede funcionar… mañana le propondré eso. Bueno si no resulta podemos… ah eso si también puede ser una opción. Después de todo a Ron le dio resultado! _

Meses después, Ginny también analizaba a Harry de la misma manera. Harry era un muchacho que a grandes rasgos se hacia desear. Sin contar con el hecho de que todas las niñas de Hogwarts andaban alborotadas por el. Sonreía… No tenía idea si quería o no. Por un lado la posibilidad de ver a su familia en prisión la angustiaba y la hacia decidirse por el si. Por otro lado el tener que… con alguien que ella no quería en absoluto, la llevaba para el no. Y así pasaba todo el tiempo pensando y pensando como diablos hacer para zafar o si no tenia otra opción, por lo menos que sea solo una vez y listo. Aunque ella no sabia como realmente era hacerlo. _Maldita suerte la mía! Tener que venir a conocer a Sirius y que se encariñe conmigo de esa manera! O quizás me odiaba por eso me hizo esto. Que voy a hacer? Por un lado esta Harry que no esta nada mal si debo ser honesta… pero es un hecho que no lo quiero… que no lo deseo… bueno eso no lo se, que digo, es no! Pero no quiero que a mis padres los bese un dementor! Y mis hermanos? Aunque Ron se lo merezca por tarado! Y aunque lo bese un dementor el ya es un descerebrado!! No, pobre Hermione!! No se lo merece. Hermione!! Ella puede ayudarme._ Ginny se levanto rápido de su cama y tomo los polvos Flu de una maceta. Dijo la dirección del departamento de su amiga y asomo la cabeza por la chimenea.

- Hermione! Hermione! – dijo gritando – estas allí? Por favor necesito hablar contigo! – La muchacha asintió y Ginny aterrizo en la alfombra de la sala. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Hermione con una gran barriga, y se sorprendió. Con las túnicas no se le notaba tanto.

- Hola Ginny – dijo esta sonriendo.

- Wow Herms, estas por reventar! – esta sonrió

- Gracias, tu también estas bien, Ginny! – la ayudo a levantarse y se sentaron en el sofá – dime cual es la urgencia? – Ginny se restregaba las manos, nerviosa. Hermione noto algo raro en su mirada.- Ginny estoy esperando…

- Bueno es que… mira Hermione, resulta que en navidad Dumbledore hablo con Harry y conmigo…

- Lo se.

- Eso, entonces allí en su despacho estaba Remus…

- Eso no lo sabía – dijo moviendo su cabello hacia atrás de la oreja.

- El caso es que ellos nos dijeron de una nueva cláusula – Hermione la miro sin entender – Que dice que si Harry y yo no…

- No qué?

- No… tenemos un bebé en los dos años de casados… adiós herencia – Hermione rió nerviosamente

- Pero que dices… eso es una locura!!- rió a carcajadas – Como puede ser posible – Hermione seguía riendo, pero al ver la cara de espanto de Ginny supo que no era una broma, y adopto la misma expresión – No lo puedo creer!!

- Creelo – dijo y se apretó mas las manos –

- Me imagino que dirán que no!

- Al principio eso fue lo que decidimos, pero…

- Pero que?

- La herencia ya fue repartida en parte – Hermione la miro – No lo sabias? Bueno Harry dice que un cuarto de la herencia ya fue depositada en nuestras cuentas. Yo revisé la mía y es cierto.

- Y cuál es el problema entonces? – dijo sonriendo Hermione

- Ese es el problema Hermione! Que los estupidos de mis hermanos gastaron parte del dinero y si nosotros nos negamos, no podrán devolverlo. – Hermione empezó a atar cabos. Ron en los últimos meses, venia muy tarde y contento de su trabajo. Ella no iba al ministerio por su embarazo así que no podía saber que hacia hasta tan tarde…

- Ronald Weasley voy a matarte! – dijo levantándose y blandiendo un puño en alto.

- No Hermione! – dijo Ginny tratando de calmarla – piensa en el bebe – Hermione pareció entender y se sentó agitada.

- Cómo pudo hacerlo? – las lagrimas empezaron a brotar – meses que le pido algo de dinero para el cuarto del bebe – Ginny la palmeaba – y ahora en que diablos gasta el dinero de la herencia eh? – Ginny entendió que eran esos cambios de humor normales de las embarazadas

- Hermione, este… estamos hablando de mi… te acuerdas?

- Qué vas a hacer? – dijo secándose las lagrimas.

- Hermione, vine por tu ayuda. Me quedan… contó con los dedos los meses que faltaban para su aniversario de boda – seis meses para darle una respuesta a Harry…

- El quiere? – dijo sonriendo.

- Claro que no! Solo que si no tenemos opción…

- Claro! Como si Harry fuera un troll! – le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Hermione, qué dices?

- Bueno!! has visto su trasero?

- Hermione, te recuerdo que estás casada con mi hermano!

- Si, pero eso no quita que tenga ojos…

- Basta, ayúdame por favor! – suplicó la pelirroja.

- Si debo ser honesta – dijo pensando un rato – Yo creo que deberías aprovechar la situación…

- Hermione! – dijo toda colorada – cómo puedes decirme eso?

- Querías mi opinión no? Yo opino que le des a Harry!! – y rió bien fuerte – tendrás un hermoso bebé, así juega con el mío – Se tocó la barriga

- Y qué hay con Luna? –

- Ojos que no ven…

- Definitivamente el embarazo te soltó la chaveta amiga – se quedó pensando un rato – Tu crees que estará bien que Harry y yo…

- Aprovecha que tienes el auror más famoso y codiciado en tu casa, tonta!

- No creo – suspiro –falta su decisión…

- Un equipo sensual y su decisión se ira por un caño – sonrió la castaña amiga.

- Un equipo sensual? – la miro sonriente – así atrapaste a Ron?

- No... bueno... yo… Si quieres te cuento la historia larga

- Tengo toda la tarde para eso!

No tomaron la decisión rápidamente. Se tomaron varios meses para hablar nuevamente del tema. Un poco por miedo otro por vergüenza. Lo cierto es que ni Harry ni Ginny podían aun lidiar con lo que pasaba. Ginny huía de todo aquel, llámese Dumbledore que la miraba para preguntarle su decisión. Harry huía de todo, llámese Ginny que también huía de él para no tener que hablar más del asunto. Ginny le había hecho prometer a Hermione que no diría nada a nadie hasta que ella finalmente tomara una decisión. La historia de cómo Ron atrapó a Hermione era a su entender una de las que tenía mas chances, si decidía hacerlo. Pero por el momento no quería ni siquiera oír del tema. Harry ya había tomado la decisión. Tenía que hacerlo si o si. O tendría que ver a su querida Familia Weasley en la cárcel.

Una tarde de abril, cuando el sol casi caía por el horizonte, Harry tomó el toro por las astas y decidió encararla. Ella estaba sembrando las flores al frente de su casa. La primavera se asomaba esplendorosa y Ginny no quería desperdiciar el tiempo, viendo su jardín todo ralo, sin color. Harry se arrodilló cerca de ella y le ayudo a mover la tierra. Ella lo miraba de reojo.

- Sucede algo, Harry? – Dijo en un tono cordial, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

- Ginny se que te dije que tomaríamos una decisión hasta nuestro aniversario…

- Lo dices como si estuviéramos esperando para festejar…

- Bueno, el punto es…

- Se cual es el punto Harry… - Se levanto, juntó todos los utensilios de jardinería y llego hasta la escalinata de entrada a la casa. Ahí se sentó. Harry la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

- Y entonces, has pensado en el asunto? – dijo acomodándose los anteojos.

- Bueno algo – dijo sacándose los guantes de jardinería y las botas llenas de lodo.

- Y… has llegado a una conclusión?

- Debemos hacerlo Harry – él dio un respingo – Si, no nos queda otra… Pero... no me atrevo… digo, tu que piensas?

- Creo que llegamos a la misma conclusión – dijo serenamente – Lo que me molesta es que yo también no se como hacerlo – Se puso rojo – digo, no es que no tenga experiencia en eso – mas rojo – Pero nunca lo he hecho así, porque si – suspiró.

- Bueno, corres con ventaja, yo no lo he hecho nunca y punto.

- Alguna idea? – dijo mirándola nervioso.

- Podemos besarnos a ver que pasa… - dijo nerviosa.

- Bueno… ahora? – dijo pálido.

- Si... quieres…- Ella lo miro. El lentamente acercó los labios a los de la pelirroja y la besó. Y abrió los ojos y nada… no sintió nada. Se separó rápidamente – Y bien?

- Nada.

- Tampoco yo – dijo incomoda – Debemos pensar en otra cosa… - miró hacia el lago.

- He pensado… no, mejor no te lo digo… - Ginny dio vuelta la cara rápidamente

- Anda, cualquier cosa puede servir…

- Bueno, pensé en la poción multijugos… – Ella lo miró con ganas de reírse – Si tu te transformaras en Luna, y yo en… - la miró, no tenía idea en quien podría transformarse – bueno en alguien que tu quieras…

- Pero yo ya sabría…que eres tu!

- Pero podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar...

- Ya, Harry eso es una idiotez – El bajó la cabeza.

- Tienes razón – luego lo dijo como ultima opción – A menos que… no creo que quieras…

- Dilo de una vez! – dijo exasperada.

- El método Ronald Weasley de seducción. - dijo algo colorado.

- ¿?

- Podríamos hacer lo que Ron hizo para atrapar a Hermione – sonrió.

- Tu también lo sabes? – rió Ginny.

- Cielos Ginny! yo tuve que escuchar cuando lo pensó, y yo vi cuando lo puso en practica y comprobé los resultados.- Rió – ciento por ciento efectivo.

- Entonces, lo hacemos? – él la miro –

- Lo hacemos…

- Te parece bien el sábado? – El la miró alarmado.

- El fin de semana…

- Entiendo, tu y Luna – le guiñó el ojo.

-No, el sábado está bien – suspiro – A Luna no la veo hace un mes – Ella se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

- Entonces será el sábado. Ahora me voy a bañar. La tierra en mis piernas me enferma – se fue hacia adentro, dejando a Harry con los nervios de punta. Habían fijado la cita para el sábado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Nota de la autora:** No dire nada mas, solo dejen reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	8. El metodo Ronald Weasley

**Hola!! Como prometí, les mando un capitulo entre semana… espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews enviados. No contesto personalmente porque saben que estoy hasta la cabeza de trabajo. Sepan disculpar, pero bueno la vida de adulto tiene algunas responsabilidades a las que no podemos escapar…**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo… Es uno de los más largos**

**Capitulo 8 **

**El método Ronald Weasley**

Desde el momento en que se pusieron de acuerdo, la manera de tratarse entre ellos cambió por completo. Las largas pláticas durante la cena se redujeron a monosílabos sin sentido que terminaban con un Harry huyendo de la escena y con una Ginny agradeciéndolo por lo bajo. El trataba de llegar lo más tarde posible a su casa y cuando no tenía opción y llegaba temprano, ella se ofrecía a patrullar por los corredores de Hogwarts, aun con la desagradable compañía de Severus Snape, convencida de que tenía que poner cierta distancia. Hermione en secreto de su esposo, le daba consejos de seducción. Ella sabía lo que pasaría el sábado, así que se mantenía en contacto permanente con la pelirroja. Harry se mostraba algo nervioso en el trabajo, según Ron, y cuando este le preguntaba, se encogía de hombros y no contestaba. Tampoco contestaba las cartas de Luna, pero eso era por remordimiento. Por lo que iba a cometer, le iba a ser infiel a la mujer que amaba.

El sábado salió temprano a trabajar. Tenía que hacer un papeleo de última hora. Ginny fue a ver el partido de Quiddich por la mañana y después se dedicó a regar las flores del jardín. Saludaba a Hagrid que a lo lejos se internaba en el bosque prohibido. Cuando terminó de hacer las tareas de la casa miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Decidió darse un largo baño, y para eso dejó salir el agua en la bañera. Cada grifo dejaba salir agua con sales de baño diferentes. Abrió el grifo de las sales con pétalos de rosas y luego una burbujeante masa de espuma rosada inundó la tina. Se metió rápidamente y allí se quedó por una hora. Al salir se secó y al tener que cambiarse, recordó los consejos de Hermione, pero los rechazó. Optó por algo menos sexy: jeans y una remera, y zapatillas de lona. Bajó y comenzó a preparar la cena. Treinta minutos de estar lista la comida, llegó Harry. Traía unas bolsas de papel con algo adentro. Las dejó en la mesa de la sala. Miró a la pelirroja y con la cara roja, subió a darse una ducha. Cuando bajó, también de jeans y remera, pero descalzo (A Harry no le gustaba mucho andar calzado en su casa). La mesa ya estaba puesta y Ginny lo esperaba sentada en su banqueta. El se sentó sin mirarla y ensayó un hola. Ginny le contestó y sin más empezó a servir la cena.

- Está rica – dijo al cabo de unos veinte minutos de comenzar. Se sirvió vino y le ofreció a ella.- cómo has estado hoy?

- Bien… creo – dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que se sentó a la mesa – Hoy ganó Griffindor – dijo sonriendo – solo un partido mas y la copa será nuestra.

- Como si todavía estuviéramos en la escuela… – rió Harry y vació la copa, luego se sirvió otra. Ginny pensó que Harry quería emborracharse. Le ofreció a ella y aceptó. También la tomó de un trago. El liquido le quemo la garganta, pues no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

- Media hora mas tarde, estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala. Harry había sacado el contenido de las misteriosas bolsas que dejó en la mesita de café. Para sorpresa de Ginny fueron al menos tres botellas de distintos tamaños cada uno con un líquido diferente.

- Qué son esas botellas?

- Te dije que probaríamos con el método Ron Weasley.

- Pero pensé que sólo con el vino…

- Sabes cómo es el método Ron Weasley?

- Hermione me comentó… - Harry la miró rojo.

- Hermione sabe lo que vamos a hacer? – Ginny asintió colorada – Diablos no podré mirarla a la cara! – destapó la botella color marrón – Whisky de fuego, bastante fuerte para mi gusto, pero delicioso – Llenó dos vasos medianos, bien colmados. Luego destapó otra bebida, un poco mas viscosa y olía fuertemente a miel – Esto ya lo conoces.

- Hidromiel – dijo Ginny. Harry sirvió dos vasos algo mas grandes que los primeros.

- Pero no fue sólo vino? – Harry rió.

- No sé que te contó Hermione, pero déjame decirte que después de este cóctel, quedo bastante desinhibida – la otra botella era blanca y su líquido transparente – Este es uno de mis favoritos. Es una bebida muggle – Ginny lo miró poner el líquido en seis vasitos pequeños. A simple vista parecía agua – Tequila – Sacó un limón de la bolsa y lo cortó en gajos con su daga de plata. Luego puso el salero en la mesita. La miró, Ginny vio que tenía sudor en la frente. Hasta lo vio sexy, pero lo atribuyo a las tres copas de vino de la cena. Se rió sin razón – El plan es así: Primero el Whisky de fuego, bébelo de golpe para que no te pegue rápido. Luego respiras y te tomas el vaso de hidromiel. Eso te suavizará un poco la garganta. Cuando termines, seguirá el tequila.

- Para qué es el limón y la sal?

- Es para el tequila, linda – se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa – Primero tomas la sal – puso un poco en su mano, entre el pulgar y el índice – le pasas la lengua, tomas el tequila de golpe, no de a poco, y por último exprimes el limón en la boca.

- Muchas cosas, no creo que…

- Podrás hacerlo.

- No es eso… – bufó Ginny- dudo que me mantenga en pie después del hidromiel – los dos rieron – y Hermione con esto cayó?

- Aunque no lo creas… – se levantó y puso música algo enérgica – rock – le dijo a Ginny – Los Rolling Stones, me calman un poco – La música empezó a sonar y Harry se sentó nuevamente. Ginny dudo que alguien pueda serenarse escuchando "Satisfaction" – Estás lista? – Ginny suspiró nerviosa y asintió.

- O kay! – Harry le pasó el vaso de Whisky de fuego – bueno, uno dos, tres! – los vasos quedaron vacíos en segundos. Ginny hizo una mueca de quemazón interna, pues el Whisky era demasiado fuerte. Harry solo frunció la frente y llenó los vasos nuevamente por las dudas – Lista para la siguiente etapa? – Ginny asintió y Harry le pasó el vaso de hidromiel. Ginny estaba ya bebiéndolo – Bueno para que la cuenta – El también se lo tomó de golpe – Vaya este si que suaviza!- Harry miro a Ginny que dejo algo turbada el vaso en la mesa – estas bien?

- Claaaro!!! – dijo alargando un poco las silabas – Sigamos!!

- Bueno este es mas fuerte debo decir – Tomó un poco de sal en su mano, Ginny lo imitó. Tomó vaso, chupo la sal, bebió la bebida y sin abrir los ojos, tanteó el limón y lo exprimió en la boca – diablos!! – dijo levantándose y dando algunos saltos. Ginny lo miró y comenzó a reír – No te rías y hazlo!

- Ahí te va Harry! – dijo algo contenta – Por Sirius Black! – Harry rió. Ginny hizo cada uno de los pasos que Harry había hecho, pero optó por no saltar cuando la bebida le llegó al estómago. Solo chilló y pataleó un poco, escuchando las carcajadas de Harry.

Después de tres vasos de Whisky, tres de hidromiel, Y con la música de fondo de los Rolling Stones ("Start me up") a todo volumen, Harry y Ginny iban por su quinta copa de tequila. Se reían de cualquier cosa, y Harry sin inhibiciones hasta ensayó un baile algo raro, imitando al cantante del grupo de rock, a lo que Ginny solo atinó a tirarle los restos de los gajos de limón. Harry hasta se había sacado la remera y la revoleaba por el aire. Ginny se había quitado las zapatillas.

- Ya Harry, sirve otro trago!! – dijo y las palabras le salían mas por salir que por pensarlas.

- Ya está demasiado, creo que se nos fue la mano, Ginevra – y río – sabes que tienes el nombre de una bebida alcohólica?

- Nop – dijo llenando los vasos de Tequila y volcando un poco el contenido – Ten – le alcanzó el vaso. Antes de tomarlo, Harry se largo al suelo y cayo semi acostado. Ginny puso la sal en su mano y cuando iba a lamerla, Harry se le adelantó y pasó sensualmente su lengua por la mano de la pelirroja. Ginny sintió un escalofrió que le erizó la piel. Harry la miró y tomó la copa, pero antes le puso una rodaja de limón en la boca de Ginny. Cuando bebió el contenido, la tomó de la cintura y exprimió el limón, lo tiró y la besó. Despacio, como probándola. A estas alturas el alcohol lo había desinhibido completamente, y a Ginny la hacía tener sensaciones distintas, mezcla de excitación y calor. El la soltó y la miró sonriendo. Le alcanzó su trago, pero en vez de poner la sal en la mano de Ginny, la puso en su pecho, la rodaja del limón en su boca, y la miró. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla entre verde y rojizo. Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Su razón se había dormido después del tercer vaso de Whisky. Sus ojos tenían una eterna lucha, miraban los encendidos ojos verdes, los labios tan suaves y su pecho tan sexy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y lentamente pasó su lengua por donde Harry había derramado la sal. Ginny lo escuchó gemir suavemente. Luego de un rato tomó el trago y sin vacilar se dedicó a exprimir el limón, para luego comenzar a besarlo. Se había lanzado encima de Harry que frenético trataba de quitarle la remera. Con un rápido movimiento Ginny se encontró debajo de él sin remera, solo con el sostén. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, algo mareada por el alcohol y los besos de Harry en el cuello. Demasiados días de abstinencia para Harry, y ahora estaba con Ginny, y su piel era tan suave. Cinco minutos después, algo atontado por el alcohol y excitado hasta los huesos, la llevaba a la habitación. El método Ronald Weasley era ciento por ciento efectivo.

En la mañana siguiente Harry podía sentir el inquietante aroma de pétalos de rosa por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en una habitación, distinta a la suya. Enfocó sus ojos verdes para darse cuenta de que había despertado en la cama de Ginny. Se levantó rápidamente y eso fue lo peor que hizo, ya que su cabeza comenzó a girar descontrolada, producto de la tremenda borrachera. Al rato escuchó a alguien descompuesto en el baño. Salió de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, y al abrir la puerta, vio a Ginny apoyada en el inodoro. Se acercó lentamente y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella levantó la mano para detenerlo y luego el dedo pulgar, haciéndole ver que estaba perfectamente. Harry sonrió, pues no pensaba que estar en esa posición era estar perfectamente. Salió del baño y bajó a la sala. En una de las bolsas que estaba aun en la mesita, encontró las sales para la resaca. Llegó a la cocina y colocó uno de los sobres en un vaso con agua. Lo bebió desesperadamente, y luego tomó otro vaso de agua y se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó, Ginny ya se encontraba acostada y tapada con la sabana hasta el cuello. El no la miró a los ojos y ella tampoco lo hizo. Estaban realmente avergonzados de lo pasado. En silencio puso el contenido del sobre en el vaso con agua y se lo ofreció. Ella lo aceptó y bebió sin pestañear. Cualquier cosa que le sacara ese revoltijo de estómago era agradecido. Harry sin decir nada, salió del cuarto y la dejó sola. Este gesto fue realmente agradecido en silencio por la pelirroja.

Mientras se bañaba, y luego en su cuarto, Harry analizaba los hechos detenidamente. Tirado en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo tenía sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior pensamientos encontrados. Por un lado había disfrutado plenamente de la situación. Ginny no era una mujer que pasaría indiferente para cualquier hombre, y él lo notó al momento de entrar con ella en su habitación. Podía aun sentir las caricias de la pelirroja y eso lo inquietaba. Por otro lado, estaba el tremendo remordimiento que tenía por Luna, su amor, que la había engañado. En realidad era esto lo que lo tenía un poco loco. El hecho de engañarla y que le haya gustado hacerlo. Y luego pensaba en como iba a encarar a Ginny al salir del cuarto, porque eso era definitivo. Tendrían que seguir viéndose por más de un año en esa casa así que un encuentro y una charla era inminente. Al instante se preguntaba si seguirían teniendo de esos encuentros, como los de la noche pasada, entonces se reprendía mentalmente y tomaba notas para no pensar en la ardiente pelirroja.

Ginny no pensaba en nada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía ganas de ponerse a analizar los hechos. Al instante lloraba, porque se había convertido en mujer, sin pleno uso de razón. Había tenido que emborracharse para hacerlo y eso la hacía sentir mal. De seguro lo tendrá que hablar con Hermione, se repetía así que se cuidaba de no recordar. Se dio un baño bien tarde, y aunque no le gusto en lo absoluto, se dijo que tendría que bajar a prepararle algo a Harry para comer, y el futuro encuentro la hacía llorar, porque no tenía cara para verlo. Se puso ropa bien holgada y bajó hacia la cocina. No había nadie allí, por lo que más tranquila, se dedicó a hacer el almuerzo.

Harry todavía estaba mirando el techo en su cuarto, cuando escuchó a la pelirroja en la planta baja. Se levantó y se puso una remera. Al no tener puestos zapatos, no hacía ruido al caminar, por lo que al llegar a la cocina, Ginny no se percató de su presencia. El la miraba atentamente. Ella sazonaba la carne, y la ponía en una sartén al fuego. Luego cortaba las patatas y las ponía en una olla. Harry no dejaba de mirar su rostro y por primera vez pensó en ella como su esposa. Este pensamiento lo hizo ruborizar.

- Buenos días Ginny. – dijo tranquilo, y Ginny al escuchar su voz, dejo caer una fuente de vidrio. Lo miró toda roja y con un movimiento de varita la arregló.

- Buenos días, Harry – dijo agachándose a buscar algo y sin mirarlo

- Es un lindo día hoy… – dijo mirando hacia la ventana

- Si, eso creo… – y siguió preparando la comida. Harry tenía la imperiosa necesidad de mirarla. Estaba algo bonita hoy. A decir verdad siempre, pensaba el muchacho – La comida estará lista en un momento.

- Quieres que te ayude en algo?

- No! – dijo rápidamente – no hace falta.

- Bueno creo que no es justo que hagas todo el almuerzo – dijo acomodándose los anteojos.

- Está bien, si te hace feliz, podrías hacer el puré – El se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a prepararlo. Ella estaba algo cerca y desde su lugar, él podía oler su perfume, a pétalos de rosa. Inmediatamente después tuvo una visión, o más bien un recuerdo, de la noche pasada, de todo lo bien que la pasó en brazos de la pelirroja, de cómo no podía dejar de… - Ya está listo el puré? – Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Si… creo – lo puso en una fuente y lo llevó a la mesa. Se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo de su recuerdo, Ginny había colocado la mesa, así que se sentó y esperó. Ella sirvió las chuletas y se sentó algo nerviosa en frente de su esposo. Por primera vez levantó la vista y lo miró. No estaba nada mal, pensaba. Instintivamente colocó sus dedos en su cuello recordando los besos de Harry y se ruborizó. Harry la miraba y sonreía, pensó que ya este juego del oficio mudo tenía que terminar… - Ginny no te sientas avergonzada por lo de anoche – ella dio un respingo – Yo… - pensó qué podría decir para calmarla – no recuerdo nada – mintió, él se acordaba bien de todo. Ella lo miró.

- Tu tampoco recuerdas? – ella también mintió – digo, bebimos mucho.

- Demasiado – y largó una risa aliviadora – Pero bueno, lo hicimos, creo…

- Si lo hicimos Harry, créelo – él se puso rojo y no dijo nada mas. Después de media hora tortuosa, terminaron de comer y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

El lunes por la mañana, Harry fue temprano a trabajar, todavía algo turbado por los recuerdos de la noche del sábado. Ginny se dedicó todo el día a sus clases y a los alumnos algo atrasados en su materia. Pero algo en su mente la mantenía en contacto con la nefasta noche del sábado. Era Harry. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo, pero se reprendía al hacerlo, porque no podía. Ella hubiera querido que las cosas sean distintas, pero su realidad era bastante pesada. Tenía que tener un hijo con Harry Potter, aunque él amara a Luna, y ella no lo amara. Sí pensaba en él como hombre, un atractivo hombre, demasiado viril, sexy, deseable, y estos comentarios la hacían ruborizar. De algo estaba segura, quería más tiempo a solas con Harry. Pero no podía, no se vería bien que ella los pidiera… y menos cuando tuvieron su primera noche de la manera en que la tuvieron, borrachos y sin conciencia. Y eso era lo que la perturbaba más, la duda. Cómo sería estar con él, sobria y consciente?

Por la tarde, al terminar las clases se dirigió a su casa y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una gran Hermione, comiendo chocolate en el sofá de la sala. Se quitó la túnica y saludó a su cuñada que la miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Y bien? – dijo, con ojos saltones por la curiosidad.

- Hola Hermione! Hace mucho que estas aquí? – dijo sentándose y sonriendo. Sabía a que había venido su amiga.

- Si, pero no me evadas, lo hicieron? –

- Hermione… - dijo bajando la vista – esto es algo medio…

- Oh Merlín! Lo hicieron!!! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y pataleando el suelo – como estuvo, digo no fue muy torpe, se besaron mucho…?

- Basta Hermione! – dijo dando un respingo – sé que lo hice, pero estaba tan borracha que no me acuerdo de nada – Hermione la miro sin creerle.

- No se puede estar tan borracho… yo…

- Tu me mentiste! – dijo sonriendo – Me dijiste que solo fueron tres vasos de vino, y Harry me contó la real situación – Hermione se puso roja.

- Bueno… en realidad yo…

- Tu que? – se sentó derecha para escuchar mejor.

- Yo, cambié un poco el contenido de mis vasos…

- Que hiciste qué?

- La mayoría de mi bebida solo era agua…- sonrió al fin.

- Entonces, tu te hiciste la borracha…- la miró – y mi pobre hermano pensó que te había atrapado! – suspiró – vaya Hermione, si que eres la bruja mas inteligente!! – esta se sintió algo orgullosa.

- Entonces… no crees que Harry hizo lo mismo? – Ginny pensó un segundo y luego sonrió.

- No…! si tú hubieras visto la manera en que bailaba, estarías segura. Completamente borracho!! – las dos largaron una gran carcajada.

- Entonces, todo se reduce a… - Hermione la miró seria – deben hacerlo nuevamente – Ginny ahogó un grito – si, no me mires así. Crees que con solo una vez ese niño/a nacerá? Creeme a Ron y a mi nos llevo meses de práctica- Ginny se tapó los oídos – y no es que yo no los disfruté!

- HERMIONE DEJA DE DECIRME INTIMIDADES DE MI HERMANO!!! – gritaba Ginny y Hermione reía. De repente el reloj dio las 5 de la tarde. Hermione se levantó como pudo, debido a su avanzado estado de gravidez y tomando sus cosas se marchó, aduciendo que tenía que preparar la cena para su marido. Ginny se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su amiga. Definitivamente tendrían que hacerlo nuevamente, pero no se le ocurría como.

A las 6 llegó Harry algo nervioso. Según adujo, investigaciones del ministerio que no cerraban. Ginny creyó este argumento, pero no era cierto. Había estado pensando toda la mañana en como hacer, para volver a estar con la pelirroja. Hasta se ruborizaba cuando Ron le preguntaba que era lo que lo mantenía pensativo y con cara de idiota. Por otra parte, Luna no daba noticias de su paradero y eso también lo inquietaba. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de estar con su amada para no pensar en su… esposa? Amante? A estas alturas no sabía como catalogar a Ginny.

Después de la cena, resolvieron quedarse en la sala. Ginny corregía ensayos de sus alumnos y reía a veces de lo que habían escrito. Harry revisaba declaraciones de detenidos recientemente para ver alguna pista sobre Voldemort. A eso de las diez se apoyó en el sillón y restregándose los ojos respiró profundamente.

- Me rindo! – dijo y sobresaltó a Ginny, haciendo que salpicara con un poco de tinta su cuaderno de anotaciones – Ya no puedo leer más, las letras parecen moverse.

- Estás cansado. – dijo Ginny con tono de reproche – deberías irte a dormir y dejar ese papeleo para mañana.

- Qué hay de ti? Tu pareces rasgar el cuaderno cuando escribes – rió – Por qué no vas a dormir?

- No estoy tan cansada, sabes? – El la miró, sus ojos color avellana brillaban a la luz de una vela y su cabello rojizo alrededor de la cara la hacían ver como un ángel – Harry! – dijo – te dormiste?

- No… yo solo estaba… estás bonita – Ginny se puso roja. Harry entendió tarde lo que su boca traicionera había soltado, y guardó todos los papeles dentro de un maletín de cuero de dragón rápida y desordenadamente. Ginny cerró sus cuadernos – buenas noches Gin – dijo y sin quererlo ni pensarlo, la estaba besando lentamente. Ginny solo atinó a poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió al beso. Segundos después estaban recostados en el sofá besándose apasionadamente. Ginny un rato después comprendió que no podía ser. No podía hacerlo, tuvo un leve pensamiento hacia Luna, y se separó. Harry estaba respirando entrecortadamente y la miraba de una manera extraña.

- Yo… buenas noches Harry – dijo Ginny e intentó moverse. Harry entendió y después de acomodarse (si eso pudiera hacerse) su cabello, se levantó y la dejo libre.

- Si…. Buenas… noches… Ginevra – y se sentó a mirar la chimenea casi apagada. Ginny subió las escaleras tratando de serenarse. Eso había sido impresionante y se reprendía por haber sido la que rompía con el momento. Cuando estaba llegando a su cuarto escuchó a Harry subir rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso superior la llamó.- Ginny? – Esta se dio vuelta. Le pareció el hombre más encantador de la tierra – Dejaste…

- Si, Harry? Me olvide algo abajo? – dijo, mientras él se acercaba rápidamente

- Si… esto – y la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ginny solo atino a colgarse de Harry y lo besó, no supo si fueron segundos o minutos. Lo siguiente la tomó más de sorpresa, él la alzó en sus brazos y sin pedirle permiso, la llevó a su habitación.

Los días que siguieron fueron igual de ardientes y pasionales. Harry casi no se movía de la casa los fines de semana. Trataba en lo posible de pasar mas noches con su esposa. No la amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero ella hacía en cierto punto que perdiera la razón y se descontrolara. Desde ese día nunca más utilizó su cuarto. Y la convivencia se hacía mas fácil. A cada instante que se encontraban algo cerca, terminaban a los besos o caricias.

Cierta mañana Ron llegó contento a su trabajo. La construcción de su casa, que había mantenido en secreto, estaba a punto de concluir, y según sus cálculos estaría habitable para cuando su bebé naciera. Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho que compartía con Harry en el ministerio, lo encontró dormido apoyado en el escritorio. Ron se rascó la cabeza, era raro encontrarlo así. Lo zamarreó varias veces, hasta que Harry lentamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, y tenía el aspecto, según Ron de haberse batido a duelo con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

- Diablos, me quedé dormido! Qué hora es? – dijo aun sin los anteojos puestos, tratando de ver su reloj pulsera.

- Son las 10 Harry, qué te sucede? Te ves terrible!! – dijo riendo Ron.

- Tengo sexo con tu hermana, todas las malditas noches, cómo quieres que….- cerró la boca y se puso mas pálido. Aun dormido, había confesado algo que no se suponía que fuera así. Miró a su compañero y vio como su cara pasaba por los más variados colores desde el blanco, al rojo, al azul para terminar en un morado furioso.

- Qué dijiste? – dijo abalanzándose y tomándolo de las ropas – Que te acuestas con mi hermanita? Qué te sucede? Te volviste un maldito desgraciado, aprovechador? – Harry pareció despertarse de golpe y le quitó las manos de su cuello. Ron, aún lleno de rabia tiró un par de carpetas, mientras Harry se acomodaba la ropa.

- Es mi esposa, recuerdalo! – dijo respirando fuerte – se supone que tu y Hermione hacen…

- Pero yo amo a mi esposa… y me case con ella por amor…- dijo más rojo que nunca.

- Y qué hay con eso? – dijo sentándose – Ginny lo acepta…

- Voy a hablar con mi hermana de esto Harry!!

- No lo harás!! – dijo levantándose rápidamente y tomando la varita – me gusta estar con ella y tu…

- Y Luna? Digo tu no dejaste de amarla o si? –

- Deja a Luna, que de ella me encargo yo. Después de todo lo que hacemos Ginny y yo es para salvarles el pellejo a todos ustedes.

- No me vengas que es porque…

- Debemos tener un bebé, idiota o todos deben devolver la herencia, que tu has estado gastando haciendo esa hermosa casa cerca de la madriguera!! – Ron se sentó algo rojo aun, pero un poco mas calmado.

- Por qué? – dijo luego de unos minutos – por qué un bebé?

- No tengo la menor idea, solo debemos hacerlo o ustedes…

- No podré devolver ese dinero Harry… – dijo Ron con voz apagada.

- Hasta que al fin entiendes! – dijo torciendo los ojos – O crees que a Ginny se le hará fácil, ir a verte a Azkaban?

- Pero eso no puedes hacerlo, solo cuando Ginny… tu sabes… – nervioso – digo, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo a cada rato con mi hermanita..!!

- Lo hago porque me gusta y punto – se levantó – no me meto en tu matrimonio con Hermione – se acercó blandiendo su varita en la cara de Ron – No te metas en el mío, o no respondo. – Ron quedó con la boca abierta. – ah! Ginny me dijo que fueran esta noche a casa, quiere que tengas una comida decente – rió – y creo que la falta de apetito o la comida de Hermione, te esta dejando sin oxigeno el cerebro – cerró la puerta y se podía escuchar su risa por los pasillos.

Llegó temprano a su casa y dándole un gran beso a su esposa, subió las escaleras para darse un baño. A la media hora bajo vestido de jeans y camisa azul, con medias y sin zapatos. Se acercó lentamente por detrás de Ginny, y tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura y besó su cuello. Le encantaba sentir el perfume de su piel. Ginny solo atinó a reírse y dejarse besar, mientras terminaba de cocinar.

- Harry – dijo algo turbada por los besos – deja, ya van a llegar y…

- Ginny déjame divertirme un rato, si? – esta le dio un golpe en la costilla - Ay! no puedes ser algo mas suave?

- Deja de decir bobadas y pon la mesa, quieres? – se separó de mala gana y comenzó a acomodar los platos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Harry con tiempo de sobra atrapó a la pelirroja cerca de la mesada de la cocina y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Su boca buscaba insistentemente la de la muchacha y el cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban peligrosamente desde el cuello por la espalda, y cuando estaban llegando a la cintura…

- Hpmm, hpmnn – carraspeó un Ron algo blanco y una Hermione con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa – Disculpen, interrumpimos algo? – Rápidamente se separaron algo rojos y saludaron a sus invitados.

- Ron, Hermione, vinieron!! – dijo nerviosa Ginny.

- Claro – dijo Hermione sonriendo – nos invitaste, recuerdas?

- Por supuesto, solo que…

- Es la hora indicada – dijo Ron algo parco – aunque si quieres podemos irnos…

- Deja de decir estupideces hermano! – se acercó y le dio un beso – eres bienvenido!

- Si, como no! – dijo Hermione en un susurro y Ginny rió - No trajimos postre, al parecer Ronald piensa que…

- No te preocupes Hermione – dijo Harry sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa – Ginny es una excelente cocinera y ha hecho el postre favorito de Ron, verdad cariño? – y le besó el cuello nuevamente. Ron Y Hermione se miraron sin poder creer y Ginny se puso roja.

- Si, el favorito de Ron, y el tuyo – y movió su cara para plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca – vamos a sentarnos ya – y abrazados se dirigieron a la mesa, mientras los invitados no podían emitir palabra alguna.

La cena resultó ser exquisita. Ginny reía al ver la desesperación de Ron por devorar cada platillo. Hermione, cuyo apetito se había vuelto voraz últimamente, también disfruto de la cena y Harry se dedicó a acariciar a su esposa y mirarla como para comérsela. Ron a duras penas soportaba esto y Hermione era la más divertida. A decir verdad, la castaña se sentía complacida de que la relación funcionase hasta ese extremo. Nunca le gustó que Harry estuviera con la loca de Luna. El postre fue en lo que más se empeño Ginny y luego de vaciar la fuente, Ron y Hermione la felicitaron por la excelente mano en la cocina que la pelirroja tenia.

- Como me gustaría vivir cerca de ti, hermanita… – se encontró diciendo Ron, lo que provocó la risa de los Potter y un codazo de Hermione.- Lo siento Herms, tu serás muy buena bruja, pero como cocinera… - media hora después se encontraban charlando animadamente en la sala.

- Quieren café? – dijo Ginny – Ron asintió y Harry también. Hermione pasó – voy a buscarlo en la cocina.- cuando ella se levantó, Harry la siguió con la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron, y se levanto rápidamente.

- Yo… te ayudo, Gin – y desapareció de la sala.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo – dijo Hermione, casi en un susurro.

- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo. Mi hermana es una excelente cocinera – suspiró – Crees que Dumbledore me dejará venir a cenar más seguido?

- No hablo de eso Ronald!! – dijo algo ofuscada – Hablo de… viste como se tratan? – Ron miró hacia la cocina y escuchó las risas de Harry y Ginny.

- Como un matrimonio de verdad?

- Exacto! – dijo ella sonriendo – tu y yo, no nos prodigamos tantos besos y caricias estando solos. – y ellos lo hacen delante nuestro sin ningún reparo!

- Basta Hermy no me hagas vomitar – dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco – Pero en realidad me gusta… digo que ellos se lleven así. Crees que alguna vez puedan…

- Creo que Sirius quería eso – El la miró – sino, no hubiera puesto esas estúpidas cláusulas

- Eres muy inteligente amor – la beso en los labios tiernamente.

- Bueno si molestamos nos vamos – dijo Ginny apoyando la bandeja en la mesita.

- No seas … - dijo Ron

- Tranquilo Weasley – dijo Harry mirándolo. Ron rió –

- Tranquilo tu, estás algo protector últimamente. – la velada continuó con una conversación acerca de bebés entre Ginny y Hermione. La castaña estaba casi a término con su embarazo. Solo le restaban dos semanas, así que Ginny estaba algo nerviosa por ver ya a su pequeño sobrinito. Harry y Ron se enfrascaron en una emocionante partida de ajedrez mágico. Horas más tarde una muy cansada Hermione bostezó audiblemente, lo que hizo que Ginny mirara el reloj de pared.

- Merlín! Son las once de la noche! – dijo riendo – que rápido ha pasado el tiempo!

- Ron debemos irnos! – dijo Hermione – no me siento bien – Ron dejó suspendida la partida y se levantó algo preocupado.

- Quieres algo? Un té?

- Hermione – dijo Harry – si no te sientes bien, no deberías viajar por polvos flu.

- Tomaremos el autobús noctámbulo- dijo resuelta.

- Ni soñar! – dijo Ginny – en esa cosa tendrás al bebé antes de que bajes – Miró a Harry, este asintió – te quedaras a dormir aquí

- Pero Ginny tu no…

- Tenemos un cuarto extra – miro a Harry y se sonrojo – puedes dormir allí si …

- Cariño – dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura – Creo que será mejor que nosotros pasemos la noche en el cuarto pequeño y dejemos a Hermione mas cómoda en el nuestro. – Y besó su mejilla.

- Tienes razón, Harry. Vamos Hermione, te mostrare mi cuarto

- Pero…

- Pero nada – dijo tomándola de la mano – ustedes si quieren, terminen la partida, yo llevaré a Hermione – y subieron por las escaleras.

- Cielos, Harry, la tienes dominada… – dijo Ron, pensando una movida y mirando a Harry. Este todavía miraba las escaleras.

- EH? – dijo dándose vuelta rápidamente y mirando a su amigo.

- Harry, no arruinamos tus planes? Esta noche? – los dos sonrieron.

- No – dijo moviendo su torre que chillaba – Por una noche…

Pero Harry no dejaría que sus amigos arruinaran la noche. El cuarto si era pequeño pero la cama también lo era, por lo que tendría mas cerca el cuerpo de la pelirroja. A eso de las dos de la madrugada, los despertó el golpeteo insistente de la puerta. Harry como pudo se puso el pantalón y fue a abrir, encontrándose con un Ron mas pálido que de costumbre y con la garganta seca, trataba de hablar pero no podía. Harry no entendía nada, y lo miraba tratando de saber por qué el pelirrojo estaba con esa cara de espanto, molestándolo a esa hora. De repente ató cabos y entendió.

- Hermione? – dijo y Ron asintió con mas pavor.

- Creo que necesito a Ginny – Harry lo dejó pasar y lentamente trató de despertar a su esposa.

- Ginny, cariño, despierta, por favor!!

- Harry, esperó que sea algo grave porque no te perdonaré que me despiertes…- se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermano con esa cara.

- Es Hermione – solo dijo. Ginny se dio cuenta que no estaba vestida adecuadamente, y miró a Harry – Ron, espera a Ginny en el pasillo – este se marchó.

- Como pudiste dejarlo pasar, mira si me levanto y estoy…

- Ginny deja quejarte, creo que Hermione… - Ginny se vistió rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia su habitación, encontrando a una Hermione sudorosa y gritando de dolor. Rápidamente salio del cuarto y los miro nerviosamente.

- El bebé… va nacer ahora…

****

**Nota de la autora: **Se hacen apuestas, para saber el sexo del bebé. Aunque si lo han leído, no se vale entrar en la compulsa!! Se que en mis historias Hermione, siempre saca las conclusiones que a la larga terminan siendo verdades... peroq ue quieren, no por nada ha sido la alumna mas brillante de Hogwarts!!

El próximo capitulo, ocurrirán muchas cosas… aparecerá Luna a complicarlo todo? No!! Y eso es lo bueno!!

Dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia


	9. Buenas nuevas?

**Hola!1 Gracias por la cantidad enorme de reviews. Alguien por ahí, me pidió actualizar tres veces por semana, y yo les digo: Creen que estoy todo el día frente al ordenador? Respuesta: casi!! De todas maneras si accediera a su pedido, me pedirían que actualice todos los días… así que por ahora lo dejaremos en dos veces por semana, vale?**

**Los dejo con el capitulo… Se que les dije que no aparecería Luna, pero… me equivoqué!!**

**Capitulo 9**

**Buenas nuevas?**

Durante un minuto Harry y Ron quedaron petrificados contra la pared del pasillo de la casa. Ron podría tener un buen disfraz mimetizándose con la blanca pared, de lo pálido que estaba. Harry luego de salir del shock, comenzó a pasarse la mano por el cabello y moverse a un lado y otro sin saber qué hacer y menos qué decir. Ginny al verlos, suprimió las ganas de reírse, y volviendo a la habitación vio a Hermione que largaba lágrimas de angustia. Rápidamente avanzó hasta la chimenea y tomando polvos flu, se decidió por darle aviso a Madame Pomfrey. La sanadora, aun con el gorro de dormir puesto, le sugirió que llevaran a la parturienta a la enfermería del colegio. Ginny gritó a su hermano por ayuda, y entre este y Harry, ayudaron a Hermione a salir de la cama y la pusieron en la chimenea. La segunda en desaparecer fue Ginny. Harry y Ron se quedaron ahí, mirando, hasta que una frenética Ginny hizo aparecer su cabeza y les sugirió, de muy mala manera, que vinieran al castillo.

Una hora después, Ginny se encontraba sentada en la falda de Harry afuera de la enfermería. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido a la espera de su sobrino. Harry acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha, preguntándose que haría si estuviera en el lugar de Ron. Así los encontró Albus Dumbledore, que sabiendo lo sucedido, se había llegado por la enfermería esperando buenas noticias. En un principio los esposos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pero una vez que el director tosió, Harry y Ginny levantaron sus cabezas y sonrieron, pero no cambiaron de posición.

- Bonita noche, para las buenas noticias! – dijo Albus Dumbledore sonriéndoles.

- Si, señor – dijeron los dos.

- Me temo que la de los Weasley no es la única… – y miró a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice. Este sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Ginny. – Ya mandé a Fawkes para que avise a Arthur y Molly y a los muchachos, claro.

- Gracias profesor, yo no me di cuenta, con el apuro… – dijo Ginny.

- Entiendo profesora – En ese momento salió Ron, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Ginny se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su Hermano. Este miraba a su hermana, a Harry y a Dumbledore respectivamente, y no podía emitir palabra alguna.

- Y? – dijo Ginny zamarreándolo para que reaccione. Lo siguiente que vieron fueron las lágrimas del pelirrojo salir de sus ojos azules.

- Es… es… un varón!! – Harry y Dumbledore pegaron un grito de alegría y Ginny llorando abrazó a Ron. Luego fue el turno de los demás.

- Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny.

- Está bien, algo cansada sabes? Tener un bebé es….- sonrió – es pelirrojo. Todo un Weasley!! – rieron. – Madame Pomfrey dice que vayan todos a descansar, Hermione y el bebé necesitan calma. Podrán verlo mañana.

- Sus padres… Yo les avise Ron. – dijo Dumbledore.

- Oh… tendrán que regresar, supongo…

- No faltaba más – dijo Harry resuelto – pueden quedarse en casa. Tenemos un cuarto de más… - Dumbledore lo miró y Harry se puso rojo.

- Entonces todo resuelto – dándole la mano a Ron y felicitándolo nuevamente, el profesor partió hacia su despacho. Ron entró nuevamente a la enfermería, dejando a Ginny y Harry solos.

- Harry – dijo luego de un momento de silencio – En verdad no te molesta que mis padres…

- Sepan que…- se puso blanco. Realmente no había pensado en ese detalle – Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala.

- No, claro que no! – dijo Ginny – Nada me gustaría mas que dormir contigo, pero eso significa que ellos sepan lo que hacemos… - dijo roja.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo estamos casados. – la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente – Vamos señora Potter, mañana tienes clases y yo debo ir a trabajar – se dirigieron hacia una chimenea cercana – Además debemos arreglar la habitación para tus padres.

Los padres de Ron adivinando que no los dejarían pasar hasta el día siguiente, mandaron a Fawkes con una felicitación, y anunciándoles que llegarían a la mañana, para ver a su primer nieto. Al día siguiente, Ginny, terminó con las clases y rápidamente partió hacia la enfermería, a conocer a su sobrino. El primer Weasley nacido en años, debía tener la atención de todos y ella no quería ser menos. Corrió por los pasillos y cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería, vio a Hermione que le sonreía angelicalmente. A su lado la señora Weasley, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas por su primer nieto. Al dar un rápido vistazo a la sala, se dio cuenta de que todos sus hermanos ya la habían felicitado, porque la cama contigua a la de Hermione estaba llena de regalos, desde muñecos, osos, dragones, hasta una momia de peluche! y enormes ramos de flores, hasta una canasta con un impresionante surtido de trucos y bromas, regalo de los gemelos. Ginny se acercó a la cama y abrazó a su amiga, felicitándola por su primer vástago.

- Es lo más hermoso que puede ocurrirle a una mujer Ginny! – decía Hermione con los ojos aguados – Es algo doloroso, pero al final tener a tu bebé en tu pecho, una vez nacido… - no podía describirlo con palabras.

- Tienes razón, hija. – decía Molly- y mira que yo he tenido siete, pero cada uno me hacía tener la misma sensación – suspiraba.

- Quiero ver a mi sobrinito! – dijo Ginny y se acercó a la cunita cerca de la cama. Allí dormido se encontraba un rosado bebé, con el cabello rojo, característico de los Weasley que dormía, succionando un hermoso chupete celeste. – Ay Hermione es hermoso! – lo alzó con cuidado – Es un Ron en miniatura!! – las otras mujeres asintieron.

- Este es mi mayor orgullo! – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas - y de Ron, claro. Lo hubieras visto, no quería irse, pero lo obligué a que fuera a descansar.

- Conociéndolo, se andará pavoneando en el ministerio con su paternidad!!– Ginny lo alzó y se sentó meciéndolo delicadamente. Al instante comenzó a cantarle casi en un susurro. Las mujeres sonreían, mirándola detenidamente. Nadie escuchó abrirse la puerta, y allí parado, sin saber qué decir, estaba Harry mirando la escena. _"Ginny sería una estupenda madre para mis hijos",_ pensó. Se acercó lentamente y le acarició el cabello. Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio, sonriéndole, y él sin ninguna vergüenza se agachó lentamente y le dio un cálido beso. Cuando se separaron no dejaron de mirarse y sonreír.

- Hola hermosa! – dijo luego de un instante – conociendo al futuro malcriado Weasley? – Y se agachó para abrazarla. Molly miró a Hermione y esta sonriendo sólo se encogió de hombros – Es igual a Ron!

- Si, ya lo creo Harry – sonrió Hermione.

- Espero que salga con tu inteligencia, Herms – dijo luego y se separó de su mujer para ir a darle un beso a su amiga – Te traje esto, son tus favoritas, según recuerdo – le entregó un ramo de rosas rosadas. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa – Este es para la mas hermosa abuela que se verá por mucho tiempo – y se acercó a Molly para darle una ramo de rosas rojas. Molly lo abrazó.

- Definitivamente eres mi mejor yerno! – Harry rió.

- Eso no es un cumplido… – Molly lo miró sin entender – soy el único que tiene!! – rieron todos. Miró a Ginny, aun con el bebé en brazos – No creas que me olvide de ti – Se acercó a su esposa y se arrodilló, haciendo aparecer un gran ramo de orquídeas – Espero que te gusten…

- Son hermosas, am… Harry!! – dijo y se puso roja. Recibió el ramo, dándole el bebé a Harry. Este lo tomó algo nervioso, pues nunca había tenido algo tan delicado en sus brazos. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación y a hablarle.

- Yo te enseñare Quiddich, porque el idiota de tu padre no era muy bueno… yo en cambio fui buscador… aunque tus tíos fueron buenos también y…

- Harry, si alguien va enseñarle Quiddich a ese niño será su padre! – dijo Ron entrando alegremente – Ya tendrás los tuyos con Ginny para enseñarles – Harry lo miro y rió.

- Tienes razón, papá – y le entrego el niño – Pero el mío será un gran buscador, como su padre y su abuelo.

- Y su tío!! – dijo Ginny acercándose y abrazándolo – no olvides a Charlie.

- Bueno tampoco podré olvidar a su mamá – le dio un beso, y se puso rojo. Ella lo miró.- Es que… tu también fuiste buena buscadora, recuerdas?

- Claro, como no recordarlo…

- Y cómo es que ustedes están planeando tener hijos? – dijo Molly poniendo las manos en la cintura – no era que ustedes…

- Mamá, no nos queda otra – Y le dieron la versión corta de los hechos. Molly, lejos de enfadarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos, se quedó callada un instante y luego sonrió. Los demás la miraron sin entender el motivo de su sonrisa.

- Es que no puedo creerlo! Al fin habrá un Weasley con el cabello negro – y rieron todos.

Un mes y medio después del nacimiento de Andrew Weasley, las cosas parecían tranquilas en el mundo mágico. Los mortífagos no habían realizado muchos ataques, y eso tenía a Harry más preocupado, pues a una gran calma solo podía seguirle una gran tempestad. Y esa preocupación se concentraba más en Ginny a quien no dejaba salir sola por ningún motivo. Ginny rezongaba, pero aceptaba que Hagrid la acompañara a todos lados, mas por buena compañía que por cuidado.

Una mañana a principios de junio, Ginny despertó con la convicción de ir a Hogsmeade, por comestibles y artículos para la casa. Se levantó temprano ese sábado y se vistió con ropa veraniega, pues a estas alturas ya hacía calor, y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Harry bajó a los diez minutos vestido para irse.

- Buenos días, Harry – dijo extrañada Ginny. Desde hacía meses que él no salía los sábados, y eso le hizo sentir un pequeño dolor de estómago, pues pensó que iría a verse con… - Qué haces tan temprano levantado?

- Tengo que ir…

- A ver a Luna? – Harry la miró. Ginny bajó la mirada y le sirvió la taza de café – Te quedarás hasta el domingo? – lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- NO! – dijo riendo – voy al ministerio. Con el nacimiento de Andrew, Ron y yo nos hemos atrasado en muchos informes, y rezongando logré que Ron fuera a trabajar hoy, así adelantamos papeleo. – Le acarició la mano – y tu qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade – él la miró serio – no puedo quedarme encerrada toda la vida Harry, debo comprar algunas cosas para la casa.

- Supongo que irás con Hagrid… – dijo serio – verdad Ginevra?

- No lo he visto, pero si insistes…

- No confío en ti linda – Le reprochó – sé que has salido sin Hagrid varias veces… – Ella lo miró enojada.- así que, antes de irme le diré a…

- No te atrevas Harry Potter, yo le avisaré!! – se levantó enojada, pero su mano la atrajo hacia él y la sentó en su falda.

- No te enojes, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo, entiendes? – la besó – diablos eres hermosa en la mañana, sabias? – ella sonrió.

- Será mejor que te vayas a tu trabajo, o yo no iré a Hogsmeade y tú tendrás que oír a Ron gritándote por no ir a trabajar.

- No me tientes… – sonrió – me voy – la miró – espero que cumplas lo que prometiste. – Esta se paró derecha, y poniendo la mano derecha en su frente, le contesto.

- Si Capitán! – Harry riendo desapareció por la chimenea. Ginny tomó su bolso y salió en busca del guardabosque y amigo. Llegó a su puerta y antes de tocar vio que Hagrid, salía de la casa bastante arreglado. Este dio un suspiro al verla y luego de una sonrisa la saludó.

- Buenos días Ginny – carraspeo – es un lindo día hoy!

- Hola Hagrid, me pregunto si estás ocupado – lo miró – es que, tu sabes, tengo que ir a Hogsmeade y Harry me dijo que me armaría tremendo lío si no voy contigo, así que yo…

- Ginny… - cerró la puerta nervioso – si me hubieras dicho con tiempo…

- Tienes planes? Lo siento no importa, puedo ir sola…

- Y escuchar a Harry recriminándome toda la semana? No! – sonrió – lo mío puede esperar…

- Dónde ibas, Hagrid?

- Al Callejón Diagon – tomó su paraguas – tenía que encontrar varias cosas para… unos asuntos… que tengo por ahí…

- Asuntos monstruosos, Hagrid? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Si… algo así – dijo nervioso – Bueno ahora tendré que…

- Te diré que haremos – Hagrid la miró – Iremos al callejón Diagon. Hace mucho que no voy, y allí podré encontrar más de lo que pretendo comprar. Y además podré sacar algún dinero de mi cuenta para comprar algo de ropa!!

- Pero… Harry sabe de tus cambios de planes?

- No, pero le avisaremos a Dumbledore, así quedamos cubiertos – Hagrid asintió y una vez que enviaron la nota al director, salieron del colegio.

El callejón Diagon estaba atiborrado de gente que compraba en cada una de las tiendas. Ginny una vez que pasó por el banco de Gringots, y llenara sustancialmente su bolso de galeones, sickles y knuts, recorrió todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, comprándose unas túnicas nuevas de verano, ropa informal muggle, para estar entrecasa y unos manteles y ropa de cama nueva. También compró varios libros y una nueva billetera para su esposo, hecha de cuero de dragón roja. Acompañó a Hagrid a la tienda de animales, y allí vio como el semigigante preguntaba por un tónico revitalizante para un bicho que Ginny jamás había escuchado, y por la cara que le hizo el empleado, él tampoco lo había visto en su vida. Cansados y con hambre se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante con las manos llenas de bolsas y paquetes. Ginny después los redujo y los metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Creo que hemos comprado lo suficiente para varios meses, Ginny!

- Y lo bueno es que no toqué mi dinero – sonrió – el duende del banco me dijo que podía vaciar la cámara de Harry, entonces de ahí tome el dinero!! – dijo con picardía.

- Cielos, eso sin consultarlo?

- Cualquier problema, tomaré de mi cámara y se lo devolveré – y cuando se disponían a pasar por la heladería de Florean Fortescue, escucharon una terrible explosión que provenía de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante. Hagrid se enderezó para ver mejor lo acontecido a unos cincuenta metros y vio hombres vestidos de negros con capuchas. Ginny ya había sacado la varita y se disponía a ir a ayudar con la pelea. Cuando dio tres pasos, se vio levantada por el aire y puesta en el hombro de Hagrid, que se dirigía en dirección contraria al ataque – qué diablos haces, Hagrid?

- Llevarte a salvo del ataque!

- Bájame! te lo ordeno, Hagrid! bájame o te juro que te aturdo!! – cuando quiso mover la varita, Hagrid se la quitó de la mano y la puso en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta – Hagrid, no me hagas perder la paciencia!!

- Piérdela, niña, en esta situación, sólo cumplo las ordenes de Dumbledore!

- Y a dónde se supone que me llevas? – gritó ofuscada.

- A la tienda de tus hermanos. – en diez trancos llegó al nro 93 del callejón, donde estaba la tienda de Fred y George. De un golpe abrió la puerta y la bajó dentro de la tienda, dejando azorados a los gemelos que habían decidido cerrar el negocio, al oír la explosión – muchachos, aquí se las dejo! – le entregó la varita de Ginny a Fred – Cuídenla, y por ningún motivo la dejen salir – cerró la puerta y se fue.

- Será mejor que me den la varita o verán de lo que soy capaz sin ella!! – dijo jadeando Ginny

- Tranquilízate, hermana, o te aturdiremos. – dijo George.

- Prefiero vivir con un moretón de parte tuya, y no con la cara desfigurada después que Harry me agarre si no te cuidamos – Ginny pataleó un rato y luego se sentó cruzando los brazos. Los gemelos la miraban sonriendo.

- Bueno, al menos denme algo de comer!!

En la oficina de aurores Harry se divertía escuchando rezongar a Ron por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían. Doce cajas ya habían sido prolijamente ordenadas y archivadas y aun faltaban dos mas.

- No te quejes! – le decía Harry – si no fuera por tu hijo…

- Tu ahijado! – decía Ron.

- Si, claro, si no fuera por mi ahijado, no estaríamos pasando tiempo con este papeleo!

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti, cuando tengas un hijo… – sonrió Ron.

- Me llevaré el trabajo a casa! – Le sacó la lengua – si tu hubieras puesto tu cabeza a pensar…

- Y por qué no me lo sugeriste, amigo!– dijo torciendo los ojos. En eso se alguien golpeó la puerta. – Deja, yo voy así me despabilo – Harry se quedó pensando en cómo reaccionaria cuando Ginny le dijera del bebé. Hacía tiempo que en su cabeza le rondaba la idea de pedírselo. Al rato vio entrar a Ron algo molesto – te buscan, Harry! – y detrás de él vio la rubia cabellera y los ojos desorbitados de Luna, su amor… su amor?

- Luna!! – dijo sobresaltándose, y tirando unos papeles – Qué sorpresa!!

- Te sorprende verme? – dijo esta algo molesta – bueno si la montaña no va a Mahoma… – la muchacha miró a Ron, como sugiriéndole que se fuera, Pero Ron no se movió, y Harry lo agradeció.

- Si… bueno... hola – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Esto es lo que recibo después de meses sin verte? – lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la boca. Ron molesto, tiró una caja y Harry aprovechó para soltarse.

- Lo siento, se me cayó – y lanzó a Harry una mirada asesina.

- Harry, que sucede? Ya no nos vemos ni los fines de semana, yo te extraño, amor…

- Si… bueno... es que, sabes? Ron tuvo un bebé – miró a Ron – Así que hemos estado complicados en el trabajo. Y hemos estado adelantando el trabajo atrasado todos los fines de semana… - Ron arqueó las cejas.

- Entiendo… - dijo Luna – pero ni si quiera me has escrito!!

- Cómo quieres que te escriba, no tienes tus investigaciones periodísticas, acaso encubiertas? – Luna sonrió y se abalanzó hacia Harry.

- Tienes razón, pero yo te extraño, tu no?

- Bueno… - en ese momento entró Tonks, llevándose por delante varias cajas y desparramando los papeles que Ron había ordenado momentos antes. Este bufó de rabia. Detrás de ella entró Hermione.

- Harry, Ron, que bueno que están aquí!! – dijo Tonks – Es raro verlos trabajando un fin de semana! – Harry miró para otro lado algo nervioso y Luna lo miraba seria – bueno, el caso es que ha habido un ataque.

- Donde? – dijo Ron saludando a su esposa.

- En el Callejón Diagon – dijo Hermione ayudándolo a recoger los papeles tirados, preguntando por Luna con la mirada y solo obteniendo de Ron un movimiento de hombros.

- Eso era lo que me temía… – dijo Harry tomando su capa – algún muerto?

- No lo sabemos – dijo Tonks. Inesperadamente apareció una pluma dorada y roja con un pergamino.

- Fawkes? – dijo Ron – me pregunto que querrá Dumbledore – Harry tomó el pergamino, lo leyó, quedándose blanco de repente. Sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo – Harry!! – dijo Ron atajándolo – Qué paso, dime?

- Suéltame, Ron! – dijo gritando y su voz tembló – tengo que ir al callejón Diagon!! – trató de zafarse.

- Cálmate, por qué?

- Ginny esta ahí!! – lo miró a los ojos, y Ron vio temor en los verdes de Harry – Ella, esta ahí… y no sé qué pueda pasarle!! – Rápidamente Ron tomó su capa – De seguro fueron por ella…

- Voy contigo. – y desaparecieron. Hermione quedó mirando nerviosa a Luna, que no entendía nada.

- Aurores! – dijo al fin – como que nunca tienen tiempo para nada!!

Al llegar al callejón vieron el desastre causado por los mortífagos. Varios cuerpos tendidos en el piso se mezclaban con magos y brujas de túnicas blancas que auxiliaban a los primeros. Harry deseaba tener diez ojos para así poder encontrarla rápidamente. A simple vista, no había que lamentar victimas fatales. Ron buscaba algo que le dijera que su hermana podía estar allí. Sería fácil distinguirla, solo tenían que buscar una cabellera rojiza. Luego de varios minutos de caminar entre los heridos. Harry escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

- Harry! – se dio vuelta y vio a Hagrid que movía sus manos como intentando capturar su atención. Rápidamente corrió saltando a varias personas en el suelo para llegar más rápido a su encuentro.

- Hagrid!! – dijo - Ginny… - Ron llegó jadeando instantes después.

- Fue terrible, terrible! – repetía Hagrid – una explosión terrible!

- Hagrid! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia – Dónde está Ginny?

- Creo que está enojada conmigo… – dijo nervioso – Estaba dispuesta a ir y enfrentarse… – Harry sintió un escalofrío – pero le quité su varita y la alcé para alejarla…

- Dónde está? Se encuentra bien? no le hicieron nada? – preguntaba nervioso.

- Está bien – dijo al fin – la llevé a la tienda de los gemelos debe estar hecha una… Harry!! – no lo escuchó. Salió como disparado hacia la tienda de Fred Y George, seguido de Ron. cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió de golpe, y la vio sentada con cara de pocos amigos. Ella al verlo sonrió y se levantó, pero al ver la cara de Harry, se dio cuenta que habría problemas.

- Harry, llegaste! no sabes…

- Por qué lo hiciste Ginevra? – dijo este serio y tomándola de los brazos.

- Lo siento Harry, el duende dijo que podía hacerlo, solo fueron unos cuantos galeones…

- De qué demonios me hablas? - dijo zamarreándola – te dije claramente que no salieras de la casa, sin decirme a donde diablos se te ocurre ir!

- Pero te dije que saldría, Hagrid me acompañó – trataba de excusarse pero al parecer Harry no la escuchaba.

- Y dime amor, esto es Hogsmeade?

- Ha.. Hagrid tenía que venir… aparte yo le avisé a…Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore me avisó al menos! Te he repetido miles de veces que no quiero que te suceda nada, que me informes a donde vas. No te diste cuenta? Ese ataque era para ti!! – Ginny abrió los ojos

- Yo no pensé que…

- Pero a ti no te importa nada… creí que… no quiero que vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso, entendiste? – Ginny lo miró con rabia y se soltó.

- Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer, Potter!! – lo golpeaba con el dedo en el pecho y lo hacía retroceder. Sus hermanos se estaban divirtiendo con la escena – No tienes derecho a decirme nada, yo voy donde quiero. Te hice caso al traer a Hagrid no me presiones, ni me mandes!!

- Pero es que te has vuelto loca? yo solo trato de protegerte, ese ataque era para ti, ya te lo dije!!

- Si, era para mi? Y qué te hace pensar que si hubiera ido a Hogsmeade esto no hubiera pasado? – Harry la miró angustiado – y peor, hubieras venido a reprocharme, si Dumbledore no te hubiera avisado? Por que Dumbledore no hubiera sabido a donde iba si no le dijera. Así que ahórrate tu sermón!! – lo miró esperando la arremetida de su marido, pero este solo atinó a acercarse y abrazarla fuerte. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry.

- Cuando recibí la nota pensé que… lo siento, no quiero que te pase nada, Ginny…

- Estoy bien Harry, Hagrid me trajo aquí – Lo besó en la mejilla – Vamos a casa si?

- Hagrid cree que estás enojada con él… - dijo sin saber por qué. Los hermanos de Ginny se reían por lo bajo, al ver la actitud de Harry. Había entrado como para comérsela, y a los pocos segundos estaba hecho un tierno corderito.

- Le mandaré un pastel y le diré gracias por traerme a salvo aquí.

- No vuelvas a salir sin que sepa donde vas Gin… – la beso de nuevo y la abrazó.

- Te prometo que no lo haré! – se dirigieron abrazados a la puerta – Ron – este la miró – Harry no volverá al ministerio.- y se marcharon.

- Diablos, creo que tendremos el dinero más pronto que lo esperado!!

- Ya cállense, payasos – dijo Ron.

Los días de verano pasaron rápidamente, tanto que Ginny sin darse cuenta ya estaba dando clases en otro año escolar. Pronto se acercaba el primer aniversario de su farsa matrimonial, y no había señales de un embarazo. Y no era por falta de práctica. Si en algo ponían empeño Harry y ella era en eso. Un poco fastidiada y angustiada, llegaba cada mañana al colegio para trabajar. Las clases resultaban ahora secundarias, porque su prioridad era tener un bebé. Era conciente de que el plazo se acortaba y si no tenía noticias al respecto, sus hermanos pasarían una larga temporada a la sombra. Y estos pensamientos la angustiaban más.

Una tarde, tres días antes de su aniversario de bodas, Ginny se encontraba dando clases, a los alumnos de tercer año. Ella se paseaba por los pasillos entre los pupitres observando a los niños realizar un ensayo acerca de las características del boggart, y la forma de repeler a uno de ellos. De repente se sintió extremadamente acalorada, y tuvo que aferrarse a un pupitre para no caer al piso. Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando se sintió algo mejor, los abrió para ver a todos sus alumnos mirándola extrañada.

- Profesora, se siente usted bien? – Preguntó una muchacha de trenzas rubias, que la miraba alarmada.

- Si, Rubens, estoy bien, por que lo preguntas? – dijo serena.

- Pues, esta usted pálida, profesora! – dijo levantándose la muchacha, tratando de ayudarla.

- No seas tonta, Rubens! – dijo tratando de sonar alegre – Sólo hace calor, es todo. – La campana sonó, dando por finalizada la clase – Por favor dejen sus pergaminos en los pupitres, y tu Collins, recógelos y déjalos en mi escritorio – Cuando el muchacho terminó de hacerlo, llegó al escritorio para notar que su profesora nuevamente se sentía mal. Esta para no alarmarlo, levantó la cabeza y sonrió – Gracias, Collins, puedes retirarte.- El muchacho salió corriendo. Ginny Trató de serenarse, nunca se había sentido así, excepto aquella vez que tuvieron esa apuesta con su hermano Bill, por ver quien comía más huevos fritos, y como resultado tuvo un problema hepático por una semana. Se sirvió un vaso con agua, y tomó un poco. Por la puerta se asomó una cara cetrina, de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento. _"Genial, pensó Ginny, y ahora esto"._ Trató de sonreír y se levantó para acomodar su escritorio.

- Profesora Weasley… – dijo Snape acercándose rápidamente al escritorio – Collins me acaba de parar en el corredor diciéndome que usted no se sentía bien – La miró serio.

- Tonterías, Severus – dijo metiendo desordenadamente las cosas en el maletín – Suposiciones de los niños!!

- Pero está usted pálida!

- Herencia de familia!! – y sonrió. Cerró su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Snape la seguía. De repente Ginny levantó la vista y le pareció que todo a su alrededor se sacudía a un lado y al otro y que su cabeza le daba vueltas sin poder parar. Se dio vuelta – Severus! – sólo pudo decir y cayó hacia atrás, tirando el maletín al suelo, y afortunadamente siendo atrapada por el profesor de pociones.

Harry, llegaba alegre a su casa después de una larga misión, que lo había mantenido fuera por aproximadamente una semana. Le había hecho jurar a Ron, que volverían para el 20 de setiembre, fecha en que celebraría con su esposa, su primer año, juntos. Para él resultaba difícil, tener que festejar, algo que empezó como una gran farsa. Pero desde hacía tiempo, tenía que aceptar que su matrimonio no era un gran cruz, como una vez pensó, sino todo lo contrario. Y había pasado toda esa semana fuera, en una arriesgada misión, tratando de pensar como celebraría con Ginny ese acontecimiento. Varias veces Ron tuvo que gritarle para que enfocara sus prioridades, pero no podía, escapaba de su racionalidad, y pensar en ella, era algo que no podía controlar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, le pareció extraño a simple vista encontrarla vacía. La cocina estaba silenciosa, señal que Ginny no estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió por las escaleras. El primer pensamiento lo llevó a la oficina, pero no había nadie. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y tocó la puerta de su habitación. No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y ahí tampoco estaba. Rápidamente salió al balcón, sintiéndose algo molesto porque había dejado todo su trabajo a medias para regresar lo más pronto posible, y de ella ni señales. Se apoyó en la baranda tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y de adivinar donde diablos podría estar, cuando miró hacia el lago y la vio, sentada, observando la gran extensión de agua.

Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en el lago. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Sentada en una gran piedra, con sus piernas atrapadas por sus brazos, trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero no podía, se sentía bastante angustiada y lo peor de todo es que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se preguntaba su reacción, y luego volvía a llorar. Perdida no escuchó que alguien se acercaba lentamente a su lado.

- Ginny? – preguntó Harry con voz seria – Estuve buscándote por la casa.

- No tenía ganas de estar en la casa – dijo secándose las lágrimas. – El lago es hermoso no crees? – Este se acercó mas tratando de saber qué le pasaba.

- Bueno, si hubiera sabido que esta sería tu reacción al verme, me hubiera quedado en la misión y no…

- Lo siento, Harry, no me siento con ánimos para sermones… – Seguía mirando hacia el lago, no quería toparse con aquellos ojos verdes, que ahora la fulminaban de rabia.

- Yo lo siento, pero he estado una semana fuera… – y agregó – disculpa si quiero pasar un buen rato contigo….- y Ginny emitió un gemido y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – y a ti que te pasa?

- Harry, qué opinas de mi? – El se enderezó sin saber qué decir – Crees que yo…

- Ginny sabes que día es hoy? – ella asintió – bueno pensé que querrías celebrarlo! – dijo sonriendo.

- Celebrar qué? – dijo ella mirándolo al fin. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Harry la miraba tratando de saber – Si no te acuerdas, nos casamos con un propósito, fue una farsa, desde el principio!!

- Lo sé, pero creo que a la luz de los acontecimientos…

- Estoy embarazada. – Harry se quedó sin aire. La sensación que tuvo fue la de un dementor quitándole el calor del cuerpo. Repetía en su mente _"un hijo, un hijo, un hijo." _Se puso pálido y sintió sus piernas flaquear – Veo que la noticia te cayó bien! – dijo Ginny, y unas lágrimas asomaron.

- Y qué suponías? – dijo al fin – era lo que buscábamos, o no? – Ginny comenzó a llorar de nuevo y dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en el lago. Harry se sentó a su lado, pues la noticia lo había dejado sin fuerzas para mantenerse parado.

- Si… pero yo pensé que… - suspiró – Harry, se suponía que este hijo lo querríamos, digo, que fuera concebido con amor…- A estas alturas, Harry pensaba que Ginny podría convertirse en la sucesora de Cho Chang o de Mirtle la llorona. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír un poco – Y tu te ríes!

- No es eso, Ginny – la abrazó – Estoy nervioso, no todos los días uno escucha que será padre! – le dio un beso en la frente.

- Pero…

- Deja de pensar Gin – la miró – Yo… ya quería tener un hijo. – Ella lo miró sorprendida – Desde que nació Andrew, envidio a Ron y todas las noticias de su bebé, que repite una y otra vez.

- Pero… Harry tu amas a Luna! – él se separó un poco – Digo, se supone que tu quieres tener hijos con ella, no con una esposa ficticia.

- Tú eres real… – dijo y se puso rojo – Además serás una estupenda madre, teniendo de ejemplo a Molly…

- Pero Harry…

- Deja los peros, estoy muy feliz, sabes? – la tomó del mentón y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Vamos a la casa, no quiero que al bebé le pase algo… - Ella pareció reflexionar un poco sobre la situación, y se relajó, aunque estas últimas palabras de Harry la hicieron sonreír.

- Me temo que ahora comenzará mi calvario – Harry la miró sin entender – si antes eras súper protector conmigo, no puedo imaginarme como será ahora con el bebé! – Sonrió.

- Quintuplícalo, cariño – La abrazó – quintuplícalo.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Si, Luna hizo una aparición fugaz, pero aparición al fin!! El momento llegó. Ya está en camino el bebé… solo falta saber las reacciones posteriores de cada uno y de la familia! Recuerden que solo saben de la cláusula, Hermione, Ron, y Molly!! Los demás lo aceptarán gustosos? Esperen al miércoles!!

Dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia


	10. Descubriendo al verdadero amor

**Hola!! Gracias a todos por leer este fic, y dejar un comentario!1 Se que les resulto demasiado pronto el embarazo, pero bueno… así lo escribí… aparte, después del nacimiento ellos…. Mejor espero a que lo lean!!**

**Alguien me dijo que cada vez que escriba un dialogo ponga quien habla… me parece que no lo haré… porque en un dialogo de dos, si hay guiones de dialogo se supone que donde empieza un guión, habla el otro personaje. Aparte me resulta tedioso poner, dijo, Tal, dijo cual, le respondió… Creo que le quita agilidad al relato. **

**Si alguien piensa lo mismo que esa lectora, díganmelo y haré algo al respecto. De todas maneras, gracias por la sugerencia…**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 10**

**Descubriendo el verdadero amor?**

Harry tenía henchido el pecho de tanta felicidad. Al fin vivía lo que sintió Ron cuando le dijeron que sería padre. Pero también sentía una mezcla de alegría, ansiedad, miedo, nervios, unido a la angustia de saber si sería un buen padre. "_Ron de seguro lo sería"_, se encontraba pensando un día en su trabajo, mirando a su amigo. Tiene el ejemplo de Arthur Weasley. Pero él? El gran Harry Potter, lo sería? Si no tuvo la suerte de Ron, de tener un padre que lo acompañara en su crecimiento. El único esbozo de padre fue Vernon Dursley, pero a Harry se le removían las tripas pensando en ser como su tío. Es mas, se prometió quemarse las manos con la plancha, como Dobby el elfo, si alguna vez se comportaba como su tío.

Ginny se sentía feliz también por la forma en que Harry tomaba la noticia. Estaba mas atento y cariñoso, aunque lo único que no le gustaba era que las apasionadas noches, eran casi nulas porque él tenia miedo de lastimar al bebé. Ginny a escondidas reía de la ignorancia del pobre Harry, pero lo respetaba, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, la respetaba. Afortunadamente para ella nunca tuvo malestares matutinos, llámese vómitos, pero si tenía esos incontrolables mareos que la hacían cada dos por tres encontrarse desvanecida en los corredores o en el salón de clases. Los alumnos bufaban cuando en algunas ocasiones Snape la reemplazaba por encontrarse enferma.

Casi cerca de la fecha de Halloween Harry llegó a su casa bastante ofuscado. Ginny se encontraba en una de sus fases post mareo así que no le dio mucha atención. Harry se sentó en el sofá, y ella una vez compuesta se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. El le dio un beso fugazmente en la frente. La pelirroja notó que algo andaba mal.

- Si no me dices qué te pasa, no podré ayudarte – dijo sonriendo.

- No quiero molestarte – dijo bufando – aun tienes mareos y…

- Ya no son tan seguidos. La señora Pomfrey, me comentó que luego de los primeros meses ya no los tendré.

- Y cuando se supone que…

- A finales de octubre entraré al segundo trimestre – este se separó y fue hacia la chimenea. Ginny lo miró rara.

- Y… cuándo se supone que les diremos a todos? – la miró – no sé por qué hemos estado…

- Harry, eso es lo que te molesta? – El asintió, ella se levantó y lo abrazó – lo siento. A veces creo que no soy tan expuesta contigo – El la miró levantando una ceja – Quiero decir, que a veces doy por sentado cosas que tu no sabes.

- Y qué se supone que debo saber?

- Bueno, es que yo quería que todo estuviera bien…- la miró alarmado – No, no es que algo anda mal – él se relajo – lo que pasa es que durante el primer trimestre es bueno tener ciertos recaudos, pues es el tiempo en que se anida en el útero y se forman los órganos mas importantes… como el corazón y la columna …

- Ya Ginny!! – Se puso nervioso.

- Pero tengo que explicarte el por que no quería decirlo! – dijo chasqueando la lengua – ya que tu supones que yo no quiero que los demás se enteren.

- Es que me muero por decírselo a Ron!! – Ella sonrió – Si tú supieras… "Ay Harry ya te vería a ti con un hijo" – dijo imitando a su amigo – Sabes hoy Andrew dijo papá", como si un bebe de 5 meses pudiera hablar! "Si tu vieras que hermoso que crece mi hijo" – Ginny rió – Ya quiero taparle la boca Gin!

- Está bien – dijo al fin – El día de brujas, hay una celebración en la madriguera. A mi madre le encanta hacer fiestas a lo grande, así que ahí lo diremos. Te parece bien? – El se acercó y la abrazó.

- Está bien, lo haremos – La sonrisa que tenía no le cabía en la cara. Se sentó en el sofá y bajó su cabeza hasta el aun plano vientre de Ginny – Cuándo crecerá?

- Si que eres ansioso!! – rió ella, acariciándole su alborotado cabello negro.

- Ey, James! – rió – a ver si creces y te conviertes en un buscador!!

- Qué pasaría si fuera una Lily? – Harry la miró a los ojos.

- Da igual, será una gran buscadora – rieron. Harry la miró – Así que ya no hay peligro alguno? – Los ojos verdes la miraban con deseo. Ella pareció adivinar las intenciones de su esposo y sonrió.

- Qué tratas de decirme Potter? – pero él no dijo nada, solo la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Halloween coincidentemente cayó viernes, así que Ginny, ya repuesta de sus mareos, y luego de una extenuante jornada laboral, llegó a su casa donde la esperaba su esposo. Le dio un beso a las apuradas y subió a su cuarto a vestirse. Media hora después desoyendo los reproches de Harry por utilizar ese método, los dos se aparecieron en el jardín de la madriguera. Hacía mucho frío, y ya casi era la hora de la cena, pero eso no era lo que molestaba a Ginny, sino que Harry aun continuaba reprochándole el aparecerse.

- Ya te he dicho que pienso al respecto – señalo el joven – Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo.

- Harry, los polvos flu son igual de riesgosos, así que no le veo la diferencia – dijo Ginny.

- Si, pero al menos con los polvos flu, no quedarías desmembrada – dijo, acomodándole la capa.

- Ya, Harry deja de cuidarme, quieres! – bufo la joven, dándole un golpe en la mano para que dejara de arroparla – me exasperas!!

- Perdón, solo quiero que no te enfermes, porque si tu lo haces, se enfermará "tu sabes quien" – Este comentario hizo reír a Ginny – Ríete todo lo que quieras pero madame Pomfrey me dijo…

- No me río de tus cuidados! – lo interrumpió, casi llegando a la puerta de entrada. Tocó la puerta y esperaron – me río de cómo llamaste al bebé – Harry se quedó mirándola sin entender. Ella se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios – "Tu sabes quien?" – Harry lanzó una carcajada que suprimió al abrirse la puerta y encontrarse con una alegre señora Weasley.

- Muchachos, llegaron al fin! – dijo ella.

- Disculpe la demora, Molly – dijo Harry quitándose la capa y ayudando a Ginny con la suya – es que Ginny tuvo mucho trabajo hoy, desafortunadamente.

- Bueno de algo tengo que vivir – dijo esta torciendo los ojos.

- Sabes que conmigo no te haría falta trabajar.- dijo Harry en tono de reproche.

- No empieces, quieres? – la señora Weasley los miraba y sonreía.

- Bueno, ya están aquí no? – dijo al fin – mejor vayamos a la mesa, pues todos están esperándolos – Ginny no miró a Harry, aun enojada por este comentario. Si algo se había jurado después de casarse, era que esto no cambiaria su vida personal. No dejaría que un matrimonio, ni siquiera ficticio acabara con su independencia económica. Se sentaron a la mesa, siendo saludados por todos los Weasley y sus acompañantes. Harry se acercó a su esposa.

- Ginny – esta lo miró seria – disculpa lo que dije, si estas enojada conmigo, te propongo que lo dejes por esta noche.

- Harry…

- Espera, solo hasta que lleguemos a casa. Luego mátame si eso te hace sentir mejor – ella lo miró, él le sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo, y ella pensó _"si tengo que matarte esta noche, lo haré a besos"_ y sonrió – qué dices?

- Trato hecho… – le mostró la mano y él la tomó – cuándo crees que debemos…?

- Después de la cena – dijo y sonrió – Si tus hermanos quieren matarme, al menos quiero tener el estómago lleno.

La velada resultó ser mas alegre que todas, pues el entretenimiento principal era Andrew Weasley, la nueva sensación, y los hermanos varones, especialmente los gemelos, reían elucubrando planes para hacerlo el terror de Hogwarts a lo que Hermione respondía torciendo los ojos y Ron solo reía divertido. La discusión luego, venía sobre la posición o puesto en el que Andrew jugaría al Quiddich. Mientras Ron decía lleno de orgullo que sería un gran guardián como su padre, hecho que causaba las risas de las mujeres, y las nauseas de sus hermanos. Los gemelos juraban que sería un gran golpeador. Charlie, por su parte levantaba la copa de vino por el mejor buscador que tendría la familia Weasley, a lo que Harry se levantaba y chocaba su copa con él, dándole la razón. En más de una ocasión, Ginny codeó a Harry para que las copas no se le pasaran. Después de una gran cena, vino el momento del postre, donde la señora Weasley puso su mayor esmero, engalanando la mesa con islas flotantes, flanes con cremas, y otros postres que Harry no conocía pero que se devoró rápidamente, al igual que todos los demás.

Al momento del brindis, Harry hizo aparecer botellas de Champaña, y el señor Weasley, a quien esa bebida muggle le encantaba, aplaudía como niño chiquito, recibiendo la reprimenda de su esposa, por tanto entusiasmo. Los gemelos repartieron petardos sorpresas, para amenizar el brindis. Harry llenó las copas de todos los demás algo nervioso, pues se acercaba el momento de la gran noticia.

- Bueno, tengo algo que decirles, que de seguro les va a encantar – dijo Bill, y Harry ahogó su anuncio, mientras Ginny aguantaba la risa – Fleur y yo hemos decidido poner fin a nuestra convivencia ilegal… – todos lo miraron extrañados. Fleur lanzó una risita nerviosa – o dicho de otro modo, nos casamos!! - Todos aplaudieron aprobando la decisión, mas la señora Weasley, y levantaron las copas, para brindar.

- Esperen, esperen!! – dijo Ginny algo colorada – no brinden todavía! – los gemelos habían dejado las copas para tirar de sus petardos y ponerse los sombreros sorpresa – Harry? – ella lo miró y Harry se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno… familia – tomó la mano de Ginny – La verdad es que queremos compartir esto con ustedes… - Todos lo miraban sin saber que iba a decir – Yo… bueno… - tomó aire – Ginny y yo tendremos un bebé – El silencio que reinó en el comedor solo fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo el petardo que George tenía, y que al escuchar estas palabras, movió las manos y lo activo, quedando como un idiota con un sombrero de loro con plumas multicolores. Las mujeres presentes abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, y emitieron una gran sonrisa. Harry apretaba la mano de Ginny, nervioso porque la noticia no tuvo el efecto deseado. Todos los varones Weasley, lo miraban con los dientes apretados. Hasta que Arthur Weasley habló, y Harry quiso que lo tragara la tierra.

- Es una broma, no? – dijo el padre, sonriendo. Harry y Ginny lo negaron. – o sea que…

- Que te has aprovechado de nuestra hermanita! – dijeron los gemelos a la vez, provocando una mirada de temor en Harry. Ginny estaba seria.

- No, puedo creerlo! – dijo Arthur – y menos de ti Harry, yo no pretendía que las cosas…- miró a Molly que tenía lagrimas en los ojos – se dan cuenta de la estupidez que han cometido? – el señor Weasley levantaba la voz. Harry a estas alturas prefería que Voldemort viniera y le arrancara la piel. – Tener un hijo, como se les pasó por la cabeza semejante…

- Arthur… – dijo Molly

- Déjame Molly, les aseguro que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con… bueno ya saben…

- Con el bebé – dijo al fin Ginny, que parecía que iba estallar si no hablaba.

- Son unos irresponsables!! - dijo Charlie, sintiendo el codazo de Tonks – cómo se les ocurre traer un niño al mundo? – miró a Harry – cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la situación. Deberíamos romperte la cara!

- Ya muchachos… – dijo Ron tratando de calmar la situación.

- Tu cállate, solapador! – dijo Bill – De seguro que tu…

- No vamos a aceptarlo!- Dijo George - Traer un niño al mundo sin amor, es lo mas…

- BASTA! – gritó Ginny – Me voy! – se levantó de la silla – Si no van a aceptar a mi hijo, no volveré a verles la cara! – se iba, derramando lágrimas. Harry se levantó y la siguió. Estaba mal, nunca pensó que se lo tomarían así – Vamos Harry, desde hoy no pertenezco a esta familia – Todos la miraban enojados, pero antes de irse los miró nuevamente – Cuando nazca mi hijo, recibirán los galeones que restan, y agradézcanle a él que no pasen un tiempo en Azkaban!!

- Qué quieres decir? – dijeron los gemelos.

- No sólo debíamos casarnos para que ustedes contaran monedas – dijo Harry rojo – también debíamos tener un bebé. Vámonos Ginny, lamento haber arruinado tu noticia, Bill.

- Pero de seguro será una gran boda, pues la pagarás con los galeones que mi hijo te proveerá… – dijo Ginny y salio de la sala. Harry la seguía, no quería decirle nada, porque estaba conciente del dolor que podría sentir su esposa. Buscó las capas, pensando que nunca en su vida hubiera esperado semejante reacción de su querida familia Weasley. Después de todos los sacrificios, ellos rechazaban a su hijo. Y luego pensó en Ginny, por su culpa la arrastraba a la soledad, a una vida sin su familia. A ser como Percy. Y la vio reír. Abrió los ojos, en verdad estaba sonriendo?

- Ginny? Te sientes bien? digo…

- Shh – rió, bajito –ay Harry! Nunca me había divertido tanto como hoy – él le ayudo a poner la capa, algo extrañado.

- Pero, de que te ríes? – dijo – acaso no te diste cuenta de que rechazaron a… a... nuestro hijo? – ella le acarició la cara y sonrió con ternura.

- Yo me entiendo, solo diré que… tres, dos, uno – por la puerta apareció toda la familia, visiblemente rojos. Ginny los miró seria, sin rastros de la risa anterior. Harry no entendía nada – Ya nos vamos, no les quitaremos mas su tiempo – tomó la mano de Harry

- Ginny, hijita – dijo Arthur – perdona, es que yo… no… -

- Harry disculpa lo que dijimos – Harry tuvo ganas de reír de los nervios, pero se las aguantó. Fred no sabía como disculparse – de verdad hemos sido unos imbéciles…

- Lo hecho, hecho está – dijo Ginny – mi hijo no será rechazado por nadie – hizo un mohín con la boca como si fuera a llorar – no quiero estar en esta casa si no quieren a mi bebé!! – E hizo un sollozo.

- Vamos hijita no es para tanto – dijo nervioso Arthur,- yo… quiero decir, que esto me tomó de sorpresa, pero bueno es mi nieto, y…

- No se apene, señor Weasley – dijo Harry, tomando un tono mas formal – no lo molestaremos si realmente…

- Harry, hijo – dijo algo apenado Arthur – quiero pedirles disculpas por mi actitud – se acercó a Ginny – de verdad estoy muy contento con la noticia, y si ustedes quieren, tenemos un brindis que hacer – y sonrió nervioso.

- De verdad papito? – dijo Ginny con voz de niñita. Harry sonreía. Admiraba la forma en que Ginny manejaba la situación. De seguro, pensó, que toda su vida, al ser la única hija mujer, tenía que utilizar esas armas para salirse con la suya. – En verdad quieres a tu nieto?

- Claro, mi ángel! – y la abrazó – Es que nunca pensé que mi niña pequeña tendría un bebé… Molly que te parece…

- Estoy muy feliz hijita!! – y le dio un beso. Uno a uno los integrantes de la familia los fueron felicitando, y pidiéndoles disculpas, por la reacción, pero a ellos ya no les importaba, porque estaban felices de poder decirle a todo el mundo la buena noticia.

Una vez brindado, varias veces, Arthur pidió hablar a solas con Harry. Este algo mareado por la champaña, le dio un beso a Ginny y se separó de ella con algo de dificultad.

- Harry – dijo, saliendo al frío jardín. La noche helada pareció despabilar a Harry, que al ver a su suegro lo notó preocupado – De verdad estoy muy contento con la noticia…

- Señor …

- Dime Arthur – Harry sonrió.

- Está bien, Arthur, déjeme decirle que si no nos hubiéramos visto forzados a tomar esta decisión, la de tener un bebé, esto no hubiera pasado nunca, y todo hubiera seguido como lo pactamos antes de la boda…

- Entiendo…

- Solo le digo esto porque no quiero que piense que soy un maldito aprovechado, y que…

- Harry, hijo – lo miró graciosamente – no lo creo – Harry lo miró extrañado – Pero con la noticia, me veo forzado a decirte que por alguna razón, Sirius quería esto…

- Para fastidiarme?

- Piensas que mi hija es un fastidio? – Harry se puso rojo.

- No, no señor, todo lo contrario…

- Quieres a Ginny? – Harry se quedó callado un instante. No sabía qué responder. De seguro no la amaba, pero tenía esa terrible adicción de querer estar con ella a como diera lugar. – Veo que la tratas bien…

- Soy…

- Un caballero, claro, pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

- Creo que todo seguirá como lo pactado, señor, antes de la boda… – bajó la mirada, un gnomo se robaba un caldero, riendo malignamente

- Entiendo…

- Pero no se preocupe, velaré por los dos cuando…

- Qué pasará con mi hija?

- No entiendo, Arthur…

- Voldemort…- Harry cayó en cuenta. No había pensado en ese detalle. Y un sentimiento de angustia y temor le lleno el estómago. Si Ginny estaba en peligro por el solo hecho de ser su esposa, ahora con un bebé… y su bebé mismo... otra vez guardó silencio – Creo que no pensaron en eso…

- No… - y tuvo unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Cualquier cosa menos que los lastimaran – Llegado el caso, tendré que defenderlos con mi vida, si es preciso.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Harry. Pero luego de que te divorcies de mi hijita, solo habrá lugar en tu vida para nadie más que esa muchacha y tu hijo…

- Qué muchacha? – preguntó Harry. Arthur lo miró y decidió que la conversación debía terminar – no entiendo…

- La muchacha rubia, Harry. Supongo que aun la ves… y de seguro volverás con ella…

- Yo…

- Vamos Harry… – dijo limpiándose los pies en el felpudo de la entrada – Esta haciendo frío, pero una cosa antes de entrar – Harry lo imitó y lo miró a los ojos, viendo por primera vez la mirada amenazante de su suegro – Si mi hija sufre, te las verás con siete demonios pelirrojos.

Entraron a la casa para seguir festejando. Harry estaba algo taciturno y meditaba las palabras que había cruzado con su suegro fuera, en el jardín. Voldemort, era seguro que trataría de arruinarle la existencia, tratando de lastimarlo a través de las personas que amaba. Y la miró. Estaba radiante, conversando con las mujeres Weasley, acerca de no sabía qué cosas. Harry no ponía atención a los temas, sólo se había quedado mirándola. Por qué no tenía ganas de terminar con eso? Miles de veces soñó con tener una vida familiar, y ahora que la tenía… Sería justo que la dejara? Y Luna? Por qué no la extrañaba como antes? Por que la única cosa en la que pensaba cuando llegaba a su trabajo era en volver a su hogar? _"Porque está ella"_ se respondió. Y sus ojos se nublaron. Ginny que estaba mas alegre que nunca, contando todas las peripecias del embarazo, y riendo de la envidia de Hermione porque no tuvo vómitos, nunca, durante los tres primeros meses, movió su cabeza y lo miró. El estaba callado, mirándola, e instintivamente ella le sacó la lengua, causando la sonrisa de su esposo. Harry se dio cuenta en ese instante que le costaría horrores dejarla algún día… y mas, se dio cuenta que no quería dejarla nunca… se dio cuenta que… Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento.

- Quiero irme a casa, Gin – solo dijo con la voz algo quebrada. Ella lo miró con reproche.

- Te dije que no brindaras tanto! – y le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza.

- No me regañes, si? – le dio un beso en las manos – quiero estar contigo – agregó en un susurro. Ginny sonrió coqueta.

- Bueno, si es así – fue a buscar las capas, ella le dio la del joven y este la puso rápidamente. Después ayudó a su esposa con la suya.

- Nos vamos – dijo en voz alta – Ginny necesita descansar –

- Ja – dijo Ron burlonamente – así que ahora serás el protector Potter!

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras – dijo sonriendo – pero ahora no serás el único idiota que se la pase hablando y babeándose por las hazañas de su hijo en el trabajo – los demás rieron y Ron bajo la cabeza rojo –

- Adiós gente, vendré… - dijo Ginny y se vio interrumpida por su marido.

- No te atrevas a decirlo, cariño – le dijo acomodándole la capa – Sabes que la seguridad ante todo – ella sopló un mechón de cabello rojo que caía por su frente, en señal de protesta.

- Harry tiene razón hijita – dijo Molly – no te preocupes, nosotras iremos a verte.

- Está bien! – solo dijo y saludando a los presentes desapareció, dejando a Harry atónito.

- Creo que se enojó – dijo Hermione.

- Me importa poco… – dijo Harry, algo ofuscado – no quiero que le pase nada. – y moviendo la mano desapareció.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, bien… ya Harry se dio cuenta... está enamorado de la pelirroja… se lo dirá en el siguiente capitulo? Claro que no! si no se terminaría la historia? Dejen comentarios al respecto!!

Próxima entrega: Harry y Ginny hacen compras navideñas… alguien aparecerá, haciendo tambalear el mundo de Ginny y con eso se dará cuenta de muchas cosas… Mas claro, échenle agua!!

Saludos Silvia


	11. Un día de compras revelador

**Capitulo 11**

**Un día de compras revelador!**

Cuando Harry salió de la etapa de embobamiento por causa de su futura paternidad, ya habían pasado varios meses, y el vientre de su mujer se notaba a simple vista. Le encantaba observarla en las mañanas cuando ella preparaba el desayuno, mientras esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Su mujer tenía el pelo más brillante aun, al igual que sus ojos, que se habían aclarado un poco, y sus inconfundibles pecas que adornaban su nariz eran más notorias. No comía mucho, a diferencia de Hermione, y eso hacía que él se enojara, porque "el bebé tiene que crecer", se encontraba diciéndole a cada rato. Ginny solo torcía los ojos y murmuraba por lo bajo. Aunque su marido era sumamente molesto a la hora de cuidarla, eso le gustaba. La hacía sentir más segura con respecto a su embarazo. Porque a pesar de que él solo iba del trabajo a su casa, ella siempre tuvo temor, y ese temor tenía nombre y rostro: Luna Lovegood. Desde hacía tiempo, incluso antes del embarazo, le molestaba siquiera que alguien la nombrara. Pero ahora con un bebé en camino, la mujer que despertaba los suspiros en Harry, la hacía llorar. No entendía el por qué, lo atribuía a sus hormonas descontroladas, pero lo sentía, y hasta a veces, la odiaba.

Cerca de la navidad, y disfrutando del receso escolar por estas fechas, Harry se encontraba leyendo El Profeta diario en la sala, sentado en un cómodo sillón. El titular anunciaba que el ministerio había desbaratado una banda de seguidores de "Tu sabes quien", encargada de secuestrar a notables hechiceros, que no se aliaban al temible mago. Harry, al igual que Ron, era parte de esa comitiva de aurores que llevaron a cabo la misión. Luego dio vuelta la página para ver la sección deportiva, y allí con una sonrisa vio que los Chuddley Cannons, habían ganado el encuentro de la fecha contra los Puddlemeere United. Así lo encontró Ginny.

- Qué te resulta gracioso? – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso. Harry quedó con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara.

- Eh... – dijo después de salir de su enajenamiento – estoy leyendo esta noticia. Ron debe estar feliz… - Ginny tomó el diario y rió.

- Bueno, al fin ganaron uno!

- Que no te escuche tu hermano! – y le acarició el rostro. Estaba hermosa. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y dejaba al descubierto sus pecas. Después, reparó en que estaba con ropa de salir. Y se puso serio – Vas a algún lado? – Ginny se alejó, tomó un saco corto y el bolso.

- Aja… – sólo dijo.

- Y cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo? – se enderezó en el sillón y esperó la respuesta. Ginny sonrió, y le dio un corto beso, que no logro ablandar el rostro de Harry.

- Ahora – lo miró – tienes algún problema?

- Debería tenerlo? – se levantó y se acercó a la mujer.

- No! – se puso el abrigo, sacó de la cartera los guantes y tomó de una silla la bufanda, acomodándola en su cuello – Porque vas a acompañarme – sonrió.

- Yo no…

- Harry!! – lo abrazó – Es casi navidad! No hemos comprado ni un regalo para la familia!

- Está bien – tomó un abrigo muggle – Pero deberías llevar capa. Hace mucho frío – Ginny lo miro sin poder creer lo sobreprotector que era.

- Ni lo sueñes!! – bufó – ya tengo demasiados problemas tratando de moverme con esta panza, imagínate con una capa!

- Pero si no estás "tan" gorda – dijo, y al ver la cara de angustia de su mujer se mordió la lengua.

- Tan gorda? O sea que… estoy gorda para ti? – él la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso.

- Ves, aun puedo rodearte con mis brazos – y lanzó una carcajada, que se convirtió en casi un aullido, cuando Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas – Si quieres que te acompañe, se un poco mas suave.

- Vamos debemos ir al banco, y luego tenemos todo el día para comprar.

Harry vio con pesar que su esposa, sacaba una considerable suma de dinero de Gringots, para realizar todas las compras que tenía en mente. Pasearon por todos los negocios llenos de gente, que al verlos se daban vuelta a su paso para ver al "niño que vivió" y su familia. Harry trataba de pasar inadvertido, pero del brazo de Ginny, no podía hacerlo. El rojo brillante del pelo de su esposa llamaba poderosamente la atención. Una vez que compraron los regalos para toda la familia, y los profesores del colegio, incluido Stuart Mc Mahon ( cosa que a Harry lo enfermó), se separaron un instante para comprar sus regalos. Harry entró a una finísima joyería, y después de media hora salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había decidido regalarle un juego de cepillos para el pelo de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes, y una cadena de oro con un dije de esmeralda. Ginny, se paseó por casi todos los lugares que podía, y luego de pensarlo, se decidió por comprar algo en una relojería. Su regalo era un reloj pulsera de cuero de dragón con una snitch en el centro de oro y los números estaban reemplazados por diamantes. Las alas de la snitch eran los indicadores de la hora y los minutos.

A mediodía, pasaron por la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley y decidieron almorzar con ellos. Allí Harry compró varios trucos que todavía no habían sido lanzados al mercado, para jugarles bromas a sus compañeros de la oficina de aurores. Los pagó, aunque los gemelos se opusieron. Sabían que Harry mostraba los artículos a sus amigos, y al día siguiente, llovían los pedidos para comprar la nueva mercadería. "una buena estrategia" decía Fred, a lo que Ginny arqueaba una ceja. "Piensa, hermana!" continuaba George. "quién no querría usar los mismos trucos que usa el niño que vivió" Harry reía divertido.

Una vez terminada la visita a sus hermanos, continuaron caminando por el vasto callejón. Ginny miraba las tiendas de ropa y túnicas y a Harry ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar.

- Ginny – dijo después de pasar una hora recorriendo el callejón – Podemos volver? Ya estoy cansado.

- No te quejes, Harry, aun no vemos lo que realmente vine a comprar – El la miro sin entender.

- Ginny, hemos gastado todo lo que teníamos en regalos. Que más quieres…

- Harry – se paró y le tapó la boca con su mano enfundada en el guante – no te diste cuenta realmente…

- De qué? – dijo aun con el guante en la boca.

- Debemos comprar los muebles para el bebé! – Y Harry sonrió. Sus ojos verdes brillaron más que nunca – O dónde dormirá? Cómo vamos a decorar su cuarto?

- Y la ropa! – dijo al fin.

- Hermione me dará la ropa de Andrew, está prácticamente nueva…

- NO! – dijo y su sonrisa se fue, dejando un rostro sombrío.

- No? – dijo ella extrañada – Harry, Hermione me la ha dado sin…

- Qué parte no entendiste, Ginny? Mi hijo no usará ropa de otros. El tendrá la suya propia! – Y al ver la cara de temor en su esposa, aflojó el semblante y la abrazó – Lo siento, perdóname, linda… es que… toda mi vida fui obligado a usar la rota ropa de mi primo, y yo… no quiero, fue lo mas humillante que viví en…

- Está bien – dijo ella separándose y dándole un cálido beso en los labios – Te entiendo. – Sonrió y le dio otro beso – Le compraremos ropa también! – Y se quedaron un rato pegados por la frente y mirándose a los ojos. – pero será mejor que dejemos de hacer esto y vayamos a comprar, porque sino cerraran las tiendas!!

- Está bien… – sonrió y la abrazó – viste algo ya?

- Si! He visto una tienda de muebles para bebés, por aquí cerca – la señaló – es aquella – Mostrándole un cartel en colores pasteles que decía "Bebe mágico" muebles y ropa exclusiva para bebés. – No sabes la hermosa cuna que vi en el catalogo!!

- Ya estabas planeando comprarla? Sin que yo lo apruebe? – Ella pensó que se enojaría, pero luego Harry tomó su mano, le sacó el guante, le dio un beso, y sonrió – me alegro que me hayas traído, Gin – Y cuando se dispuso a seguir hasta la tienda, ella se detuvo mirando a una persona con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca. Harry miró para el mismo lugar y la vio. Ojos azules, mirada perdida, Rubio cabello. Y se quedó sin hablar.

- Luna! – dijo Ginny toda roja, separándose de Harry. Este se quedó con el guante de su esposa en la mano. Luna los miraba seria.

- Ginny – dijo después de un segundo – Cómo estás?

- Bi... bien – contestó.

- Y tu Harry, te comió la lengua un ratón? - le preguntó Luna.

- No… yo… cómo estás Luna? – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sintió un dolor en el estómago.

- Bien, esperando noticias tuyas! – y luego miró hacia el vientre de Ginny y se puso blanca – y por lo que veo son muy buenas para algunos!

- Yo… déjame explicarte, Luna… – dijo Harry. Ginny se sintió de más en esa charla.

- Bueno, yo los dejo a solas para que platiquen – miró a Harry – Estaré aquí cerca. – Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y la vio entrar al negocio.

- Y bien Harry, estoy esperando! – y por primera vez, Harry vio que los ojos de Luna tenían una expresión normal.

- Ginny y yo tendremos un bebé – Luna soltó una especie de bufido, parecido a un gato a punto de atacar.

- Y cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo? Cuando vinieras con el niño bajo el brazo?

- Lo siento, tu estás con esas investigaciones – tragó saliva – yo casi todo el tiempo estoy de misión…

- Bueno! No todo el tiempo parece! – dijo ella cerrando los puños – dime, te gusto?

- Qué?

- Acostarte con esa… - dijo mirando hacia la tienda con rabia.

- Si… digo no es como parece… – trataba de buscarle una explicación lógica – Mira, tuvimos que hacerlo, era parte de la cláusula…

- NO RECUERDO QUE ME HABLARAS DE ESA PARTE DE LA CLÁUSULA! – gritó colérica. Varios transeúntes los miraban raro, entonces Luna bajó la voz.– la parte en que te revolcabas con Ginny!

- Es mi esposa! – dijo y complicó mas – Luna, creeme, yo tuve que hacerlo! Era parte de la cláusula! Yo… – Decía una cantidad de frases incoherentes para explicarle y que ella lo entendiera.

- Harry – dijo Tranquila, volviendo a su expresión de lunática – será mejor que nos veamos el sábado después de año nuevo, así hablamos – le acarició el rostro – aun me extrañas no?

- Si… - dijo sin pensar.

- Que bien! – le dio un sugestivo beso cerca de sus labios – entonces te esperare el fin de semana, como acordamos – y se marchó, dejando a Harry sin poder decir una palabra.

Ginny, una vez que los dejó para que hablaran, entró en la tienda, con menos entusiasmo. Había planeado comprar los muebles de su primer hijo con Harry y ahora él estaba con Luna. Sintió nuevamente esa punzada de angustia en el estómago, no entendía que podía verle a ella. Paseo por el lugar sin mirar nada de lo que había allí. Estaba más pendiente del ruido de la puerta, para ver si él regresaba rápidamente a su lado. Pero pasaron los minutos, muchos, demasiados según Ginny y un sentimiento de desesperanza albergó su ser. Comenzó a pensar, mientras miraba sin mirar los muebles, qué pasaría si él se fuera con Luna. Si la dejara, ahí, sola, eligiendo las cosas para su hijo, mientras él se iba a los brazos de su amada. Y comprimió un sollozo que amenazaba por exteriorizarse, cuando el vendedor se acercó con su mejor sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, señora – le dio la mano. Ella la tendió sin mirar y siguió perdida en sus lamentos. Miraba hacia la vidriera por si veía a un despeinado joven, de ojos verdes aparecer por ella y entrar, sonriéndole como él lo hacía, cuando llegaba a la cocina de su casa, y la besaba con aquella ternura que ella sentía. Pero por la calle no había ni un atisbo de esa presencia. – Mi nombre es Sam Owls y seré su guía en la tienda – ella lo miró y sonrió levemente.

- Buenas tardes Sam – respiró profundamente – quiero ver esta cuna – le mostró el catálogo – dicen que es la mejor del mercado?

- Así es señora – Ella suspiró y se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas ostentaría ese estado civil – es la mejor. Usted vuela en escoba? –asintió algo confundida – bueno esta es como la saeta de fuego de las cunas!! – "_Y tu payaso tenías que nombrar a su escoba!"_ Ella sintió unas lágrimas caer – Es lógico que se emocione – sonrió el vendedor – Primer bebé?

- Si – _"y por lo que creo el único"_, pensó – Es por eso que mi esposo y yo queremos lo mejor.

- Déjeme decirle que el precio es demasiado alto- dijo el joven – si usted esta dispuesta a gastar…

- El precio no importa! – dijo alguien detrás de ella. Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a Harry que la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo – Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo…

- No puedo creerlo! – dijo el joven en voz alta – Es Harry Potter! – los ocasionales clientes se dieron vuelta para verlo – Es realmente un placer, señor atenderlo a usted y a su esposa… yo no…

- Escúchame… – dijo Harry mirándolo.

- Sam! - dijo el entusiasta joven.

- Si, escúchame Sam – se acomodó los anteojos – no quiero que causes revuelo, Si? Mi esposa y yo queremos comprar tranquilos, las cosas de nuestro bebé.- El vendedor asentía fascinado – Así que no grites, queremos bajo perfil.

- Si, si señor! - Harry miró a Ginny y vio sus ojos algo aguados. El vendedor los llevaba hacia la cuna elegida.

- Te sucede algo? – dijo preocupado.- Te noto angustiada.

- Tengo que estarlo? – ella lo miró. Harry se perdió en sus ojos

- No – le besó la mano – claro que no.

- Esta es la mejor cuna que hay en el mercado, señor… – dijo Sam – le decía a su esposa que es la …

- Saeta de fuego de las cunas!! – dijo Ginny soltando una risita aliviadora. De alguna manera el mirarlo, y su respuesta le dieron algo de tranquilidad.

- Bueno si es así la llevamos! – dijo Harry, notando la alegría del vendedor – y también queremos ver otros muebles, Sam.

- Después de todo – dijo el vendedor – será una gran navidad! – y se fue hacia el fondo del local.

- Por qué crees que lo dijo? – preguntó Harry.

- Ay Harry, la enorme comisión que se llevará, después de atenderte! – y rieron. Pasaron en la tienda mas tiempo que el esperado, porque Harry quería comprar todas las cosas que Sam les mostraba. Ginny lo pellizcaba diciéndole que todo no cabría en la habitación que destinarían al niño.

- Pero Ginny! si es preciso, construiremos otra habitación – y seguía mirando. A Ginny le daba un vuelco el estómago cada vez que el hablaba. Sabía que su matrimonio tarde o temprano terminaría, y él, haciendo planes con su hijo. De pronto vio algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por la puerta de la exclusiva tienda, entraba una joven, no muy bien abrigada, con una insipiente panza, mirando las cunas que vendían. Hacia ella se acercó una vendedora con cara de asco. Ginny dejó de ver las cosas que le mostraba el vendedor y se quedó mirando a la muchacha. Debía tener su edad, al menos, pero el sufrimiento la hacía ver mayor. Con ilusión, la muchacha miraba las cunas y las acariciaba, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus congeladas mejillas. Ginny tuvo ganas de llorar. La empleada, llegó hasta la joven…

- Qué quieres? – dijo con aires de grandeza.

- Buenas tardes… – dijo y su voz era muy débil – Quisiera comprar una cuna, para mi…

- Disculpe... – dijo la empleada de mala manera – pero creo que aquí no tenemos lo que usted busca – y frunció la nariz con asco. La muchacha bajo la vista.

- Es que quisiera ver una cuna – vio una simple cuna, aunque muy bonita – esta cuánto cuesta?

- 100 galeones – dijo sin inmutarse. La muchacha lanzó un suspiro

- Y no tiene nada por 50 galeones, algo, aunque sea una cuna usada? – Ginny no quiso escuchar más, se dio vuelta y vio que Harry también estaba viendo la escena, pero él la miraba con rencor.

- Me insulta su pregunta… señora! – dijo seria – en esta tienda no encontrara nada por ese precio, puede ser algún chupete, pero…

- Disculpe! – dijo Harry y la vendedora mostró su mejor sonrisa – no le enseñaron a tener modales? Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a la señora? Acaso te crees mejor que cualquiera? – Al escuchar las palabras de Harry, se acercó el dueño de la tienda.

- Sucede algo señor Potter?

- Esta empleada suya, que parece que no tiene corazón, ni educación! – Y cerró los puños – tratando a la señora como basura! – Ginny se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposo para calmarlo. – pídale disculpas!

- Ya escuchó Clara – dijo el dueño – aquí nadie va a menospreciar a un cliente – la mujer masculló un lo siento y se fue hacia adentro junto con el dueño. Harry se acercó a la mujer, que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Disculpe señora – dijo y la miró. – Creo que esa mala empleada se ha equivocado… – La muchacha lo miró sin entender – esta cuna vale 50 galeones, mire! – y la etiqueta en la que Ginny juraba haber visto el numero 100, tenía un 50 bien grande. La muchacha sonrió – y creo que tiene suerte, porque como obsequio, tiene todo el ajuar para el bebé, que usted quiera. Sam! – El vendedor llegó corriendo – mire usted que suerte tiene la señora! Se lleva la cuna a 50 galeones y algunas prendas para el bebé – el joven lo miro sin entender.

- Señor Potter – carraspeó – esa cuna vale 100 galeones, no 50… -dijo en susurros para que la mujer no escuchara.

- Escúchame, Sam – lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó aparte – le dirás que vale 50 y yo pagaré el resto – El joven abrió los ojos – y además le dirás que como obsequio de la casa, se llevará algunas prendas para el bebé. Yo correré con los gastos – le guiñó el ojo, y entonces el vendedor sonrió.

- Si señor, como usted desee. – y se fue con la mujer.

- Harry, eso estuvo… – Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Qué querías que hiciera? Quedarme tranquilo viendo como esa arpía maltrataba a esa mujer? Vaya a saber las desgracias que ha sufrido… Para aguantar ser tratada como un perro. – suspiró – Entiendes mi actitud? – ella asintió- Si mi hijo pasara alguna necesidad, o tu, yo no podría soportarlo.- Ginny lo abrazó y se dio cuenta… que lo amaba. Que estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Harry Potter, y que no tenía idea cómo podría vivir sin él, cuando se marchara.

****

****

**Nota de la autora:** Si, fue bastante cursi y melodramático… pero bueno ya estaba escrito! He agregado un poquito a la ultima parte, porque se me antojo!

Próximo capitulo: La inesperada y corta aparición de un personaje, hará que Ginny corra peligro y esto desencadene en una situación inesperada…. Ya lo saben… próximo miércoles!!

Dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia


	12. Ataques y sorpresas

**Hola!1 Gracias por elegir este fic!! No se desesperen porque ya falta poco para que Harry patee a la lunatica!! Auqnue si debo ser honesta, es un personaje que no le tengo bronca… quizas porque yo en la escuela era igual a ella… las chicas me decian que era algo rara.. Solo por el hecho de andar leyendo por todos lados… y no tenía muchos amigos… **

**Pero eso ya no es tanto, porque los tengo a ustedes amigos de la red, que compartimos la locura por la saga de Rowling… y sus personajes.**

**Ahora despues de esta catarsis, les dejo el capitulo en cuestion… me encantó escribirlo… asi que espero que lo disfruten!!**

**Capitulo 12**

**Ataques y sorpresas**

Después de pasar unas bonitas navidades, los Potter volvieron a sus actividades de rutina. Ginny a sus clases y Harry a su trabajo de auror. Las fiestas habían sido demasiado reveladoras para ambos. Los dos se encontraban en una encrucijada. Se amaban, pero ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente valiente para confesarlo. Harry porque aseguraba que ella quería que el matrimonio llegara hasta lo convenido, pues amaba su independencia y libertad. Ella porque aseguraba que Harry amaba a Luna, y aunque ya no la veía tan seguido, se excusaba diciendo que esto era porque Harry estaba demasiado interesado en su hijo, y no en ella.

El escollo que Harry debía pasar después de año nuevo era Luna y su encuentro el primer sábado del año. Por más que le daba vueltas no sabía que podría decirle, para calmarla. Y también se encontraba confundido, si amaba a Ginny, por que no se lo decía a Luna y terminaba todo allí? Definitivamente no quería un encuentro con su antigua rubia debilidad.

Cierto día, Ron lo encontró hablando con un joven e inexperto auror, muy reservadamente. Ron siguió de largo a su cubículo, pero tuvo la feliz idea de sacar unas antiguas orejas extensibles. El largo hilo de color carne llego hasta la parte de abajo del escritorio de Harry, y se dispuso a escuchar.

- Pete, quiero que me hagas un favor – dijo Harry algo ansioso.

- Escucha Harry, - dijo nervioso el joven – yo, no puedo cubrirte para la nueva misión… Tonks me ha reprendido, por lo del otro día…

- No se trata de cubrirme!

- Ah no? Ya tu esposa está bien? – Ron al escuchar esto se intranquilizó. Si Ginny no estaba bien, Harry no lo había dicho. Hizo una nota mental para matar a su amigo y cuñado –

- Si, está un poco mejor, ya sabes, el bebé…

- Qué quieres? – dijo el joven, interrumpiendo lo que ya sabía que vendría, una gran perorata acerca del bebé. Harry sonrió.

- Quiero que te acerques al chico que reparte las cartas…

- El idiota de anteojos con el carrito verde?

- Exacto…

- Para qué?

- Me dejas terminar? – dijo ofuscado. El joven asintió – Quiero que te acerques con algún novato, y que comentes como al descuido, pero para que el mensajero lo escuche … - Ron se acomodó en su silla, haciendo ruido y Harry al escucharlo, se acercó mas al joven para hablar susurrando – quiero que menciones que se hará una reunión de Hinkipunks…- el joven lanzó una carcajada.

- Qué? – y Harry le hizo señas para que baje la voz – de Hinkipunks?

- Cállate – dijo rojo – si, de hinkipunks, que se hará una reunión secreta, de estos bichos en América, en Estados Unidos – Ron se extrañó – no sabes donde, pero que una comisión de aurores viajará inmediatamente, porque la reunión no tiene un lugar fijo.

- Cuándo?

- Cuándo qué?

- La reunión, cuándo es? – dijo burlonamente.

- Bueno la primera es este sábado. Luego dirás que tienen pensado quedarse varios meses, buscando más adeptos.

- Por qué quieres que diga esto?- preguntó riendo.

- El mensajero es soplón de una revista…- Ron entendió, y rió por lo bajo.

- Y?

- Y quiero mantenerlos fuera de mi vista – Bufo – quieren una entrevista exclusiva y en estos momentos…

- Tranquilo Harry – le palmeó la espalda – te haré ese favor, Pero a cambio quiero formar parte de alguna misión tuya y de Ron.

- Por qué?

- Quiero aprender de los mejores – y salió inmediatamente de la oficina. Ron enrolló la oreja extensible y salió de su cubiculo para acercarse al de Harry.

- Harry, estás listo? Tengo hambre – dijo Ron, sonriendo.

- Si, vamos – se levantó y tomó su capa. Saliendo de las oficinas, y por el pasillo vieron al muchacho que hablaba con Harry hablando con otro joven muy efusivamente, cerca del mensajero que hacía tiempo para escuchar con los ojos abiertos. Pete, miró a Harry y le guiño un ojo, recibiendo solo de este un movimiento de mano.

- Qué te traes con Jonson? – preguntó el pelirrojo burlonamente.

- Nada que te importe, Ron – sonrió.

Después de almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante, y una vez que volvió a su trabajo, Harry recibió una lechuza urgente y luego de leerla, se relajó en su sillón y se sintió aliviado.

El invierno pasó como un suspiro y la primavera dejó ver sus primeros brotes temprano. Ginny ya casi no salía de la casa, debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo. Ya faltaba muy poco para dar a luz, así que esto, unido al molesto revoloteo de Harry alrededor de ella y sus cuidados, la hacían desear que marzo acabe rápido para tener a su bebé y liberarse de aquella opresión. Y aunque ella lo negara, la ansiedad de tener al niño en sus brazos la hacía desear que ya naciera. Su madre y Hermione, estaban casi todos los días por la casa, ayudándola con las tareas del hogar. Ginny dejaba que su cuñada la ayudara en todo menos en la cocina, porque sabía lo desastrosa que podía ser. De preparar la comida se encargaba ella, o cuando no se sentía bien, su mamá. El tiempo restante lo pasaba dando clases, donde tampoco podía escapar del yugo protector de su esposo. Harry había tenido una reunión con Dumbledore y este con todo el plantel de profesores, donde sonriente, les daba algunos recaudos que debían tener con la profesora de DCAO (todos recaudos que habían sido explicados por Harry al director), recibiendo como respuesta, aceptación de parte de las mujeres, y cierta mueca de fastidio por el profesor de pociones. Por lo que era muy común ver, cuando Ginny terminaba una clase, a algún profesor que pasaba accidentalmente por allí y le ayudaba con sus pertenencias.

- Cómo fue tu día hoy? – dijo Harry, una tarde al llegar, y ver a Ginny algo pálida.

- Bien – dijo – sin contar las veces que fui ayudada por los alumnos – hizo una cara de rabia – ah, y por poco Hagrid me trae en andas hasta la casa – lo miró – no le habrás pedido que me cuide, no? – Harry rió.

- NoP – dijo haciendo como que revisaba papeles. – Sabes, hoy le pedí a Tonks licencia… – Ginny lo miró con terror.

- Licencia? Para qué?- dijo intrigada.

- Cómo para que? Para estar cuando el bebé nazca… – dijo tranquilo.

- Y aguantarte aquí todo el día? – Harry la miró enojado.

- Te molesto? -

- No tu, pero si esa loca manía de protegerme a cada instante!

- Perdón por querert… – se puso rojo – por querer que no te pase nada!!

- Qué puede pasarme Harry? – dijo sonriente – todos me cuidan en la escuela, aquí están Hermione y mamá, o tu – suspiró – lo único que puede ser peligroso, es que muera en el parto – Harry se puso blanco.

- No vuelvas a decir una estupidez así, Ginevra! – y se separó

- Harry eso es una posibilidad…

- No quiero escucharte! – la miro. Pensó que si eso pasaba, él no podría… – Tu lo has pensado? Digo es eso lo que se te ocurre, cuando te quedas con la mirada perdida?

- No – dijo serena.

- Y qué piensas? Yo no quiero que te pase nada… - la abrazó

- Pienso en como será nuestro hijo – Harry sonrió.

- No pelirrojo!! – ella le dio un suave coscorrón.

- Quiero que sea igual a ti – suspiró – que tenga tu cabello despeinado y tus ojos…

- Nunca te pregunté que nombre le pondríamos – dijo acariciando la larga cabellera rojiza de su mujer.

- Pensé que ya lo habíamos decidido – lo miró – James si es varón, o Lily si es…

- Pero yo lo dije, no pedí tu opinión.

- Es que acaso he objetado tu deseo? – le dio un beso en los labios – Me gustan esos nombres.

- Y Sirius? – dijo él en un tono alegre.

- Que se vaya al diablo!!- y rieron

Para suerte de Ginny, a Harry no le dieron permiso para estar en casa. Tonks le había hecho entender a las malas, que lo necesitaba para una riesgosa misión, donde él y Ron eran de suma importancia. Harry pataleo un par de veces pero aceptó. Al parecer varios mortífagos habían hecho estragos, a las órdenes de Voldemort, matando una docena de muggles en Fullham, cerca de Londres. Harry y Ron formaron una comisión de varios aurores para ir en busca de esos asesinos. Así que Ginny pasó unos días de absoluta libertad, sin su esposo, terminando la decoración del cuarto del bebé, y comiendo ranas de chocolate.

Fue un día, ya llegada la primavera, que teniendo un fuerte antojo de galletas del salón de té de Madame Pudepié, que tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la casa de Hagrid. Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. Después de varios minutos se decidió ir sola a Hogsmeade. Una vez allí, entró rápido al salón de té, y luego de saludar a la dueña, pidió una bebida y galletas. Al cabo de una hora y con una gran ración de bizcochos para degustar en casa, salió del local y decidió ir caminando al colegio.

- Definitivamente es nuestro día de suerte, muchachos – escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y dos risas grotescas. Se dio vuelta y vio para su espanto, tres hombres enfundados en túnicas negras, con mascaras que tapaban su rostro.- la maldita traidora a la sangre!

- Bingo! – dijo Ginny que, aunque estaba algo atemorizada, no lo iba a dejar notar. – Me encontraron! – dijo sonriendo – al fin hacen algo bueno!! – y los aplaudió sarcásticamente.

- Cállate, perra – dijo el que parecía al mando – meses buscándote, esperando que vinieras y al fin te encontramos!

- Repito al fin hicieron algo bien! – sonrió – no son buenas las noticias que traen de ustedes…

- Así que Potter te cuenta de su trabajo? – rieron.

- Claro – sonrió con burla – eso es lo que hacen los esposos.

- Bueno – dijo levantando su varita. Los otros hicieron lo mismo – desde hoy te llorará. Ustedes, denle algo para que sepa lo que le espera…

- Vamos Malfoy! – dijo Ginny levantando su varita y reconociendo a su atacante – Le dices a estos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle que me ataquen? Tu sabes bien que ellos dos "magos", no hacen ni uno mediocre - y rió.

- Veremos – dijeron los dos – _Cruccio! _– Ginny que estaba atenta hizo un conjuro.

_- Leviowncorpus!_ – y levitó, haciendo que los dos mortífagos se hechizaran a si mismos. Bajó sonriendo y cayendo al suelo grácilmente. – bueno dos idiotas menos.

- No te conviene enfrentarte a mi! – dijo con asco el rubio – tienes mucho que perder! – _inmovilus_!

_- Impedimenta!_ – el hechizo fue a parar a una vitrina de golosinas – vamos Malfoy, quiero ver tu linda carita – rió – hazme ese favor antes de morir, en tus manos –Malfoy se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su rostro en nada parecido al pasado. Su piel pegada a los huesos le daba el aspecto de un muerto en vida, sus otrora hermosos ojos grises, lucían ahora sin brillo, inexpresivos. Malfoy le lanzó un aturdidor. Las chispas rojas partieron de la varita, y aunque Ginny logró hacer un escudo parte del hechizo la afectó. Sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago y cayó de rodillas.

- Vamos, preciosa, eso es todo? – rió Malfoy – olvidaba a ese engendro que llevas- mas risas- qué dirá Potter cuando vea que su amada familia está muerta?

- Si, eso quisieras! – se levantó, y cuando Malfoy iba a lanzarle un imperdonable, Ginny levantó la varita.

_- Cruccio! _

_- Sectusempra!_ – la maldición imperdonable llegó a ella, dejándola tirada en el piso y desvanecida, no vio cuando Malfoy, habiendo recibido cortes que lo hacían desangrar se esfumaba, al ver a Dumbledore venir por la calle principal. El director, temiendo por la vida de la joven, la levantó y desapareció del pueblo, para llevarla a la enfermería del colegio.

Harry no tuvo idea si fue un segundo, un minuto u horas las que le tomaron para llegar a Hogwarts, después de que recibiera el mensaje de Dumbledore en plena misión. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue romperle la cara a cualquiera que le preguntase qué decía el mensaje, luego deseó que Tonks fuera hombre, así se la rompía sin contemplación por haberle negado el permiso. Después el odio se recargó hacia el infeliz que la había lastimado.

Cuando llegó al colegio, solo unos minutos le tomó llegar hasta la enfermería. En la sala de espera estaban Dumbledore, Hagrid, que a estas alturas lloraba a mares, siendo calmado por el director. Harry tuvo el deseo de gritarle a su amigo por dejarla sola, pero lo vio sufriendo y no dijo nada. El profesor Dumbledore lo miró y lo saludó. Opuestos a ellos estaban Arthur Weasley, Hermione, y Tonks. Decidió desviar la mirada de su jefa, para no cometer un asesinato. Ella se dio cuenta y bajó la cabeza.

- ES QUE NADIE VA A DECIRME NADA? – dijo al fin explotando – DONDE DIABLOS ESTA MI MUJER?

- Harry – dijo Dumbledore – Estás en la enfermería deberías ser mas …

- Mas qué? – Lo enfrentó. Harry sintió el mismo sentimiento de frustración, que cuando murió su padrino Sirius – Más qué, Albus? – este lo miró.

- Mas prudente – dijo – hay enfermos…

- Me importan muy poco los enfermos, Dónde está Ginny? – De la sala salió la señora Weasley, bastante ofuscada.

- Es que no te has dado cuenta de que estás en una enfermería? – Harry se calmó un poco – Ginny necesita descanso, ha tenido una jornada extenuante – y sonrió. Harry la miró sin entender. Su esposa había sido atacada y su madre sonreía. El mundo se volvió loco, pensó.

- Cómo está? – dijo acallando un poco su rabia – No le pasó nada? Está bien?

- Si, cariño – la señora lo abrazó – no te preocupes – lo miró y le tomó la cara – es igual a ti – y sonrió dejando caer una lágrima. Harry no entendió – el bebé. Tenía razón, es el primer Weasley cabello negro!

- Pero… – Harry sintió su pecho hincharse de aire, pero no tenía la capacidad para respirar. Había oído bien? El bebé era igual a él?

- Se adelantó… el parto – la señora Weasley parecía darse cuenta de lo que Harry pensaba – Ginny pidió esperar por ti, pero ese niño, tiene tu carácter, no quiso esperar, así que nació hace veinte minutos.

- Harry – Hermione se acercó – no nos diste tiempo a decirlo! – Harry estaba tan atolondrado por la noticia que parecía no entender lo que le decían, y mucho menos conocer a quienes les hablaban. Al rato un tremendo sollozo de Hagrid lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Yo, soy padre! – y se sentó acurrucado contra la pared – Soy padre, mi hijo nació! – y luego una gran sonrisa salió de su boca, y miró a su amiga – Hermione, soy padre!

- Si – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – Felicidades!! - y se agachó para abrazarlo.

- Felicidades Harry – dijo Dumbledore. Dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Harry, yo… – dijo Hagrid sollozando – es mi culpa, yo… – Harry se levantó y lo abrazó.

- No te apenes, soy padre Hagrid! – y este casi le saca las costillas del abrazo.

- Bueno – dijo el señor Weasley – considerando los hechos, esto es mas que una buena noticia – y abrazó a Harry que todavía repetía "soy padre", como tratando de hacerse a la idea. DE pronto la recordó.

- Y Ginny? – le preguntó a la señora Weasley – cómo está? Se repondrá, digo no le afecto en nada?

- Tranquilo, está bien. – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo – Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción para descansar. Los hechizos fueron fuertes – Harry sintió una angustia grande – ese desgraciado le dio fuerte.

- Quien? – dijo cerrando los puños de rabia.

- Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore, y la furia de Harry se noto en su cara.

- Voy a… - miró al Director – Quiero verla, y a mi hijo! – La puerta de la sala se abrió y la enfermera salió con una sonrisa, cargando un bulto de sabanas. Harry pensó que llevaba eso a la lavandería.

- Buenas noches!! – dijo sonriendo – Pensé que el padre querría verlo – Su estómago quedó de piedra. No era un bulto de trapos lo que llevaba, era su hijo. Con temor se acercó a la enfermera, que lo miraba con ternura. Le dio al bebé, y Harry movió las mantitas para verlo. Tenía el pelo algo corto, pero a simple vista se diría que correría con la suerte de su padre, imposible de peinar, y negro como el suyo. Otros rasgos no pudo reconocer porque era muy pequeño.

- Harry, es hermoso! – dijo Hermione acercándose a verlo.

- Llego tarde? – dijo Ron algo agitado apareciendo por la puerta. Al ver a su amigo quedó con la boca abierta.- Veo que si! – y se acercó a felicitarlo.

- Míralo bien Ron – dijo sonriendo – Andrew Weasley y James Potter, futuras estrellas de Quiddich de Griffindor - y todos sonrieron por la ocurrencia.

Ginny seguía inconsciente, por lo que Harry tuvo que aprender a cuidar a su hijo, desde alimentarlo, a cambiarle los pañales. El bebé por lo demás era muy tranquilo, y sólo se dejaba escuchar cuando tenía alguna necesidad. Y cuando esto sucedía, los gritos que pegaba, a Harry le hacían recordar al vociferador que la señora Weasley le mandara a Ron por robar el auto encantado de su padre. Harry cumplía con la tarea lo más feliz. También tuvo tiempo para pensar que iba a pasar con su esposa. No tenía ni la más mínima gana de dejarla, y ahora menos, porque su hijo era presente. Antes era fácil pensar en el término del matrimonio porque no estaba James, pero ahora, no podría dejarlo. Recordar vivir sin un padre a él lo entristecía, y no quería que su hijo corriera con la misma suerte. Si Ginny no aceptaba, por lo menos tenía hasta septiembre para convencerla que lo dejara quedarse en la casa, hasta que el bebé fuera lo considerablemente mayor para entender la situación de sus padres. Y sonreía, porque, según Harry, tendría que ser mas o menos, cuando James tuviera 30 años.

Ginny despertó al tercer día del ataque. Primero abrió los ojos lentamente, para poder habituarse al lugar donde se encontraba. Rápidamente notó que no estaba en su cama e instintivamente tocó su vientre. Y abrió los ojos desesperada porque no lo tenía tan abultado como al momento del ataque y pensó lo peor. Se sentó ahogando un grito y vio a su esposo que miraba pensativo por la ventana de la enfermería. Recordó lo pasado y se sintió miserablemente mal. Todo había sido por su culpa. Seguro, pensó, que su hijo….

- Harry! – gritó luego de unos segundos, y su esposo la miró acercándose rápidamente a la cama, no pudiendo evitar que ella se levantara y se tambaleara a causa de un mareo. Harry apenas la pudo sostener. – Harry! – gritó nuevamente y visiblemente acongojada – Es mi culpa, yo tuve toda la culpa!!

- Tranquila, Ginny… – decía Harry tratando de calmarla – ya todo pasó – la abrazaba y ella forcejeaba para separarse de él.

- No!! – gritó – no me abraces! – él la miró.

- Ya no quieres que te abrace?

- No, No lo merezco por mi culpa…- lloró – el bebé… - jadeó – está…

- Durmiendo, en su cuna – sonrió Harry, y le señaló el lugar donde estaba la cuna – Y debo decir que debe haber heredado la capacidad de seguir durmiendo de Ron, si no se ha despertado con los gritos que has dado – Ella sollozó y luego se sintió algo débil, por lo que se abrazó a su esposo.

- Harry – dijo apoyando su cara en el pecho del joven – Pensé que…

- Ya – le acariciaba el cabello – ya todo pasó. El bebé y tu están bien – le dio un beso en la frente – es lo único que importa.

- Cómo es? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ver esos ojos verdes, en parte la tranquilizaba

- No lo viste? – sonrió. Ella negó con la cabeza – Bueno, según Snape es lo más odiosamente parecido a su padre que jamás ha visto – rió – y tus hermanos ya le mandaron una canasta con las bromas más impresionantes… - Ginny se acercó y se asomó temerosa a la cunita de su hijo, que dormía plácidamente. Corroboró lo que Harry le había dicho: era igual a Harry (al menos ella deseaba eso) sin la distintiva cicatriz en la frente, hasta el cabello se revelaba en el mismo lugar que a Harry. – y? qué te parece?

- Está…

- James está bien – la besó en los labios suavemente – no tuvo ningún problema, a pesar de las maldiciones.

- Perdóname, fui una idiota al ir sola…

- Ya pasó, te lo dije – la abrazó – Espero que te des cuenta que cuando te digo algo, no es para fastidiarte, sino para que no te ocurra nada… – suspiró – si a ti o al bebé les pasaba algo… - Sus brazos la atrajeron con mas fuerza. Ginny se sintió segura en sus brazos, permaneciendo así, al tiempo en que se abría la puerta de la sala y toda la familia Weasley venía a saludarla.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien ya nació… fue algo rápido, pero con el ataque de Malfoycillo, no podía pasar otra cosa.

El hechizo leviowncorpus, pues… fue invento mío… Es una mezcla del hechizo levicorpus (Que aparece en el quinto libro) y la palabra inglesa own (Propio), con esto quiero decir que el mago que lo hace, se levita a si mismo (Claro que no desde los tobillos, pero eso pasa con algo de practica!!).

Próximo capitulo… a que no saben quien aparece? Será Cho? No!! Una loca con un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla!! Lo adivinaron? Qué le dirá Harry? Dónde se encontraran? Y qué dirá de esto Ginny? Seguirán con el matrimonio como quiere Harry, o todo quedará como lo planearon antes?

Saludos Silvia


	13. Cuarenta días

**Gracias por seguir esta historia!! **

**100 reviews!! Uf, ni soñando creí que llegaría a esa cifra!! Pero he visto uno por ahí, en esta pagina que tiene 1000!! Obviamente yo ni soñando llegaría a eso!! Pero se agradece los que se tiene… al menos no son comentarios negativos!!**

**Les dejo el capitulo… Espero que les guste, y si no, ya saben…. Es lo que hay!!**

**Capitulo 13**

**Cuarenta días**

La familia festejó por varios días la llegada del primer hijo de los Potter, y los diarios, lo publicaban en primera plana, para fastidio de Harry. El profeta le había dedicado casi la mitad del diario a la noticia, donde además hacía una especie de racconto de toda la vida del "niño que vivió". Desde sus días en que sobrevivió a una maldición, cuando era un bebé, pasando por su estadía en Hogwarts y su carrera de auror, detallando sus más arriesgadas y exitosas misiones. En otra hoja se dedicaban a la vida amorosa del joven, hecho que puso rojo a Harry y hacía reír a Ginny, desde la llorona Cho Chang (antes habían nombrado un fugaz noviazgo con Hermione Granger, aunque todos sabían que era invento de Rita Skeeter, Ron no dejó de refunfuñar por lo bajo), Parvati Patil, su hermana Padma, "Wow Harry, de esa no me acordaba" decía riendo Ginny a lo que Harry contestaba "Es que eran gemelas, yo no las diferencie hasta que…" y se ponía mas rojo. También nombraban a Luna, y ahí Ginny casi rompió el diario.

Luego, se dedicaban a la señora Potter, y Ginny agradeció que no se ocuparan de su antigua vida sentimental, pues no habría alcanzado el diario para nombrar a todos sus novios. En página central, mostraban las fotos de la familia con el bebé. Definitivamente era la viva imagen de Harry, Cabello negro alborotado, ojos verdes brillantes, y algunas pecas en la nariz, la cual era la de Harry, y más abajo la familia Weasley a pleno, incluido Andrew, también saludando al recién nacido. Era tanto el alboroto causado por los medios, que hasta, y Harry no sabía como, habían entrevistado a todos los que los conocían, desde antes y ocasionalmente. "Mira Harry" decía Ginny "han entrevistado hasta al joven que nos vendió la cuna!!" Y Harry le manoteaba el diario a su esposa para ver al joven saludando algo tímido, y leer lo que este había declarado _"Ellos se veían tan contentos con la noticia, que daba envidia. Se llevaron lo mejor para su hijo. Debo decir que el señor Potter es una gran persona, y su esposa es una belleza…"_

- Tarados! – dijo tirando el diario a una costado – me enferman –

- Harry, que querías? – sonrió Ginny – por años te han nombrado el elegido, y ahora que medianamente tienes una vida normal – él la miro – bueno, es lógico que seas una gran noticia.

- Por qué dices que mi vida es medianamente normal?

- Bueno, es que ellos piensan que tu y yo… tu sabes… – se levantó y alzo a su bebé – no conocen la realidad de nuestro matrimonio. – Harry pareció molesto por el comentario.

- No sé por qué…

- Harry – dijo tratando de parecer serena aunque por dentro se moría – tu sabes que pronto se cumplirá el plazo y todo esto…

- No tiene…

- Si, porque tu tienes una vida que seguir… - ella abrazó a su bebé y le dio un beso en la frente – y yo también.

- Es que tienes en mente algo – la miró - o alguien?

- Si – él se puso tenso – mi hijo – el bebé hizo un ruidito con su lengua – dedicaré mi vida a mi James. – tu tienes una historia de amor que continuar… – y le sonrió, aunque interiormente se le partía el corazón. Harry no sabía qué responderle. Ni siquiera podía decirle que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con ella, siempre.

- Bueno, eso cuando pase, pasará – se levantó y la abrazó – por ahora, mi esposa eres tu – le quitó el bebé y lo puso en la cunita – Y… – la abrazó y empezó a acariciarla sensualmente – quisiera que te dieras cuenta que me tienes algo abandonado – ella rió coqueta.

- Estate quieto! – se separó y se alejaba del cuarto – no podemos… si no lo sabes, la señora Pomfrey me aconsejó no… tu sabes, hasta que ella no me de el alta definitiva – Harry bufó, ella se marchaba

- Y cuándo se supone…? - gritó.

- Tendrás que esperar al menos cuarenta días! – y bajó riendo. Harry pataleó y se acercó a la cuna, donde James tenía la mirada ausente.

- Ay James! no sé como podré aguantar tanto tiempo sin tu mamá!

Los días posteriores al nacimiento de su hijo fueron de los más desastrosos en la vida de Harry. Peleó con todo aquel que osara contradecirlo, y teniendo que aguantar las cargadas de Ron y sus compañeros por su mal humor. Su amigo, le decía que ahora se daría cuenta qué era sufrir, recibiendo por parte de Harry el hechizo de moco murciélago, que le había enseñado Ginny. Era común ver la cara de Ron envuelta en unos impresionantes mocos verdes. Por supuesto su mal humor tenía una razón de ser. No había podido estar "a solas" con su esposa. "maldita cuarentena" resoplaba cuando la tenía algo cerca y sus hormonas perdían el control.

Ginny, a diferencia de Harry, estaba algo angustiada. No lo había notado al principio, pero una mañana peinándo su larga cabellera rojiza, y mirándose al espejo, se dio cuenta que en su mano faltaba la alianza de platino que Harry le obsequiara en su primera navidad de casados. Lo primero que atinó fue a buscarla por el cuarto. Y después por toda la casa, por arriba y por abajo. No quería perderla, era junto con el anillo de compromiso y aquella cadena con la esmeralda, los primeros obsequios que Harry le hiciera, y por lo tanto, más que valor monetario tenían un gran valor sentimental. Después tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y si Malfoy se la hubiera robado? Y Si el maldito quería hacerle daño a través de la alianza? Estará en apuros económicos como para convertirse en un vulgar ratero? Y si así fuera, por qué no le robó también el anillo de compromiso? Porque ese era de mas valor, por la enorme piedra que tenia. _"Quizás, pensó, no tuvo tiempo mas que de robarme el anillo, de seguro Dumbledore llego y el tuvo que desaparecer…"_ Así pensando y conjeturando, la encontró Hermione

- Me gustaría saber, que pasa por esa cabeza, cuando te quedas así – sonrió la castaña.

- Perdón? – dijo Ginny saliendo de su trance – Ah, hola Hermione, no te oí llegar.

- Ya me di cuenta! – dijo sentándose – En qué pensabas?

- Y Andrew? - notando que su cuñada no traía a su sobrino.

- Ron – dijo torciendo los ojos – Decidió llevarlo al Ministerio y mostrarlo a sus compañeros – Ginny sonrió.

- Te entiendo… – le palmeó el hombro derecho – Harry estaba pensando hacer lo mismo…

- No me cambies de tema. – dijo su cuñada – qué pensabas cuando te encontré…

- Notaste algo raro cuando me visitaste en la enfermería? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Algo raro, como qué? – preguntó Hermione algo confundida – te pasa algo?

- No – bajó la vista hacia su mano e instintivamente acarició su anillo de compromiso – Es que… no tengo mi alianza. – Hermione la miró sin comprender – cuando fui al pueblo la tenía y ahora…

- No estará por algún lado de la casa?

- No – dijo resignada – Ya la busque, varias veces y nada – suspiró – hasta le pregunté a Madame Pomfrey si no la había visto

- Y, qué te contesto?

- Ella no me vio las manos.

- Y Harry? El estuvo contigo después… - le aseguró la castaña.

- Ay Hermione! Yo voy a preocupar a Harry por una simple alianza!

- No es tan simple, si te tiene así – sonrió.

- Así como?

- Tan afligida, pareces como si hubieras roto la confianza de Harry al perderla – Ginny se puso roja y bajó la mirada, seguía jugando con su anillo de compromiso – cuándo se lo dirás? – Levantó la vista y miró a Hermione.

- No puedo…

- Eres una tonta.

- Se lo que él…. – se levantó – ese anillo significa mucho para mi.

- Reemplázalo si quieres, yo fui con Harry cuando lo compró…

- No entiendes – y sus ojos se aguaron – no quiero! No quiero reemplazarlo, lo quiero a él!

- Hablas del anillo o de Harry? – Y Hermione sonrió – Yo que tu se lo decía, en unas de esas te das una sorpresa…

- De qué Hablas?

- Vamos! – la miró incrédula – Por qué crees que Harry está de tan mal humor últimamente?

- Problemas de trabajo – dijo – Eso es lo que me dice siempre que le pregunto…

- Si claro! – rió con ganas – y yo soy Merlín!

- Qué tratas de decirme? Y esto tiene que ver con la pérdida de mi anillo?

- Olvídalo, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – se levantó del sofá – tienes algo que hacer? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – bueno entonces tomaremos el té, y si quieres te ayudo con la corrección de las tareas.

Pasada una semana Ginny todavía seguía sin encontrar su preciado anillo, y eso la ponía más frenética. Discutía con cuanto alumno osara contradecirla, aunque luego les pedía disculpas aduciendo que no dormía a causa del bebé. Pero James no era el problema, según Hermione el bebé era el mas hermoso del mundo, y aunque era lindo, no era eso lo que motivaba el comentario. James era el bebé mas tranquilo que podría haber. Raramente lloraba, y casi todo el tiempo dormía. El problema era el no poder saber la suerte de su preciado anillo, y con ello el haber roto en algo la confianza de su esposo. Harry en cambio quería que pasaran los días para poder estar al fin a solas con su mujer. Le había exigido que le avisara cuanto antes cuando la señora Pomfrey le diera el alta, hecho que hacía reír a Ginny y la sacaba de sus angustias.

Una tarde, cuarenta y un días después de nacer James, casi al terminar la jornada de trabajo, Harry recibió una carta que traía una hermosa lechuza blanca. Hedwig le picoteó la mano cariñosamente y luego de beber agua emprendió el regreso a casa. Harry tomó el pergamino, lo leyó solo una vez y salió corriendo de la oficina. Al llegar al hall central del ministerio trató de meterse en la chimenea, pero estaba a punto de ser ocupada por un par de magos. Los empujó y mascullando un "lo siento" se metió dentro y desapareció tras una gran llamarada verde. Dio varios tumbos al llegar a la sala de su casa donde encontró a Hermione con Andrew en brazos.

- Cielos Harry! – dijo esta dando un pequeño brinco en el sofá – Casi me matas de un susto!

- Si, bueno, hola Hermione – dijo algo exaltado – Ya te ibas, no? – Hermione sonrió.

- Bueno… yo…

- Si. Okay – dijo rápidamente ayudándola a levantarse – y Ginny?

- Fue a acostar a James – dijo dándole un beso. Se metió en la chimenea y desapareció. Harry subió en dos trancos, la escalera y en dos segundos estuvo en la antigua oficina, hoy el cuarto de su hijo.

- Ginny! – casi gritó desde la puerta, ella se dio vuelta y le hizo señas para que no gritara. Estaba agachada hacia la cuna de su hijo arropándolo.

- Baja la voz! – dijo casi en un susurro y sonrió – vas a despertarlo – La pelirroja, salió del cuarto y despacio cerró la puerta. El estaba parado en el medio del pasillo y la miraba ansiosamente.

- Recibí tu lechuza – la miró

- Y Hermione? – preguntó algo sonrojada.

- Se fue hace un momento… - y sin decir más, Ginny lo rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello y lo besó. El respondió a sus besos levantándola por la cintura y apoyándola contra la pared del pasillo. No hacían falta las palabras, se necesitaban demasiado.

A medida que pasaban los días y los meses, James crecía haciendo que Harry se desviviera mas por él. Y por su mamá. No había tiempo libre que no pasara con su familia. Hasta había planeado pasar unas vacaciones en la casa que su padrino le dejara en Italia, hecho desestimado por Dumbledore, al ser esta insegura para los tres. "Bueno al menos pasaré mis vacaciones en la Madriguera" le decía a Ginny. Esta lo miraba y sonreía. No podía creer cuanto amor le tenía a ese hombre, que la hacía inmensamente feliz cuando estaban juntos, pero que la hacía llorar cuando estaba sola. Porque a medida que su hijo crecía y lograba nuevas habilidades, se acercaba el tiempo en que ellos tenían que separarse, y eso, hasta no la dejaba dormir.

Harry pensaba que faltaba poco para proponerle a Ginny seguir casados, al menos hasta que James cumpla un año, o dos. Conciente de las proezas de su hijo, no quería perderse ni un momento de su desarrollo, así que aunque ella quisiera el divorcio rápido, él no lo iba a aceptar.

- Harry… - dijo una mañana – Mamá hará un almuerzo por mi cumpleaños, en la madriguera…

- Si, ya lo sabía – sonrió. Estaba jugando con su bebé, que al estar mas grandecito, reconocía su rostro y le sonreía. – Pero se suponía que era una sorpresa!

- Ja! Ron me lo dijo ayer! – dijo divertida.

- Voy a matar a Ron! – y luego miró a su hijo – Lamento que hayas tenido a un padrino tan idiota, Jimbo!

- No le digas Jimbo! – dijo enojada.

- Por qué? – le preguntó – Me gusta decirle Jimbo!

- Porque suena como Dumbo! – Harry rió.

- Lo dices por la loca de su mamá? – Ginny se puso seria – Hablo de la mamá de Dumbo, Gin. A ti jamás te diría loca…

- Ah!

- Eso se sobreentiende!! – Y Ginny se abalanzó como para darle un golpe, a lo que Harry sólo atinó a levantar al bebé bien alto en sus brazos y a hacer ruidos de avión – Vamos Jimbo, nos atacan! – y corría a través de la estancia. Ginny reía tratando de alcanzarlo – Retirada, retirada! – y el bebé gorjeaba contento.

- Déjalo Harry vas a hacerlo vomitar! – rió – Acaba de tomar la leche – Se escucharon golpes en la puerta de entrada. – Te salvó la puerta. Seguro es Hagrid!!

- Dejemos a la bruja de mamá, Jimbo! – el bebé decía "ajo" – si tienes razón, a veces es un fastidio – y luego agregaba en voz bien baja – Pero tu y yo la amamos, no? – a lo que el bebé solo emitía una sonrisa. Ginny aun colorada por la persecución, fue a abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, el color de la cara desapareció dando lugar a un blanco fantasmal.

- Hola! Está Harry? – dijo la visita.

- Luna! – dijo Gin en casi una exhalación – cómo estas?

-Bien – dijo seria – está Harry? Vengo a hablar con él.

- Si, pasa por favor… – Luna pasó mirando toda la casa, la muchacha lucía espectacular, a simple vista, pensaba Ginny, que tenía en la garganta un nudo tan grande que no podía decir nada. Al cabo de unos segundos se armó de valor y la acompañó hasta la sala. La rubia se detuvo en seco al ver a Harry jugar con su hijo, riendo como nunca antes lo había escuchado reír. – Harry – dijo al fin Ginny – tienes visita… – Harry que aun jugaba con James no levantó la vista y contestó.

- Pasa Hagrid, ven a ver lo que hace mi hijo…

- Hola Harry! – dijo Luna y Harry levantó la vista y la miró con horror. Luego miró a Ginny, esta hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió – vengo a hablar contigo. Si recuerdas teníamos una conversación pendiente.

- Luna… hola – el bebé hizo un mohín, como para llorar. Harry lo meció un poco y le puso el chupete.

- Dame al bebé Harry, lo llevaré a su cuarto. – dijo Ginny tratando de serenar la voz, aunque le costaba horrores.

- No Ginny – dijo Luna – no me presentas a tu hijo, Harry? – Ginny sintió una punzada de celos _"que le pasa a esta? Todavía no nos divorciamos y ya quiere quitarme a mi hijo?"_

- Si, claro que va a presentartelo! – Dijo la pelirroja y la acompañó hasta donde estaba Harry que se había quedado clavado en el suelo – El es James – Luna se acercó y lo miró y sus ojos se nublaron. A Ginny le dio pena, al fin y al cabo ella también era víctima de la locura de Sirius. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan buena y no sacarle los ojos a esa rubia idiota que venía a quitarle a su marido.

- Es hermoso! – solo dijo, y miró a Harry. Este miraba a Ginny. – Podemos hablar? Harry…

- Ahora si, me lo llevo– e intentó tomarlo en sus brazos, pero Harry no se lo permitió. – Harry, creo que Luna tiene que hablar contigo…

- Iremos afuera – dijo al fin – Llevaré a James a tomar aire.

- Pero Harry…

- Iremos afuera a hablar – la miró serio – y llevaré a James – Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada – Vamos Luna – La muchacha rubia sonrió a Ginny, y siguió a Harry hasta la puerta de entrada. Ginny aun atónita escuchó vagamente que él le decía algo – Volveré en un momento - y cerraba la puerta, dejándola con el corazón en la mano.

Caminaron sin hablar durante varios minutos, hasta llegar al borde del lago. El aferraba a su hijo, ella miraba a un lado y al otro, maravillada por el lugar. Fuera de la vista de su casa se paró en seco y la miró.

- A qué viniste? – preguntó serio.

- A verte! – sonrió y trato de abrazarlo, él retrocedió – Es muy lindo, tu bebé, cuando…

- A qué viniste, Luna? – volvió a preguntar.

- Te dije que teníamos una charla pendiente – volvió a sonreír – Este lugar es de ensueño Harry, crees que Dumbledore quiera que…

- No, no lo creo. – dijo secamente – No viniste a hablar? habla entonces – no entendía por qué era así, parco con ella, aunque la hubiera querido tanto, en el pasado.

- Yo – ella lo miró – Tuve una investigación y no supe mas de ti…

- Lo creí mejor así… - dijo Harry seguro.

- Por qué? – dijo angustiada

- El bebé nació y luego yo… quería estar con él – Dijo, y abrazó a su hijo.

- Pero, Harry yo estuve esperando por ti, fin de semana tras fin de semana – le tomó la mano que sostenía a James – y tu no viniste…

- Te lo dije, tenía problemas, Soy auror, busco a Voldemort, aparte tengo un hijo ahora. No puedo repartirme en dos y…

- Pero eso está a punto de concluir… – El la miró.

- No entiendo…

- Pronto se cumplirán los dos años y tu estarás libre y feliz conmigo! – se abrazó a él – y si quieres yo podría ser una madre para… cómo se llama… Sean?

- JAMES! – dijo ofuscado – y él no necesita una madre. El tiene una, y es excelente!

- Excelente madre o excelente amante? – dijo furiosa Luna. Harry la miró con los ojos abiertos.

- A qué viniste Luna? podrías haberme enviado una nota, si querías verme…

- Para que me evitaras, como me evitaste después de año nuevo?

- Yo…

- No te excuses Harry… – volvió a abrazarlo – sé que estás algo confundido, con lo del bebé, pero una vez que vuelvas a casa…

- Yo… no volveré…

**Nota de la autora:** Creo que mi teclado pronto perecerá. YA se que puedo pedir para navidad… o si alguien se apiada de mi, y me regala uno hoy… aunque creo que tendré que auto- regalarme uno!! Porque ya he cambiado tres teclados de tanto escribir!!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… y se quedaron con la intriga de saber… Que le responderá Harry a Luna? Sabemos que le dijo que no volverá… pero le dirá la verdadera razón? O solo pondrá excusas para zafar? No se lo pierdan!!!

Dejen Reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	14. El hablante parsel

Hola a todos!! Gracias por los comentarios y augurios en mi cumpleaños… y muchas gracias especialmente a mi amiga Paloma (zafiro Potter) Por el estupendo regalo que me mando desde España!! (Aunque el original esta mas bueno el regalo, ya cuelga en mi pared!! Gracias de verdad, amiga!!

Ahora les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste!!

**Capitulo 14**

**El hablante parsel**

Sus palabras resonaron como un martillo golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza de la joven. Lo miraba desesperada y él tenía esa expresión serena de alguien que se quitaba un gran peso de encima de sus hombros.

- Yo no volveré…

- Que dijiste?

- Lo siento Luna, yo… no volveré – Ella lo miró como exigiendo una explicación mas – Yo… no voy a dejarla.

- No te entiendo – El se aferró a su hijo.

- Yo… la amo – suspiró – no me preguntes cómo pasó, pero yo no podría estar sin ella. – la miró - Lo siento…

- Lo sientes… lo sientes? – Luna respiraba entrecortado – Crees que me dices eso y luego puedes solucionarlo con un lo siento? – sus lágrimas brotaron

- Qué quieres que te diga?

- Que es una de tus bromas Harry! – sollozó.

- No puedo, es la verdad, amo a Ginny y no quiero dejarla. Amo a mi hijo, quiero que estemos juntos, somos una familia.

- No te das cuenta? Ella es la culpable!! – Harry abrió los ojos – ella inventó lo del niño con Sirius para atraparte…

- Que disparates estás diciendo Luna?

- Te tiene amarrado por el niño! – chilló frenética.

- El bebé es una consecuencia de mi amor por ella! – Luna ahogó un sollozo al escuchar estas palabras – Yo… La amaba y deseaba que… tuviéramos un bebé.

- Ese niño es un error…

- Este, mi hijo nunca será un error! Yo lo concebí con amor. Y ella creo también lo quería.

- Pero Harry…- suplicaba.

- Mira Luna, creo que lo que tenía que decir lo dije. Yo siento que esto haya terminado así. Tú, no tienes la culpa…

- Y quien la tiene, Sirius Black? – dijo torciendo los ojos

- No, el destino creo – sonrió –. Al fin de cuentas Sirius sólo tuvo la culpa de atarnos, a amarla él no me obligó. – la abrazó – Por favor, por lo lindo que vivimos, no te consumas en la rabia. Yo te quise y mucho, pero la mujer de mi vida está en esa casa, y me ha dado la mayor felicidad del mundo, a mi hijo.

Ginny parecía una leona enjaulada en la sala. Paseaba de un lado para el otro tratando de no perder el control, salir de la casa, llegar hasta donde estaban y caerle a golpes a esa desgraciada que se interponía en su familia. Luego entendió con lágrimas en los ojos que la única mujer desgraciada que se interponía entre el amor de Harry, y él, era ella. Porque Ginny era la intrusa, la otra en la vida de Harry. Luna solo venía a reclamar lo que en derecho le pertenecía y lo que Harry le había concedido, su amor. Con esta triste realidad subió al cuarto de su bebé. Lo recorrió con la mirada detenidamente. Recordó los momentos en que ella y Harry discutían acerca del papel tapiz. Ella quería nubecitas blancas y ositos en tonos marrones, sobre un fondo celeste. El quería snitchs revoloteando, de manera mágica por toda la pared. La cuna, y los recuerdos de ese día, donde reconoció, muy a su pesar que se había enamorado de Harry Potter, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo. Cada vez que tocaba un mueble o ropa de James se hundía más en la desesperanza. Luna había venido a plantar la bandera de la victoria en una guerra en la que Ginny siempre llevó las de perder, porque desde un primer momento, Harry era de su rival. Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? Esa era ahora su preocupación. Cómo iba a tratar a Harry luego de su separación, cuando viniera con Luna a los cumpleaños de su hijo? Y cuando lo llevara de vacaciones, con ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Ginny – escuchó que desde la puerta de la habitación, Harry la llamaba casi en un susurro. Ella rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas.

- Estoy arreglando este… desastre – y comenzó a fingir que acomodaba algo en los cajones del armario. Harry entró con el bebé en brazos. Ella aun no lo miraba.

- Se durmió – dijo y lo acostó en la cunita. Luego se volteó a verla. Notó que algo andaba mal porque ella no lo miraba.- Gin, tienes un minuto? – dijo algo nervioso. A Ginny se le cayó el alma a los pies, de seguro le plantearía irse unos días con su amada Luna. Con gran valor levantó la mirada.

- Si, claro, qué quieres?

- Bajemos, será mejor que hablemos en la sala – "_Claro, pensó Ginny, de seguro quiere evitar que mis alaridos despierten al bebé"_

- Está bien – ella se apresuró a salir y bajar las escaleras. El algo confundido la siguió. SE sentaron en el sofá, enfrentados, Ginny miraba para la mesa de café y Harry la miraba sin saber porque no lo miraba.

- Bueno, primero, quiero pedirte disculpas por la visita de…

- No hay problemas, al fin y al cabo es tu...

- No volverá por aquí, Ginny. – dijo seguro.

- Ya te dije que no tengo problemas de que ella te visite, siempre y cuando respetes la casa – Harry tuvo ganas de reír.

- Respete la casa? A que te refieres? - dijo casi en un tono burlón.

- A que no venga y tome la casa como un nidito de amor… - dijo pretando los labios.

- Ah… pero yo nunca haría algo… aquí – se sonrojó.

- Bueno no creo que eso sea lo que quieres decirme, Harry? O si? – lo miró.

- No – su voz denotaba nerviosismo – Claro! Bueno… mira Ginny, yo se que habíamos dicho que nos separaríamos cuando…

- Mira Harry, creo que si quieres irte y retomar tus fines de semana… - dijo Ginny seria.

- No me refiero a eso…

- Quieres terminar antes nuestro matrimonio? – agregó, con un tono agudo en la voz.

- No saques conclusiones erradas, Ginny si me dejaras explic…

- Que no saque conclusiones…- él le tapó la boca.

- Déjame hablar, si? Después dime todo lo que quieras… - Ella asintió, entonces le quitó la mano – Ella vino aquí porque quería saber…

- Entiendo…

- Me dijiste que no me interrumpirías… – dijo algo fastidiado.

- Bueno, sigue!

- Bien, como sabrás amo a mi hijo como a nada en el mundo – ella asintió – y está creciendo rápidamente… Y como sabrás, mi historia no tiene muchas cosas felices de las que acordarme… - Ella lo miró triste – Ginny, ver a mi hijo crecer… no quiero perderme un minuto de eso. Y si me voy… me habré perdido su primer año, lo más importante. No estaré aquí cuando pronuncie su primer palabra… – Ginny lo miraba sin creer, acaso él le quería decir lo que ella interpretaba?, acaso él querría… – Es por eso que quiero pedirte que continuemos el matrimonio – ella se tensó – Hasta que James cumpla un año…. – se quedó en silencio esperando que la pelirroja dijera algo, como no lo hizo, continuó – sé que adoras tu independencia, y que estando tu y el bebé sin mi, dejarían de correr riesgos con Voldemort, pero te lo pido como un favor. Ginny no quiero separarme de… - casi se le escapa lo que albergaba en su corazón - … mi hijo.

- Harry – dijo ella al fin – Yo no… - él bajó la vista, pensó que ella se negaría - yo no soy quien para negarte nada – la miró y sus ojos verdes brillaron de alegría – Tu, te sacrificaste por mi familia, dejando lo que mas amas, a Luna, para que mi familia no pasara penurias. – Le tomó las manos – No tienes que pedirme nada. Sé lo que significa James para ti, y nada me haría mas feliz que compartas su crecimiento… conmigo.

- En verdad? – la abrazó – Gracias Ginny! no esperaba menos de ti – siguió abrazándola, y acariciando su cabello. Ella hacía esfuerzos por no sucumbir a sus encantos.

- Pero debo preguntar qué piensa Luna de esto, Harry – lo miró – a ella también le incumbe esta decisión.

- No te preocupes por Luna – le acarició el rostro – ella no puso objeción – Ginny sonrió. – Decidido, me quedaré hasta que James cumpla un año…

- Harry – él la miró – Creo… que si quieres estar con James… que te parece si dejamos nuestro divorcio hasta nuestro tercer aniversario? – Harry sonrió. Eso era mas tiempo del que pensaba.

- Por que?

- Bueno… porque… - _"piensa, piensa, idiota, no te delates así"_ - porque aprenderá a caminar… James… después del año, no querrás perdértelo, no?

- Claro!! – la volvió a abrazar – Entonces, hasta nuestro tercer aniversario – nervioso le dio la mano, ella sonrió – Todo queda igual? – ella sabía a lo que él se refería y aguantó las ganas de reírse por la cara de Harry.

- Si, todo seguirá como hasta ahora – le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se separó rápidamente, muy a su pesar – Y ahora iré a preparar la cena, si no comeremos tarde – se levantó rápidamente, como una pluma, sin el peso de las preocupaciones pasadas, y se perdió en la cocina. Harry se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no lo veía, se tiró en el sofá y suspiró aliviado. Se levantó y comenzó a saltar de alegría. Al menos estaría más de un año con su adorada esposa, ya tendría tiempo de hacerla cambiar de opinión y quedarse para siempre…

La mañana del 11 de agosto, Harry se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Ginny aun dormía en su cama cuando el ruido de una corneta, la hizo sentarse súbitamente y tomar la varita como para repeler el posible ataque. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, casi se murió de amor, al ver a Harry parado en los pies de la cama, con un sombrero de pirata y la corneta en la boca, y en sus brazos a James con un bonete multicolor en la cabeza y una maraca, moviéndola torpemente de un lado al otro. Ginny sonrió y algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

- Se que estamos patéticos… – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso – Pero no es para que llores. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!! – Ginny lo rodeó en sus brazos, James continuaba embelesado con la maraca. – Feliz cumpleaños, mami!! – dijo Harry imitando la voz de un bebé, y moviendo a James para que Ginny lo alce –

- Harry, estás completamente loco, sabías? – dijo besando a su hijo y riendo

- Si sigues así, no te traeré el desayuno – salió de la habitación para volver a los 5 minutos con una bandeja cargada del más espectacular desayuno.

- No debiste molestarte, Harry – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Gracias.

- No todos los años se cumplen 24 – le dio un sonoro beso – disfrútalo. Nos esperan en la Madriguera antes del almuerzo. – Alzó a su hijo – y tu jovencito, sabrás lo espectacular que es andar en escoba…

- Harry – dijo con reproche – no pensarás llevarlo a volar, no?

- Ginny, Ron lo hace. Por que yo no…

- Porque Ron es un idiota descerebrado! Además Andrew ya tiene un año y medio, James tiene 5 meses…

- Ya, paranoica! – Se recostó en la cama y levantó a su hijo por el aire. El bebé reía – Además… – usó el tono de Ginny – Bueno esto era nuestro secreto, James, pero mamá debe saberlo ya.

- Que? – dijo intrigada.

- Bueno… James y yo ya lo hemos hecho – dijo – varias veces…

- Harry!! – dijo atragantándose con una tostada – cómo pudiste?

- Los días están hermosos, Ginny, y no podemos desaprovechar ese impresionante campo de Quiddich… y a Jimbo le encanta volar…

- Después hablaremos de esto, Potter, en otro momento. Por lo pronto desayuna, quiero llegar temprano a casa…

- Esta es tu casa, recuerdalo – dijo, mirándola seriamente.

- Bueno, tú me entiendes. Y no me regañes! todavía tengo que hacerlo yo por lo de llevar a James a volar.

- Mujeres!! – dijo mirando a su hijo – nunca entenderán lo que es para los hombres el Quiddich, verdad cielo? – Y el bebé hizo un movimiento de parpados.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, a pesar de que era temprano, ya todos los Weasley se encontraban ahí. Harry saludó a los presentes y le dio un golpe a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que se encontraba medio dormido apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los gemelos con sus novias, Katie y Alicia, estaban algo cohibidos, pues era la primera vez que traían novias a la casa de sus padres. Los demás Weasleys reían y se mofaban de ellos. Después de saludar a su hermana por su cumpleaños, Todos los varones de la familia, incluido Harry, salieron a jugar Quiddich, a pesar de los gritos de la señora Weasley para que ayudaran en los preparativos.

- Déjelos, Molly – decía, Hermione riendo – cuando regresen cansados, los haremos trabajar el doble.

- Tienes razón Herms – decía Ginny dándole su hijo a su papá, para ayudar con la preparación de la comida.

- Yo también quiero ayudar! – dijo Tonks y al chocar con una mesa, tiró varias bandejas con ensaladas, a lo que rápidamente las mujeres con sus varitas y varios hechizos evitaron que todo quedara regado por el piso.

- Deja, cariño – dijo Molly, seria – no te preocupes, tu puedes cuidar a los niños, mientras nosotros cocinamos – Tonks movió los hombros y salió de la cocina con Andrew.

- Nosotras queremos ayudar – dijeron Katie y Alicia a la vez, sonrojándose.

- Parecen Fred y George!! – rió Ginny – Luego nos contaran como hicieron para agarrar a esos…

- No los hemos agarrado, Ginny – Contestó Katie, moviendo su varita y pelando papas mágicamente – Solo estamos saliendo….

- Vamos! Conozco a ese par – dijo Ginny – Si las trajeron a casa… es porque la cosa va en serio… - y pudo ver la cara de felicidad que tenían las muchachas.

Durante el almuerzo la charla de los hombres como era una costumbre se centraba en el Quiddich, y ahora se hacía mas entretenida, porque una de las novias de los gemelos, era cazadora profesional de un equipo de la liga, así que las discusiones entre Fred y Ron, apoyando cada uno a su equipo, eran magistrales. Las muchachas se divertían de las orejas coloradas de Ron, que con el calor de la charla, iban subiendo de tono peligrosamente. Nadie en esa casa podría hablar mal de sus queridos Chuddley Cannons, aunque como Harry burlonamente le hacía recordar, no hayan ganado una liga en siglos. Ron dejaba de hablar y mordía con rabia el tenedor.

- Vamos, cariño – decía Hermione, acariciando su cabello – No te pongas mal, después de todo la liga recién empieza – Ron miraba a su esposa y su sonrisa aplacaba cualquier ira. Hermione si sabía como calmarlo.

- Después de todo, Harry – decía mirando a su cuñado – Tu a quien le vas?

- A los Cannons, Ron – decía serio – Tu hiciste que me entraran por los ojos, cada vez que entraba a tu cuarto – Todos reían – Además a Jimbo le encanta el color, verdad Jimbo? – el bebé reía.

- Ah… ese niño si que crece rápido! – decía Arthur mirando embobado a su segundo nieto.

- Pronto empezara a hablar! – decía orgulloso Harry.

- Y que crees que dirá, Harry? – preguntó Tonks.

- Espero que diga… papá – todos hicieron sonidos de asombro, burlándose de la cara de idiota que hizo Harry. Ginny se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. – o mamá.

- Mentiroso…

- Partido de Quiddich, después del almuerzo! – dijo Charlie. Todos asintieron

- Jugaran las damas? – Dijeron los gemelos.

- Ah no! – dijo la señora Weasley- nosotras primero ordenaremos la cocina, verdad chicas? – a lo que las mujeres, solo asintieron con la cabeza, refunfuñando por lo bajo, y aguantando las burlas de los varones.

Una vez que terminaran con los quehaceres, las mujeres jóvenes se tendieron a la sombra de un árbol, para charlar de cosas femeninas. La tarde estaba hermosa, y los hombres de la casa, todavía estaban enfrascados en un partido de Quiddich, que parecía no acabar. Ginny tenía en brazos a James. Hermione, que había ido a acostar a Andrew, se sentaba junto a ella. Miraban a sus esposos y reían de las riñas y discusiones que desde allí se escuchaban "Ron, gritaba un enojado Harry, deberías haber aprendido algo en estos años, eres patético" A lo que Ron le contestaba, lanzándole la quaffle, casi tumbándolo de su escoba.

- Pobre Harry! – decía Hermione – casi lo tiran por enésima vez! – reían.

- Si - contestaba Ginny – No conozco a nadie que haya visitado tanto la enfermería, en tiempos de Quiddich que mi esposo.

- Mírenlos – decía Fleur en un perfecto inglés - La manera en que gritan, solo el deporte logra hacer eso…

- No solo el deporte, Fleur… – dijo Hermione, riendo colorada.

- Hermione! – gritó Ginny – no te atrevas a hablar de cosas íntimas de mi hermano!

- Por que no? – rió Tonks – Vamos Charla de mujeres! Hoy, qué hace mi marido cuando se excita?

- Basta!! – dijo Ginny roja – como pueden…?

- Vamos, niña – dijo Fleur – acaso tú no…

- Si! Claro! Pero… decirlo… yo no….

- Empecemos…- dijeron Katie y Alicia, entusiasmadas.

- Pero hablarán de mis hermanos! – chilló alarmada Ginny.

- Y qué hay con eso? – dijo Tonks – son hombres, y…

- Quien empieza? – dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

- Creo que Yo, porque Bill es el mayor – dijo resuelta Fleur – Bueno verán…

- Esperen, daremos un puntaje, el mejor gana… - dijo Katie

- Y qué ganara? – dijo Ginny

- Nuestro aplauso – concluyó Tonks. Las demás aplaudieron aprobando.

- Entonces empieza el concurso… - dijo Fleur – cuando Bill se pone algo efusivo y estamos en la intimidad… - su rostro tomo un color rosado subido – bueno él me pide que le jale el cabello, y le muerda el cuello – Ginny ahogó una risa nerviosa.

- Puntaje – por arte de magia aparecieron unos carteles que al toque de varitas daban un puntaje… Bill sacó en promedio 7. Fleur reía…

- Charlie… – dijo Tonks – Cuando esta a punto de… ya saben… imita al colacuerno húngaro – aquí las mujeres no aguantaron la risa – Si! Hasta me parece que algunas veces larga fuego por su nariz – Ginny se recostó sobre el árbol de las carcajadas y Hermione, en su hombro. Puntaje de Charlie: un nueve, aplausos de las damas.

- Fred me pide que le de nalgadas – dijo Katie roja. Alicia la miró asombrada.

- George también… - se miraron mutuamente – y recita el catalogo de surtidos de la tienda! – aquí las risas podían escucharlas hasta los varones que estaban en el aire. Harry miró a las chicas y luego a Ron.

- Qué les resultara tan divertido? – preguntó Ron.

- Tu estilo de atajar! – dijeron los gemelos, y rieron todos los varones.

- Bueno! – dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas – parece que tienen los mismos gustos, mis hermanos! Puntaje chicas – los cartelitos se sumaron y sacaron un ocho cada uno. – me imagino que Percy cuando se excita le pedirá a Penélope que le recite la ley mágica. – Risas generales – así que él está fuera. – miró a su cuñada favorita – Hermy?

- Bueno – se acomodó la amplia falda – cual es el signo distintivo de Ron? – todas la miraron intrigadas. Ginny comenzó a reírse.

- No me digas que ahí también se le ponen las orejas coloradas!! – las demás no aguantaron – Ron sacó un honroso siete, hecho que enojó algo a Hermione.

- Entonces el ganador es Charlie – dijo Ginny.

- No chiquita… - dijo Tonks divertida – faltas tu – Ginny se puso algo colorada.

- Harry no…

- Vamos, Gin! – dijo Hermione – acaso él cuando…

- Si, pero es algo…. Extraño – dijo jugando con su hijo. Las demás la miraron intrigadas.

- Te golpea? – preguntó Tonks.

- Claro que no! – dijo ofendida Ginny – Solo que es algo que… ustedes no entenderían….

- Vamos, qué puede hacer el niño de oro, que los demás no? – dijo riendo Fleur.

- Anda cuéntalo! – dijo Hermione – nosotros lo hicimos…

- Está bien! – tomó aire – Harry… cuando… – le costaba hablar – cuando estamos solos… y esta algo entusiasmado….

- Ya, Ginny! – gritaron todas.

- Habla pársel… – las demás quedaron con la boca abierta – Si, se que es algo siniestro, pero a mi me encanta! – dijo sonriendo – la manera en que…. Habla… en mi oído, yo no entiendo nada, por supuesto, pero me gusta… - las miró.

- Puntaje? – Carraspeo Fleur. Las demás mostraron sus carteles, no habría que ser un mago de las matemáticas para sacar cuentas: un perfecto diez. Ginny se enojó

- Pero lo de Charlie fue mejor!

- Vamos, Gin! – dijo Tonks – Pársel! eso es único! – rió – E imagina las cosas que dirá – rieron. Ginny estaba roja.

- Debe ser algo…- Hermione comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones – pues Harry debe contactarse con su lado siniestro – las demás la miraron con terror – digo, desde el punto de vista sexual… Wow! creo que tenemos un ganador…

- De qué hablan chicas? – Harry se acercaba para buscar a James y llevarlo a pasear en escoba. Las mujeres lo miraron, rieron y después le dedicaron un gran aplauso. Harry no entendía nada – podrían decirme a qué se debe este alboroto? – las miró algo ofuscado.

- Nada cariño – dijo Ginny riendo colorada – solo hablábamos de cosas de mujeres – él la miro – Tu sabes… moda… cocina…

Por la tarde, se celebró una cena, en donde después de disfrutar de una deliciosa comida, por la que la señora Weasley recibió los aplausos más entusiastas, vino el pastel y la consabida ceremonia de soplar las velas y pedir un deseo. Ginny miró a su esposo fugazmente y luego a su hijo, y sopló las velas.

Luego se apartaron de la algarabía general. La tarde estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte y Harry, conciente de que no había estado un segundo a solas con ella en todo el día, decidió llevarla a caminar, con su hijo. Recorrieron todo el jardín, casi salieron fuera de los terrenos de la madriguera. Harry abrazaba a su esposa de la cintura y llevaba en un porta bebé, a James.

- He pasado un día maravilloso, Harry! – dijo sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.- el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, jamás…

- Me alegro, preciosa – le dio un beso en la frente – aunque… todavía estoy intrigado del por que de los aplausos….

- Casas de mujeres… - sonrió. Harry se paró y se puso en frente algo sonrojado.

- No le habrás contado nada… acerca de nosotros… verdad?

- Tienes algo de lo que te avergüences? – rió.

- Debo tenerlo? – ella negó – entonces… hablaron de sexo?

- Aha! – Harry suspiró – sobre qué hacen los hombres cuando están efusivos… - le dio un beso en la mejilla – acaso tu y mis hermanos no hablan de eso?

- Ginny! – rió – acaso crees que voy a contar nuestras intimidades?

- Por que no?- Dijo mirándolo. El sonrió.

- Porque tus hermanos me matarían si yo les contara lo que hacemos! – la abrazó – y bien? Dime quien fue el peor, quiero reírme un poco… que hace Ron?

- No te lo contaré! es una charla de mujeres….

- Y qué hago yo? – suspiró – de seguro debo ser el peor… digo el mas aburrido…

- No eres aburrido, sabes? – él la atrajo, tomándola de la cintura – De hecho tu sacaste el mayor puntaje –se puso rojo – Un perfecto diez!

- Qué les contaste? – preguntó incrédulo.

- La verdad!

- Pero no soy nada extraordinario… digo no puedo hacer… solo te digo cosas bonitas al oído – Ginny lo miró – tu me escuchas….

- Harry – lo tomó de los hombros – en verdad nunca sé lo que me dices – el la miró - porque… todo el tiempo hablas pársel…

- Qué? No puede ser! – dijo atónito – Pero si yo…

- Si, tú, hablas pársel, y me gusta, a las chicas les pareció algo impresionante… siniestro, pero impresionante al fin, así que ganaste…

- No puedo creerlo – Suspiró – y Hermione qué dice de esto?

- Cómo sabes…?

- Vamos! Hermione analiza mi vida desde que la conozco, así que debe haber sacado sus conclusiones…

- Bueno… - carraspeó – ella dice que yo… afloro tu lado siniestro – él la miró – desde el punto de vista sexual…. Tu sabes, las estupideces que dice Hermione, por buscarle a todo una explicación!! - Siguieron caminando, aunque Harry íntimamente estaba de acuerdo con la conclusión de Hermione. Ginny sacaba su demonio interno, cada vez que estaban juntos, ese demonio que lo hacia salvaje e irracional.

- Tengo tres noticias para darte – dijo Harry – dos buenas y una mala.

- Dime las buenas primero! – dijo ansiosa.

- La primera es que me concedieron al fin las vacaciones que pedí – suspiró -son siete semanas, pero bueno, es algo – Ginny lo abrazó – la segunda… es que Dumbledore terminó los hechizos protectores de la casa de Italia, así que si quieres, podremos irnos a pasar el resto del verano, en Portofino – Ginny lo besó – le dije a Dumbledore que empezarás un mes mas tarde a trabajar en la escuela y lo aceptó.

- Después de esto. No puedo encontrar una noticia mala, así que cual es?

- Que Ron escuchó a Dumbledore y se plegó a nuestro plan. Irá con Hermione y Andrew – la miró – No te molesta, no?

- Claro que no! – lo besó – Pero le darás una habitación bien alejada de la nuestra – él sonrió con picardía – No quiero que empiece a gritar de terror cuando te escuche hablar pársel.

**Nota de la autora**: algo bobo este capitulo, pero es lo que hay… espero sus comentarios.

Próximo capitulo: Vacaciones!! Y muchas cosas pueden pasar en ellas…. No les diré si son buenas o malas!!

Saludos Silvia


	15. Vacaciones

**Hola!1 gracias por elegir este fic!!**

**Este capitulo es el que mas me gusto escribir… es tan.. romántico!!**

**Espero que les guste!! **

**Nota de ultima!! Se me rompió la compu!! No se cuando volveré a actualizar, así que paciencia por favor!! Al menos piensen que el 28 de diciembre me entregan una computadora nueva… y a esta espero recuperar mis archivos, porque si no… me cuelgo de un árbol!1 imagínense que tengo todos mis fics guardados y que no me gusta hacer copias de seguridad!! Aghhh!! Rueguen al cielo, para que todo mi trabajo e imaginación no se vaya al excusado!!**

**Capitulo 15**

**Vacaciones en familia**

Ron no podía cerrar la boca de lo impresionado que estaba con la casa de verano de Harry. Era una gran mansión, que se situaba en una colina y que tenía una vista espectacular. Cuando llegaron a Portofino, vía Traslador, nunca pensaron que sería tan maravilloso. Ginny recorría la casa que a simple vista era inmensa, con temor. Nunca había estado en un edificio tan grande, salvo Hogwarts, pero esto era diferente. La amplia cocina, la sala, y en un gran hall de entrada, una magnifica escalera de mármol que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Harry llevaba las maletas mientras ella cargaba a James, que tenía la misma expresión de su mamá, viendo una gran lámpara que colgaba del techo, hecha de cristales. Subieron rápidamente y se acomodaron en una de las habitaciones más grandes. Hermione y Ron tomaron otra, de igual tamaño lejos de la suya. Ginny revisó todos y cada uno de los lugares. El gran baño, con una bañera antigua, todo en mármol y piedra. La habitación en tonos arena, en la que resaltaba una gran cama de hierro dorada, demasiado antigua, con un gran espejo en el techo. Los armarios y demás muebles también eran antiguos. La habitación era la prueba directa de una familia ostentosa. Harry dejó el equipaje y abrió un gran ventanal, para descubrir un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín. Desde allí se podía ver casi todo el pueblo.

- No está mal, eh? – dijo aun mirando hacia el puerto.

- No está mal? – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Harry esto es estupendo! – lo abrazó – Sirius si que se daba la buena vida!

- Claro, linda – le besó la frente. Luego tomó a James – Te gusta Jimbo? Mira esa piscina, nos cambiaremos rápido e iremos a nadar un poco…- De pronto se escuchó un grito desde la habitación de Hermione. Al principio se alarmaron un poco, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que era Ron "Wow, Hermione" gritaba Ron "Esto será vivir como reyes". Harry y Ginny rieron. Al rato se abrió de golpe una ventana, algo más alejada a la de ellos y el pelirrojo salió abriendo los brazos.

- Cielos Harry! – solo dijo.

- No esta mal, eh?

- Y… Hermione, mira, una piscina! Y mira esa vista!

- Ya cállate Ron! – gritó Ginny – Con la alharaca que haces empezaran a quejarse los vecinos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione y sus hijos, pasaron unos días estupendos, viajando por el mediterráneo en un exclusivo Yate que también era propiedad de Sirius. Por las noches iban a cenar a un restaurante cerca del puerto, muy acogedor que servía las mas variadas pastas y sus salsas, acompañadas por exquisitos vinos italianos. Luego volvían caminando, cosa que a Ron no le gustaba, pues tenían que subir una empinada cuesta, para llegar a la villa. Mientras el matrimonio Weasley se iba a dormir, Ginny y Harry se quedaban recostados en una reposera cerca de la piscina, contemplando las estrellas.

- Estoy pasando unos días maravillosos, Harry!

- Si, yo también – decía él acariciándole el cabello – Aun estando con Ron – y reía.

- Vamos no es tan malo, o si? – Ella lo miraba. El le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

- Solo es malo cuando no puedo estar contigo, linda…

- No te creo!

- Créelo – suspiraba – míranos ahora. Cualquier otro querría estar en esa habitación, haciendo… tu sabes que…- Ginny sonrió coqueta – Pero a mi me encanta pasar estos momentos contigo….- la abrazó.

- Yo también disfruto estos momentos contigo, Harry.

- Pero… bueno, ya es hora de irnos a dormir – se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y se levantó sin ganas. Harry se agachó y la levanto en su hombro.

- Harry! que diablos estas haciendo! – reía.

- Bueno, es que no quiero que pienses que no disfruto… los otros momentos.- Y cargándola como un gran saco, la llevó escaleras arriba.

La mañana siguiente, la pasaron en la piscina de la casa. Ginny adoraba ese jardín, todo verde, en donde en algunos puntos tenían las figuras de leones en piedra, como guardianes de la propiedad. La piscina se alzaba al centro del jardín y muy cerca de esta una gran galería que hacía las veces de comedor. Allí cerca, pero apoyadas en una explanada de piedra, se situaban las reposeras para tomar sol. Harry estaba en la piscina junto a su hijo, Ron Y Andrew. Los jóvenes se divertían haciendo carreras y los bebes chapoteaban en el agua dentro de unos seguros salvavidas. Las mujeres tomaban sol fuera. Ginny había tomado un suave tostado, pues su piel muy blanca, tendía a ponerse demasiado roja cuando se exponía demasiado al sol. Continuamente recibía las burlas de su marido, porque ahora se le notaban mas las pecas de la cara. Hermione, en cambio estaba bastante morena, y el color le resaltaba los ojos castaños claros. Harry tenía la piel morena, y Ron, que ya había sufrido la quemazón por exponerse, parecía una serpiente, descamándose, exageradamente. Los que más disfrutaban del agua eran los niños.

- Cielos Ginny!! – Decía Hermione – no quiero que Andrew este expuesto al sol mucho tiempo. Temo que le pase lo mismo que a Ron.

- Tranquila Hermione – decía Ginny colocándose la loción bloqueadora – Andrew es mas inteligente que mi hermano – reían – y menos cabeza dura.

- Estoy feliz, sabes? – decía Hermione mirando a su esposo e hijo – Nunca pensé pasarla así con Ron – Suspiraba.

- Vaya Hermione! Si por poco tuvimos que empujarte para que te le declararas… mucho mas para casarte!

- Si, pero al final valió la pena! – sonrió – Lo amo tanto! –La miró. Ginny miraba hacia la piscina, pero no era su hermano el que captaba su atención. Harry estaba hundiéndose cerca del salvavidas de James, y aparecía al rato haciendo reír a su hijo – Y tu?

- Yo – decía y se ruborizaba – No te entiendo…

- Sigues igual? – ella la miró – No le dirás lo que sientes?

- No sé de que hablas Hermione – dijo tomando un vaso y sirviéndose jugo helado – Estamos hablando de cuánto amas a mi hermano.- Hermione decidió dejar el tema y volvió a ver a Ron.

- Si lo amo, a veces me parece que lo conozco tanto…nada podría escapárseme…

- A ver… - sonrió Ginny, tratando de corroborar los dichos de su cuñada – Cuántas pecas tiene mi hermano? – Hermione la miró arqueando las cejas.

- Cómo que cuantas tiene?

- Vamos, dices que lo conoces, así que debes saberlo…

- Eso no se vale! – bufó La castaña – acaso tu sabes cuantas tiene Harry?

- Harry no tiene! – Dijo riendo – Solo la cicatriz en la frente y… una pequeña herida debajo del corazón, producto de una maldición Crucciatus…

- Vaya que lo conoces… - Rió Hermione. Harry se acercó chorreando agua y sacudiéndose como un perro, mojó a las mujeres que protestaron, causando la risa del joven. Después se sentó en la reposera donde estaba Ginny recostada.

- A quién se supone que conoces? – dijo quitándole el vaso con jugo.

- Ron – dijo Hermione – Ginny me preguntó cuantas pecas tiene Ron y yo no lo sé, entonces, le pregunté cuantas tenías tu…

- Pero yo…

- Exacto – respondió Ginny – Yo le dije que tú no tenías, pecas – Harry rió.

- Apuesto a que Harry tampoco sabe cuantas tienes Ginny.

- Claro que no! – respondió ofuscada…

- Entonces comprueba mi teoría…

- Ginny tiene… - comenzó Harry – Cuatro hermosas pecas en la nariz – tomó un poco de jugo – diez pequeñas en la mejilla izquierda y trece en la derecha – La miró – las de la espalda son muchas, solo llegue a treinta y seis y me perdí…. Porque te moviste… – se puso rojo, dejo el vaso y gritando "Banzai" se tiró tomándose las piernas con los brazos al agua, recibiendo las protestas de Ron. Hermione todavía tenía la boca abierta.

- Y las contó! – dijo asombrada.

- Bueno… No sabe exactamente cuantas tengo…

- Pero las contó Ginny! – rio – eso debe ser porque…

- No tenía nada mas que hacer – bufó Ginny – Deja de hacer conjeturas, mujer, relájate, estás de vacaciones…

Dos semanas de gloriosas vacaciones, hacían sentir a Ginny exultante. Hermione y Ron tenían sus escapadas románticas, casi siempre, lo que implicaba para Harry Y Ginny ser los niñeros de Andrew, las mayorías de las veces. A Ellos no les molestaba, es mas, a veces Harry fantaseaba con la idea de otro hijo, aunque prefería niña esta vez. Luego la miraba y se preguntaba como reaccionaria ella, si se lo pidiera. Cuando los niños dormían la siesta, se dedicaban a explorar los cuartos cerrados de la mansión. Harry tenía la idea de donar todo los objetos valiosos de arte que había en la casa para obras de caridad. Recordando a aquella mujer en la tienda de bebés, que había perdido a su joven esposo, por causa de los mortífagos, pensó que sería estupendo tener una especie de fundación para ayudar a las viudas de aquella guerra que había comenzado con la vuelta de Voldemort. Ginny entusiasmada con la idea lo apoyaba, y se pasaban las horas, buscando objetos de valor para cumplir su meta. En esas excursiones, encontraron una habitación secreta que estaba bien cerrada, y protegida con algunos hechizos. Ginny experta en destrabar encantamientos, conjuró varios hechizos y al cabo de media hora de tratar abrirla, lo consiguieron. Cuando entraron hallaron los más extraordinarios objetos. Pero no eran objetos hechizados por magia negra. Eran recuerdos de Sirius Black. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver aquellos objetos, que pertenecieron a su padrino. Ginny pareció notarlo y le tomó la mano. Pasaron la tarde revisando todo los que había allí. Ginny levantó una caja y esta se rompió en su fondo dejando caer una gran cantidad de objetos, entre ellos, un álbum de fotos. Rápidamente lo levantó y con curiosidad lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una enorme sonrisa, llenó su rostro. Harry que estaba limpiando la tierra de una gran lámpara de carey, levantó la vista y la miró.

- Ginny? Qué sucede? – Preguntó, dejando la lámpara y yendo hacia la muchacha. Esta pasaba sonriente las paginas del álbum

- Por eso me resultaba tan… mística – dijo ella al fin.

- Que sucede?

- Harry…- lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron – aquí… en esta casa, estuvieron tus padres…- Harry se quedó estático por un momento, pero un segundo después, le arrebató el álbum y comenzó a hojearlo desesperadamente. En él se podían ver a sus padres en diferentes lugares, todos los que habían visitado, y sus rostros llenos de amor y felicidad. Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y sin reparo las dejó caer por sus mejillas, Ginny lo abrazó y apoyo su cara en el pecho del joven…

- Esto es muy…

- Lo sé, cariño – susurró ella – ellos estuvieron hasta en nuestra habitación…

- Mira aquí hay una nota… - Harry sacó un pergamino bastante viejo y algo gastado en los bordes – Es una carta de mis padres a Sirius…

- Léela – dijo Ginny. Harry se acomodó los anteojos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**"Querido Sirius: Te escribimos esta carta para hacerte saber que estamos pasando unas hermosas vacaciones. También es para agradecerte que nos hayas prestado esta magnifica villa. Como sabrás, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos, pero estos pequeños momentos son algo tan especial, quiero tenerlos en mi memoria para siempre. Lily es la mujer de mi vida… Se que es un poco tarde para saberlo y decirlo, ya nos hemos casado (Riete de mi locura, canuto), pero cuando despierto y la veo a mi lado, pienso que nada malo podría suceder, que solo con sentir su respiración, podría morir y decir que he sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo… Si, estoy algo aturdido, creo que es el aire de mar. Pero esta no es solo una carta donde te cuento mis divagues. Esto que voy a decirte, es una gran confidencia y espero que no le digas a nadie, hasta que demos la noticia oficial. Como sabrás Lily es una experta en eso del ojo interior y ver mas allá de… las idioteces que estudiábamos en Adivinación. Bueno prepárate porque en poco tiempo, de acuerdo a una visión que mi querida pelirroja ha tenido, serás el padrino de mi primer hijo! Que tal? Creo que Portofino nos ha favorecido en algo. Y todo te lo debo a ti. Te mando estas fotos para que veas que la felicidad que tengo tiene pruebas! Si Lily me deja, lo llamaremos Sirius. Aunque tiene la locura de ponerle Harry… Bueno tu sabes como se ponen las mujeres… bueno en realidad no lo sabes. Mandale saludos a lunático y dile que espero que no siga teniendo tan fuerte su "pequeño problema peludo". Ah y saludos a Colagusano.**

**Tu amigo y hermano Cornamenta"**

Harry cerró el pergamino y suspiró profundamente. Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y se perdió en la casa. Ginny no quiso molestarlo, así que se quedo terminando de acomodar todo y cerrar la habitación. Durante la cena Harry no se dejo ver. Había salido de la casa, así que Ginny pudo contarle a Hermione y Ron los valiosos recuerdos que habían encontrado. Hermione, dejó caer las lágrimas y Ron solo emitía sonidos de exclamación.

- Es decir, que Harry fue concebido aquí? – dijo – eso si que es raro…

- Lo raro fue encontrar esos recuerdos en esta casa – dijo Hermione, pensativa.

- Por lo que yo se… – dijo Ginny – esta casa era del tío de Sirius. Recuerdas que él hablaba de su querido tío Alphard? – Hermione asintió, Ron no dijo nada – Bueno su tío al morir dejó a Sirius una fortuna y esta casa. Por eso los objetos estaban ahí. Eran todas cosas de Sirius. No me extrañaría que una de sus escondites cuando escapó de Azkaban haya sido esta casa – Concluyó.

- Eso es extraordinario! – dijo Ron.

- Que?

- Que Harry haya venido aquí y se haya encontrado con un pedazo de su historia…- Hermione lo miro asombrada.

- Tienes razón cariño –lo besó apasionadamente. Ginny vio como las orejas de Ron subían de tono – Cuando quieres puedes…

- Escúchenme bien ustedes dos – los miró seria – Esta noche ustedes serán los niñeros – Ron se puso serio – no me mires así, hermanito! Varias semanas hemos cuidado de Andrew para que ustedes "paseen" tranquilos. Harry necesita estar tranquilo y yo …

- Tu que…- dijo Ron mirándola.

- Yo estaré si me pide ayuda – se levantó.

- Así que tendremos…

- Que cuidar a James – Ron bufó – No dará problemas, es igual a ti a lo que a dormir se refiere – y se retiró a su habitación.

Una vez que tomó un baño, y como todavía era temprano, Ginny salió al balcón pensando en donde podría encontrarse Harry. Se preguntaba que pasaría por la mente del joven al ver las fotos y leer la carta. "_De seguro se sintió miserable, pensó Ginny, pues él tiene que vivir una gran farsa, mientras su padre derrochaba felicidad. De seguro estará pensando en Luna"_ Su rostro entristeció. Levantó la mirada para ver la ciudad. Solo podían verse desde allí, luces de variados colores engalanando el puerto, y los yates de los millonarios amarrados en el muelle. _"Si, Harry debe sentirse miserable por no compartir este paraíso, con su gran amor… Luna."_ Suspiró resignada. Unos brazos la envolvieron y una calida boca se posó en su cuello haciendo erizar su piel. Harry había llegado al balcón y la sorprendía cuando ella estaba a punto de llorar. Estuvieron así, Harry detrás de ella abrazándola y oliendo su perfume. Recorría su cuello con su nariz. Ginny estaba en trance, la calida respiración de su esposo la hacía sentir extraordinariamente relajada.

- Siento haberme perdido la cena, cariño – dijo sereno.

- Pensé que querías estar solo – dijo ella en un suspiro.

- Gracias – él la apretó contra su cuerpo – necesitaba estarlo.

- Estás bien? –

- Ahora si – y la dio vuelta, para quedar frente a frente y la besó, lento al principio pero luego se fue tornando mas ardiente.

- Wow – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – debo dejarte a solas mas a menudo – Harry sonrió – si vuelves con esos bríos – la abrazó

- Por qué estás aquí?

- Bueno me di un baño y luego acosté a James – suspiró – pensé que no volverías…

- Por qué?

- Bueno… no sé realmente por que lo pensé…

- Y Ron y Hermione?

- Ellos se van a acostar…

- Tan temprano?

- Harry que te pasa? estas algo preguntón! – El sonrió.

- Estuve caminando por el pueblo, y descubrí un lugar muy lindo, es una especie de centro nocturno…

- Y?

- Quiero que vayamos – la miró ansioso – Nunca he ido a uno de esos… y creo que tu tampoco – ella negó – Entonces qué te parece si vamos? Le decimos a Ron y Hermione que nos acompañen…

- Te olvidas de los niños?

- Contraté los servicios de una niñera mágica, que hay en el pueblo… - la miró – entonces…

- Estás algo entusiasmado! Okay! Iré a decirle a mi hermano… - Le dio un calido beso - y tu, aprovecha para darte un baño y ponerte algo decente – rió, y salió de la habitación.

Media hora después, Hermione y Ginny algo reticentes, dejaban a sus hijos en manos de una desconocida y salían rumbo a la ciudad, en busca de esa magnifica discoteca que Harry había descubierto. Estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, y a simple vista era un lugar exclusivo. La entrada era parecido a una edificación de la antigua Roma, con antorchas a ambos lados de una grandes columnas de piedra. Pasaban como por una gran pasarela de cemento para entrar a la edificación. Por dentro la música estaba a todo volumen y la gente allí reunida disfrutaba bailando la música que sonaba, que para Ron era algo parecido a un loco golpeando varias latas y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione les indicaba qué debían hacer. Ella, como hija de muggles ya había asistido varias veces a centros nocturnos muggles, por lo que sabia como desplazarse por el lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron al mozo.

- Sigo pensando que no debimos dejar a los niños con esa señora – gruñó Ginny – que pasa si James se despierta? Y no ve a su mami?

- Ya, cariño… - Harry le daba un beso en los labios – ves esto? – le mostró en su muñeca el reloj que ella le regalara en la navidad pasada – Le hice un encanto proteico – ella lo miró – la cadenita de James es la emisora, este el receptor – Ginny sonrió – Si él llora, el reloj emitirá calor y yo lo sabré. Entonces nos volvemos

- Harry, eres genial – le dio un beso.

- Bueno ahora que estás mas tranquila, ordenemos algo de beber…- El mozo se acercó, mirando descaradamente a Ginny.

- Buenas noches, qué se van a servir? - y seguía mirándola.

- Yo quiero – dijo Ron y se quedó mudo. No sabía que pedir, nunca había tomado bebidas muggles, salvo aquella vez que tomó tequila… - tu qué quieres Hermione?

- Yo, una cerveza, y otra para ti cariño – Dijo Hermione y Ron sonrió.

- Si, dos cervezas – concluyó.

- Yo quiero un gin tonic… - dijo Harry

- Tu – dijo el mozo acercándose a Ginny – Pídeme lo que quieras muñeca – Ginny se puso roja y sonrió, pero Harry se puso blanco y cerro los puños.

- Mi "esposa" – dijo mordiéndose los labios – quiere un…

- Harry – dijo Ginny – me dejas elegir a mi? – Este asintió – Yo quiero lo mismo que tu, Gin tonic?

- Si, lo que quieras – dijo el mozo – enseguida les traigo la orden – y le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja.

- Si vuelve a hacer eso, te juro que le rompo los huesos – dijo Harry ofuscado. Nunca había sentido esa llamarada en su estomago, esa sensación de querer romperle la humanidad a ese idiota por fijarse en su esposa. Nunca en su vida había sentido celos.

- Harry, - dijo Hermione – eso es normal en las discos muggles – Ron la miró – Que? Los tipos tratan todo el tiempo de quitarle a otro la mujer, y mas si son exuberantes – Ginny rió con ganas

- Vamos Hermione, Yo exuberante? No me hagas reír! – Harry la miró.

- Te dije que llamarías la atención con esa falda tan corta – Ginny se había puesto una falda tableada por encima de las rodillas y una blusa negra cruzada al frente que mostraba un amplio escote – Y esa blusa…

- Basta! – le dijo y le tomó la barbilla – Te lo dije una vez, no vas a mandarme!

- Pero ahora eres madre! – dijo alarmado- No puedes vestirte así

- Siempre me he vestido así! – chilló Ginny.

- Pero ahora estás casada! no necesitas coquetear con todo el mundo…

- Ya cállense, por favor – dijo Ron riendo – Menos mal que yo no tengo ese problema – Harry lo miró – Nadie está viendo a mi mujer. – Hermione bajó la vista roja.

- Eso porque no ves a aquel rubio que le esta tirando besos desde que se sentó – le dijo Harry y Ron sintió sus orejas quemar.

- Cual? Y le rompo la vida!!

- Ya, exagerado! – dijo Ginny – además, por más que miren, si no les hacemos caso…

- No quiero, ni que te miren! – dijo Harry. Ginny quedó sin habla, el mozo llegó con las bebidas.

- Cerveza para dos, un gin tonic para ti – mirando a Harry – y para la mas bella del club, su orden…- la miró y le guiño nuevamente el ojo.

- Si no dejas de hacerle eso a mi esposa… – dijo Harry tomando la muñeca del mozo – te juro que ese ojo te quedará inutilizado de por vida – le soltó la mano y el mozo se perdió en el salón rápidamente.

El resto de la velada lo pasaron escuchando música y riendo de las ocurrencias de los bailarines, que algo pasados de copas, hacían toda clase de piruetas en la pista. Ginny estaba asombrada por el juego de luces, y la música que salía de varias cajas negras que se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo del lugar. Harry con una gran paciencia le contó que esos eran parlantes, y que la música la pasaba un hombre, que se encontraba en una especie de balcón, y que tenía una mesa frente a él llena de platos que se movían y de botones que a medida que él los tocaba, cambiaban el ritmo de la música. Después de estar casi dos horas, descubriendo la tecnología muggle, Ron sacó a bailar a Hermione, que sorprendida, saltó de su silla y se perdió con su marido en la pista. Ginny miró a  
Harry. Este, nada adepto al ritual del baile, se quedó sentado y miró para otro lado. Quince minutos más tarde, y después de aguantarse las ganas de pelearse con varios jóvenes que habían querido bailar con su esposa, no le quedó otra que tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la pista. Ginny iba casi a los brincos, hacia el lugar destinado para la danza. Al principio se quedaron parados un momento. Harry no tenía idea como bailar. Lo máximo que bailó en su vida, fue un estupido vals, con Parvati Patil en el torneo de los tres magos hace más de una década. Cómo tenía que bailar esa música tan estridente y sin tocar a su esposa? Miró hacia los lados tratando de encontrar una pista. Ginny lo miraba ansiosa. Ella sabía algo de bailes muggles por la materia de Hogwarts, pero ella no se movería, si él no lo hacía. Después de treinta segundos, Harry movió un pie hacia el costado, imitando a un muchacho que se movía alrededor. Luego el otro, para el otro lado, y así lentamente fue tomando impulso, hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba bailando. Al estar algo confiado, se relajó un poco más y sus movimientos fueron más armónicos.

- No puedo creerlo! – dijo Ginny riendo – Estás bailando!

- No lo creo – dijo sonriendo – Tu piensas…

- Estás más suelto. Ya no pareces una momia mal embalsamada! – Y rió, abrazándolo. El se relajó por completo y bailar, pareció algo que hiciera siempre. una hora bailando esa música tan estridente, y Harry no tenía ni el más mínimo cansancio. Se movía desenfadado con el vaso en la mano. Ginny había descubierto que la faceta del Harry divirtiéndose en una disco, le fascinaba, por lo que queriendo terminar la noche lo mejor posible, comenzó a moverse sensualmente alrededor de su esposo. Harry la veía, anonadado. Podía sentir la sexualidad de su esposa a flor de piel. Ella le estaba presentando batalla. Ella quería sexo y él no iba a dejarla con las ganas. Al principio, se hizo el indiferente, moviéndose de un lado al otro y bebiendo distraídamente de su vaso. Ginny bailaba a su alrededor, poniendo sus manos, en su camisa. Luego se ponía al frente del joven de espaldas, y rozaba su espalda contra su pecho. Harry a duras penas se controlaba para no lanzarse encima de la chica, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento de actuar. Ginny se dio vuelta y lo abrazó. El se irguió en toda su estatura, dejando su cara fuera del alcance de la boca de la pelirroja. Ginny conciente de que su marido quería jugar un poco, lentamente sacó la camisa de su pantalón y metió las delgadas manos dentro de la camisa, rozando con las uñas delicadamente la totalidad de la espalda. Y su boca trataba de morder el mentón de su marido. La música cambió completamente. El DJ, parecía adivinar lo que pasaba en la mente de Harry y comenzó a poner una música más romántica. Ginny lo miró sonriéndole, y este relajó su postura. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajó hacia su cuerpo. Ginny seguía aun con las manos rozando la piel de la espalda de Harry. La canción despertó aun más el deseo de los jóvenes.

Every where I look, I see her smile

Her absent-minded eyes

And she has kept me wondering for so long

How this thing could go wrong

No podía sentir mas amor por aquella mujer que tenía frente a él y que lo hacía sentir tan completo. No importaba lo que pasara alrededor, Ginny era su otra mitad, y eso lo hacía también temblar, pues no podía pensar como sería su vida una vez que… la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, como tratando de hacerse uno por el simple contacto.

It seems to me that we are both the same

Playing the same game

But the darkness falls

This true love falls apart

Into a riddle of her heart.

Ginny solo podía acariciar su espalda y mirarlo a los ojos. No supieron si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, solo no podían perder su contacto visual. Y ella ante esos ojos verdes que la traspasaban, no podía más que sentirse vulnerable. El, la hacía perder su seguridad, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ante él, estaba totalmente desarmada.

She's so vulnerable,

like china in my hands

She's so vulnerable

And I don't understand

I could never hurt the one I love

She's all I got

But she's so vulnerable

Oh so vulnerable.

Harry decidió atacar nuevamente. Relajó aun más su postura y se encorvó para poder sentir el perfume de su piel. Era adictivo. Instintivamente comenzó a besar su cuello. La deseaba. Ella sentía como cada centímetro de su piel reaccionaba ante los besos de Harry y su corazón se detenía al sentir la respiración entrecortada de su esposo. Deseó más que nada, que todo el mundo en ese lugar desapareciera, y que solo quedaran ellos dos. Deseó que nada los separara nunca. Que no existiera nadie, rubia para ser específica, que le pudiera arrebatar a ese hombre, su hombre.

Days like these no one should be alone

No heart should hide away

Her touch is gently conquering my mind

There's nothing words can say

She's coloured all the secrets of my soul

I've whispered all my dreams

But just a nighttime falls this vision fall apart

Into a riddle of her heart, yea

Y nuevamente se sintió débil, frágil, una niña pequeña, incapaz de poder defenderse de Harry, incapaz de poner esa barrera que la protegiera cuando él se marchara. Esa barrera que la haría continuar una vida sin él. Pero ella misma la destruía, conciente de que no podría estar un minuto sin ese hombre que le calaba el alma.

She's so vulnerable,

Like china in my hands

She's so vulnerable,

And I don't understand

I could never hurt someone I love

She's all I got

But she's so vulnerable

Oh so vulnerable.

Harry decidió que el tiempo de juego terminó. Necesitaba sentir a su mujer piel a piel, necesitaba tenerla, hacerla suya una vez más. Su cuerpo y mente al fin estaban en armonía y deseaban lo mismo: estar con ella. Levantó lentamente su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Los verdes de Harry brillaban de deseo. Le dio un beso brusco, desesperado, Ginny respondió de la misma manera.

- Vámonos – solo dijo y sin reparar en la gente que podría descubrirlos, desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la disco.

Ya de madrugada, Después de una apasionada velada, Harry mantenía abrazada a su esposa, que dormía tranquilamente. Harry, miraba hacia el techo, donde se encontraba el gran espejo, algo viejo. Al principio se preguntó por que diablos alguien podría poner un espejo allí. Pero luego miró como se reflejaba la escena. El mirando hacia el techo y a su lado la roja melena de su esposa, dejando ver su espalda desnuda, cubierta por la sabana hasta la cintura. Pensó que como la casa era muy antigua, el observarse los amantes durante la pasión, era algo muy común, en épocas pasadas. Miró nuevamente hacia el espejo y recordó que en esa misma habitación sus padres… Recordó la carta, y como su padre se sentía amando a su mamá. Como no podía expresarlo con palabras. Ginny se movió apenas y enroscó sus delgadas piernas en las de Harry. El suspiró. Delicadamente le besó la frente y acarició su cabello. Se preguntó porque la amaba así. Con Luna fue amor, pero no lo sentía tan fuerte. Con Ginny podía pensar que si ella no estuviera con él, no respiraría, e indefectiblemente moriría. Su padre sentía así. Podía verse al leer esa carta. Y su mamá, de seguro que ella lo amaba con la misma intensidad. _"Pero Ginny no me ama"._ Concluía amargamente. Ella nunca lo amaría. Ella jamás sería la mujer de Harry Potter, ella nunca querría perder su libertad… Sus ojos se aguaron y miró por última vez la escena que le devolvía el espejo. Mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear, tratando de guardar en su mente cada momento, vivido con ella. Así le gano el sueño….

A la mañana siguiente, aun abrazados los despertó el golpe fuerte de la puerta. Harry solo abrió los ojos, no quería levantarse. Recién ahora le dolían las piernas de tanto bailar. Ginny se desperezó escandalosamente y dándole un beso en los labios, rápidamente, se puso la bata y fue a abrir la puerta. Una muy malhumorada Hermione entró en la habitación.

- Buenos días Hermione – dijo Ginny.

- Para ti serán buenos! – y se sentó en la cama.

- Qué paso ahora? – preguntó Harry, poniendo sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo relajado.

- Primero, estoy muy enojada con ustedes, se fueron sin avisar… - Harry y Ginny intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

- Lo siento Hermione – dijo Harry – El reloj empezó a largar calor…

- Si, claro! – Sonrió Hermione – y por la manera en que bailaban, no solo el reloj levantó temperatura… - Los dos se ruborizaron.

- Bueno, no creo que nuestra partida te tenga de mal humor… - inquirió Ginny.

- No, por supuesto. Es el idiota de Ronald! – bufo – Creyó que podía con el tequila y tuve que traerlo arrastrando todo el camino – Harry largo una carcajada. – Riete lo que quieras, ahora está largando la vida en el baño.

- Ese Ron – suspiró Harry secándose las lágrimas que la risa le sacaba - me mata…

- Y por eso viniste a molestarnos? – preguntó Ginny. Hermione la miró seria un momento, y luego sonrió.

- No! Harry, abajo está Dumbledore – Harry se enderezó en su cama – necesita hablar contigo, de un asunto…

- Bueno bajaremos en un momento, tengo ganas de ver al profesor – dijo Ginny.

- Me dijo que quiere verte a solas, Harry – Ginny se extrañó de ese pedido. Harry miró a Hermione. – Si ya me voy, para que te vistas… - La muchacha salió de la habitación y Harry rápidamente tomó su pantalón y se lo puso. Sacó una remera y descalzo salió de la habitación. Ginny se quedó en silencio. Trataba de adivinar por qué Albus Dumbledore, se llegaría hasta allí, para hablar solo con Harry. Salió al balcón. En la terraza cerca de la piscina, estaba Albus Dumbledore. Harry llegó dos minutos después. Se saludaron cordialmente. Instantes después comenzaron a caminar por el parque. Albus hablaba y Harry cruzado de brazos escuchaba atentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry se paró en seco y lo miró. Ginny podía ver desde donde se encontraba que Harry tenía cara de haber recibido una mala noticia, y lo confirmó cuando su esposo se sentó en un sillón y se tomó la cara con sus manos. Las pasó nerviosamente por su cabello, luego miró a Albus Dumbledore y asintió con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que observó, la angustio más. El profesor, se acercó y palmeó a Harry y este, lo abrazó, y desde el balcón, mirando la escena, apesadumbrada, pudo jurar que Harry lloró.

**Nota de la autora**: la canción, es del grupo Roxette, y se llama Vulnerable.

Bien… en el próximo capitulo, se acabo la fiesta… veremos que sucede.

Espero poder subirlo pronto, eso supondría que mi computadora no falleció como pensaba…

Dejen reviewsssss (miren que son muchas eses!!)

Saludos Silvia


	16. Fin de la farsa

Hola a todos!! No fue mucho lo que debieron esperar no? Afortunadamente, el lío de mi computadora no me hizo perder los archivos y solo se quemó el MODEM… y hasta que lo cambie, decidí robarle el CPU a mi cuñado, y conectarme!! Solo tengo que poner mis archivos en un diskette (En navidad me regalan el pendrive!!) Y los subo…

Ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy… Espero que les guste! Y no me maten si es malo!!

**Capitulo 16**

**El fin de la farsa**

Mil y una opciones pasaron por la mente de Ginny tratando de adivinar qué habían hablado. Harry y Dumbledore continuaron la charla en el jardín, así que Ginny volvió al cuarto para vestirse. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Hermione estaba allí preparándole un té a Ron. Ginny sonrió de compromiso, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su marido. Después de esperarlo por mas de veinte minutos, con el estomago rugiendo de hambre, decidió comenzar a desayunar sin él. _"por que estaba llorando? Que puede haberle dicho Dumbledore para que reaccionara de esa manera? Será que algo le pasó a Luna? Diablos esta incertidumbre me mata… uhm estos bollos de crema están mortales!" _Hermione, luego de volver de su habitación, la encontró sonriendo sola. Tomó una taza se sirvió café y se sentó al lado de su cuñada.

- El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda! – sonrió Hermione. Ginny la miró, su cuñada la había vuelto a la realidad.

- Ah? Es que estaba pensando que si sigo comiendo así… - sonrió.

- Mentirosa.

- Sabes a que vino Dumbledore, Hermione? – la muchacha negó con la cabeza – Es raro que venga… y que solo quiera hablar con Harry.

- Bueno, tú sabes que además de auror, Harry es parte de la orden…

- Pero Ron también… y yo – Hermione la miró – Qué, no lo sabias?

- Nadie me dice nada!

- Bueno solo hago trabajo de investigación en casa, nada complicado. Ahora con James me es imposible andar de acá para allá…

- Entiendo… - Harry entró a la cocina cabizbajo, pensando que solo ahí se encontraba Hermione. Cuando vio a Ginny su semblante cambió y trató de disimular…

- Harry! – dijo esta y se levantó para darle un beso. Harry movió la cara y sus labios dieron en la mejilla. Ginny se retiró y lo miró extrañada – Dumbledore ya se fue? – Este asintió de mala gana - Qué quería?

- Nada que te importe. – dijo secamente. Hermione lo miró extrañada. Ginny bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a servirle el desayuno. Harry lo tomó en silencio y así sin decir nada, salió de la cocina.

- Harry… dónde vas? – dijo Ginny.

- Acaso debo darte un informe a cada minuto para que sepas donde voy, que hago y que quiero hacer? – dijo alterándose. Ginny solo lo miró y negó con la cabeza – Gracias entonces! – Y se marchó

- Y a este qué le pasa? – preguntó Hermione, mas enojada que intrigada.

- Creo que tiene que ver con la visita de Dumbledore – solo atinó a responder Ginny y sin decir mas, se puso a lavar las tazas del desayuno.

Los días siguientes, Harry continuó con esa actitud ante su esposa. Durante el día, se dedicaba a jugar con James y no le dirigía la palabra. Por las noches, dormía lo mas alejado posible de la muchacha. Ginny exprimía su cerebro pensando que podría haber hecho para que Harry actuara de esa manera. Pero por más que trataba no encontraba una razón valedera. Ron y Hermione, se daban cuenta de la situación pero no decían nada. Y Ron no decía nada porque Hermione no lo dejaba meterse en el matrimonio de su hermana. Ellos debían arreglar todo solos, le repetía una y otra vez. Ginny hacía desesperados intentos porque la relación con Harry fuera igual a lo que era antes de la llegada de Dumbledore, pero Harry no daba muestras de querer lo mismo. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, él se alejaba o peor, reaccionaba violentamente, dejándola sola en la habitación. Y Ginny lloraba, porque no entendía por que él estaba así, y lo peor era no saber si ella tenía la culpa de todo eso. Una mañana decidió encararlo, cuando salía del cuarto de baño.

- Harry, debemos hablar…

- No tengo ganas Ginny – dijo buscando unas bermudas para ponerse – Dónde diablos esta mi ropa? – dijo ofuscado – por mas que intento esto es un desastre! –y tiró una pila de ropa recién planchada.

- Por qué no dejas de comportarte como un idiota y me dices lo que te pasa? – dijo ella cansada de la actitud de su esposo.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos Ginevra, no me molestes!

- Soy tu esposa! – dijo roja de rabia – y me debes…

- Ahora eres mi esposa! – rió Harry – Te recuerdo que esto es una farsa! – Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta. – Tu no eres… - la miró – olvídalo, no lo entenderías – Encontró la bermuda y se la puso de mala manera. Ginny se debatía entre seguir la discusión o dejar que se vaya.

- Harry – se acercó dulcemente, cuando iba a poner su mano en la espalda desnuda de Harry, este se movió.

- No me toques! – le dijo- no tengo ganas de ser tu juguete sexual hoy – y no pudo decir nada mas porque un sonoro bofetón le dibujo los dedos de la pelirroja en la mejilla. La miró, ella estaba frenética y a punto de caerle a golpes.

- Quien crees que eres para decirme eso? – Ginny no podía estar mas furiosa – Será mejor que te largues de una buena vez o si no…

- No voy a largarme, es mi casa! – ella lo miro.

- Entonces, nos vamos nosotros…

- Si te vas, tus lindos hermanitos irán a Azkaban… - Ginny lo miró y tuvo ganas de llorar. El se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda. Ginny entendió que la discusión se terminaba allí, y salió de la habitación.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se odiaba por seguir con esto, era claro que Harry no quería. Por otro lado su maldito corazón la obligaba a seguir porque lo amaba y aunque fuera así, ahora distante y parco, hasta grosero con ella, no podría vivir sin él. Se odiaba a si misma, por ser tan endeble ante ese hombre. La vieja Ginny le bajaría los dientes y lo dejaría que se vaya al diablo. Pero Harry había matado a la antigua Ginny, y había creado a esta otra, débil, frágil, vulnerable, tan aferrada a ese hombre que hasta podría morir si él se lo pidiera. Estos pensamientos venían a su mente mientras lo miraba jugar con James. Con su hijo era diferente, se desvivía por estar con él. Que podría haberle dicho Dumbledore para que Harry tuviera un cambio tan radical, para con ella?

- Qué quieres? – le dijo secamente cuando ella se acercó a donde jugaba con James.

- Solo venía a preguntarte…

- No tienes por qué preguntarme nada – dijo y le dio la espalda.

- Harry – dijo, escapándosele un sollozo – Yo no quiero que pienses que debes decirme todo…

- Y yo… - la miró – no quiero que me digas lo que tengo que pensar. Demasiado tengo aguantándote, para que ahora quieras manejar mis pensamientos…

- Está bien Harry – dijo levantándose – no voy a molestarte…

- Hasta que al fin entiendes…- Ginny se alejó derramando lagrimas, y él siguió riendo con su hijo.

Esa noche, Ginny se acostó temprano. No quería tener un encuentro con él y comenzar una nueva discusión. Estaba cansada de escuchar las horribles cosas que Harry le decía cada vez que se veían. Hermione le decía que debía enfrentarlo, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Prefería callar, para no tener mas problemas. Harry llegó tarde a la habitación. Ginny al escucharlo entrar, fingió estar dormida. "maldición" lo oyó murmurar, mientras lanzaba por el aire algo que pisó en el suelo. Ella se dio vuelta y prendió la luz.

- Harry que ha sucedido?

- Nada! No dormías? Vuelve a hacerlo y déjame en paz! – se agachó a tomar algo del suelo – Te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes tus malditas sandalias por el suelo, podrías acomodarlas alguna vez…

- Por qué no lo haces tu, si tanto te molestan? Al fin y al cabo por más que queden en su lugar, buscarás otra excusa para gritarme, y enojarte conmigo.

- No empieces…

- Eres patético, mira quien dice "no empieces", de seguro ahora dirás que te quito demasiado espacio en la cama, y empezarás a gritarme nuevamente.

- Agradece que no me voy a dormir a otro lado… - dijo mirándola con rabia. Ginny sintió que ya nada podía arreglarse, así que se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No te molestes – él la miró – después de todo, es tu casa. La que se va a dormir a otro lado, soy yo – cuando tomó el picaporte de la puerta, sintió que la mano de Harry la tomó del brazo y la arrastro hacia la cama.

- Te ofendes ahora? – rió cínicamente.

- Vete al diablo idiota! – gritó, forcejeando y tratando de soltarse.

- Vaya, vaya! Parece que la falta de sexo te tiene algo alterada! – Ginny cerró instintivamente el puño y le dio en la barbilla. Harry retrocedió tambaleándose, sin caer al suelo. Se tomó la barbilla y la miró con rabia. Ginny esperaba la reacción. Harry que era más alto y fuerte, se acercó y desviando un segundo puñetazo la tomó de la cintura y la tiró a la cama, apretándola con las piernas. Ginny sintió pánico. Estaba a merced de un Harry que ella desconocía. Comenzó a forcejear pero él era mas fuerte y sus antebrazos atraparon los brazos de ella. Pasó las manos, tomándola por la nuca. Estaba totalmente indefensa.

- Suéltame, Harry – dijo temerosa.

- Vamos, esto no es lo que quieres? – Rió y sus labios la besaron torpemente en el cuello. Ginny sintió sus calidas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Pero a pesar de lo torpe que era, las caricias y los besos la hacían perder fuerzas. – o si! Puedo sentir como te gusta esto. – Su lengua recorría desesperadamente el cuello de Ginny, inesperadamente la soltó. Ginny quedó un instante sin saber que hacer. El todavía encima de ella, se estaba quitando la camisa y con una mirada que Ginny jamás había visto, comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón. Se quedo estática, no sabia que hacer. Habían pasado días desde la última noche que pasaron juntos. Lo deseaba, pero también tenía miedo a su reacción. Rápidamente él se sacó el pantalón y lo siguiente que hizo la estremeció. Mirándola lascivamente, le arrancó la remera de dormir dejándola solo con las bragas. La besó vulgarmente, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, no la acariciaba, la friccionaba con fuerza, Ginny tenía ganas de llorar. Le quitó la ultima prenda que le quedaba, y sin, mas se adentró en su ser, furiosamente. Ginny podía sentir su lengua como una daga filosa que le marcaba el cuello. Sus dedos jalaban frenéticamente el cabello de la joven, ella se defendía clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Sus movimientos eran salvajes, violentos. Cuando Ginny quería besarlo, él levantaba la cabeza y la desairaba, dejándola con las ganas de sentir la calidez de sus labios. Luego, el final no fue parecido en nada a los anteriores vividos por Ginny. El se limitó a salir de encima de la joven y darle la espalda. Ginny se tapó el cuerpo desnudo con la sabana. Nunca Harry, ni aun la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, fue tan frío y violento como esa noche. Ginny sentía un tremendo vacío en su alma, no entendía por que la trataba así. Miró su amplia espalda, que estaba algo roja producto de los arañazos que ella le había dado. Sintió deseos de sentir su piel. Se acercó lentamente y trató de abrazarlo.

- Harry…

- Quiero dormir, Ginny – dijo quitándole las manos de su pecho, violentamente – No me fastidies! – Ginny solo atinó a acostarse dándole la espalda y tratar de que su llanto no lo molestara.

El 20 de setiembre, pasó sin pena ni gloria. Ginny pensó que para entonces Harry estaría de buen humor y disfrutarían de su aniversario, juntos. Pero no fue así. Harry salió temprano en la mañana, según Hermione comentó, a pasear en su yate. Ginny ahogó un sollozo y se dedicó a tomar sol y jugar con James. Por la noche lo vería y… bueno no sabía exactamente que podría pasar, pero trataría por su parte, que no hubiera discusiones. Harry no vino a dormir. Ginny permaneció llorando, recostada en su cama, mirándose en el espejo. Tenía ganas de irse. Dejar todo ahí. Después de todo, sus hermanos estaban a salvo ya. El plazo se había cumplido, se habían respetado las cláusulas. Nada la ataba a Harry, excepto el gran amor que sentía por él.

Después de tomar el desayuno, decidió llevar a James a pasear por la ciudad. Tomaron un helado, pasearon por el puerto y cuando ya era la hora para almorzar emprendieron el regreso a la villa. Cuando entró a la cocina, vio a Hermione, que tomaba del brazo a Ron y que este con las orejas rojas le decía que lo soltara.

- No lo haré Ronald Weasley! – decía Hermione – Tranquilízate esto no es…

- Que sucede con ustedes? – sonrió Ginny. Ron al verla dejó de forcejear y Hermione lo soltó.

- El… - dijo Ron –… regresó, está en su habitación – Ginny se puso seria. Sin decir nada y aun con James en los brazos, salio de la cocina y subió temerosa las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación suspiró profundamente, dio un beso a su hijito, y cuando abrió la puerta, su cuerpo se sintió desfallecer. Harry estaba armando su maleta. Al escuchar la puerta, él se detuvo y la miró un instante. Luego prosiguió guardando su ropa…

- Qué haces? – dijo inocentemente.

- Que, no ves? Armo mis maletas – dijo tranquilamente.

- Para que?

- No es obvio? me voy… - contestó con algo de fastidio en su voz a causa del interrogatorio.

- Tienes alguna misión?

- No seas… - se frenó – Me largo, ya nada me une a ti… Voy a dedicarme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer… No tengo por que… sacrificarme mas.

- Yo… pensé que… dijiste que te quedarías…

- No tengo por qué hacerlo… – cerró la maleta – James me entenderá… – La tomó y trató de salir. La pelirroja le atajaba.

- Vuelves con ella? –Preguntó.

- Si – dijo seguro – no puedo esperar más. Tengo que hacerlo ahora… – Espero un embate de Ginny, pero esta solo se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar. – No quiero volver a verte Ginny – agregó – En unas semanas prepararé los papeles del divorcio. A James…

- Puedes verlo cuando quieras, sabes donde vivimos… - dijo ella con un hilo de voz, todavía shockeada por las palabras de Harry.

- Te lo dije, no quiero volver a verte… Le pediré a Ron que me lo lleve… - lo miró. El no quiso mirarla.

- Fue bueno, Harry – dijo serena – Pero me hubiera gustado que termináramos como amigos, por James.

- No entendiste – se acercó – no quiero volver a saber de ti. No soporto… mejor me voy.

- Adiós… y espero que te encuentres bien… yo…

- Adiós – salió de la habitación. James comenzó a llorar. Ginny lo abrazó fuerte. Harry bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. En la planta baja lo esperaba Ron.

- Harry, espera, que haces? - le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Déjame pasar Ron! – dijo molesto – Me largo, al fin la farsa terminó. Ahora podré hacer lo que quiera!

- Pero tienes un hijo…

- Déjame pasar Ron! – dijo sacando su varita – Estoy harto de que manejen mi maldita vida! Si no es una maldita profecía, es una estúpida herencia. Pero eso se acabó, desde hoy hago lo que quiero, y quiero… irme!

- No te dejaré ir! Crees que puedes usar a mi hermanita y salirte con la tuya? Estás muy equivocado…

- Everte Statum! – El hechizo le dio a Ron en el pecho y lo tiró contra la pared – No te pongas en mi camino Weasley, o te irá peor! – Ron lo miraba alarmado. Hermione corrió a ayudar a su esposo. Ginny lo miraba desde la planta alta, aferrada a su hijo. El levantó la vista, la miró y sin decir nada desapareció, sin escuchar que una tímida vocecita decía "papá" por primera vez.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, no puedo con mi genio de poner un Harry desgraciado… pero esta actitud tiene un por qué… ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.

Y la razon… no es la que todos piensan… ah…y Draco no aparece mas en el fic...

Dejen reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	17. Confusas situaciones

**Hola a todos!! En primer lugar quiero agradecer todos los reviews que ha recibido esta historia y quien la escribe. En segundo lugar déjenme decirles que jamás pensé que el capitulo anterior generara tanta controversia. En realidad, cuando lo publiqué en la otra pagina, me dijeron que lloraron, que malo Harry, etc., pero nunca me dijeron que era horrible el capitulo por la actitud de Harry. Es verdad, fue brusco, pero como les dije todo tiene una razón de ser… lamento haber puesto un Harry así. Se que mis Harry terminan siendo unos osos cariñosos, y les juro que este es igual… solo que lo que le dijo Dumbledore, le hizo tomar una decisión, errada en los métodos, pero que para él era necesaria, para no dejar nada librado a la confusión… en los siguientes capítulos sabrán por que lo puse así… y la plática con Dumbledore… entonces, si no les parece buena la explicación… pueden mandarme una tonelada de tomates, o enviarme un traslador que me deje en la fiesta de la tomatina, en España, justo frente al camión, de los mozos que tiran a la gente esa fruta (porque el tomate es una fruta, no una verdura)**

**Bien, esperando que mi explicación les haya servido, y pidiendo disculpas si herí susceptibilidades, les dejo este capitulo… espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 17**

**Confusas situaciones**

Ron se negó terminantemente a llevarle el bebé a Harry. La que mas le insistía y suplicaba era Ginny. Pero él, que estaba furioso con su ahora ex-amigo, no quería saber nada con ese "infeliz", tal como le había puesto en los últimos días. Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Después que él se marchara así de la casa de verano, decidió volver a Inglaterra. Pero no fue directamente a Hogwarts. Prefirió quedarse unos días en la casa de sus padres. Trataba de olvidar la pesadilla de la última semana con su esposo, pero James no la dejaba. El bebé repetía a cada rato la nueva palabra aprendida, y la hacía llorar. La verdad, cualquier cosa que le hiciera acordar a Harry la hacía llorar, desde la escoba de Ron, los ojos de James, el pelo revuelto de James, los cepillos que le regaló en Navidad, el anillo. Sus padres pensaban que iba a enfermar si seguía de esa manera. Una tarde paseando por el jardín con su hijito la encontró su padre.

- Me parece que James caminará mas pronto de lo esperado, Gin.

- Creo que si – dijo ensayando una tibia sonrisa.

- Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti, hija – ella lo miró, sus ojos se aguaron – Mírate, estás mas delgada. No comes casi nada y te la pasas…

- Estoy bien papá. – Alzó a su bebé y lo abrazó – solo que no puedo… - una lagrima se asomó por sus ojos.

- Si quieres, puedo hablar con él…

- NO! – dijo asustada – Esto tenía que pasar, era un trato, teníamos que terminar en dos años, tu lo sabes…

- Pero tu lo amas, no?

- Creo que fui una estúpida en creer el cuento de la familia feliz… - Su padre la abrazó. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur.

- Pero si no consigues reponerte, te enfermarás…. No piensas en James? Quién lo cuidará si tu te enfermas? – Ginny suspiró, su padre le estaba diciendo la verdad, se había comportado egoístamente, llorando su perdida y no pensando en que su bebé la necesitaba.

- Creo que he sido una tonta, papá.- dijo – dejándome llevar. Pero esto terminará pronto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la antigua Ginny vuelva. La necesito, sabes?

- Entiendo pequeña – Su padre la abrazó nuevamente. – nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos.

- Gracias, papito lindo. Los necesitaré a ustedes también…

- Y qué harás de tu vida, hija?

- Por lo pronto, volveré a casa y retomaré mi trabajo. Ya hace un mes y medio que comenzó el ciclo lectivo y yo no me he aparecido por allí. – Sonrió – Temo que Snape los este torturando…

- Antes de acompañarte, déjame ir a ver a Harry y decirle unas cuantas cosas…

- No papá, te lo prohíbo. El no tiene la culpa, El es fiel a lo que siente. Y a mi no me debe nada…

- Está bien. – dijo algo molesto

- Papá, no quiero que lo alejen, solo tiene a esta familia. Trata de hablar con los muchachos para que no lo traten mal.

- Ron esta bastante enojado, no creo que…

- Ya hablaré con él papá. A pesar de lo que piense, su amistad con Harry es muy fuerte. Y Hermione también pesa en esa decisión.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la casa – señaló hacia la madriguera- supongo que te irás mañana?

- No, estaré unos días más. Le mandaré una lechuza a Dumbledore diciéndole que tomaré mis clases el lunes. Mañana Hermione llevará el bebe a Harry, así que tendré tiempo para organizar la maleta. – Y caminaron tranquilos hacia la casa.

Ginny llegó al Hogwarts temprano y la primera clase fue para olvidar. Los alumnos varones de los cursos superiores sonreían y la saludaban galantemente por los pasillos cuando ella pasaba, sabiendo de su separación. El mas entusiasmado de todos era Stuart MacMahon que Ginny no sabía como, pero se las arreglaba para estar en los pasillos, cuando ella salía de su aula, y la acompañaba hasta la sala de profesores. Snape la miraba con desdén, Ginny pensó que era porque nunca había visto una mujer separada, así que no le hizo el menor caso.

- Ginny tienes un minuto? – le preguntó cierto día Albus Dumbledore, saliendo del castillo.

- Si, profesor – respondió Ginny. Pero no quería hablar con él. De alguna manera, para Ginny, el director tenía la culpa de la actitud de Harry, y de que ella estuviera sola.

- Verás Ginny, he hablado con todos los profesores ya, y tu eres la ultima, así que…

- Disculpe usted Albus – dijo cortándolo – Si puede ser directo le agradecería. Algunos estudiantes de los cursos altos me ayudan en sus ratos libres a cuidar a James, y se está haciendo tarde.

- Entiendo profesora, entonces a lo que vine. – sonrió – Este año no estaré mucho tiempo en la escuela… - Ginny lo miró. Nunca había dejado las responsabilidades de director.

- Si? Y se puede saber por qué?

- No, lo siento. Pero debo decirte que es de suma importancia…

- Usted dijo que no puedo saber, no me importa cuan importante para usted sea irse. Es su problema, no? – dijo en un tono cordial.

- Si, ciertamente. Lo que debo decirte es que la profesora McGonnagal tomará el puesto de director suplente. A ella debes referirte cuando necesites algo.

- Está bien – se iba.

- Ginny, espera, no es solo eso lo que quiero pedirte. – Ella se volvió y ensayó una sonrisa.- Minerva por mas eficiente que sea, no podrá hacerse cargo de los deberes como jefa de la casa de Griffindor, por lo que lo consulté con ella y está de acuerdo. – Dumbledore la miró por encima de sus anteojos con cristales en forma de medialuna, y sonrió – Me gustaría que consideraras el puesto, Ginny.

- Yo? Jefa de la casa Griffindor? – dijo incrédula – Por qué? Soy demasiado joven…

- La juventud no es sinónimo de inexperiencia o incapacidad. Tu me has demostrado que eres capaz de muchas cosas. Así que si aceptas…

- Eso implica que viva en el castillo, creo que se olvida de un pequeño detalle.

- No sé a que te refieres…

- Mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo todo el día solo… pronto comenzará a caminar, así que …

- Eso puede solucionarse – sonrió – Dobby, el elfo podría cuidarlo, por ti. No necesitas dormir en el castillo. Los fines de semana tengo entendido que el niño los pasa con Harry.

- Usted está enterado de todo.

- Harry me comenta…

- Entiendo – lo miró con rabia – Puede caerse el mundo que usted y Harry nunca se separaran…

- Ginny debo decirte que me siento muy culpable por todo lo que les pasa…

- Eso es parte de mi vida personal – dijo secamente – no tengo intenciones de discutirla con usted, profesor.

- Entiendo… consideraras mi petición?

- Tengo que pensarlo, es una gran responsabilidad.

- El sueldo es mas alto que el que tienes…

- No todo es el dinero señor.

- Ginny estás molesta conmigo?

- Tengo que estarlo? – El lo negó.

- Quiero que sepas que Harry está dispuesto a ayudar…

- Que Harry se ayude a si mismo! – bufó – no necesito del gran salvador del mundo para arreglar mis problemas laborales.

- Lo quieres?

- Esta conversación se terminó – se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de irse…- acepto el cargo. Ya veré como me las arreglo sola. Y le agradecería que no estuviera diciéndole a Harry lo que hago o dejo de hacer, esta es mi vida y él ya no tiene voz ni voto en ella. – Y se perdió en los terrenos.

Ser la jefa de la casa implicaba más deberes que cualquiera, además Ginny seguía dando las clases en forma regular. Tenía que lidiar con un enjambre de chiquillos revoltosos que no dejaban de hacer travesuras. Terminaba su jornada tarde, y cuando llegaba a la casa, James ya estaba bañado, comido y acostado por Dobby, y no podía disfrutar de su hijo. Y los fines de semana que estaba libre y podría jugar con él, el bebé se iba a pasarlos con Harry. Lo más caótico de esto era aguantar a Stuart que a cada instante la molestaba para preguntarle cosas respecto a su materia y los horarios de varios alumnos.

- Disculpa Ginevra, pero creo que es de suma importancia que…

- Stuart – decía cansada – Ya te lo he repetido varias veces, no creo ser yo la que tenga que resolver esto, debes ir a ver a la directora…

- Pero tú eres…

- La jefa de la casa Griffindor – bufó – Y si sigues molestándome, me arrepentiré de haber tomado el cargo – Stuart la miró.

- Lo siento, es que la verdad…

- Por qué no me dices que es lo que quieres realmente?

- Una oportunidad – Ginny lo miró – Escucha, sé que es pronto, para esto, pero… tu siempre me gustaste – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – por lo que te pido una oportunidad…

- Stuart yo no….

- Vamos Ginevra, sé lo que te pasa, te encierras en tu mundo en el que solo está tu hijo – le tomó las manos – Qué pasa con la apasionada mujer que habita en ti? Crees poder soportar una vida sola? Quisiera que te dieras una oportunidad y me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte y que me conozcas.

- Stuart, yo creo que no es tiempo, aun no he firmado los papeles de divorcio, no creo que deba…

- Vamos, solo te pido una cita, un almuerzo si aceptas, en el lugar que quieras – Ginny lo miró. El joven no estaba mal. Y ella quería olvidar. Sonrió.

- Está bien – él mostró su mejor sonrisa – Pero solo será un almuerzo, nada mas.

- Perfecto, perfecto – mas sonrisas.

- Y ahora deja de venir por cualquier cosa a molestarme, me quitas tiempo valioso – él le dio un beso en la mano y salió rápidamente. Ginny pensó que debía darse una oportunidad. La vieja Ginny algo coqueta, debía volver.

El viernes al mediodía, Hermione llegó al ministerio con James en brazos. Tomó el elevador y se dirigió al piso donde estaban las oficinas de los aurores. En los primeros cubículos no encontró a nadie por lo que pasó hasta el final de la amplia sala y en los últimos estaban, a la derecha Ron envuelto en un desorden de papeles, y a la izquierda Harry, que miraba al pelirrojo de reojo y escribía un pergamino. Los dos al verla llegar se pararon y sonrieron, luego se miraron y bajaron la cabeza. Hermione Sonrió a ambos.

- Hola Harry! – dijo mirando hacia la izquierda. Ron se sentó en su cubículo murmurando incoherencias – Te traje a James.

- Hola Herms, - Hermione le pasó al bebé – hola campeón! que haces por aquí tan temprano? – le dio un beso y lo abrazó. El bebe repetía "papá" y le sonreía – Te quiero, hijito. Hermione por qué lo trajiste a esta hora?

- Bueno… es que debía hacer algo por la tarde y… Ginny me pidió que lo trajera, porque… tiene algo que hacer…

- Si? – dijo mirándola – y qué se supone que tiene que hacer… - Ron tiró una carpeta y murmuro "y a ti que diablos te importa" que según él, nadie escuchó.

- Cosas de Ginny – dijo sin darle importancia – te lo dejo Harry, cuídalo.

- Ven Jimbo, verás lo que hace tu papi! – Se metió en el cubículo y sentó al bebe en una sillita especial que hizo aparecer. Le dio una pelota y continuó con su tarea. Hermione cruzó el pasillo y fue al cubículo de Ron.

- Hola gran auror, me extrañaste? –le dio un beso en los labios.

- Siempre amor, siempre… - él estaba sentado y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Ella le jalaba cariñosamente el pelo y lo besaba. – así que tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

- Aha - dijo sonriendo. Miró de reojo hacia el cubículo de enfrente y vio que Harry estaba mirándolos, y sintió que esa era una excelente oportunidad. – Ginny… – Harry dejó de escribir y corrió la silla, hacia el pasillo tratando de escuchar.

- Que hay con mi hermanita? – Preguntó.

- Ay Ron estoy tan contenta! – lo abrazó – Ella… decidió salir! – Ron la miró sin entender, y Harry se tensó.

- ¿?

- Tiene una cita!! – Ron abrió los ojos y Harry por poco se cae de la silla. James tiró la pelota algo lejos, Harry se la alcanzó rápidamente.

- Una cita? Pero Hermione, ella no está?...

- Deja de preguntar, está muy entusiasmada, y me pidió que la ayudara a comprar algo de ropa, para atrapar a un… - Harry se puso blanco, el bebé volvía a tirar la pelota, y como Harry no se la alcanzaba, molesto, movió la manito y la pelota voló hacia él.

- Y quien es? – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza – lo conozco?

- Lo conocemos, y es un joven muy atractivo. Ginny piensa que debió pensar en él hace tiempo. Ahora lo ve como un hombre!

- Quien es?

- Stuart MacMahon – Harry se paró en seco tirando la silla, haciendo un ruido tremendo, sobresaltando a Ron y Hermione. Esta se dio vuelta para seguir hablando con su marido, pero sonrió – La cita es mañana, pasarán todo el día juntos, paseando. – miró el reloj – Merlín! nos encontraremos en el Caldero Chorreante, a almorzar – le dio un beso.

- Adiós, princesa, dile a mi hermanita que lo apruebo!! – mirando desdeñosamente a Harry. Hermione al salir se topó con un Harry en nada parecido al que saludó hace unos momentos, que salía del cubículo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Te vas Harry? – dijo sonriente.

- Si, no puedo trabajar con James aquí – Seguía caminando.

- Te pasa algo? Harry, te noto algo mal.

- No, No, no me pasa nada – Se separaron en el atrio y Hermione le pidió que trajera al niño a su casa el domingo antes de la cena. El asintió y desapareció.

El domingo por la tarde Harry llevó al bebé a casa de Hermione, tal como lo había prometido. Le abrió la puerta Ron, de mala gana y se fue a encerrar en su despacho. A Harry le dolía la actitud de su amigo, cabizbajo entró a la gran sala. Hermione lo saludó y tomó al bebé para llevarlo a la habitación de Andrew.

- Harry – gritó desde el pasillo - siéntate y tomaremos un té.

- Estoy algo apurado, Ginny…- se puso rojo – digo… Hermione… yo… tengo que irme…

- Vamos eres mi amigo, tomemos un té – insistió.

- Está bien – Se sentó en un sillón que estaba acomodado de espaldas a la sala, cerca de la ventana y se puso a mirar el jardín. Pensaba como pudo habérsele salido el nombre de ella, llamándola. _"Todo el mundo pensará que la extrañas y eso no es cierto"_. Ni él mismo lo creía. Hermione llegó a la sala minutos después, al mismo tiempo en que la chimenea dejaba brotar chispas verdes y una melena pelirroja aparecía.

- Ginny! – dijo nerviosa Hermione – Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – miró hacia la ventana. Harry parecía no respirar.

- No podía esperar para contarte… – Dijo sonriendo – como me fue ayer…

- Yo creo que… no debes, mira por que no voy a tu casa mañana?

- Oh Hermione! Sabes que no salgo de trabajar hasta tarde, no puedo, déjame ahora.

- Harry…

- No llegará hasta mas tarde si? Puedo contarte y luego me iré.

- Pero…

- Bueno! – se sentó mas contenta – mi cita fue genial! – suspiró – Déjame decirte que Stuart no fue mi primera opción – sonrió – Muchos ex alumnos me mandaron lechuzas dándome ánimos por el divorcio y proponiéndome salir a divertirme – Hermione solo se sentó tensa – Te imaginas? Yo saliendo con muchachos mas jóvenes!

- Ginny…

- Si, lo sé pero bueno. Vino Stuart y me pidió una oportunidad.- Suspiró nuevamente – y se la di! Y déjame decirte que me arrepiento no habérsela dado hace años Es…simplemente es…

- Creo que debemos dejar la charla para después – Hermione se levantó – lo siento Ginny…

- Pero déjame contarte, es todo un caballero, me regaló rosas, es… creo que es un buen partido… - la miro esperando la respuesta de Hermione – Aparte es… Wow! tiene un buen cuerpo. No sabes lo bien que le queda la ropa muggle… - en ese instante apareció Ron.

- Ya se fue Harry? – Ginny miró a Hermione, esta, hacia el sillón, desde donde se levantaba Harry y miraba a la pelirroja. Ginny se quedó completamente muda.

- No, ya me voy. Hola Ginevra – ella no contestó – Hermione, la próxima vez dile a tus invitados que pregunten si estás sola para hablar… intimidades. Adiós – Floreó su capa y cuando iba a desaparecer.

- Harry… espera – dijo Ginny este se dio vuelta y la miró con desdén – Yo… lo siento… que escucharas…

- No me debes dar explicaciones… – ella lo retuvo del brazo. El se tensó y miró su mano simulando rabia. Ella lo soltó – algo mas?

- Si – dijo y lo miró a los ojos – Todavía… estoy esperando que mandes los papeles del divorcio, ha pasado casi un mes y no los veo.

- No son tramites fáciles – dijo parco – Si estás tan desesperada…

- El desesperado fuiste tu – dijo ella – y si, me urge salir de este problema. Cuanto antes mejor. Sabes? tengo una vida…

- Acabo de enterarme, felicidades.

- Gracias – dijo sonriente.

- Hablaré con el abogado y le diré que agilice los trámites.

- Okay, Estás comiendo bien? Te noto algo delgado – Harry tuvo ganas de soltarle una gran perorata sobre no meterse en asuntos que no le incumban, pero estas palabras lo desarmaron. El que había sido un maldito desgraciado con ella, que le había dicho miles de cosas, que la trataba como a basura, y ella preocupándose por lo que comía.

- Si? Bueno… - él la miro. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. _"Diablos estás hermosa"_ – Tengo cosas… que… por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Acaso yo te las pido?

- No tendrías que reprocharme – dijo suelta y tranquila.

- Yo no diría eso después de lo que escuché – Ron y Hermione se habían quedado mirando lo que pasaba. Luego se miraron preguntándose si se iban o se quedaban. Ninguno de los dos se movió. –

- No es nada grave…

- A no? – se acercó peligrosamente - Sales con un idiota, profesorsucho y te la pasas bien todo el día, aun estando casada?

- Tú lo dijiste, esto era una farsa – dijo, mostrándole su anillo de compromiso – así que no tengo…

- Pero para todo el mundo sigues siendo mi esposa! – dijo levantando algo la voz.

- Y desde cuando a ti te importa lo que diga la gente? Aparte tu, no estás con tu hermosa rubia lunática?

- No le digas así! – dijo Harry más molesto – Ella no es…

- Vamos, apuesto a que si le dieran a elegir entre tú y un hinkipunk, rodaría los ojos y se quedaría pensándolo varios minutos!! – Ron rió. Harry lo miró con rabia, y el pelirrojo bajó la vista. –

- Esta conversación se terminó! – Miró a Hermione – por favor Hermione, lleva a mi hijo el jueves. Tengo una misión el fin de semana y no podré tenerlo – Salió de la casa y desapareció cruzando el jardín.

- Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? – dijo Ginny enojada.

- No me diste tiempo!! – bufó Hermione – Te fue bien, en la cita? – Ginny miró a Ron. Este comprendió.

- Voy a ver a los niños – cuando se fue, Ginny se sentó.

- Fue un desastre – suspiró. Hermione torció los ojos.

- Pero dijiste que…

- No sé por que lo dije – Sonrió – Creo que se enojó… Harry – Hermione rio – Bueno no me importa… – Hermione chasqueó la lengua – Qué?

- "Estas comiendo bien? Te noto algo delgado" – rió Hermione imitando a la pelirroja. Esta le lanzó un almohadón – si así no te importa…

- Bueno es que está algo delgado, no? Pero aun así no deja de ser tan… - se puso roja.

- Cuéntame de tu profesor…

- Estuvo bien, pero…

- No es Harry – La pelirroja asintió triste – Estás loca sabías?

- Si, pero en todo el sábado no pude sacármelo de la cabeza. Todo lo que hacía Stuart, o decía, me recordaba a ese cabeza rajada – las mujeres rieron.

- Ron está igual – suspiró – lo extraña sabes, y Harry también. Lo he visto cuando llego al ministerio mirándolo. Pero son unos tercos.

- Mas Ron – Hermione asintió – Me voy Hermione. Tengo cosas que hacer…

- Y que harás con tu cita?

- Le diré elegantemente que no estoy disponible.

- Ginny…

- No, Herms. No habrá otro, si no es Harry.

El jueves de la siguiente semana, Harry esperó que Hermione llegara al ministerio con su hijo. Lo tendría hasta el sábado a la mañana y luego partiría a una riesgosa misión. Ya no tenía a su amigo como compañero de trabajo. Ron había pedido que le cambiaran de compañero, así que Harry molesto, debía confiar en un inexperto Jonson para que le cuidara las espaldas. Estaba delgado y ojeroso, nadie sabía el por que. Harry contestaba con evasivas, a los que le preguntaban. Ron de lejos se preocupaba, aun pensando que Harry era un grandísimo idiota, no podía dejar de extrañar a su amigo y preocuparse por él. A simple vista, parecía que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para dormir, ni comer. Hasta sus hermosos ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo.

Harry, cansado de pasearse, se sentó en su cubiculo y miró su reloj pulsera. Y se acordó de ella. Recordó cuando se lo regaló en aquella navidad, y todos los bonitos recuerdos vinieron a la mente. Y se reprendió mentalmente. No podía recordar. Tenía algo más importante que hacer… Cansado de esperar se puso la capa. En ese instante apareció Hermione algo asustada por la puerta.

- Hasta que apareces! – dijo ofuscado.

- Lo siento Harry, esperaste mucho?

- Casi dos horas, dónde está James?

- No lo traje…

- Eso es obvio – dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura. – Por que?

- Estuve en Hogwarts hasta recién… James… está enfermo – Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- Qué tiene?

- No lo sé… - dijo seria – Ginny… estaba en el castillo. Dobby dijo que comenzó a tener mucha fiebre, cuando Ginny llegó a su casa, se dio con que estaba volando…

- No debe haber sido tan grave…

- No, Harry, levitaba…– Harry se tensó –… de la fiebre, era impresionante. Fue a llamar a la señora Pomfrey y ella le pidió que lo llevara al castillo, porque estaba atendiendo un serio caso de un alumno…

- Hermione, me importa poco que hacia la señora Pomfrey… mi hijo!

- Bueno yo me vine cuando Ginny lo llevó a la enfermería… estaba tan asustada! Claro, imagínate, tu hijo volando de fiebre… y ella está tan sola – Harry comenzó a caminar, rápidamente – dónde vas?

- Voy a ver a mi hijo.

**Nota de la autora.** Dejen reviews… no se olviden que estamos en época de Navidad.. Dar es dar… yo doy mis capítulos… ustedes me dan su opinión…

Y a todos los que les pareció fea la actitud de Harry, El próximo capitulo será algo parecido… pero Ginny tendrá su pequeña revancha…


	18. El divorcio

**Hola a todos!! Si el de antes no les gusto este creo que tampoco… de todas maneras gracias por los reviews… tengan en cuenta que solo faltan seis capítulos para que esta historia se termine… **

**Ahora los dejo con el nuevo capitulo… Espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 18**

**El divorcio**

Ginny se sentó a descansar en el sofá. Restregaba fuerte los ojos con sus dedos tratando de vencer el sueño. Después de una jornada extenuante de trabajo, llegar a su casa y encontrarse a su hijo enfermo, la superó. Tuvo miedo, porque James jamás había dado sustos. Siempre fue un niño sano. Afortunadamente la señora Pomfrey le dijo que no era grave, así que le aconsejó que lo dejara descansar. Pero ella no podía dormir, aunque estuviera cansada, tenía que velar por su hijo. Y tuvo unas terribles ganas de llorar. Porque estaba completamente sola. Sus padres estaban lejos. Su adorado Bill viviendo nuevamente en Egipto, Charlie iba y venía desde Rumania, Percy, mejor olvidarlo. Hasta los gemelos estaban muy ocupados con su tienda. A Ron no podía molestarlo, tenía que velar por Hermione y su hijo. Y Harry… Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se reprendió por ser tan tonta y pensar en él. "_Seguro él estará ocupado besando a su Luna_…" La noche no ayudaba a la muchacha, llovía torrencialmente y los truenos hacían temblar la casa. Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Sonrió. De seguro era Hagrid que venía a hacerle algo de compañía. Se secó rápidamente las lagrimas y corriendo fue hacia la puerta. Una figura alta y delgada estaba parada frente a ella. Tenía puesta una capa negra y una capucha. La noche oscura no la dejaba ver quien era.

- Stuart? – preguntó extrañada. De pronto el joven se sacó la capucha y un rayo iluminó la noche. Ginny se quedó muda. En vez de la melena dorada del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tenía en frente a un joven con el pelo negro azabache. Y unos ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas que la fulminaban. – Harry… - solo dijo.

- Decepcionada? – preguntó. Ella no respondió. Solo atinó a abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar. La capa mojada cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente su ropa estaba seca, no así su cabello que chorreaba agua mojándole la cara. Ginny sintió que sus músculos se tensaban violentamente. Estaba más sexy que nunca. Sin decir nada corrió a buscar una toalla. El la recibió y sacándose los lentes, comenzó a secarse.

- Harry… qué haces aquí? – El la miró dejando de pasar la toalla por el pelo. – Dijiste que no volverías…

- Acaso crees que puedo quedarme sentado esperando noticias de mi hijo? – Tiró la toalla que cayó en la mesita de café.

- Quieres algo de beber? Té?

- No es una visita social que te hago… – Dijo molesto – vengo a saber qué tiene mi hijo.

- No es nada grave…

- Nada grave? Hermione me pintó que James levitaba de fiebre… Quién cuida al bebé?

- Dobby…

- Y le confías nuestro hijo a un elfo? – dijo sentándose violentamente en el sofá. - Realmente pensé que teniendo a Molly serías más…

- Soy una madre responsable! – dijo cerrando los puños – tu no me vendrás a dar lecciones ahora, después de todo, solo lo tienes el fin de semana…

- No vine a pelear…

- Menos mal! – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Qué tiene al fin?

- La fiebre es algo normal, ya te lo dije…

- Normal, para quien? Si tienes fiebre es porque estás enfermo…

- No siempre…

- Bueno, me dirás de una vez?

- James…. Tiene fiebre porque… le están saliendo los dientes – Sonrió. Harry se quedó mirándola.

- Los dientes? – Ella asintió – Cómo?

- Bueno, primero se le hinchan las encías, él tiene una imperiosa necesidad de morder…

- Con razón – y rió. Ginny lo miró sin entender – en estas últimas semanas, cuando lo llevaba a volar, él solo se interesaba en morder el mango de mi Saeta de Fuego – rieron. Se miraron. Harry sintió su sangre hervir. Ella estaba hermosa, a pesar de tener los ojos rojos a causa del cansancio. Ginny sentía la necesidad de arrojarse a los brazos de Harry y comérselo a besos. Se sonrojaron. – Quiero verlo.

- Está en su habitación… - El se levantó.

- Con permiso. – ella se levantó.

- Estás en tu casa…

- Ya no…- se dirigió a las escaleras. Ella lo seguía. Y Harry comenzó a sentir el maldito perfume a pétalos de rosa, que lo atormentaba. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta, y en dos trancos llegó hasta la cuna. James dormía plácidamente. Le tocó la mejilla y comprobó que no estuviera caliente. Ella se acercó lentamente y le habló casi en un susurro.

- Está dormido, porque madame Pomfrey le dio una suave poción para dormir. – Harry trataba de prestar atención, pero desde que ella se acercó peligrosamente, solo tenía algo en mente: llevarla a la cama. – No tiene fiebre porque también le dio una poción antipirética – El levantó la vista y arqueó la ceja – para que no tenga fiebre – Y Ginny sonrió.

- Entonces ya está mejor? – Ginny lo miró. Lo deseaba. El estaba ahí, en casa nuevamente, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. – Ginny, te estoy hablando…

- Eh…que?... ah – sólo dijo colorada. Los pensamientos subidos de tono no la dejaban hablar…

- Que si ya está mejor?

- Si… bueno, te dejo para que lo veas… - salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía que hacer algo. El no tenía que irse, ella no quería que se fuera. Ella debía hacer algo… lo deseaba… quería estar con él, aunque sea… la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y Harry salió. Cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirarla. Ella estaba aun apoyada contra la pared. Lo miraba de una manera que lo ponía nervioso. El pasillo estaba casi en penumbras.- Está dormido? – preguntó y se acercó peligrosamente. Harry puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Si – carraspeó. Ginny se acercaba mas, quedando bien cerca de su cuerpo. El se irguió como para darle a entender que desistiera, pero ella no lo hizo. Atacó su cuello. Harry quedó estático, disfrutando un rato de los besos, hasta que la separó. Ella lejos de dejarlo, arremetió nuevamente hacia el cuerpo del joven. Esta vez Harry bajó la cabeza, entonces ella desesperadamente buscó sus labios y lo besó. Harry ya había sacado las manos de los bolsillos y se ocupaba de acariciar la espalda de la pelirroja. No quería dejarla, pero una voz en su conciencia lo hacía frenarse. – No! Detente! No quiero… – Ginny lo miraba. Sus ojos color avellana pedían pasión, sexo, Harry trataba de luchar contra la decisión de Ginny de seducirlo y su deseo mismo. – Basta! – Pero sus manos seguían acariciándola. Ginny se separó un poco y con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón.

- Dime que esto no te gusta, - le besaba el mentón – Quiero estar contigo… ahora… - Lo besó, mas apasionadamente, Harry ya no oponía resistencia, pero esa maldita voz, volvió a escucharla y la soltó bruscamente…

- No! – Ginny lo miró y sonriendo, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Harry la miraba desesperado. _"Por qué diablos lo haces? Por que me desesperas de esa manera… no la mires, no la mires, diablos se está quitando la blusa!"_ Ginny comenzó a retroceder e irse a su cuarto. Harry se apoyó en la pared, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Cuando Ginny llegó a la puerta de su habitación, tiró la camisa al suelo quedando solo con su sostén.

- No te tardes mucho… te estaré esperando – y entró dejando la puerta entreabierta. Harry bajó la vista. Debatía mentalmente que hacer. Miró hacia la habitación de Ginny y hacia las escaleras. Súbitamente, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia el final del pasillo.

- Tu lo quisiste… – murmuraba mientras se iba quitando desesperadamente el suéter junto con la remera, quedando con el torso desnudo.- tu lo tendrás - y de un golpe abrió la puerta. Sus ojos verdes volvían a tener el brillo de la lujuria. Ella estaba arrodillada en la cama esperándolo. El cerró la puerta y se acercó. Ella se acercó al borde de la cama. Se encontraron en un beso cargado de pasión. El la recorría con sus manos por toda la extensión de la espalda. Ella lo atrapaba con sus manos por la nuca. Harry abandonaba sus calidos labios y buscaba desesperado su cuello. Ginny recorría la amplia espalda con sus delicados dedos. De un movimiento, la acostó en la cama y se tiró encima de ella. Una mano ahora se dedicaba a recorrer su delgada pierna.

- Harry, quiero estar contigo…

- Jugaste con fuego linda, ahora tendrás las consecuencias… - volvía a atacar el cuello.

- Solo te pido… no seas violento – El la miró. Recordó la última vez juntos. De seguro la había lastimado. Y ablandó su semblante mostrando ternura.

- Yo… no lo haré... lo prometo – y juntos se perdieron en una noche cargada de pasión.

- Ginny despertó temprano en la mañana. El todavía dormía a su lado. Sonrió y reprimió el deseo de despertarlo con un beso. De repente el llanto de su hijo la hizo levantarse y acudir a su auxilio. Entró rápidamente y lo encontró parado en su cunita estirando sus bracitos para que lo alzara. Ella sonrió y lo hizo, dándole un gran abrazo y besando su frente. Ya no tenía fiebre. Suspiró aliviada.

- Buenos días amor! – dijo mirándolo. El bebé sonreía – Dormiste bien? Ya no te duelen esos dientes malos que te hacen llorar? – El bebé volvió a sonreír y Ginny pudo ver algo blanco pequeño que sobresalía de la encía – No puedo creerlo! Ahí esta ese diente picarón! –

- Ma… má – dijo el bebé y Ginny lo abrazó.

- Sabes James… papá está aquí… - dijo en un susurro – Se quedó toda la noche. Vino a verte. Quieres ver a papi? Ven te llevaré… - cuando Ginny dio la vuelta, y salió de la habitación, escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. Se asomó por las escaleras y vio como Harry buscaba su capa y se disponía a irse. – Harry? – dijo perturbada. Bajó rápidamente y llegó a la sala. El bebé quería estar con su padre.

- Cómo está? –dijo, acariciando al bebé – Ya no tiene fiebre?

- No, te ibas? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si – se acercó y le dio un beso a James.

- Yo… pensé que después de lo de anoche… - Harry suspiró antes de contestar.

- No te confundas… - dijo secamente – lo de anoche, tu lo buscaste… después de todo soy hombre… - Se puso la capa – y sé aprovechar las situaciones.

- En que te has convertido? – dijo Ginny amargamente.

- Así soy ahora… - abrió la puerta – Tendrás noticias del divorcio cuanto antes. Adiós – cerró la puerta, dejándola abatida.

El lunes a la mañana, estando en su despacho, Ginny recibió una carta, mandada desde el ministerio, donde se le informaba la fecha de la audiencia, en donde tratarían su divorcio. La estrujó en las manos y comenzó a llorar. La fecha de la audiencia era para el viernes de esa semana. _"cuatro días… cuatro días y acabará mi sueño… no se si pueda soportarlo"_ Pensaba mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela. Todo el mundo parecía ausente. No quería entablar diálogo con nadie. Terminaba su trabajo y se marchaba a encerrarse en su hogar. Ese que compartiera con él y que ahora lo sentía tan vacío. Hermione, sabiendo de la audiencia, venía a menudo a verla y tratar de charlar con ella. Pero sólo era sentarse en el sofá, con James y soportar los más dolorosos silencios por parte de Ginny, que observaba la chimenea con la mirada perdida, y no decía nada.

Ese viernes se levantó temprano. No había dormido nada, a causa de los nervios y el dolor. Pero se había jurado que pasase lo que pasase, lo que querría Harry ella lo haría, aun a costa e su propia felicidad. Tomó algo de té, y mordió una galleta. Se preguntó mientras lo hacía, si debía llevar a su hijo. La carta no decía nada. Pero ella quería llevarlo, quería tener algo a que aferrarse cuando saliera de allí. Algo que le exigiera seguir viviendo cuando todo acabe. Lo vistió y salieron juntos rumbo al ministerio.

Cuando llegó, le dijeron que el bebé no debía estar allí, por lo que Ron, que se había acercado para acompañar a su hermana, decidió quedárselo. Harry hacía rato que estaba esperando. Fue el primero en llegar, incluso antes que los oficiales de justicia, que verían su caso. Cuando Ginny llegó, él miro para otro lado y no le dirigió la palabra.

- Vamos, Ginny – decía Ron – no te desanimes…- Miraba a Harry con rabia – Piensa que todo cambio es para mejor… en unas de esas, conoces hoy al hombre de tu vida – Ginny reía.

- Ron! Como si pudiera conocer a un hombre, en el mismo lugar donde voy a divorciarme!! – rieron – De seguro que si lo encuentro, pensará que soy un desastre de esposa, por eso me botan!

- No lo eres, - dijo sonriendo su hermano – eres la mejor! – ella lo abrazó – Digo, cocinas excelente, eres una fabulosa madre… que hombre sería tan idiota de dejarte ir? – y enfatizó lo ultimo mirando a Harry. Este rojo, seguía mirando hacia la puerta del despacho. De pronto, alguien salió de allí.

- El matrimonio Potter- Weasley ya está aquí? – Ellos asintieron – Pasen, la audiencia está por comenzar… - Ginny saludó a Ron, besó a su hijo, dio un suspiro profundo y entró en la sala. Harry, al pasar ella frente a él, solo bajó la cabeza y la siguió.

La sala era algo rustica y fría. De seguro, pensó Ginny igual de fría que los oficiales, que trataban los casos como simples números, sin saber lo que realmente les pasaban a las parejas que allí acudían. Sin conocer del dolor, de la desolación que podrían sentir, al estar separándose… El señor que los llamó era el oficial de justicia. Era un señor alto, entrado en años. Movía unos papeles y los acomodaba en varias carpetas. A su lado había un muchacho mas joven, casi de la edad de Harry, que la miraba y sonreía. Este era alto y buen mozo, y tenía unos ojos que a Ginny se le hacían muy familiares. El muchacho volvió a sonreírle y le guiño un ojo. Harry notó esto y se tensó.

- Disculpa – dijo Ginny sorprendida ante la actitud del joven – Te conozco?

- Después de tantos años, sigues siendo hermosa Ginny – dijo mirándola a los ojos – no te acuerdas de mi? – Ella pareció exprimir su memoria – Nos conocimos en Hogwarts… - Ginny pensó un instante y luego abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- No puedo creerlo! – dijo y se acercó a abrazarlo – Michael Corner!

- Bueno, al menos me recuerdas! – dijo este y la abrazó – cómo has estado?

- Bueno tu sabes, algo ocupada – dijo señalando a Harry. Michael lo miró seriamente, pero luego miró a Ginny y volvió a sonreír.

- Así que te divorcias? – Preguntó alegre y luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó, - disculpa, debe ser algo…

- No te preocupes, esto se veía venir – dijo sonriente – pero nunca esperaría encontrarte aquí! – él le tomó las manos.

- Escucha, Ginny, que te parece si después me das tu dirección, así te mando una lechuza, para que nos encontremos? – se puso rojo. Ginny sonrió coqueta y Harry tenía ganas de romperle la cara a ese idiota que estaba coqueteando con su mujer...

- Me parece perfecto! – dijo – solo escríbeme a Hogwarts, soy profesora, y desde hace poco tiempo, soy la jefa de la casa Griffindor – Harry la miró. Ella nunca le había dicho que la habían promovido. Sintió los celos mas terribles aparecer.

- Están muy ocupados, o podemos seguir por lo que vinimos? – Michael lo miró serio. Y luego le estiró la mano.

- Harry Potter, cómo estás? – e hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa. Harry tendió la suya, apretándola con fuerza. Los dos se desafiaban con la mirada.

- Disculpen – dijo el oficial de justicia – esto es una audiencia de conciliación – Ellos lo miraron sin entender – Corner, toma nota de lo que se dirá aquí – El muchacho tomó un pergamino y pluma y de dispuso a escribir. – Hoy a los 28 días del mes de octubre, a las 9 hs se reúnen en mi despacho la señora Ginevra Potter…

- Disculpe – dijo Ginny – Es Weasley, Ginevra Weasley – Harry la miró con rabia.

- Si, claro, anota eso Corner… Y el señor Harry Potter, en la audiencia de conciliación…

- Disculpe nuevamente – Dijo Ginny y Harry chasqueó la lengua – Esto no es una audiencia para firmar los papeles de divorcio? De que audiencia de conciliación me habla? aquí no hay nada que conciliar, ya todo está arreglado…

- Señora – la interrumpió el oficial – siempre hay una audiencia de conciliación, para ver si las cosas se resuelven –Michael bufó.

- Bueno, le ahorraremos tiempo – Dijo Ginny y miró a Harry – Tu, viniste con ánimos de arreglar las cosas? – El se tomó el tiempo para pensar… su mente debatía que decir y su corazón también.

- No – dijo seguro – y tu? – Ginny suspiró.

- Yo… tampoco – miró al oficial de justicia.- ya tiene nuestra respuesta, nos queremos divorciar y punto. Ahora solo dígame donde debo firmar…

- No es tan fácil… – dijo Michael – tienen hijos?

- Uno – dijo Harry.

- Deberán ponerse de acuerdo con las visitas…

- Eso no es problema – dijo Ginny – su padre puede verlo cuando quiera, siempre que me avise… comprendo que siendo auror, no tiene un horario fijo, por lo que las visitas no pueden ser solo de fin de semana…

- Bueno – dijo el oficial – lo de las visitas está resuelto. Solo falta saber la cuota de manutención para la señora y su hijo…

- Un momento!! – dijo Ginny – Yo no necesito que nadie me mantenga! Por si no lo sabe tengo un trabajo y me va bien… no necesito…

- Solo será lo de mi hijo – dijo Harry – Tenga en cuenta que mi espo… ella, es una mujer independiente, económicamente hablando, no me necesita para mantenerla…

- Ni para eso, ni para nada más… – ella espetó. Harry la miró y solo bajó la vista. Michael escribía complacido.

- Bueno – suspiró el oficial – entonces la cuota para el niño será de… sacó una maquina de sumar mágica e hizo los cálculos… 100 galeones por mes – Ginny suspiró aliviada pero Harry se puso colérico.

- Que? Cree que daré eso a mi hijo?

- Señor si le parece mucho…

- Mucho? Si me parece mucho? – golpeó la mesa – nada es mucho, tratándose de mi hijo. Esa suma es irrisoria, mi hijo no es ningún mendigo! Yo quiero darle mas – Le quitó de mala gana la maquina de sumar e hizo los cálculos él – doscientos cincuenta galeones, eso le daré.

- Señor, eso es mucho! – dijo el oficial abriendo los ojos.

- Ya le dije, es mi único hijo, y no pasará penurias.

- Está bien, se abrirá una cuenta a nombre del niño, y allí se depositará lo convenido. Ahora el señor Corner les dará el pergamino para que lo firmen y desde el momento que lo hagan serán absolutamente libres.

- Okay – dijo la muchacha – Pero antes – se quitó el anillo de compromiso de su delgado dedo – toma Harry, creo que esto ya no lo necesito. – Harry se negó a aceptarlo.

- Tu lo dijiste – la miró – lo aceptaste sin devoluciones, o no te acuerdas?

- Yo no lo quiero…

- Yo tampoco.

- Bueno – suspiró la pelirroja – entonces quedará para la subasta en beneficio de las viudas de la guerra…

- Haz lo que quieras, y por favor firmemos ya, quiero salir de esto cuanto antes – Ginny sintió algo frío y pesado en su estomago. Temió vomitar y pasar un papelón. Luego que terminara de escribir, Michael Corner le pasó el pergamino a Harry para que lo firmara. El la miró, y esperó una sola frase, que ella dijera "no lo hagas", para que rompiera en mil pedazos ese pergamino que lo alejaba para siempre de ella. Pero Ginny no dijo nada, así que firmó. Le pasó el pergamino y la pluma. Ella la tomó, y vio su firma, sus trazos elegantes y prolijos, le revelaron que él quería esto y ahogando un sollozo firmó. Luego levantó la vista y le dio el pergamino al oficial.

- Muy bien, desde ahora son completamente libres, señor Potter – le dio la mano – Señora Weasley – le dio la mano.- Esta audiencia ha terminado. Michael, por favor archiva el pergamino – y salió por la puerta. Harry tomó su capa y salió rápidamente. Afuera se topó con Ron, pero ni siquiera lo miró y desapareció al doblar en un pasillo. Ginny algo mareada, salió acompañada por un entusiasmado Michael que le decía que le escribiría pronto. Cuando Ginny se encontró con su hermano, solo tuvo fuerzas para abrazarlo y llorar. Ron solo podía abrazarla y sostener a James que al ver a su mamá, amenazaba con una gran gritadera. Ginny se limpió las lágrimas…

- Yo... lo siento Ron – tomó a su bebé – Fue algo horrible! Yo… él… no había …

- No me digas nada Ginny, ojalá no fuera así.

- Ya todo terminó – sonrió débilmente – y sabes? Me encontré allí adentro con mi primer novio…

- Cual de ellos? – dijo Ron, para hacerla sonreír, y cumplió con el objetivo, porque la pelirroja lanzó una leve carcajada.

- Michael Corner…

- El idiota que te dejó por la idiota que dejó a Harry? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Por qué tienes que nombrarlo, Ron! – Dijo - y si, es ese, pero está algo cambiado. Sabes? Me invitó a salir…

- Aceptaste?

- Claro! no sería Ginny Weasley si no aprovecho mis oportunidades…

- Qué harás ahora? Hermione quiere que vayas a casa…

- No. Me voy a mi casa – suspiró – hoy tengo el día libre y aprovecharé para estar con James – Le dio un beso a su hermano y salió por el pasillo. Ron se quedó un segundo mirándola, y rogó que nunca le pasara eso con Hermione. Separarse de su amada obsesiva de los libros, era algo que nunca se le cruzaría por la mente.

Ron siguió trabajando, luego de mandar una lechuza a Hermione, contándole los detalles de la audiencia. Los pocos, porque Ginny no había dicho nada y Harry, bueno, con él no se hablaba… así que luego de mandar a Pig, su alborotada lechuza, decidió seguir con su tarea. A la hora del almuerzo se levantó para comer y se dio con que Harry no había ido a trabajar. _"De seguro el infeliz debe estar con esa rubia tarada" Pensó. "Como diablos puede haberle hecho caso, Luna está totalmente demente"._

Cuando volvió de comer, Harry aun no había llegado. Miles de memorandums llegaron a su oficina y se amontonaban sobre el escritorio. Pero de Harry ni noticias. Tuvo ganas de preguntar a Tonks si sabía algo, o si ella le había dado permiso, pero se reprimió. Hacer eso, era aceptar que aun se preocupaba por su amigo, y eso, el terco de Ronald Weasley no lo haría nunca… a menos que él le hablara…

La tarde pasó rápidamente y cuando se decidía a irse a su casa, una atolondrada Tonks, llegó, llevándose por delante la pared del cubiculo. Ron suprimió una carcajada y la miró.

- Hola Tonks. Cómo está mi hermano? Ya se cansó de ir y venir de Rumania?

- Si – bufó, frotándose la frente – así que ahora, solo viene los fines de semana…

- No se como ese matrimonio funciona – rió Ron – si yo estuviera lejos de Hermione….

- Eso va a cambiar ahora…- dijo alegremente – Bueno, con Charlie pensamos que ya es tiempo de tener un bebé.- Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido – Así que… o dejo de trabajar yo… o deja de hacerlo él.

- Pero tu deberás dejar de trabajar… ser auror y embarazada…

- Bueno, ahora casi no hago nada… Charlie tuvo una excelente propuesta de…- se quedó en silencio, como reprochándose algo – pero no vengo a hablarte de eso…

- Y de que quieres hablarme?

- De Harry – Ron se puso serio y se tensó. Luego buscó su capa.

- Del niño maravilla? – dijo sarcásticamente – no tengo tiempo para hablar de ese idiota.

- Ron – dijo y su voz cambió a una de aflicción – Es tu amigo…

- Era mi amigo – dijo con pesar – ahora es un idiota.

- Hagrid me mandó una lechuza…- Ron la miró.

- Y qué tengo que ver yo…?

Resulta que encontró a Madame Rosmerta, y ella le pidió que hiciera algo por Harry… - Ron no entendía nada – Veras, según ella, a Harry debe haberle pasado algo… porque desde esta mañana está dándole al trago en Las tres escobas… - Ron seguía sin hablar – Tu sabes algo? – El negó, pero tenía una leve sospecha del por qué de la borrachera de Harry. – La cosa es que ya hicieron el desfile de personas para sacarlo de allí. Dumbledore, Remus, Hagrid, hasta Snape fue, y no hay caso…

- Todavía está bebiendo desde esta mañana? – Preguntó alarmado. Tonks asintió – Cielos!

- Si, y Hagrid me pidió que si tu…

- Yo no voy a ir a salvar a ese idiota! – dijo enojado – Que se ahogue en el alcohol, si la conciencia no lo deja vivir…

- Es tu amigo… él te ayudó cuando lo de Hermione! – Dijo enojada – El se sacrificó para que tu tuvieras la herencia y ahora le das la espalda? Ve tu a saber qué le sucede… - Ron no dijo nada – cumplí en avisarte, si eres un buen amigo irás a sacarlo de allí. – se fue dejando al pelirrojo con un gran dilema.

En Las tres escobas, un joven de cabello negro se encontraba tendido en una de las mesas de la taberna. Frente a él una botella de Whisky casi a terminar y un vaso tumbado. Sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente la botella. Habían perdido el brillo y el color. Ahora parecían un verde rojizo a causa de la tremenda borrachera que tenía. Levantó el vaso y se sirvió el último trago que la botella le proveería. Y de un trago lo bebió. La mitad de la bebida cayó por la comisura de la boca pero no le importó. Se enderezó a duras penas, se limpió la boca con la manga del suéter, y llamó a la tabernera. Esta se acercó, algo alarmada, y al verlo no dejó de sentir pena…

- Hola chico! – le pasó la mano por el pelo – Ya te vas?

- Nop – dijo y ahogó un hipo – Déme otra botella…

- No, querido, ya has bebido demasiado… - él la miró con rabia.

- Nada… escúcheme bien – casi no se le entendía, arrastraba las palabras y no coordinaba las frases…- nada, es suficiente, para Harry Potter – dijo casi gritando – el niño que vivió!- rió - ese soy yo. Ahora si es tan amable y antes de que pierda la paciencia, déme otra botella… por favor – la mujer de mala gana hizo aparecer una botella y se fue – Gracias… - Abrió el envase y al servirse un trago volcó algo en la mesa – idiota! – se dijo.

- Hasta que al fin te das cuenta lo que eres – dijo una voz que le pareció familiar. El levantó la vista y lo miró.

- Si viniste a mofarte, será mejor que te vayas, porque no estoy de ánimos para aguantar…

- Tranquilo Potter- dijo el ocasional acompañante y se sentó – me sentaré aquí y veré como te destruyes…

- Si, y de seguro estarás feliz de eso, no?

- Eres más idiota de lo que pensé… mírate, dejándola y ahora ahogándote en el alcohol, porque no puedes vivir sin ella…

- Por que no te vas al diablo y me dejas en paz?

- Porque eres mi amigo, y a pesar de todo lo que pienso, aun me preocupo por ti.

**Nota de la autora:** Que lindo… si no saben quien es el que llegó a verlo, esperen hasta el próximo capitulo… y ahí se enterarán qué dijo Dumbledore para que Harry hiciera lo que hizo… Además, Ginny hará de las suyas…

Ya saben, Navidad tiempo de dar… denme reviews… y estaré mas que agradecida!!

Y el sábado o domingo… todavía no lo tengo resuelto, hay regalo de navidad!! No se si será un one shot (Que nada tiene que ver con las fiestas) u otro capitulo de la historia… ustedes opinen así me decido!!

Saludos Silvia


	19. El por qué de mi actitud

**Sin nada que decir mas que gracias a todos por sus opiniones, les dejo el siguiente capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 19**

**El por que de mi actitud**

Ron se sentó en la mesa en frente de su gran amigo y colega, Harry Potter que a duras penas podía mantenerse sentado. El pelirrojo lo miró y no pudo dejar de sentir pena por él. Nunca se rió de las desgracias de su inseparable amigo, y ese no era el momento para hacerlo por primera vez, aunque se moría de las ganas. Harry tenía el pelo mas alborotado que nunca. Ron pensó que ni volando 48 horas seguidas en su escoba podía despeinarlo como en ese momento. La camisa mal abotonada y fuera del pantalón, la capa tirada sobre una silla a su lado, el suéter algo desbocado en el cuello y los anteojos ladeados por la cantidad de tiempo que había estado recostado sobre la mesa. Trató de quitarle la botella, que aferraba a su mano, pero no lo logró, Harry podía estar completamente ebrio pero no perdía los reflejos que lo habían hecho el mejor buscador de Quiddich en Hogwarts.

- Quieres dejar de beber! – dijo enojado –creo que ya lo has hecho suficiente…

- Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz… - bufó – estoy harto de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer…!

- Y quién se supone que te dice lo que tienes que hacer? – preguntó Ron, quitándole de golpe la botella y sirviéndose un trago. Harry lo miró.

- TODO EL MUNDO! – gritó y los demás comensales se voltearon a verlo. Ron Comenzó a tener las orejas rojas – MIRALOS! QUE ME VEN? – amagó a levantarse pero no pudo – ACASO NO PUEDO TENER UN MAL DIA? – los demás temerosos dejaron de mirarlos…

- Deja de gritar quieres? – dijo Ron - Te sacarán de aquí y no podrás volver…

- No me importa! – dijo y sus ojos se aguaron – A ella le gusta venir aquí… - y se mandó un trago. Ron lo miró y sonrió.

- Vamos, Luna te pateó? Es por algún enojo con tu rubia debilidad que estás así?

- Qué rubia? – dijo y sus ojos se torcieron – Cielos Ron, pensé que sabías que eees pelirroja… – y derramó una lágrima – Tiene el cabello mas suave y hermoso del mundo – Ron amagó a reírse, Harry estaba así por su hermana.

- Por qué te divorciaste de ella entonces? – sonrió – eres realmente un idiota…

- No lo entiendes… no lo entenderías nunca… - apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa, estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir, pero el recuerdo de su mujer venía cada vez que cerraba los ojos – Ella estaba coqueteándole… Y el muy imbécil… - movió la mano y tiró la botella y el vaso. Ron solo pudo salvar la botella, el vaso se hizo añicos en el suelo. Madame Rosmerta miró a los jóvenes con rabia, por lo que Ron reparó el vaso, rojo de la vergüenza. Y más vergüenza tuvo cuando Harry comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Ron solo torció los ojos y miró alrededor del salón, que todos los demás estaban mirando hacia la mesa. Se levantó súbitamente y llegó hasta la barra. Pagó a madame Rosmerta el importe las bebidas, y volvió. Tomó la capa de su amigo y se la puso aunque este rezongara. Lo levantó, Harry solo atinó a pasar el brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo. A Ron le pareció que Harry pesaba toneladas.

- Ron! Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

- Seguirás viviendo… - decía el pelirrojo mientras pasaba por las mesas. Tuvo ganas de hacerle el hechizo silencio, para no tener que escuchar las bobadas que decía, pero no podía tomar su varita. Todo su esfuerzo lo ponía en llevarlo. Harry seguía cantando esa parte de la canción – Quieres callarte! Estás dando la nota.

- Que me importa, ahora ya no tengo vida…

- Vamos te llevaré a tu casa, con suerte Luna podrá ayudarme a llevarte a la cama…

- No, mi casa está en Hogwarts… Ginny… huele tan bien cuando…- Ron no iba a soportar que hablara intimidades de su hermana, así que lo cayó con un golpe.

- Escúchame idiota, ya estoy harto! tengo que soportar que te burles de mi hermana y ahora lidiar con tus estúpidas depresiones? Supéralo, la dejaste ir, ahora no te quejes… Donde diablos vives, con Luna?

- No – Ron lo miró – Estoy en Grimmauld Place. Allí vivo ahora… - Ron lo sacó de la taberna y ya en el frío, lo paró frente a él. Harry se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, y Ron lo sostenía buscando su varita – Ron, Te quiero!! – lo abrazó. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo – Perdóname, estos días han sido horribles sin ti, Te quiero! – volvía a abrazarlo y la gente que pasaba por allí, los miraba alarmados –Te extrañé, no dejes de ser mi amigo, Ron…

- Está bien, Grimmauld Place? – él asintió, y tomándolo del brazo desaparecieron.

Después de acostar a su amigo en la antigua alcoba que compartían cuando años atrás pasaron allí el verano, Ron se comunicó con Hermione, diciéndole que pasaría la noche cuidando a Harry, dándole un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido. Como Harry cayó dormido hecho una piedra, el pelirrojo se dispuso a comer algo que encontró en la cocina, y luego a recorrer la casa. Cada lugar le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia. La casa, según él estaba totalmente cambiada. La sala estaba sin muebles, apenas unos cuantos cuadros. Luego fue al amplio estudio donde aun estaba colgado el tapiz de la "antigua y noble casa Black". Allí no había muebles, parecía un gran salón de entrenamiento, como el que tenían en la escuela de aurores, pero mas sofisticado. Toda clase de armas, mágicas y muggles estaban allí adornando unas estanterías. Se extraño que esto estuviera ahí. La última vez que estuvo en la casa, cuando la madriguera era insegura, todo eso no estaba. Salió, y fue a la biblioteca. Tampoco encontró la gran estantería llena de libros que hablaban del linaje de la sangre. Todos los libros que encontró, estaban sobre una gran mesa, y eran referentes a magia oscura. Al lado de esta, encontró un pergamino, cuya escritura conoció al instante. Era muy prolija y estilizada. Era la escritura de Harry. Lo leyó y al principio sonrió. En los costados del pergamino encontró varios corazones con una G en el centro. Después puso más interés en el contenido mismo del pergamino. Toda clase de hechizos, la mayoría de magia oscura, que Harry, supuso Ron, fue recopilando de los libros y hecho pequeños comentarios entre paréntesis ("muy efectivo, nada escandaloso, muy bueno para escapar") eran algunas de las frases que encontró. Sintió un escalofrió. Se preguntó para qué querría Harry saber esa clase de hechizos… Dejó todo como estaba y decidió, irse a dormir. Como la habitación de Harry tenía dos camas, y una de ellas, estaba vacía, se acostó, esperando mañana tener todas las respuestas a las dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

Harry sintió que su cicatriz se fundía en su cerebro y despertó dando un terrible grito. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto y se preguntó como diablos había llegado allí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar ahogando sus penas en "Las tres escobas" Todo lo demás estaba como dentro de una gran nebulosa. Cuando enfocó los ojos vio, sentado a los pies de la cama, a Ron. Se tomó la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos.

- Espero que no tengas tanta resaca como me imagino… – sonrió – Aunque te lo merecerías…

- Y por qué crees que me lo merecería? – preguntó restregándose los ojos.

- Pues porque tuve que traerte arrastrando hasta aquí – rió – Cielos, Harry! cualquiera que te viera diría que no pesas tanto…

- Lo siento…. Y gracias –

- No tienes por qué – se levantó – Ya preparé el desayuno, si quieres.

- Gracias – Ron se iba pero al abrir la puerta lo miró.

- La próxima vez que decidas ahogarte en alcohol, por favor no cantes, ni me digas que me quieres – Harry sonrió – todo el mundo en Hogsmeade, a esta hora pensará que somos gays – y se marchó riendo. Harry se preguntó qué diablos habría dicho. Se vistió rápido y bajó a desayunar. Ron se sorprendió de que comiera tanto, bebiendo como lo había hecho, pero no dijo nada. Mientras desayunaban, le dio un pormenorizado resumen de su borrachera, canción incluida y Harry estaba más rojo que el cabello de Ron. – Y ni te cuento los suspiros que levantaste cuando lo hacías…

- Lo siento – solo dijo, bebiendo un café bien cargado – No pensé que podría… que bebería así… un trago llevó a otro…

- Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Ron. Harry lo miró.

- Ya te dije… un trago llevó a otro…

- No me mientas a mi Harry – sonrió – te conozco mejor que nadie. A mi hermana le montaste el numerito y ella lo creyó, pero yo… no. – Lo miró, Harry bajó la vista – por qué te divorciaste de Ginny si no querías…?

- Si quería… – Ron lo miró incrédulo – De… verdad… yo… necesitaba…

- Harry… ya te lo dije, a mi no me engañas… y menos cuando te encuentro dando lastima en un bar, gritando que ella tiene el pelo mas suave…

- Yo dije eso? – preguntó rojo – no puedo creer el papelón que debo haber hecho… - Ron rió.

- Dime la verdad – Harry suspiró.

- Versión larga o corta?

- La que quieras, pero la verdad.- Ron se acomodó en la silla y Harry dejó la taza para comenzar…

- La amo – suspiró – no podía estar mejor con tu hermana que en Portofino. Estaba dispuesto a confesarle mi amor, porque no podía esconderlo más. Lo menos que quería era separarme de ella…

- Eso lo sabía, Harry – lo interrumpió Ron – lo que no entiendo es por qué cambiaste de un día para el otro.

- La visita de Dumbledore tuvo que ver en eso….

Flash Back

Harry caminaba hacia la terraza donde estaba Dumbledore esperándolo. Se preguntaba que podría querer su antiguo director, y que tan importante podría ser lo que querría, para venir a verlo en sus vacaciones. Tenía algo de frío, porque había salido de la cómoda y cálida cama, al frío matinal de Portofino. Solo había podido ponerse el jean y la remera, reprendiéndose por no ponerse calzado. Cuando llegó, el profesor lo esperaba con un semblante que a Harry no le gustó para nada.

- Buenos días Profesor – dijo ceremoniosamente.

- Hola Harry – respondió Dumbledore – Lamento molestarte, en tus vacaciones, pero esto es algo que no puede esperar – Decidieron caminar, por el parque, Harry que tenía la piel erizada del frío, cruzó de brazos para calentarse.

- Bueno profesor, soy todo oídos.

- Verás Harry… – carraspeó Dumbledore – cuando esto de la herencia salió a la luz, yo estaba seguro que tu no aceptarías – Harry lo miró – Por mas nobles que sean tus sentimientos, y mas cariño que le tengas a la familia Weasley, pensé que tu orgullo y amor por Luna te harían desistir. Pero no conté con que Ron tuviera la necesidad de tener ese dinero, y menos con que tu por él y Hermione, podrías dar la vida.

- Eso de seguro... – contestó Harry – Mis amigos han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas…

- Lo sé Harry – suspiró Dumbledore – Por eso cuando aceptaste, me dije que estaba bien. Si eso decidías, por lo menos estarías dos años unido a Ginny y luego toda tu vida volvería a la normalidad… Pero me equivoqué nuevamente – Harry lo miró – El ataque de los mortífagos en tu boda, me hicieron ver que ni tu ni Ginny estarían a salvo durante la convivencia, por eso decidí llevarlos al castillo, allí podrían pasar los dos años sin problemas y después seguir tu destino… Pero volví a equivocarme…

- No entiendo… por qué cree que se equivocó?

- No conté nuevamente con la astucia de Sirius al hacer esa cláusula… la del bebé – Harry sonrió – pero me dije, bueno el bebé está bien. Puede darte un motivo para continuar… pero nunca imaginé que ibas a enamorarte de Ginny, Harry – él se puso rojo – y que al hacerlo hayas perdido tu meta en la vida… - Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. – Voldemort. – Harry levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Dumbledore opacos, lo que él pensó, de preocupación.

- Yo no me olvido… – dijo al fin – Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por… destruirlo…

- Cuándo Harry? – dijo Dumbledore – Te la pasas entre el trabajo y la casa. Ahora de vacaciones, nunca habías estado tan disperso en tu profesión, Te la pasas hablando de tu familia…

- La tengo, la amo, cómo quiere que me olvide de lo mas importante que he tenido desde que mis padres murieron? Yo sería un estupido si no me hubiera enamorado de Ginny.

- Lo entiendo, pero Harry – lo miro – el momento de la verdad ha llegado – Harry lo miró – Voldemort esta dispuesto a ir por ti si es necesario a Hogwarts. DE alguna manera, se ha enterado de lo que la profecía decía. Y quiere terminar lo que dejó inconcluso hace veinticuatro años, cuando mató a tus padres…

- Pero yo no…

- Eso es lo que he venido a decirte Harry, debo entrenarte, para la batalla – Harry se sentó en la reposera y bajó la vista – Debes enfocarte ciento por ciento, en los entrenamientos. La casa de Grimmauld Place está equipada con todo lo que necesitas.

- Pero yo… Ginny – Dumbledore lo miró.

- Ginny es un escollo en tu vida, Harry. Ella frena tu determinación, ella hace que tu pierdas la concentración, puedo ver que ella es tu motivo para vivir… al igual que tu hijo. Pero entiende, que destruir a Voldemort es lo primordial, para que tú puedas continuar con tu vida. Lo mejor en este momento es que te alejes de ellos, y así, evitarles el peligro que estar a tu lado implica. Se que es duro, pero es una decisión que tu debes tomar… la fecha para el cumplimiento de la cláusula está cercana, Harry, solo tu debes decidir que hacer… - Se acercó – Entiendo lo que sientes…

- No, no lo entiende – puso sus manos en su cara – usted no sabe lo que me pide. – Pasó sus manos por su cabello – Me está pidiendo que deje… lo que mas amo… me está pidiendo que renuncie a mi felicidad…

- Lo siento Harry – Le palmeó la espalda – pero debes comprender… si ella lo sabe, querrá ir contigo – él lo miró – y no creo que quieras para tu hijo, lo que tu viviste – Harry sintió pavor. Su hijo no crecería sin padres, él no lo aceptaría nunca. Suspiró hondo y se paró. Aunque fuera lo más doloroso del mundo tenía que hacerlo… - Harry todo está listo para lo que tú digas. Severus, está haciendo trabajo de investigación. Ha ido a indagar cuanto es lo que Voldemort sabe, y donde está su escondrijo.

- Está bien – dijo amargamente – Yo… me alejaré de ellos – sus ojos se aguaron,- aunque se me parta el corazón – el profesor volvió a palmearlo y Harry solo pudo abrazarlo, como cuando era un niño pequeño…

- Yo mismo te entrenaré. Pediré licencia, para poder hacerlo. Tenemos que ganar tiempo Harry. Una vez que sepamos donde está, deberás ir a su encuentro.

- Está bien señor – dijo serio – Yo… me quedaré aquí y llegaré a Inglaterra el 21 de setiembre…

- Harry sabes cuanto lamento esto…

- No quiero volver hablar del asunto, señor. Y ahora debo irme…

- Está bien, Harry. Pero recuerda: total y absoluta discreción.

Fin del flash back

Ron estaba sin poder creer lo que Harry le había contado…

- Entonces fue por eso que la tratabas tan mal…? - Harry asintió cabizbajo – Por eso me dijiste que estabas harto de que te digan lo que tienes que hacer…?

- Ron, te lo suplico, por lo que mas quieras… no se lo digas – Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Estás loco? Conociéndola… es mi hermana, Harry. Y es tan loca que es capaz de querer ayudarte… ni lo sueñes. Creo que Dumbledore tiene razón… debes tener la mente ocupada en entrenarte, para tu sabes…- Harry sonrió amargado.

- Cómo puedes decirme eso? Si me doy vuelta, para tratar de concentrarme y hay una sarta de imbéciles queriéndomela quitar? Crees que duermo tranquilo pensándolo? Por qué crees que alargaba lo del divorcio?

- Pero Harry es que… tú lo iniciaste, al trámite…

- Fue porque no tenía opción… - se puso rojo – cuando James enfermó yo… fui a la casa… y… - mas rojo – No pude continuar la farsa de… me quede allí toda la noche, Ron… – El pelirrojo, después de unos segundos, largó una carcajada.

- Vaya! Y después no digas que querías alejarla… - Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que sucumbió a causa de Ginny, pero era demasiado caballero para decirlo.

- No pude resistirme a… no voy a contarte que hago con tu hermana! – Ron rio – Solo quiero que ni a Hermione le digas, conociéndola se alarmará. Esto es algo que debo hacer solo. Ya sabes, la profecía…

- Si, lo sé – suspiró Ron – Pero no te voy a dejar solo – Harry lo miró – Voy a ayudarte.

- Cómo?

- Le diré a Hermione que debo hacer trabajo extra… y vendré a ayudarte con los entrenamientos – Harry sonrió – qué? Acaso Dumbledore es un oponente muy pesado? – rió.

- Te sorprenderías de lo que Dumbledore puede hacer…

- Bueno, pero no puede ayudarte con tu acondicionamiento físico. Estás hecho una calamidad, así que necesitarás algo de ejercicio y defensa personal, para cuando la magia no sirva. Aparte, puedo ser útil a la hora de los duelos. No creo que te enfrentes solo a un mortífago Harry, y también puedo ayudarte con la investigación. Tu sabes dos mentes pueden mas que una…

- Típico de Hermione!! – Sonrió Harry.

- Qué quieres? Llevo años a su lado, algo bueno tenía que sacar de eso –

- Solo que lo de las dos mentes… – él tiró una tostada, Harry rió – Gracias, Ron, es bueno tenerte de vuelta…

- No empieces! – bufó – o creeré que en vez de mi hermana, estás enamorado de mi – y los dos rieron.

Durante las siguientes semanas Ron fue el amigo inseparable que Harry siempre tuvo. Por la mañana se dedicaban a las tareas que como aurores les tenían encomendadas. A veces debían desaparecer de los lugares habituales, para encargarse de las más arriesgadas misiones. Pero a ellos eso no les importaba, en lo que mas ponían empeño era en entrenarse para la batalla que Harry debía luchar, la Batalla final, como la llamaba Ron. Dumbledore estaba algo molesto al principio por la presencia del pelirrojo en Grimmauld Place, pero luego, viendo que era necesario alguien que aparte de él le marcara los errores a Harry y lo ayudara en lo que a duelos se refería, terminó aceptando y hasta agradeciendo su presencia. Las largas sesiones y entrenamientos extras los dejaban extenuados, por lo que Ron apenas tenía fuerzas para regresar a su casa y tenderse en la cama. Lo que más preocupaba a Hermione era que a veces no comía, raro en Ron, teniendo en cuenta que casi todos los días, tenía el apetito de un gran depredador prehistórico. Y tenía el mismo aspecto de Harry, demacrado y algo delgado. Ron se excusaba cuando ella trataba de averiguar en que andaba, pero era una promesa, no podía decir nada. Decirle a Hermione, era en cierta manera contárselo a Ginny, porque Hermione no se quedaría callada si supiera en la tremenda empresa en que se metería Harry una vez terminado el entrenamiento.

Llegado diciembre, la duda ahora era donde Harry pasaría las navidades. Casi siempre lo había hecho en la madriguera, pero ahora, no sabía que hacer. Porque si iba allí se encontraría con ella. Y eso era algo que no quería. Apesadumbrado, se sentó en una de las butacas leyendo uno de los libros de magia oscura, que debía terminar. Al rato llegó Ron. Estaba algo fastidioso y rojo. Harry decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Mujeres, Quién las entiende? – bufó – cuando logro descifrar un poco a Hermione, me cambia todo y ya no puedo entenderla! – Harry rió.- apuesto a que Ginny era igual – el rostro de Harry se volvió sombrío. Ron se dio cuenta – Lo siento, yo no quise…

- Descuida – y ensayó una sonrisa, aunque le salió débil – Ginny era distinta, ni siquiera trataba de entenderla, sabía que era una perdida de tiempo.-. rio – así que la amaba tal como es…

- Vaya, Galán! – dijo Ron sonriendo – ese es un buen consejo. Desde hoy no trataré de entenderla. La aceptaré y punto.

- Ron… ya la aceptaste hace tiempo – rieron.

- Harry, mamá me preguntó donde pasarás las navidades – Harry bajó la vista y trató de mirar el libro – Harry, me escuchaste?

- Si – suspiró – No sé, creo que aquí – Y abrió el libro tratando de leer.

- Aquí? Solo? – preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja. Harry asintió, sin mirarlo – Estás loco? Como crees que te dejaremos pasar las festividades solo?

- Pero Ron…

- Nada de peros, vendrás a la madriguera… allí todos te estamos esperando.

- Pero te olvidas que estará Ginny?

- No vendrá – dijo con cara de fastidio – Esta demasiado ocupada saliendo con Michael Corner… - Se detuvo y lo miró. Se había salido de su boca sin pensar.

- Está saliendo… con él? – dijo Harry y su corazón pareció meterse en una cubeta con agua congelada.

- Mira, Harry, es estúpido que te lo siga ocultando. Salen hace meses. Según ella están bien… Pero yo creo…

- No importa lo que tu creas, Ron – dijo apesadumbrado, dejando el libro y levantándose – lo importante es lo que sienta… ella.

- Es una tonta. Se está comportando igual a cuando iba a Hogwarts. Es una coqueta.

- Déjala Ron. Ella merece ser feliz…

- Irás?

- Ella no estará?

- Pasará las navidades en la escuela. Mamá no aprueba a ese idiota. Cree que es demasiado petulante para ella. Tu sabes... para mamá solo existes tu como yerno.- Harry sonrió.

- Está bien, iré. Ahora voy a cambiarme para que empecemos a entrenar. – se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a Ron solo en la sala. Cuando llegó, se tumbó en su cama y se quitó los lentes. Cuando cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse un poco, después de semejante noticia. Sintió que una daga punzante le quemaba en la cicatriz. El estaba contento, al parecer. - "maldito desgraciado" -dijo en voz alta - "por tu culpa la perdí para siempre. Por tu culpa he perdido a todos y a cada uno de los que amo. Pero te juro que aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo. Te lo juro Voldemort…" - de sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas - "Ginny por que tuve que ser… si tu hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti… si te hubiera dicho la verdad… eres un idiota Harry, buscaste el camino mas fácil, aun sabiendo que la perderías, y lo hiciste. Ahora ella esta con ese imbecil. Odio mi maldita vida".- Y lo dijo bien alto. El cuadro que había en la cabecera de su cama bufó, sin duda Phineas Nigelus tenia algo que decir.

- "siempre fuiste algo impulsivo, muchacho, ella no es mujer que se deja así nomás" - Harry decidió no escucharlo y se levantó para empezar una de las tantas duras sesiones de entrenamiento.

La mañana de Navidad, Ginny se levantó encontrando varios regalos en su cama. Los usuales suéteres Weasley, regalos de su madre. Y unas cuantas cosas más de sus hermanos. Luego había un paquete que no esperaba. Era de Michael, al verlo, al principio pensó que era de Harry, pero la desilusión se vio en su cara cuando lo abrió. Era una hermosa agenda de cuero. Nada más estupido e impersonal, pensó. Luego sacudió su cabeza, tratándolo de sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Como ella misma se decía, el tiempo de llorar había terminado. Y vaya que lo había hecho. En un principio por perderlo, por dejar que se fuera, por ser tan cobarde y no luchar por lo que sentía. Luego el dolor más grande fue tratar de deshacerse del anillo. Cuánto lloro cuando trató de recuperarlo en la subasta, arrepentida por donarlo, y aquel hombre rubio de aspecto misterioso había ofrecido tres mil galeones. Era loca, pero no para gastar tanto por un anillo. Pero le dolió, sintió que parte de su vida se iba con él. Pero como se había prometido, saldría del pozo y lo hizo. Michael, y su compañía tuvo que ver en eso, pero, a pesar de que el joven se desvivía por captar su atención, nunca lo haría como Harry. Harry solo respiraba, y ella tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en él. Pero él ya no estaba en su vida, y debía reponerse y continuar. James estaba bien, aunque a veces lloraba por su papá, pero luego de sus visitas volvía a ser el bebé alegre y simpático. Su familia. Pensó en sus padres y hermanos. Por que estaban enojados con ella? Por que no entendían que debía continuar? Por que se empeñaban en meterle a Harry por los ojos. Ahora estaba con Michael, y si no lo entendían… pero los extrañaba.

Dos horas antes de la cena, Michael, llegó y golpeó la puerta de la casa. Habían quedado cenar juntos. El muchacho vio una tremenda oportunidad para estar a solas con la pelirroja. Cuando Ginny abrió, él se acercó y trató de darle un calido beso en los labios, pero ella movió la cara y el beso se posó en la mejilla.

- Hola Hermosa! – dijo entregándole unas flores – para la mujer mas hermosa del mundo!

- Gracias Michael – tomó las flores – son hermosas. Espera aquí, ahora traigo a James y nos vamos.

- No cenaremos solos? – dijo confundido.

- No. Iremos al castillo, te tengo una sorpresa. A ti y a James – El niño no quería a Michael en absoluto. Cuando él quiso tomarlo en sus brazos, el bebé se aferró a su mamá con fuerzas. Desistió y partieron hacia el colegio. Una vez allí, en vez de pasar al comedor, Ginny los llevo hasta la primera chimenea que encontró. – bueno solo metete y di "la madriguera" – dijo contenta.

- Ginny, estás segura? no cenaremos aquí con los profesores…?

- No. – dijo abrazando a James,- quiero pasar las fiestas con mi familia. – y diciendo fuerte y claro la dirección, desapareció. Al rato algo nervioso Michael Corner la siguió.

El ruido de la chimenea, hizo sobresaltar a la señora Weasley, y el segundo sonido que provino de ella la hizo salir hacia la sala para ver quienes habían llegado. Cuando llegó allí, vio a su hija con el bebé en brazos riendo y tratando de sacarle las cenizas del traje de Michael. Al principio le dio alegría verla, pero al enfocar sus inquisidores ojos sobre su compañero, se puso seria, y le habló con voz alarmada.

- Qué se supone que haces aquí Ginny?

- Feliz navidad para ti también mamá – Dijo algo contrariada. Había pensado que su inesperada visita les caería bien, pero estaba muy equivocada. Al rato todos sus hermanos y sus mujeres los miraban nerviosos, y los varones además tenían una mirada de aprehensión hacia el nuevo novio de su hermana – Pensé que les gustaría la sorpresa.

- Si! – dijo Ron fastidiado – Que agradable sorpresa!! – Hermione lo codeó y luego le sonrió a su amiga…

- No te esperábamos – dijo Fred – Y trajiste a… este… Mukiel? – y sus hermanos rieron. Michael estaba rojo. Estaba siendo humillado por todo el clan.

- Es Michael, y si, lo traje, ya es tiempo de que venga a la casa y… - De pronto James comenzó a querer zafarse de sus brazos, rió con ganas, y dijo algo que la dejó helada. "papá". Ginny miró hacia un costado y parado frente a un viejo sillón, se encontraba Harry, mirándola sin poder creer lo que veía…

Nota de la autora: que sucederá ahora que se han vuelto a ver… habrá peleas? Se reconciliaran? Seguirán como hasta ahora? Solo esperen hasta el próximo capitulo, que será publicado después de año nuevo (Creo que el 2 de enero, si tengo ganas…)

Ahora si, yo cumplí dejándoles este regalo de Navidad… cumplan ahora ustedes dejando reviews!!

Saludos y Felices fiestas a todos!!


	20. Una tensa Navidad

**Hola!!! Feliz año nuevo!!! Que alegría volver a encontrarnos!! Les dejo el capítulo para que disfruten… o no!! De todas maneras es lo que hay!! Gracias por los reviews!!! **

**Capitulo 20**

**Una tensa navidad**

Ginny trató de que la presencia de Harry en la casa pasara como lo más normal del mundo. Pero esto no era cierto. Bastó verlo, para que todo el mundo de fantasía que había inventado, donde Michael tenía un papel importante, se fuera al diablo y solo existiera Harry. Este se acercó lentamente, como una pantera esperando para dar el zarpazo y atacar. Al menos eso pensó Ginny o la cara de Harry daba esa sensación. Pero Harry solo estiró los brazos y le quitó a James de los suyos. Michael, quedó de piedra, al verlo. No era la cena romántica de navidad que había planeado con su novia. Harry se dio vuelta y comenzó a jugar con su hijito.

- Ey, Jimbo! Estás mas grande que la ultima vez- le dio un abrazo - Algún diente nuevo? – el bebé sonrió y dejó ver los incisivos inferiores – Vaya, como que son grandes – rió – ya has mordido a alguien, hijito?

- Bueno! – dijo Ginny mirando a su familia – Nos van a dejar aquí parados… - bufó - o tendremos que irnos? – Se acercó a Michael y lo tomó del brazo.

- No, hija – dijo serio Arthur – pasen… - Ginny se acercó a su hijo para sacarle el abrigo. Al llegar frente a él, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ginny sintió toda su piel erizarse, cuando Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

- Yo… hola Harry – Dijo.

- Hola Ginevra – Ella trató de sacar el abrigo del niño. Harry pareció pensar lo mismo, por lo que los delgados dedos de la muchacha, rozaron los de Harry, haciéndola ruborizar.

- Yo... lo siento, solo quiero desabrigarlo, aquí hace algo de calor…- Harry sacó la mano dejándola que continúe – Estás bien? Digo, es que te veo algo pálido.

- Estamos en verano para poder tomar sol? – dijo parco. Ginny entendió que no quería entablar conversación con ella, así que luego de quitarle el saquito al bebé, se fue hacia la cocina. Se había olvidado por completo de su novio Michael, que estaba siendo acorralado por todo el clan Weasley, e interrogado de manera amenazadora. Cuanto entró a la cocina, encontró a todas las mujeres, encargadas de la comida. Todas la miraban de reojo, y no emitían palabra alguna. Ella se acercó a Hermione, y tomando un cuchillo, se dispuso a ayudar. Estaba nerviosa. Hermione lo notó inmediatamente, porque estaba pelando las papas sin magia. No aguantando el silencio se decidió a preguntar.

- Qué hace él aquí? – y miró a Hermione.

- El… - respondió su cuñada – Los muchachos lo invitaron…

- Pero por qué? – dijo ofuscada – por qué tenía que venir, yo…

- Tu no ibas a venir… – dijo su madre – así que no te quejes. Harry es de la familia, desde hace tiempo… no lo dejaremos porque a ti se te ocurrió…

- Mamá, te recuerdo que he venido con mi novio, ahora Michael tiene derecho…

- Discúlpame Ginny – dijo Fleur – pero ese no es de nuestro agrado. Personalmente, creo que Harry es nuestra familia, y por lo tanto, yo quiero que se quede. Además, me parece perfecto volver a verlo, mi hermana Gabrielle se peleó con su novio. – Sonrió. – Yo solo espero que Harry quiera…

- Qué te pasa a ti? – dijeron Katie y Alicia –a Harry ya le hemos conseguido una hermosa cazadora de mi equipo. Creo que es la adecuada.

- No, alto chiquitas! – Dijo Tonks, mordiendo una zanahoria – A Harry ya le busqué una auror, está demasiado bonita – Tragó la zanahoria – Y creo que a él no le es indiferente – Ginny las miraba sin poder creerlo.

- Nada de eso! – chilló Molly –a Harry ya le tengo una candidata – Ginny le hizo una mirada alarmante – mi sobrina Samantha, creo que la invitaré para las vacaciones – Ginny se puso blanca. Samantha era una mujer fatal, según ella y si Harry la conocía…

- No puedo creerlo, así que todas están tratando de que…- sus ojos se aguaron – Yo… a mi no me importa! – Hermione le alcanzo un pañuelo.

- No es verdad – las demás rieron. Ella tenía ganas de matarlas – Solo lo hicimos para que te des cuenta que te estás equivocando tratando de reemplazarlo…

- Michael, es…

- No es Harry – sonrió Hermione – y creo que por la manera que lo miraste, todavía…

- No lo digas Hermione, eso no es verdad… – mintió – solo fue la impresión de verlo aquí. Pensé que todos lo odiaban.

- Venga, vamos a poner la mesa, y tu ve a fijarte si tus hermanos no asesinaron a… Mukiel – Y todas lanzaron la carcajada, Ginny incluida.

Durante la cena, Ginny trató que la presencia de Harry sea imperceptible. Pero era difícil, cada vez que levantaba la vista, él la estaba traspasando con sus ojos verdes. Tanto la miraba que a ella de los nervios se le caían los cubiertos. Se sintió la niña chiquita, que años atrás, cuando Harry vino por primera vez a la madriguera, metía los codos en la mantequilla de lo nerviosa que su presencia la ponía. Cansada de sentir su mirada, lo miro fijamente. Estuvieron así por un minuto, que a Ginny le parecieron horas. Solo la voz de Michael preguntándole una bobada, pudo romper la conexión.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba hermosa, sus ojos color avellana brillaban de una manera especial. Solo dejaba de hacerlo, cuando James le pedía algo. Y luego le venían unas ganas tremendas de romperle los huesos a Michael Corner por acariciarle la cara de esa manera, en frente de él. Pero ella no se lo permitía. Esto le resultaba extraño. Porque ella se mostraba tan cohibida? Con él, sin amarlo, era mas efusiva, pero con ese idiota…

- Harry quieres mas? – dijo Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Después arreglaré cuentas contigo! – le dijo acercándose a su amigo para que nadie lo oyera – Me dijiste que no vendría…

- Es así Harry – dijo Ron temeroso – Te lo juro, solo que Ginny es una…

- No sabes lo mal que la estoy pasando, y todo por seguirte la corriente.

- Harry – dijo Fred – Sabes, estábamos pensando, mañana podríamos jugar Quiddich!

- Está bien – dijo desganado- He traído mi escoba, por las dudas…

- Tu, Mukiel – dijo George, todos rieron, Michael rojo – sabes jugar Quiddich?

- Si, era buscador en la escuela.- dijo tragando un poco del pavo.

- Pero la buscadora de Ravenclaw era Cho Chang – dijo Harry que al fin había vencido las ganas de matarlo y se decidió a hablar.

- Todos sabemos que la hermosa Cho era la buscadora, Harry – dijo roja de la rabia Ginny – Solo que…

- Solo lo dije porque no recuerdo haber jugado contra Corner al Quiddich…

- Yo era suplente… - Harry sonrió malignamente.

- Así que siempre entras cuando no está el titular… – Ron entendiendo la indirecta, lanzó una carcajada, seguido por sus hermanos. Ginny tensó los músculos, pero no dijo nada. Michael solo se puso rojo – Bueno, algunos tienen esa cruz…

- Si, recuerdo que te quité a Cho – dijo Michael, según él, le había dado a Harry donde le dolía. Harry sonrió.

- Como te dije hace rato – tragó la carne que tenía en la boca – te gusta ser "mi" suplente. A Cho la había dejado hace rato. Demasiado llanto para mi gusto…

- Si que lloraba… - corroboró Michael.

- Bueno según Ginny, tu también lloraste cuando ella ganó el partido contra Ravenclaw – la miró retándola – O no es cierto?

- No sé a que te refieres… - dijo ella inexpresiva.

- Cuando íbamos en el tren… – dijo Ron riendo – Tu dijiste que lo habías botado por llorón – todos rieron – porque se la pasó lamentándose que tu hayas atrapado la snitch, y que Ravenclaw perdiera…

- Yo... no lo recuerdo – dijo roja – de seguro es una broma que me están haciendo – dijo mirando a Michael.

- Vamos Gin – dijo Harry divertido – Dos de tres lo afirman, eso no es una mentira…

- Tu lo haces para fastidiarme! – chilló – y este te apoya, es una mentira!

- No! – y la que habló fue Hermione – Yo también lo recuerdo. Cho caminaba por el pasillo del tren, y Harry nos dijo que eso había terminado – miró a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo – luego tu le dijiste que ella estaba con Michael, y ahí contaste lo que dijo Ron…

- Y cuál es el problema? Todos se acuerdan de eso? Y qué? Eso fue antes… ahora…

- Recuerdo bien ese día – dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de vino.- Allí le dije a Hermione que me gustaba…

- Eso es mentira! – dijo rabiosa Ginny – tu anduviste con Lavender antes que con Hermione – Ron se puso rojo – El que dijo eso fue Harry a la idiota de Luna! – esto lo dijo mirándolo con dolor. Harry se enderezó en su silla, sin dejar de jugar con James – O de eso no te acuerdas?

- El primer amor nunca se olvida, Ginny… - La miró a los ojos nuevamente y Ginny se perdió en ellos – tu debes saberlo bien… -ella se puso roja – lo digo porque estás con Michael.

- Yo…

- Quieren tomar un café? – dijo Molly sacándolos de la discusión. Ginny estaba confundida. Definitivamente el primer amor no se olvida. Harry lo había dicho y su actitud lo corroboraba. El había vuelto con su gran y único amor. Y ella tenía que contentarse con el idiota de Michael. Se sintió fatal toda la noche. Michael no era la excepción. Durante toda la velada, se sintió un sapo de otro pozo, siendo esculcado por todos los varones, y humillado. Pensó al menos, que cuando él y Ginny volvieran al castillo la velada podía terminar mejor.

Harry, se había puesto la capa y había decidido tomar un poco de aire. Salió de la casa, y caminó hasta el patio. Su respiración era entrecortada. Se podía ver a causa del vapor que salía por la boca. Estuvo por espacio de una hora. Estaba dolido, triste, cansado. Los entrenamientos constantes se sentían más en los momentos de relax. Eso, y la presencia de Ginny lo tenían completamente perturbado. Como hacer para no tratar de besarla. Toda la noche se sintió un idiota mirándola, esperando de ella un signo, una palabra. Pero ella solo tenía voz y ojos para Michael. Estaba seguro de haberla perdido. Arthur Weasley al ver que él no regresaba, decidió salir a buscarlo.

- Harry, hace demasiado frío – suspiró – vamos adentro, te congelaras…

- Necesito aire fresco, Arthur – dijo mirando hacia el cobertizo – No me siento bien, allí adentro.

- Te entiendo… no es agradable para mi tampoco – bufó – Pero es mi hija, y debo respetar su decisión… Por qué no la trajiste? – Harry viró sus ojos rápidamente arqueando una ceja

- A quien?

- A la muchacha… Cómo se llama? – Pareció pensar bien – Luna? Si, por que no la trajiste…

- Primero no me parecería conveniente traerla, Arthur…- sonrió Harry – Segundo, porque terminé con Luna cuando James nació – Arthur abrió los ojos…

- Pero…

- Una vez, aquí mismo, usted me preguntó si yo quería a Ginny – Arthur asintió – yo no le contesté…

- Me dijiste que el pacto se cumpliría…

- Si, ahora puedo responderle – Arthur lo miró – No, no la quiero.

- Entiendo…

- No la quiero, la amo – Arthur sonrió – Pero me es imposible estar con ella ahora… Aunque me muero por decírselo… no puedo. Hay algo que debo hacer…

- Es acerca de la profecía? – Ahora él sorprendido era Harry – como lo sé? – sonrió – Dumbledore. Cuando yo le dije que te desollaría vivo, por dejarla, al igual que los muchachos – Harry se puso blanco – nos reunió a todos, menos a Ron, claro, y nos dijo el por qué de tu actitud.

- yo no puedo dejar que Ginny se entere… aunque ahora creo que no valdría la pena, esconderlo. Ya la oyó, está decidida a estar con ese…

- Mukiel? – Harry rió – que no te preocupe eso, Harry. – Arthur lo palmeó y se dirigieron a la casa.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo… Te quedas a dormir?

- No creo… - dijo nervioso – Tengo que estudiar… aparte ellos se quedarán, no…

- Vamos Mukiel ya se irá – Harry sonrió – Y Ginny se quedará hasta que vuelva a clases. Ron fue a por tus libros… No quiere que pases las vacaciones solo.

- Ron es lo mejor que me ha pasado… – Arthur lo miró.

- Vamos… y luego me explicarás que es ese rumor que se corre en Hogsmeade de que tú y Ron son pareja.

Ginny no aguantó mucho a Michael esa noche, por lo que de forma directa le dijo que se quedaría en la casa de sus padres hasta que las vacaciones terminaran. El muchacho, chilló un poco, porque después de aguantar a los hermanos, creía que Ginny le daría su recompensa dejándolo quedar en su casa y compartir la cama. Con gran desilusión, la saludó en la chimenea y desapareció. Ella acostó a James en su antiguo cuarto y después de cambiarse, se acostó. La jornada había sido por demás agotadora y tensa. Mas si pensaba en esos ojos verdes que no la dejaron en paz durante toda la cena. _"Hermione tiene razón" _Se encontraba pensando mientras se arropaba con las frazadas. _"Soy una idiota al pretender olvidarlo con Michael… Que tiene de especial Mukiel…?" _Y reía_ "nada… no es como Harry, La manera en que se ríe, la forma en que abraza a James… Sus hermosos labios… Merlín, como lo extraño… y está tan cerca… NO GINEVRA! No te atrevas a pensar que podrías…."_ Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que se acostó, tratando de olvidarlo, pero lo único que logró fue dar vueltas en la cama unas cien veces, no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidió bajar a la cocina y tomar un vaso de leche tibia. Eso siempre le resultaba cuando no podía dormir. Se puso la bata y lentamente, sin hacer ruido salió del cuarto. Al bajar por la escalera, no escuchó a nadie levantado. Se sintió algo aliviada, no quería dar explicaciones del por qué de su insomnio. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se paró en seco. Allí apoyado sobre la mesa, con la cara sobre un libro, estaba Harry completamente dormido. Se acercó sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Los anteojos estaban torcidos y le doblaban la nariz. Sus manos apoyadas en la mesa. Respiraba suavemente. Ginny no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar su cabello que se revelaba en la nuca. Y sonrió. Tenía el mismo rostro de James al dormir, tan tranquilo. Nada que ver con ella. Ella no podría dormir así, porque él no estaba a su lado. Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, pero esta vez Harry abrió los ojos y la vio. Fue un segundo, sus ojos se cruzaron sin decir nada. Ella todavía con la mano en el cabello. Harry se enderezó de golpe y ella la sacó, nerviosa.

- Qué haces? – dijo acomodándose los anteojos algo alterado.

- Yo… trataba de despertarte… porque…

- Gracias – se levantó – Buenas…

- Harry – él la miró. – Yo quisiera que… - de pronto miró el libro – qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada que te importe… – Cuando quiso alzar el libro, Ginny fue mas rápida y lo tomó primero – Dame eso! – dijo molesto.

- Qué pasa? Qué estás leyendo que te molestas así? – miró la tapa y el titulo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lo miró – Harry… esto es…

- Dame ese libro! – dijo mas fuerte. – No tienes derecho a ver mis cosas…

- Estás leyendo magia oscura? – dijo asombrada – El gran Harry "niño bueno" Potter está estudiando magia negra? – Sonrió.

- No es nada que te interese, Ginevra… Dame el libro! – Se abalanzó para quitárselo, pero ella puso los brazos hacia atrás para que él no se lo quitara. Harry la atrapó entre sus brazos con la cara a un palmo de la suya. Ginny no podía estar en una mejor posición. Atrapada en los brazos de su hombre, sintiendo en su cara su respiración, y con unas tremendas ganas de romperle la boca de un beso.

- Qué te traes Potter? – dijo, él la atrajo mas a su cuerpo. Aunque quisiera, no podía resistirse - Por qué lees magia negra?

- No es algo que te interese… - dijo con la voz entrecortada. Si no salía de esa posición todo su autocontrol se iría por un caño.- Dámelo, o pensaré que esto es lo que quieres… - Ella lo miró.

- Y si así fuera… qué? – Ahora él la miro, había sido tan directa. De alguna manera esto lo alarmó – Qué te pasa? Me tienes miedo? – rió coqueta – Vamos Potter, es que acaso tu amada no te satisface lo suficiente?

- Lo mismo puedo pensar yo de tu imbecil Mukiel… - La besó con ganas, ella largó el libro y puso sus manos en la nuca de Harry acariciando frenéticamente su cabello. El había traspasado lo limites de la camiseta y acariciaba la piel de la espalda.

- Harry estás aquí abajo? – Se escuchó la voz adormilada de Ron que bajaba las escaleras. Harry la separó bruscamente y se agachó para alzar el libro. Ginny estaba roja, apoyada a la mesa. Cuando Ron llegó a la cocina, se quedó sorprendido. Los miro a ambos que trataban de no mirarlo. – Yo… este… pensé que… Harry? Disculpen si molesto…

- No Ron… – dijo Ginny pasando delante de Harry y mirando con rabia a su hermano – Tu… no molestas para nada.- Los miró desde las escaleras – Buenas noches. – Y subió.

- Harry, lo siento no pensé que… interrumpí algo?

- Si – dijo Harry y suspiró profundamente – y te lo agradezco.- Sonrió – Dos segundos más….

- Harry… - dijo Ron con las orejas algo rojas.

- Me voy a dormir… mañana volveré a Grimmauld Place.

- Pero, no te quedarías todas las vacaciones?

- Crees que podré controlarme con ella paseándose y coqueteándome? – sonrió – No hermano - la palmeó la espalda- tengo autocontrol pero no soy de hierro. Buenas noches Ron... y gracias – y desapareció por las escaleras.

**Notas de Autora:** Y el oscar para el hermano mas inoportuno es para... adivinen quien? RON!!

Capitulo realmente cortito… pero bueno, en esa época estudiaba psicología y el cerebro no daba para mas… bueno… ya no lo hago, así que mi cerebro descansa de Freud, la Gestaldt y todas las corrientes y escuelas de la Psicología que pudiera haber… ya me olvide del monito al cual Darwin estudiaba… y la teoría de la adaptación al medio… Bueno, creo que me fui para otro lado… Espero que les haya gustado… el próximo capitulo será algo rudo… porque, Michael no es un dechado de virtudes… y Harry se lo hará saber de una manera muy especial… ya sabrán de lo que hablo… y Ginny, bueno… se entera de la verdad… no toda claro!!

Saludos y hasta dentro de una semana!!

Ey!, si se portan bien dejo un one shot para reyes… Quizás si tengo ganas haga la continuación del que les regalé en Navidad… Todavía falta saber como hizo Hermione para quedarse con Ron… o quizás no se quede con Ron realmente… háganme saber si desean la continuación, si?

Silvia


	21. Enterandose de la peor manera

**Hola!! Rapidito agradezco los reviews y los dejo con esta historia… espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo!!**

**Para todas las que me preguntaron por los anillos… no pregunten tanto y lean… en algún lugar de los próximos capítulos se sabrá el paradero!! Solo tienen que recordar lo leído en capítulos anteriores!! **

**Capitulo 21**

**Enterándose de la peor manera**

Las navidades pasaron y Ginny comenzó el segundo semestre de clases, con más pesares que alegrías. Se había jurado olvidarlo, y había recibido el apoyo de toda su familia, y todo para que? A la primera de cambios ellos la atormentaban poniéndole a Harry delante de las narices. Eso era algo que también la ponía mal. Michael no era lo que necesitaba para recomponer su vida. Harry era el único que podía hacerlo, y era desgraciadamente un hecho para ella, que él no tenia ni la más pálida intención de oficiar de mecánico sentimental. También el recuerdo de esa noche en la madriguera la ponía de cabeza. Que hubiera pasado si el idiota de su hermano no los hubiera interrumpido? Seria como la vez anterior? Harry aprovecharía las oportunidades y se marcharía? o estaría a su lado para toda la vida? _"Calma Ginevra" _Se encontraba diciendo _"Tu tienes una vida que vivir, no tienes por que consumirte en supuestos… lo único cierto es que Harry no esta contigo y…"_ no quería pensar mas.

Saliendo de sus clases se topo en uno de los pasillos con Michael Corner. Le pareció raro verlo ahí. No había tenido noticias de él en un mes y tenia cara de pocos amigos. Trato de poner mejor sonrisa y camino a su encuentro.

- Hola Michael! – sonrió – que gusto me da verte! – le dio un beso en la mejilla. El joven la miro con rabia.

- De verdad? - dijo incrédulo – De verdad te alegra verme, Preciosa? – A Ginny no le gusto el tono con que le hablaba.

- Claro! – dijo seria – Por que pensarías lo contrario?

- Por que, me preguntas? - La tomo del brazo con fuerza – Por que después de hacerme pasar la mayor humillación del mundo, juntándome con el idiota de Potter, pensé que…

- Un momento! – dijo ella ofuscada, y tratándose de zafar – Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

- Entonces tu linda familia, tuvo que ver?

- No digas tonterías – dijo sonriendo para calmarlo, el joven le apretaba más el brazo y la estaba lastimando. – mis padres no sabían que yo iría y …

- Vamos Ginny ahora te haces la inocente? – ella lo miro alarmada, el se acercaba amenazadoramente – Siempre fuiste una coqueta... quieres tener a todos a tus pies? –

- Déjame en paz! – grito – Suéltame, Michael, no eres ni la mitad de hombre que…

- Que Potter? – rió – Acaso el no te dejo? Vamos no sabes la clase de hombre que soy, porque no me dejas demostrártelo…? te llevarías una gran sorpresa.

- No lo se… – dijo respirando nerviosamente – ni quiero saberlo! – Se zafo de su mano – No quiero volver a saber de ti, Idiota! – Se dio la vuelta y cuando dio los primeros pasos…

- A donde crees que vas? – la agarro de los brazos con fuerza – Te lo dije, no sabes lo que soy, ahora vas a saberlo… – La beso con violencia. Ginny trato de separarse, pero el muchacho era más fuerte. A duras penas, lo saco de encima y le dio una sonora bofetada. El joven se agarro la cara, ella se limpio la boca.

- No… vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, maldito infeliz! – El, que estaba rojo del odio, la miro fijamente y le devolvió el golpe. Ginny cayó al suelo y se tomo la boca de la que salía un hilo de sangre.

- Crees que me tendrás como un estupido y luego cuando te canses me botaras? Estas equivocada chiquita – La levanto de los brazos – Ahora mismo vas a saber que es un hombre de verdad…- Cuando Ginny pensó que ya no podría defenderse...

_- Desmaious_! – El rayo dio en medio del pecho de Michael y lo tiro a varios metros. Ginny lloraba y trataba de parar la sangre que corría por la comisura de la boca. Cuando levanto la vista vio la cara pálida del profesor Snape que le tendía la mano.

- Severus! – solo dijo y las lagrimas brotaron con mas fluidez. El profesor le dio su pañuelo y miro al atacante.

_- Enervate! _Es una lastima que tenga esas mañas señor Corner. – Lo levanto de la túnica, con cara de asco – Si la señora Weasley quiere, podemos acusarlo de asalto…. Y usted tendría lo que se merece por aprovechado.

- No, Severus!! – dijo Ginny apoyándose contra la pared – Déjelo que se vaya… - miro a Michael – en mi vida quiero volver a verte, maldito! – El joven se levanto y acomodando su ropa se marcho. Ginny se quedo allí sin saber que decir…

- Debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que le cure la herida…

- No… yo… gracias profesor – lo miro, y reprimió un sollozo – Pero creo que la dejare unas horas. Cada vez que la mire aprenderé a no ser tan estupida.

- Debe aprender, que no todos son como Potter – ella lo miro – usted me entiende… noble y caballero.

- Severus…!- dijo asombrada – no pensé que usted tuviera ese concepto de… Harry

- El hecho que lo crea petulante como su padre, no implica que pueda ver sus virtudes, profesora.- Sonrió – Ahora váyase a descansar… - Ginny le agradeció nuevamente y salio del castillo. Se sintió inmensamente infeliz, y lo peor de todo es que había sido su culpa. Por las ansias de volver a ser la antigua Ginny, de creer que todo era como siempre. Ella le había dado vuelo a Michael, y luego le cortaba las alas. Luego se reprendió por pensar eso. Después de todo aunque ella fuera de lo peor… él no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo. Agradeció a Merlín, lo oportuno que fue que llegara Severus, de lo contrario… suspiro y entro a la casa. Allí se encontraba Hermione, con una gran sonrisa que se fue al suelo cuando vio que en la comisura de los labios tenía un moretón, y restos de sangre.

- Que diablos te paso Ginny? – La pelirroja no pudo mas y llorando le contó lo sucedido a su cuñada, con lujos de detalles, hasta la aparición de Snape y todo lo demás…

- Me sentí la peor de todas Hermione… - Lloraba y se abrazaba a su amiga – sino hubiera pasado por allí Snape…

- Ya Ginny – Ella le tomo la cara – _Episkey!_ – dijo tocando la boca con su varita y la herida desapareció.- Deja que se enteren tus hermanos – ella se alarmo. Su cuñada volvió a levantar la varita - _Tergeo!_ – y los restos de sangre desaparecieron.

- No Hermione! – le tomo las manos – No por favor… ellos lo mataran! Y ese idiota no vale la pena!

- Pero al menos deja que le den una lección.

- No! – dijo y la miro suplicante – júrame Hermione, que no le dirás a mis hermanos, ni a mi padre! – Hermione la miro –

- Está bien – la soltó y se levantó – Juro que no le diré a tus hermanos ni a tu padre – Tomo polvos flu – Me voy te dejo para que descanses. Yo... tengo que buscar a Andrew en casa de mis padres – y desapareció por la chimenea. Ginny se quedo tocándose la boca, y jurándose a si misma que jamás un hombre le pondría nuevamente una mano encima. Decidió darse un baño para sacarse el mal rato pasado.

- Una hora más tarde, en la oficina de aurores, Harry recibía una carta de Dumbledore. Ron que estaba a su lado, se tenso un poco. Los mensajes de Dumbledore eran siempre referidos a Ginny o a Voldemort, y casi siempre si lo hacia a través de Fawkes era una mala noticia. Harry tomo con aprehensión el pergamino y lo abrió con las manos temblorosas. Lo leyó. No era muy largo, así que cuando termino, suspiro y miro a su amigo.

- Harry… que sucede? – pregunto Ron – Es algo con Ginny?

- No – dijo sereno – Encontraron la guarida de Voldemort…. – Ron quedó de piedra – Tengo que irme esta noche…

- Harry… yo – Una lechuza, algo pequeña y alborotadora apareció por el pasillo y se detuvo volteando algunos objetos en el escritorio de Harry. Este se sentó en su silla. De alguna manera la carta de Dumbledore la esperaba, pero nunca pudo saber que sentimientos se cruzarían por su mente cuando el momento este a la vuelta de la esquina. – Pig? – dijo Ron extrañado – Hermione me ha escrito – Levanto el sobre y arqueo la ceja – Es para ti Harry – El tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Leyó el pergamino y sus ojos se transformaron. Ron pareció no darse cuenta – Así que te vas esta noche?

- SI! – dijo con rabia – pero antes, voy a matar a Michael Corner! – salio disparado hacia la oficina de asuntos legales. Ron sin entender nada, lo siguió, porque las palabras de su amigo lo intrigaron.

- Harry! Espera – decía jadeando, por mas que quería no podía alcanzarlo. Lo hizo al llegar al elevador. Harry apretaba frenético el botón, hasta que llego, atestado de gente.- Harry que sucede?

- SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DEL ELEVADOR! – las personas que allí se encontraban salieron despavoridas, al igual que varios memorandums, no querían tener problemas. Ron se metió con el, y por mas que trato de sacarle alguna palabra no pudo. Cuando llegaron al piso, Harry casi arranca la puerta y se dirigió a la oficina de Asuntos legales. Ni siquiera toco, abrió la puerta violentamente y lo vio. Estaba sentado tomando nota. Cuando Michael lo vio, se levanto de golpe – Tu! Vengo a arreglar cuentas contigo! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Los demás quedaron paralizados. Michael rápidamente saco su varita, pero no contó con que estaba frente al mejor auror del ministerio – _Expeliarmus!_ – y la varita cayo al suelo. Michael lo miro con miedo. Ron no sabía que hacer.

- Señor Potter!! – dijo el oficial de justicia – guarde la varita, esta en una oficina publica!

- No se preocupe señor – le dio la varita a Ron – con este infeliz, arreglare las cuentas a los golpes - y se acerco dándole un severo puñetazo en la mandíbula. Michael cayó encima de una estantería que se tambaleo. –Defiéndete infeliz! – lo tomo de la ropa – o es que solo te haces el hombre con las mujeres! – le asesto otro golpe en el estomago.

- Ella se lo busco! – La furia de Harry pareció multiplicarse. Lo levanto nuevamente y le dio dos golpes en el ojo derecho. Ron reacciono y trato de frenarlo.

- Déjalo Harry! – grito – te meterás en problemas!

- No me agarres Ron! – Respondió – a este maldito le gusta golpear a las mujeres.- Lo pateo. Los demás se quedaron atónitos – yo voy a quitarte esas mañas dándote de la misma medicina – Se agacho y comenzó a romperle la boca – Así la golpeaste? Así que quisiste…ella no es de esas mujeres, nunca lograrías nada a la fuerza… - Varios aurores llegaron al auxilio y lo tomaron de los brazos, el oficial trataba de parar a Michael que estaba atontado por la paliza.

- Potter! – gritó Tonks – Déjalo, que diablos crees que haces? – Harry respiraba alterado.

- Déjame Tonks, tu eres mujer, y… y…

- Por que diablos no me dices por que le pegaste? –Preguntó Ron

- Ustedes lo vieron! – dijo al fin Michael, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su túnica – El me ataco sin razón! – Harry forcejeo con los aurores, pero eran demasiados.

- Sin razón? Sin razón? Yo voy a darles la razón, desgraciado! Tu – lo señalo – Trataste de… abusar de mi mujer… y como no pudiste la golpeaste! – todo quedo en silencio. Ron tenia las orejas rojas. Hasta que reacciono y se abalanzo sobre Michael, dándole dos certeros puñetazos que lo dejaron en el suelo.

- Maldita escoria! – dijo y los aurores soltaron a Harry y atraparon a Ron – Te aceptamos en mi casa… Debería haber dejado que Harry te mate!

- Eso es mentira! – dijo Michael, golpeado – De seguro esa coqueta te dijo una mentira, para salirse con la suya…

- Tiene pruebas de esto señor Potter? – dijo el jefe de Michael – Es una acusación muy seria.

- Yo no vengo a acusarlo! – dijo con rabia – Yo vine a romperle la cara!

- si no tiene una causal, por los golpes, el señor Corner puede denunciarlo por asalto y usted deberá ir a Azkaban…

- No tiene pruebas de lo que dice, señor Adams – dijo el muy cínico – Es la palabra de esa mujer contra la mía…

- Recuerda quien la defendió, basura! Hay testigos y no hablo solo de Snape! – Michael quedo blanco.

- Bueno si usted quiere levantar una denuncia…

- Ya le dije que yo no quiero acusar a nadie, ya me las cobre!! – lo miro seriamente – no vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer porque la próxima te juro que te sacare los ojos! - SE marcho. Ron lo siguió aun con las orejas rojas.

- Cielos Harry! Pensé que ibas a matarlo! – dijo tratando de serenar la respiracion – Pero ese imbecil se lo merecía –Bufo – Espero que esto le enseñe a Ginny a no ser tan… - Harry se paro en seco y lo tomo por la túnica.

- No vuelvas a decir que Ginny es una coqueta! – Ron vio sus ojos verdes destilar furia – Ella no se merece eso, ni nada. Es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo! Y ni tu ni nadie la insulta en mi presencia! – lo soltó.

- Yo solo decía…

- Me voy – llego a la oficina y tomo su capa – No me despediré de nadie… - lo miro y a pesar de la bronca pasada, sus ojos se aguaron. Ron solo bajo la mirada – Solo te pido que… los cuides… si a mi me pasa algo… tengo todo los papeles en orden… mi testamento...

- Harry – él lo abrazo – Yo tengo plena confianza en que volverás… - lo palmeo – Y no tienes que pedirme nada – lo miro y sonrió – tu lo harás cuando regreses – Harry camino por el pasillo y antes de salir de la oficina, lo miró y le dedico una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa vacía, llena de escepticismo. El dudaba que todo saldría bien. Pero aun así tenia que hacerlo. Movió su mano para despedirse de su amigo y se fue. Ron luego de levantar la mano y saludarlo con una sonrisa que le mostraba confianza. Entro en su cubiculo y se sintió mal. Porque, por primera vez, debía dejar que su amigo se enfrentara solo a su destino, y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

El invierno pasó como un suspiro y ya los primeros brotes se dejaban ver. Hacia meses que Harry se había marchado, y Ron no tenia noticias de su paradero. Solo había recibido una carta de felicitación por su cumpleaños y nada más. Esto lo tenía mas deprimido. También tenia que buscar excusas, para calmar a Ginny que al ver que Harry ni visitaba a su hijo, arremetía contra él, para averiguar por que Harry no quería verlo. Ron solo respondía con evasivas… Hasta que se le ocurrió mentir diciendo que Harry se había marchado a un viaje, que tenia planeado hace años con Luna. Ginny desde ese momento se sintió la mas miserable y decidió, para bien de ella y su hijo, no volver a preguntar por el, nunca mas. Ron se sentía miserable al hacerlo, pero sabia que si decía la verdad, Ginny removería cielo y tierra para ir en su ayuda, y el le había prometido que bajo ningún motivo, eso tendría que pasar.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ron, Ginny sintió su corazón estallar en mil pedazos, se reprendió por ser tan idiota y aun albergar una esperanza. La esperanza de que Harry algún día vuelva, y ser felices… _"Reverenda imbecil_" se decía_, " como puedes seguir pensando en que el volverá? Ya lo dijo Ron, esta muy feliz con su vida, ahora, ni siquiera su hijo le importa, como puedes pensar que puedes importarle tu?"_

Uno de esos días, un sábado para ser exactos, cuando se encontraba en la cama con una fuerte depresión, sintió que alguien subía por las escaleras. Tomo rápidamente un pañuelo, enjugo sus lágrimas y se quedo en silencio. Alguien golpeaba su puerta… Espero algunos minutos para que el visitante pensara que estaba durmiendo. La persona del otro lado de la puerta volvió a golpear, y ella volvió a quedarse callada.

- Fingirás estar dormida mucho tiempo, o podré entrar ahora? – dijo una muy enojada Hermione. Ginny sonrió y la dejo pasar. La castaña abrió la puerta y bufo algo molesta – Al fin! Dobby esta abajo con James – ella solo bajo la mirada – Deberías saber que tienes un hijo del cual hacerte cargo, en vez de estar aquí deprimiéndote por Harry!

- Hermione – sus lagrimas brotaron –… es mas fuerte que yo…

- Es mas fuerte que el amor y que la responsabilidad que tienes por tu hijo? – Arqueo las cejas y puso las manos en la cintura como su madre. Ginny al ver esto sonrió.

- Yo… lo siento – se seco las lagrimas y se sentó en la cama – Creo que tienes razón

- De ahora en adelante – dijo ella abrazando a su cuñada – Cuando tengas ganas de deprimirte por Harry, piensa en todo lo que te estas perdiendo de James… -Ginny sonrió.

- Que haces por aquí tan temprano? – Hermione sonrió y ella vio la misma sonrisa que tenia cuando…

- Bueno, tengo que comprar algo en el callejón Diagon…

- Hermione! – sonrió – tu… estas…. – Hermione asintió – Wow! Como que tu y mi hermano no pierden el tiempo! – largo una carcajada y Hermione sonrió sonrojada.

- Ya te lo dije, con tu hermano… - Ginny se tapó los oídos.

- Lalala… Lalala – rió – no te escucho! No te escucho!

- Ya boba! – Ginny sonrió – Vamos acompáñame a comprar algo para el bebe. – La saco de la cama – y tú te animas y te arreglas un poco.

- Pero… y James?

- Deja… Dobby lo llevará a la madriguera… allí nos encontraremos para decírselo a Molly.

Caminaron por todo el callejón buscando los mejores conjuntitos de ropa para bebe. Hermione quiso comprar una cuna algo simple, pero Ginny se empeño en regalarle una cuna igual a la de James, por lo que entraron a la tienda "bebe mágico" Ginny se estremeció, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Harry, y mas pesar tuvo cuando el mismo vendedor fue el que las atendió.

- Señora Potter! – dijo y le dio un beso en la mano - Dichosos los ojos que la ven – Sonrió. Ginny no sabia que decir.- no me diga que viene porque espera otro bebe! – dijo contento – Me imagino el señor Potter debe estar lleno de felicidad – Hermione chasqueo la lengua.

- No Sam… – dijo Ginny ensayando una sonrisa – Hoy no he venido por mi – Señalo a Hermione – mi cuñada, quiero regalarle una cuna igual o parecida a la que compramos mi esposo… y yo

- No se hable mas, venga por aquí que le muestro nuestro stock – Pasaron frente a unas hermosas carriolas de bebe, que Ginny no pudo aguantar la tentación y también regalársela. Compraron la cuna y ropa, Ron tenía la misma idea de Harry, sobre la ropa usada. Cuando estaban en la caja, pagando, Ginny miro por la ventana y vio algo que la dejó helada.

- Ginny, creo que debemos decirles que lleven las cosas a casa, nosotras no podremos…- Pero Ginny no la escuchaba, seguía mirando detenidamente y con rabia a las personas que pasaban por el frente de la tienda. – Ginny! Te estoy hablando!

- Dale la dirección al señor, que las lleven… yo tengo que hacer algo…- y salio rápidamente de la tienda. Hermione temiendo algo malo, escribió rápidamente su dirección y salio siguiéndola. Ginny trataba de caminar rápido, pero al ser sábado el callejón estaba lleno y a ella se le hacia difícil alcanzarlos. Afortunadamente para ella, los extraños se pararon frente a la joyería, mirando unos anillos y luego se dieron un calido beso. Ginny los alcanzo y llena de furia tomo del brazo a la mujer y la dio vuelta violentamente. - Eres una… - miro al otro – como te atreves a engañarlo de esa manera! – la zamarreo – debería darte vergüenza, después de todo lo que hiciste, pagarle asi! – Hermione la alcanzo y tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía. – Explícate por que le estas haciendo esto, Luna!

- Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida! – Dijo la rubia enojada.

- Amor – dijo el joven, a ver de Ginny mas loco que la muchacha – Que sucede? Conoces a esta señorita? – Luna lo miró y sonrió.

- Si, Archie – suspiro – si la conozco – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny estaba a punto de golpearla por descarada – Por que no me esperas en la heladería? Yo tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella. – El joven le devolvió el beso, saludo a las damas y se marcho. – Bueno Ginny, ahora, me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?

- Que me pasa? Que te pasa a ti? Estas engañando a Harry! Y tu me dices… eres una cínica!

- Yo? Cínica Yo? Como puedes tu decirme eso? – chillo Luna – tu que me lo quitaste de la peor forma… – Ginny se puso roja – yo no puse a mi hijo en medio para agarrarlo…

- Yo tampoco! y al fin tu ganaste, te lo quedaste. Y todo para que, para que a la primera que Harry se distrajera, tu te pasees a los besos con… con...- No se acordaba del nombre del muchacho.

- Archie – dijo Hermione

- Si, con... –la miro – quien diablos es Archie?

- Es mi novio – dijo serena Luna –que, Harry no te lo dijo? – ella lo negó –Si conocí a Archie hace diez meses. Estaba mal y el me apuntalo, yo le debo mucho y debo decir que, estoy feliz de que Harry me haya botado aquella vez que fui a tu casa…- Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta…- No te lo dijo? Bueno debe ser que…

- Pero Ron…- miro a Hermione – el me dijo que se había ido contigo… hace meses que Harry no ve a James…

- Entonces, tu podrías confirmarme los rumores? – dijo abriendo los ojos – seria una gran exclusiva!

- Que rumores? – dijeron la pelirroja y la castaña a la vez.

- Dicen que Harry fue a enfrentar a Voldemort…- Hermione ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca. Ginny sólo atino a correr, dejando a Luna con la palabra en la boca. Después de correr varios metros, se sintió idiota y desapareció. Hermione que la conocía bastante bien, sabiendo a donde había ido, saludo a Luna y desapareció.

Ron estaba contento, la noticia de su segundo hijo, lo había sorprendido al principio, pero ahora, no pasando penurias económicas, lo había hecho el hombre mas orgulloso del mundo mágico. Había ido esa mañana a su oficina para terminar unos papeles que debía entregar el lunes por la mañana. Pero la alegría le duro solo una mañana, porque de pronto Ginny apareció de la nada y apuntándolo con la varita entre los ojos lo miro enfurecida.

- Ginny! – dijo alarmado – como hiciste para aparecerte aquí? No deberías…

- Cállate y dime la verdad!! – la varita amenazaba con meterse en la nariz. Hermione llego rápidamente y miro alarmada la escena, pero no se metió. Ron no entendía nada.

- Cálmate Ginny! – decía casi balbuceando – Hermione si... va a tener un bebe.

- NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY! – a Ron le pareció ver a su madre – DONDE DIABLOS ESTA? – Ron miro a Hermione pidiendo por ayuda, pero esta no hizo nada.

- Será mejor que hables Ron – solo dijo – o sabes que puede pasarte…

- No entiendo, donde esta quien?

- HARRY, DONDE ESTA? – grito.

- Yo…ya te lo dije… se fue de viaje… con… Luna! – trago saliva. La varita ahora se clavo en el cuello.

- NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES – lo soltó. Ron respiraba entrecortado – DIME LA VERDAD O – señalo la parte baja de la cintura – SERAN LOS UNICOS WEASLEY DE TU PARTE! – Ron se puso blanco.

- NO! Ginny escucha, es ver…

- No mientas Ron! – dijo ahora Hermione – Vimos a Luna en el callejón…- se puso mas blanco – y ella nos confeso que no lo ve hace casi un año...

- Yo…

- Es verdad…? - dijo Ginny bajando la varita y sentándose en una silla – Entonces… es verdad…? el fue a por Voldemort? – miro a su hermano, el no sabiendo que decir, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Ginny dejo escapar un sollozo y se tapo la cara. – Supongo que no sabes donde… - él lo negó.

- No Ginny – se paro y la abrazo. Ella se dejo abrazar por su hermano – El sabia que podría pasar esto. Por eso nadie sabe donde esta, solo…

- Dumbledore…

- Si, él… bueno se fue hace meses… me hizo jurar que no te diría nada… ni a ti, ni a Hermione – Su esposa lo miro, no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.- Me he sentido mal, ocultándotelo, Ginny. Luego diciéndote esa mentira, y viéndote como sufrías… pero se lo prometí, y yo…

- Ronald… - dijo Hermione – como no lo acompañaste? – Se sentó a su lado – El… esta solo…

- Dumbledore esta con él – suspiro – Paso varios meses entrenándolo, en Grimmauld Place…

- Por eso estudiaba magia negra… - dijo Ginny atando cabos – Por eso… - Se levanto.

- Ginny, donde vas? –

- Debo ir con mi hijo – Miro a su hermano – por que todo tiene que ser así? – sus lagrimas volvieron a aparecer… - Me avisaras si sabes algo inmediatamente, Ron - el asintió – No te perdonaría si sabes algo y no me lo dices… Hermione…

- Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No puedo ser egoísta – sintió – tu tienes que pensar en el bebe – La abrazo – Nos vemos – Y desapareció.

- Como pudiste dejarlo ir solo, Ronald Weasley!! – dijo Hermione, abrazando a su esposo y largando el llanto que a duras penas aguanto mientras estaba Ginny. – Esta solo, allá afuera, porque a mi no me mientas, Dumbledore no esta con el – El pelirrojo asintió.

- Como…

- Dumbledore no se pasaría meses entrenándolo para acompañarlo… por quien me tomas?

- Yo… lo siento – la abrazo – Pero él necesitaba que yo estuviera aquí y la cuidara…

- Ella nos necesitara más que nunca. – Dijo Hermione. Ron sabía que su esposa tenía toda la razón. Solo se dedico a abrazarla.

**Nota de la autora:** y bien… ya queda poco para el final…. Solo tres capítulos… mmm no se los pierdan ahora que ya estamos en la recta final!! Y por supuesto no dejen de hacerme comentarios… saben que siempre se agradecen.

Perdonen la falta de tilde en algunas palabras... es que estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo pra corregirlos... de todas maneras se puede leer...

Se que ha sido algo violento… pero bueno, de alguna manera tenía de deshacerme de Michael Corner… Creo que la frustración lo hizo actuar de esa manera… si a alguien le interesa, él no es malo… es Mukiel!!

También debo decirles que agradezco todos los comentarios por mi one shot regalo de Reyes… espero poder complacerlos con la tercera parte… Ya tengo una leve idea de lo que quiero hacer, pero tendrá que esperar… tengo algunos proyectos a medio camino y que quiero poner a andar, pues las historias que publico ya se terminan… y quiero dejarles material para que se entretengan… Tengo dos historias terminadas… el primer fic que escribí y que nunca publique, si la corrijo en algunas partes, quizás la publique… y otra que no esta muy buena pero se deja leer… ya la habia publicado en la otra pagina… eso será una historia para después… Hasta luego y dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia


	22. Regreso a casa?

**Gracias por elegir esta historia!!**

**Capitulo 22**

**Regreso a casa?**

Pasaron varios días desde que Ginny se enterara de la verdad. Del por que de la ausencia de Harry. A pesar de que sabía que la profecía tenía que cumplirse, no dejó de sentirse mal. _"Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora? Por qué tenía que enamorarme de Harry y sufrir? Por qué tenía que aparecer Voldemort y poner mi vida de cabeza?"_ Y luego se reprendía por ser tan egoísta. Muchas personas, Harry incluido, habían perdido seres a quienes amaban en esta absurda guerra iniciada por un maniático. Por qué ella tenía que pensar en que no era justo tenerlo a su lado?

- Cómo pudiste Hermione? – se encontró un día de esos, discutiendo con su cuñada. Se había enterado por su madre de la paliza que Harry le había propinado a Michael Corner, por su causa. – Me prometiste que no le dirías…

- No te equivoques Ginny!! – dijo Hermione con el rostro desencajado. La rabia y los malestares del embarazo la tenían mal. – Yo no rompí ninguna promesa!

- Pero le dijiste a Harry… y tu…

- Yo te prometí que no le diría a tus hermanos ni a tu padre, recuerdalo – bufó – No podía quedarme callada y dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya.

- Pero… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – De seguro Harry pensará que me lo merecía…

- No seas idiota! Harry casi le saca el alma de los golpes que le dio – rió – y luego lo agarró Ron.

- Ron también se enteró? – dijo triste.

- Y claro es su amigo, él fue el que los separó, aunque después tuvieron que sacárselo de las manos a tu hermano. – concluyó.

- Pero, yo no …

- No trates de buscarle una explicación. Harry hizo lo que pensó mejor… defenderte, después de todo se lo prometió a tu padre, él me lo dijo – Ginny no quiso seguir la discusión. Se encontraba muy mal para seguir discutiendo. Cada vez que el nombre de Harry aparecía en una conversación, ella se hundía en la más terrible depresión.

Sus padres la reprendieron severamente al notar lo mal que se encontraba anímicamente, y que esto repercutía en su salud. Ni que hablar del trabajo. La profesora MacGonnagal, varias veces le había llamado la atención, por la falta de interés que ponía a la hora de impartir clases. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, por no poder dormir, a causa de los pensamientos que la rondaban cuando llegaba la noche. Todos y cada uno, llegaban a un Harry sufriendo y a Voldemort, una vez más saliéndose con la suya.

Hermione a veces llegaba a la casa para darle ánimos y hacerle compañía, pero a duras penas podía hacerlo, porque con los malestares del embarazo, la mayoría de las veces era Ginny la que la reconfortaba. _"Bueno",_ pensaba la castaña, recostada en la cama de su amiga_, "al menos la mantengo ocupada en algo"_ Y sonreía.

El tiempo, se hizo más horrible a medida que marzo avanzaba. Y daba la sensación de que sería una primavera lluviosa. Por lo menos era lo que pensaba Ginny cuando una noche estaba corrigiendo unas tareas y afuera arreciaba una feroz tormenta. Los truenos eran, junto con el rasgar de la pluma al tocar el pergamino, los únicos sonidos que había. Ginny estaba concentrada en su tarea. Debía hacerlo, poner mas empeño en su trabajo, sino se deprimiría. James estaba durmiendo arriba, en su cuarto, así que disponía de varias horas antes de dormirse para terminar.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su labor, que unos golpes algo espaciados pero secos la sobresaltaron. Pensó al principio que era el viento azotando algo, pero después de unos segundos los golpes fueron más fuertes, y se dio cuenta de que provenían de la puerta de entrada. Dejó la pluma en la mesita del comedor, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se quedó blanca como un papel. Allí parado, frente a ella estaba Harry, con la cara sucia y envuelto en una capa de viaje. Ella solo atinó a hacerse a un lado, para dejarlo pasar. No podía articular palabra alguna. El se limitó a entrar sin decir nada tampoco. Caminaba con dificultad. A Ginny le pareció que hasta se tambaleaba. Llegó hasta el sofá, miró hacia la planta superior, y luego la miró. Ella tenía los ojos aguados.

- Ja… James – ella se acercó. El tenía una voz apenas audible.

- Harry… estás… James está durmiendo –

- Quiero verlo… - Ella se acercó. El pareció perder la estabilidad. Ginny trató de ayudarlo, pero el peso del cuerpo del joven, los hizo caer en el sofá, lanzando Harry un alarido de dolor.

- Harry! – Ella se levantó rápidamente, y le desató la capa. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y una sensación de horror le llenó el estómago. El tenía toda la ropa hecha jirones, y se desangraba. – Estás herido!

- Quiero ver a James, Ginny! – suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos – Por favor, tráelo, yo creo que…

- No se te ocurra decirlo, Harry James Potter! – El la miró. Sus ojos mostraban ternura – No te morirás. Ahora mismo, te llevaré, al castillo!

- NO! Quiero estar aquí, quiero morir aquí! – Le suplicó – En mi casa…

- No te morirás!! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Escúchame, haz un esfuerzo y vamos …

- No puedo mas! – dijo abatido – toda mi magia, parece haberme abandonado…

- Yo te llevaré, solo déjame buscar mi varita…

- Ginny… no resistiré ni un hechizo levitador… yo quiero decirte algo... yo fui un estúpido… todo lo que dije… no fue… yo tengo que decirte que…te… - y no pudo decir mas, se desvaneció y Ginny sintió que su sangre se congelaba.- Rápidamente lo dejó y salió en la fría lluvia hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Conciente de que no podía llevarlo ella sola, decidió pedirle ayuda al guardabosque.

- HAGRID! HAGRID! – gritaba desesperada, golpeando la puerta, casi derrumbándola. Desde dentro los pasos del semigigante retumbaron.

- Ginny, que haces criatura, con esta lluvia?

- HAGRID -jadeó – ayúdame, por favor… - él la miró alarmado – Harry, está mal herido… ayúdame…- sin esperar mas, Hagrid salió corriendo y llegó a la casa, instantes después llegó Ginny.

- Harry, muchacho, que te han hecho? – decía angustiado.

- Hagrid… gracias… por cuidarla – decía Harry, algo atontado.

- Hagrid – dijo Ginny - llévalo a mi cuarto… yo iré a buscar a la señora Pomfrey. El guardabosque lo alzó rápidamente y lo llevó al piso superior. Ginny tomó polvos flu y llamó a la sanadora.

Madame Pomfrey estuvo más de una hora, revisando a Harry. Tiempo suficiente para que Ginny llevara a James a la madriguera y escuetamente, contara a sus padres lo sucedido. Lo dejó al cuidado de su madre, conciente de que si Harry se salvaba, necesitaría de muchos cuidados, y ella sería la que tomaría esa responsabilidad. Hagrid estaba sentado a su lado, lloriqueando y sonándose la nariz con un inmenso pañuelo a lunares. Dumbledore, que había llegado hace un rato, lo palmeaba dándole ánimos. Ginny trataba de no mirarlo. No le perdonaba a su director el haberlo dejado solo. Ron estaba a su lado, tenía el mismo rostro de aflicción de su hermana. Cuando Madame Pomfrey llegó a la sala, todos se pusieron de pie, esperando noticias.

- Estará bien… - dijo sonriendo, los demás distendieron sus caras. Ginny solo se apoyó en su hermano y derramó unas lagrimas silenciosamente.- Ese Potter es un hueso duro de roer! Cualquiera que se haya enfrentado a la cantidad de hechizos que le dieron – Ginny se estremeció – Ya estaría muerto o mal herido – Hagrid lanzó un quejido, siendo calmado por Dumbledore – Pero él, solo está agotado y tiene unas cuantas heridas…

- Estará bien? – se animó a preguntar Ron – digo, no sufrió ningún daño irreparable?

- No señor Weasley – sonrió la sanadora – Ya le dije, las heridas fueron profundas y perdió mucha sangre, nada que un buen hechizo sane y una poción reparadora no solucione – dijo orgullosa.- Solo deben dejarlo dormir… vendré a verlo mañana, ahora le he dado una poción para que descanse y reponga fuerzas – Ginny se acercó y la abrazó.

- Gracias, Poppy – ella le acarició la cara y sonrió.

- A ti voy a regañarte! – Ginny la miró sin entender – mírate, estás con esa ropa mojada, ve a cambiarte, no voy a atenderte por una estupidez que cometas – sonrió – y come, ya estás casi piel y huesos!- Ginny sonrió y la vio desaparecer por la chimenea.

- Bueno – dijo Ron suspirando – Yo me voy a casa – abrazó a su hermana – Hermione está con esos malestares y no quiero dejarla sola.

- Ve Ron – sonrió Ginny – aquí no haces falta, ven mañana… Harry necesitará quien lo cuide mientras estoy en clases… - Su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla y utilizando polvos flu, se fue. Hagrid aun moqueando salió por la puerta, prometiéndole traer a Harry, los bollos que tanto le gustaban en su época de estudiante. Ginny lo abrazó agradeciéndole el haberla ayudado. El solo se sonrojó un poco y se fue. Solo quedaba ella y Dumbledore.

- Ginny… – Ella lo interrumpió.

- Escúcheme bien Albus – él la miró – no sé por qué usted lo dejó solo. Lo que sé, es que ahora tengo que cuidarlo, y usted – lo miró con rabia – me quita mi tiempo.

- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, por dejarlo solo… Pero yo tenía que ocuparme de los seguidores de Voldemort, Ginny – suspiró – Yo… debía dejar que Harry cumpla con su destino… - Ella lo miró nuevamente, ahora sus ojos no tenían la expresión dura, adoptada anteriormente.

- Lo sé – dijo levantándose – Pero ahora no me pida que razone, no tengo ganas de hacerlo – suspiró – Seguramente mañana le pediré disculpas por ser grosera con usted...

- En ese caso, me voy – sonrió – Creo que mañana vendré a verlo.- Salió por la puerta. Ginny se fijó en el desastre que había en la sala. El sofá estaba bañado en sangre, la capa de Harry tirada en el suelo y el piso cubierto de fango. Unos cuantos hechizos y todo quedó reluciente. En ese momento sintió frío, y cayó en cuenta que su ropa estaba empapada. Rápidamente subió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y lo vio. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente. La poción para dormir de la señora Pomfrey era efectiva, Pensó. Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Tomó unas ropas y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha caliente y se puso el pijama. Pensó donde dormir. Podría hacerlo en la antigua habitación de Harry. Pero anhelaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Se sintió una egoísta. El estaba convaleciente y ella pensaba en sus necesidades. No le importó. Entró a su cuarto y lentamente, se acostó a su lado. Con sumo cuidado apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Se sentía plena, él estaba ahí, había vuelto, estaba vivo. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de preguntar como había salido todo. Cayó en cuenta de que si él estaba vivo, Voldemort…. No le importó, al fin de cuentas, lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos es que él estuviera, sano y salvo… Durante la noche Harry abrió los ojos. Al principio no se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Hasta que sintió el perfume tan característico de ella, a pétalos de rosas. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo en su pecho y la miró. Estaba profundamente dormida. Movió su mano y acarició su pelo, la extrañaba tanto… le dio un beso, sonrió, y nuevamente cayó dormido…

Ginny se levantó temprano y partió para el castillo. Estaba contenta. Todos sus temores, en cuanto a la suerte de Harry se habían esfumado una vez que él atravesó la puerta de su casa. Sonrió. Estaba exultante, feliz, él estaba de vuelta. A medida que caminaba se podía ver la algarabía de los alumnos y los gritos de euforia de los profesores. A sus oídos, a medida que pasaba hacia su despacho, llegaban tenues voces que le decían que Voldemort era historia. Volvió a sonreír. La vida le había dado una oportunidad. Esta vez si Harry estaba de acuerdo… Se topó con el profesor Snape. Este como nunca le sonrió amablemente.

- Muy buenos días profesora! – dijo, y Ginny se sorprendió – Quisiera peguntarle como se encuentra nuestro gran héroe.

- No lo sé – dijo sonriendo – durmió bien, hoy lo visitará Poppy, pero por lo que dijo anoche se repondrá rápidamente.

- Me alegro, creo que Potter no querrá perderse el salir en los diarios… en primera plana!! – y se marchó sonriendo. Ginny no podía creerlo, en todos los años que conocía a Snape, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así, plenamente. Y era una sonrisa de alivio, como si él saliera de una oscura pesadilla. A decir verdad, todos sonreían así, a medida que Ginny llegaba a su salón. No era para menos, el mundo mágico se había librado del más tenebroso mago de todos los tiempos, del más cruel…

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ginny llegó corriendo a su casa para verlo. Entró rápido y tiró su maletín en el sofá, subiendo como una tromba hacia la habitación. En el pasillo, se topó con madame Pomfrey. Esta tenía cara de enojo. Ginny la saludó y entró a la habitación, encontrándola… vacía. El no estaba. Contrariada, salió y miró a la sanadora.

- No me hables! - refunfuñó – Ese muchacho es un terco! Apenas se despertó, se vistió y ya quería irse! – ella sintió que todas sus esperanzas se esfumaban. – Agradece que estaba aquí tu hermano.

- Ron estuvo aquí? – Preguntó con tristeza – Y usted estuvo aquí toda la mañana?

- Claro que no niña! – dijo enojada – Ellos… Tu hermano estuvo cuidándolo, toda la mañana… y solo cuando no pudo hacer que Potter se quedara mas tiempo, me llamó para que lo revisara – Bufó – muy a mi pesar le di el alta.

- Pero él estaba bien?

- Claro! Te lo dije anoche, es un hueso duro de roer – tomó su maletín – Mira, él está bien, no te preocupes… acaba de irse, y tu hermano lo acompañaba. – la señora se marchó. Ella comenzó a llorar. Todo lo que había soñado se fue a la basura. El se había marchado nuevamente, y la había dejado, sin ninguna explicación.

****

****

**Nota de la autora: **bien… espero reviews… Solo dos capítulos y una sorpresa… Bye!! Disculpen si les pareció corto... Pero espero que les haya parecido entretenido.Ya saben que no volveré a adelantar que pasará…

Para la niña que me rogó que no matara a Harry… Nunca mataría a Harry!! Si yo estoy en contra de los rumores que dicen que Rowling lo matará en el séptimo libro… es mas, he tratado de pensar que si esto pasa… ahorraré un poco de dinero y me iré a Londres a hacerle un **_cacerolazo_** a la Rowling en frente de su casa (Cacerolazo, para aquellos que no son argentinos, es una especie de protesta que se implementó en el año 2001, para dar a conocer el descontento de la gente respecto a las medidas del gobierno de ese entonces… consta esencialmente en salir a la calle, y sin gritar, hacer ruido golpeando las cacerolas… Otro invento argentino)

Saludos Silvia


	23. una no muy convencional petición

**Hola amigos!! Ya vamos llegando al final de esta historia… gracias a todos los que dejaron un review… **

**Al chico que va corriendo a la casa de su primo para ver si subí un capitulo (Creo que se llama David) le digo que no corra a cada rato… por lo general subo un capitulo los miércoles… o jueves.**

**A la fanática de las historias cuya pareja es Draco/Ginny, le digo Wow!! En verdad te estoy haciendo cambiar de opinión? De verdad te lo agradezco… pero en mi humilde opinión, creo que Draco al único que se quiere es a él mismo… Pero solo es mi opinión… de todas maneras respeto los gustos de todos… aunque yo solo lea fics cuya pareja sean Harry/Ginny, Hermione Ron… o los merodeadores…**

**Bien… me dejo de tonterías y me avoco a darles una noticia… Arios, la autora de "la pareja ideal" y "la familia ideal", traductora de un sin numero de éxitos como "guerra declarada", y "las cartas de verano"… está pensando hacer una nueva página para fics en español… Cansada de los fics mal escritos y cuyos autores ponen el titulo en inglés (Que contrariedad no?) Está pensando hacer algo que enriquezca el idioma castellano. Por supuesto yo la apoyo… y el que quiera sumarse, bueno… ya veré como puedo hacer para enviarles la dirección de su foro en yahoo… **

**Ahora si… el capítulo de esta semana… es corto, pero ya saben… es lo que hay!!**

**Capitulo 23**

**Una no muy convencional petición**

Después de la fatídica noche en que regresó, Ginny no volvió a verlo. Y tampoco preguntaba por él. Tenía muy en claro, que Harry no quería hablar con ella ni verla, por lo que decidió, que aunque le doliera en el alma, lo sacaría de su vida. Quizás no buscando otro hombre para ser feliz. Había aprendido la lección hace tiempo, con Michael. Eso de un clavo saca a otro clavo para ella no resultó. Dedicaría su vida a su hijo, y a su trabajo. Harry formaría parte del pasado, un pasado añorado, que no pudo ser un futuro feliz. Suspiraba cada vez que veía a su hijo. El crecía rápidamente y también demostraba, que sería un gran mago. Varias veces lo había descubierto, moviendo los móviles de su cuna mágicamente cuando ella no lo hacía, y cada vez que reía fuerte, se rompían algunos cristales. Ni que decir cuando estaba asustado, ponía de cabeza a cualquiera que lo hiciera sentir temor. Afortunadamente el ministerio no se daba cuenta, porque al estar en Hogwarts, la magia accidental, pasaba desapercibida. El bebé ya se paraba solo y Ginny se daba cuenta de que antes de que cumpliera un año, James estaría caminando.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de James era ahora, el objetivo a cumplir. Su primer año, así que debía festejarlo con todo, y se haría en la madriguera. No quería un ámbito tan frío como el castillo de Hogwarts. Quería calidez y un ambiente familiar. Su casa era la indicada. Molly se encargaría del pastel y la comida, los gemelos de la diversión, sus hermanos mayores, de arreglar el jardín. Ron, se encargó de invitar a los hijos de los vecinos, y a todos sus amigos. Ginny se preguntaba si él iría. Pero luego lo desestimó, pensando que seguramente, siendo nuevamente un héroe nacional, estaría dando conferencias, y clases, haciendo un pormenorizado relato de la caída de Voldemort. Eso seguramente sería para él, más importante que su hijo…

La mañana de la fiesta, Ginny se levantó con alegría y despertó a su hijo. El bebé era precioso. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, se abrieron como platos cuando ella le cantó el feliz cumpleaños. Estiró sus bracitos y ella lo alzó. Lo llenó de besos y lo abrazó fuerte. No pudo detener unas cuantas lágrimas. Lo vistió con su primer regalo. Un equipo de Quiddich de Griffindor. Ella lo había buscado en el callejón Diagon y no habiendo talle para bebés, personalmente, lo había encogido para que le quedara perfecto. Sonrió.

- Vaya! Así te pareces mas a él – Lo besó. Bajó las escaleras y cuando se disponía a tomar polvos flu, tocaron a la puerta. Ella con James aun en brazos, la abrió y se sorprendió.

- Ha… Hagrid! – dijo y sonrió.

- Hola Ginny – miró al niño – Hola pequeño Harry! – El bebé sonrió - Ginny si no te molesta, yo… vine a peguntarte… si puedo ir contigo a tu casa… de tus padres… verás Ron me invitó… - le mostró la tarjeta.

- Hagrid!! – dijo sonriendo – Como me va a molestar! Eres parte de mi familia, me has cuidado a mi y a James… No se diga más. Qué tienes en el brazo? – Hagrid llevaba un gran paquete bajo el brazo, mal envuelto…

- No preguntes es el regalo de… mío… yo espero que le guste!

- No será un huevo de dragón, verdad? – dijo Ginny con algo de temor.

- Claro que no! – dijo y rió – Dumbledore irá mas tarde, a la hora del almuerzo.

- Está bien – lo hizo pasar y fueron a la chimenea. Ginny pensó que Hagrid no cabría allí, pero él se las arregló para entrar, tomar polvos flu, decir fuerte "la madriguera" y desaparecer. Acto seguido lo hizo Ginny.

La casa estaba realmente bonita. Varios niños hijos de aurores conocidos por Ron, y Ginny sospechó por Harry también, correteaban de un lado al otro, junto con Andrew y James gateaba persiguiéndolos. Los mayores, se dedicaban a charlar sobre los temas de actualidad, política, deportes, etc. Las mujeres, preparaban el almuerzo, algunas y otras, como Tonks, que no tenían idea de cocina, jugaba y organizaba los entretenimientos infantiles. Cuando todo estaba listo para almorzar, por la puerta del jardín, Ron vio entrar al invitado especial. Sonrió. Harry estaba visiblemente nervioso. La última vez que había estado en la madriguera, fue en navidad y no sabía como lo recibirían. Ron salió a su encuentro.

- Llegas tarde, amigo! – le tendió la mano.- Pensé que no vendrías…

- Yo… tenía que buscar algo y el regalo de James. Y… - lo miró más nervioso. Ron rió.

- Está adentro preparando las ensaladas… vamos están todos esperándote.

- Si, claro – dijo sin creerle. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar donde estaban todos. La señora Weasley al verlo no pudo dejar de gritar de alegría.

- Harry! – lo abrazó – hijo! Que gusto, tanto tiempo! – se separó y lo miró de arriba abajo – mírate estás tan delgado, no comes bien… - se acercó al oído – necesitas una buena cocinera que te atienda!! – dijo susurrando, haciendo que Harry sonriera por primera vez. Saludó a todos los presentes, y cuando se estaba por sentar, apareció por la puerta Ginny quedándose congelada en el umbral, mirándolo sin poder creer que estuviera ahí. El la miró desesperadamente. Su primer impulso fue correr y darle el más cálido de los besos, pero al ver su cara, que no era muy agradable, solo se quedó ahí, en el camino de sentarse o quedarse parado, sin saber que decir.

- Ginny, mira quien a…

- Ya lo vi mamá – dijo seria – Hola Harry –dijo serena, aunque por dentro el corazón parecía un tren a toda maquina. No podía controlar su pulso y mucho menos sus ganas de romperle la boca de un beso o de un puñetazo. Pero decidió que ese no era el lugar. No arruinaría la fiesta de su hijo. Sin decir más, puso las jarras con zumo y volvió a la cocina. Allí se quedó tratando de respirar pausadamente, pero no podía, él estaba ahí, _"maldición, maldición"_ decía en voz alta, así la encontró Hermione.

- Ginny – se acercó, ella trató de disimular – estás bien?

- Por que vino? – dijo – no tenía algo importante que hacer, que venir a arruinarme el día?

- Ginny – la miró con reproche – acaso crees que para Harry, James no es lo mas importante? – sonrió.

- Si… creo que tienes razón…- Suspiró – bueno, voy a hacer como que no está aquí, y disfrutaré…

- Ja Ja – rió Hermione – Si te pones así… terminarás el día hecha una bolsa de nervios… tu padre lo invitó a quedarse hasta la noche…

- Oh no! – y tiró un cuchillo que se clavó en la pared. Fred pasó por ahí y se asustó. El cuchillo le pasó por delante de su nariz.

- Wow!! – la miró asustado – Por favor hermana! Piensas matarme?

- Yo lo siento… no… y James? – Fred arqueó una ceja y se tocó la nariz.

- Está con Harry – sonrió – afuera hay una rubia amiga de Tonks que está que babea por Harry – y adoptó una voz de mujer – "ay Harry, que bebé mas idéntico a ti que tienes" – Ginny se puso roja – "de seguro todos los que tengas serán igual de hermosos que tu" – Y rió.

- Si ya lo sé! – dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua – No sé por que Ronald la invitó, es insufrible.

- Cuál es? – dijo Ginny haciéndose la indiferente. Fred abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- La alta, rubia, que tiene unas curvas…

- Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te clave el cuchillo en el… - Ginny estaba furiosa. Una cosa era que ella desistiera de Harry, pero otra muy distinta era que alguien se le insinuara en sus propias narices…

- Vamos hermanita, si te duermes te lo quitarán – Fred salió a las carcajadas.

- No le hagas caso… pero por la dudas… - Hermione la miró – No te duermas Ginny. Ahora todo el mundo quiere estar a su lado. – Ella la miró triste – Todos se le acercan por ser un héroe. Si vieras la cantidad de cartas que le llegan al ministerio para pedirle una cita. Patético.

- Gracias por el ánimo Hermione – dijo – Pero si Harry está libre, puede hacer lo que quiera. – Apareció Molly y les avisó que el almuerzo ya estaba servido. Ginny tomó un sorbo de agua, respiró profundamente varias veces y salió del brazo de su amiga.

Harry no se separó un instante de James, estaba por demás contento de verlo con la vestimenta de Quiddich que complementaba su regalo, una réplica de la saeta de fuego de juguete. Sabía que a Ginny no le gustaría la idea, pero no le importó. Después de todo él, como padre, tenía derecho de regalarle lo que quisiera a su hijo. Cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa, todos reían y miraban hacia una parte del patio que no tenía mesas. Cuando miró para ese lugar, lo vio. Estaba jugando con James, que montado en su nueva escoba de juguete se paseaba de un lado al otro del espacio. Fred y George aplaudían y gritaban. Molly lo llamó a la mesa y Harry, rápidamente se sentó en frente de ella. A su lado, la rubia de la que hablaba Fred. Ginny la miró de arriba abajo. Era alta, delgada y tenía ojos verdes, aguamarina. Miraba a Harry babeándose, él parecía no darse cuenta, solo tenía ojos para James que estaba en sus rodillas.

- Te gustó la escoba, Jimbo? – le decía embelesado. El bebé lo besaba en el mentón – Yo también te adoro, hijo! – Lo abrazaba – Papá nunca se separará de ti otra vez! – lo besó en la frente y le acaricio el pelo. El bebé decía papá y volvía a besarlo.

- Ay Harry, es tan hermoso tu bebé – decía Charlotte, que así se llamaba la rubia. – Me gustaría tener uno igual… – Harry la miró serio y luego miró a Ginny que a duras penas se contenía, por romperle un plato a la rubia en la cabeza – digo… no… es que…

- Quieres puré? - Dijo Ginny mirándola - parece que tienes hambre – lo miró y él sonrió.

- Yo, bueno… – dijo la muchacha – A ti no te conozco… eres algo de los Weasley?

- Vaya!! Deben haberte dado el diploma de mejor alumna en la escuela de aurores!! – Harry rió – déjame darte una pista. Cabello rojo, pecas en la cara… no se te hace algo familiar que esté en la casa de los padres de Ron y que este me diga hermana? – Harry suprimió una carcajada.

- Charlotte – dijo al final Harry – ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron… y la madre de mi hijo… - la muchacha se puso roja y no dijo mas nada. Ginny se sentó frente a él. Tenía los ojos verdes más brillantes que la última vez que lo vio. Su mirada era serena, como aliviada. _"Claro, pensó, se sacó de encima a Voldemort y de paso se libro de mi."_

- Y tu qué haces? – le preguntó la muchacha.

- Ginny es profesora en Hogwarts – contestó Harry – una muy buena – ella lo miró para matarlo, le estaba haciendo una propaganda que no le pidió. La otra muchacha sonrió burlonamente.

- Siempre he creído que los profesores solo son malos magos, que no tienen otra opción… - Harry la miró enojado.

- Recuerda que tu sabes lo que sabes, gracias a esos, según tu "malos magos que no tienen otra opción."

- Harry no me malinterpretes…

- Para que los sepas… – Ginny se había quedado mirándolo embobada, él la estaba defendiendo – Ginny es una excelente profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras… y no dudaría que teniendo un duelo contigo te aniquile, es una excelente bruja y además es… - se puso rojo – yo… solo digo que el mago mas extraordinario y poderoso es profesor… - la muchacha lo miró sin creer – Albus Dumbledore.

- Vaya Harry me harás poner colorado!! – dijo El director que se apareció allí. Harry se levantó y le dio la mano sonriendo. El bebé estiró los brazos hacia el director – Hola Jimbo! Feliz cumpleaños – sonrió – Este bebé me recuerda a Harry cuando vistió por primera vez los colores de Griffindor – todos rieron.- Hola Profesora Weasley – ella movió la mano. – Esta usted muy bonita hoy… verdad? – miró a Harry y este se puso rojo nuevamente. – Bueno continuemos la fiesta, James se merece el mejor de los festejos.

A media tarde, todos los invitados se fueron, quedando la familia Weasley y algunos amigos de la escuela, Aunque para desgracia de Ginny, se quedó Charlotte. Los gemelos no tuvieron la mejor idea que organizar un partido de Quiddich, jugando las mujeres contra los varones. El problema era Hermione, no podía jugar por su estado, así que las muchachas estaban en desigualdad. Claro, nadie quería que Charlotte que estaba a los saltos para que la notaran, estuviera en el equipo. Al fin la aceptaron, pero Fleur pensó que sería brutal que todos los varones jugaran contra ellas. Al final, los equipos quedaron conformados de la siguiente manera: El equipo "A" tenía a Charlie cuidando los aros, Fred y Tonks de golpeadores, Bill y Charlotte de cazadores y Harry de buscador. El equipo "B" se quedó con Ron de guardián, George y Alicia de golpeadores, Katie y Fleur de cazadores y Ginny de buscadora. Remus sería el árbitro. Primero salieron las bludgers y la snitch. Harry y Ginny se miraron un instante y luego comenzaron a volar para buscarla. Después de un intenso juego, con el marcador 50 a 40 a favor del equipo "B", Ginny vio la pequeña pelota alada y se lanzó en su cacería. Harry que había perdido tiempo por mirar el reflejo rojizo del cabello de Ginny al sol, la siguió. Estaba algo nervioso, después de varios intentos, la alcanzó quedando a su lado. Ella, que si de algo sabía era de ganar a lo Weasley, sacó la varita y lo apuntó a la cara. El trató de repeler el hechizo pero fue tarde _"Accio Anteojos"_ Y los lentes de Harry salieron de su cara para llegar a las manos de la pelirroja que riendo, aceleraba y lo dejaba pasmado.

- Eso no se vale!- Chilló Harry. Remus se destornillaba de la risa – Ella hizo trampa! –

- Vamos Potter, quieres llorar? – dijo acercándose, alcanzándole un pañuelo y riendo. Harry solo podía ver un borrón pelirrojo cerca. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Si de algo le servía el entrenamiento con Dumbledore era para esto. Uno de ellos, consistía en cerrar los ojos y adivinar la distancia del oponente a partir del sonido de la voz y así, si alguna vez se quedaba sin visión, poder repeler un ataque. Afortunadamente para Harry, Ginny no paraba de reír, por lo que rápidamente llegó y la tomó por la escoba.

- Devuélvemelos, tramposa! – Ginny estaba sorprendida – Ah, puedo sentir tu respiración, sorprendida, muñeca? – ella le dio los anteojos y él se los puso. La miró, sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Saliendo a la carrera para perseguir la snitch que había vuelto a aparecer. Después de unos minutos, cuando todo hacia parecer que Ginny la atraparía, Harry desapareció para aparecer justo en frente de la pelirroja y atrapar juntos la snitch, sin medir las consecuencias. Chocaron de frente y cayeron al suelo. Harry tuvo tiempo de hacer un hechizo para caer lentamente y cuidó de que la muchacha cayera encima de él.

- Qué diablos crees que haces? – lo miró, todavía estaba encima de él, y a pesar de la rabia, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca – por poco nos matas…

- Solo quise hacer una jugada a lo Weasley! – sonrió. Todos llegaron a ver como estaban.

- Harry! Ginny!! – dijo Molly – se volvieron locos! – bufó – Quieren matarse! – lo miró – y tu, te salvaste de… tu sabes quien, y piensas romperte el cuello en un partido de Quiddich? – levantó el dedo – debería darles vergüenza.

- Lo siento mamá – dijo Harry – Yo... solo estaba jugando, mira estamos bien – la miró – Tu, te lastimaste? – Ella lo miró y sintió que sus defensas sucumbían nuevamente, se sintió frágil y vulnerable. El la miraba y ella se volvía gelatina. – Ves mamá? – abrazó a Molly y le dio un beso. – Quién ganó?

- Técnicamente es un empate – dijo Remus – Los dos la atraparon al mismo tiempo – Ginny sonrió.

- Entonces ganamos nosotros!! – lo miró sonriente. El reprimió el deseo de besarla. – Hicimos mas tantos.- Charlotte la miró enojada.

- Eso no se vale! – dijo y todos la miraron – Tu lo hiciste a propósito! Eres…

- Cuidado O'Briens… - dijo Harry en tono severo – Si no sabes como jugamos, no te metas! – Ginny la miró burlonamente. La rubia estaba roja.

- Pero Harry! Pudiste lastimarte! Como crees que yo… - Ginny la miró seria, él no sabía que decir…

- Vaya Potter!! parece que tienes una novia muy preocupada! – y salió tomando su escoba y yéndose para la casa – Iré a ver si James se despertó. – Los dejó allí, Charlotte estaba avergonzada, Harry mudo la miraba irse, embobado, los demás se reían por lo bajo.

Después del partido y casi cayendo la tarde, Harry decidió pasear con su hijo por los alrededores. Sentía que ella estaba cada vez más lejos, y que no podía alcanzarla. Se sintió un adolescente cuya chica lo desairaba, y luego se dijo que se lo merecía por estúpido, por dejarla ir… por pensar que después de decirle las peores cosas, ella regresaría por el solo hecho de pedírselo. Abrazó a su bebé. El era el único nexo entre la pelirroja y él. Lo vio más grande, haciendo cosas que nunca imaginó. Pensó que cuando volviera a parpadear, James estaría más grande y se habría perdido lo mejor de su crecimiento. _"Aguántate por bobo" "Debiste decírselo apenas volviste, pero no, tu tuviste que escuchar a Ron y dejar que el tiempo pase. Y todo para que? Para que ella te mire con el odio del mundo"_ Volvió a ver a su hijo que lo miraba detenidamente, luego dijo "mamá!"

- Si James, siempre es mamá- lo abrazó – Parece que tu y yo no podemos vivir sin la pelirroja – y sonrió.

Ginny se sintió abatida por todo lo que pasó en el día. El estaba. Después que ella había pensado lo peor, él había llegado para ver a su hijo. Y de paso hacer tambalear nuevamente su mundo. Luego pensó en esa hermosa rubia que no escatimaría en esfuerzos para que él cayera en su trampa. Se levantó decidida, en esto mataba o moría.

Harry estaba haciendo caminar a James, y sonreía, porque su hijo se asemejaba a un pato, mal entrenado. Luego lo cargaba y lo lanzaba al aire. El bebé reía, disfrutando del tiempo que su papá le brindaba. Tan contento estaba de estar con su hijo, que todo alrededor parecía no existir…

- Harry? – todos no existían, excepto ella. Harry se dio vuelta y la miró y atrajo a su hijo hacia su pecho. – mi madre me dijo que estabas aquí – Movió su pelo, hacia atrás de la oreja. A Harry siempre le encantó como lo hacía.

- Ah? EH… si… yo estaba… quería estar a solas con Jimbo – el bebé le tocaba la barbilla.

- Pensé que estabas con… Charlotte – El la miró sin entender.

- Ella ya se marchó. Yo... no tengo nada que ver con Charlotte! – dijo ofuscado – Y no tengo intenciones de tenerlo – Ella solo sonrió – Pensé que te habías dado cuenta…

- Yo no sé que es de tu vida, Harry – suspiró – Yo… tu... tienes derecho a hacer lo que te plazca. – Lo miró, él también la miró. Dejó a James en el suelo, y se acercó.

- Si... lo sé… - ella respiraba, entrecortadamente, pero estaba decidida.

- Harry… tengo algo que hablar contigo – él se alarmó.

- Ron me dijo que quieres ir de vacaciones con James, quieres pedirme permiso para llevarlo? – Ella arqueó una ceja sin entender.- no te daré problemas…

- No... no es eso… - sus manos temblaban, pero debía hacerlo. No podía dejar pasar un día más. – yo… tengo que decirte algo, muy importante… Sobre James y… sobre mi – El la miró alarmado, que podría pasarle? Sus manos temblorosas buscaron las suyas. Harry las sintió heladas. Y se tensó.

- Ginny, no me asustes…

- No, no es nada malo, creo… Yo… quiero… - suspiró profundamente, para darse mas valor – yo quiero que vuelvas a casa – bajó la mirada. Harry se quedó estático un segundo y no dijo nada – Creo que no es justo que James siga mas tiempo sin padre… y tu… veo que sufres porque no estás junto a él… aparte yo…. – lo miró a los ojos, no tenía razón de ser no decirlo – te extraño… y… te amo – Harry abrió mas grandes los ojos, y le soltó las manos. Ella entendió que él no quería saber nada.- Está bien,-bajó la cabeza- Veo que ya me diste tu respuesta.

- No te apresures… - la tomó de la cintura – Por qué tienes que adelantarte siempre? – sonrió – Por que siempre tienes que tomar la decisión primero? – la acercó mas a su cuerpo, y la miro a los ojos – iba a pedirte lo mismo – Sonrió. Ginny tenía sus ojos bien abiertos.- Yo te extraño, y te amo – la besó, tiernamente, ella pasó sus manos por su cuello y respondió de la misma manera – Debo pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que dije, me sentí un desgraciado cuando Dumbledore me …- ella le tapó la boca – no Gin, déjame hablar…te he amado desde hace mucho, creo que desde el primer momento en que te tuve en mis brazos, recuerdo nuestra primera vez, aunque estuviéramos ebrios, como olvidarla, eres una mujer extraordinaria. Te amo, y te juro que iba a decírtelo cuando estábamos en Italia, sentía que debía confesártelo. No podía vivir en esa farsa de hacer como que nada pasaba entre nosotros, cuando todo me decía lo contrario. Pero tuve miedo, pensé que querías tu libertad.

- Harry – ella sonrió – Yo también estaba viviendo un infierno, sabiendo que te amaba, pero sufriendo porque pensaba que tu no… que amabas a Luna. Cuando Yo… quedé embarazada, me sentí muy feliz, creí que mi amor por ti me daba un regalo, magnifico, un hijo, pero la desolación recaía en mi cuando pensaba que para ti era solo una cláusula que cumplir para estar con ella – El la abrazó fuerte, ella también lo hizo – Te amo, Te amo Harry, siento que me muero si no puedo decirlo en voz alta. Te amo – lo besó, él sentía que sus pulmones estaban por reventar de aire.

- Te amo, Gin – suspiró – Quiero volver a casa… es mas quiero que tengamos una nueva casa, cerca de aquí si quieres… y vivir… felices – esto lo dijo en un tono esperanzador. Ella se separó y lo miró riendo, luego se arrodilló frente a él, Harry no entendía que pasaba.

- Bueno, si vamos a vivir juntos… - sonrió – debo hacerlo – Le tomó la mano – Harry… te casas conmigo? – lo miró desde abajo y él se quedó serio. Ella pensó que le agradaría la sorpresa.

- ESO NO SE VALE! – gritó. Ella pensó que se veía ridícula de rodillas frente a él, y Harry enojado – Yo iba a hacerlo! Por que tienes que arruinar todo? – Ginny rió.

- Está bien – Se levantó – Hazlo.

- Ahora se perdió la magia – dijo molesto. Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios y él cambio su semblante – bueno haré el intento. – Carraspeó. Le tomó las manos con delicadeza. – Ginny, una vez te dije que querría casarme contigo, como todo el mundo…- ella sonrió nerviosa – He tratado de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Pero aunque no he dormido en días pensándolas, no he podido – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Porque no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas para decirte cuanto te amo. Yo... tu sabes, nunca he tenido momentos buenos en mi vida… pero contigo, estos dos años, han sido como un premio a tantas desgracias…- Se arrodilló – Por eso quiero pedirte… no rogarte, que aceptes casarte conmigo, porque… – sus ojos se aguaron – estos meses sin ti he vivido en el infierno… no solo por pelear tu sabes con quien – ella se tensó – sino porque no has estado a mi lado. Sin ti y sin James, me siento vacío… tu, me complementas… Te amo, y como te dije antes, ahora quiero, deseo que seas mi esposa… - la miró a los ojos – Qué me dices? Aceptas? – Ginny se arrodillo frente a él.

- Me tienes desde que dijiste Ginny… – Y lo abrazó, él la abrazó fuerte – Te amo Harry, y aceptaré ser tu esposa – Se separaron

- Bueno ahora el anillo… – Harry sacó tembloroso algo del bolsillo del pantalón. Ginny al verlo quedó sorprendida. Sorprendida y feliz – Espero que no te lo quites nunca – ella abrió los ojos y la boca – aun cuando estés disgustada conmigo – Harry puso el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. Ginny sentía sus lagrimas caer, era…

- Es igual al anterior… - sonrió mirándolo en su mano.

- No es igual… - sonrió – es el anterior.

- Cómo hiciste? Digo, el hombre que lo compró no quiso vendérmelo…estaba empeñado en quedárselo…

- Y pensé que me ibas a mandar el maleficio moco murciélago, porque no te lo vendí…

- Eras tu! – lo abrazó – Harry es… es…

- Es el anillo de compromiso mas caro de la historia – sonrió – no te lo quites, nunca.

- Lo protegeré con mi vida – la besó apasionadamente. Harry recorría la espalda de Ginny y ella entrelazaba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negro azabache.

- Nos casaremos la próxima semana – sonrió

- Eso es muy rápido! – dijo ella asustada – hay bastantes cosas por hacer!

- No te preocupes tu familia se encargó de todo – ella lo miró con reproche – He tratado de contenerme para no pedírtelo el mismo día que regrese, pero Ron me dijo que así sería más romántico.

- Sabes una cosa? – él la miro sonriendo. – Voy a matar a Ron!

- No cielo… - y de pronto quedó estático. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miraba mas alejado de donde ellos estaban. Ginny lo miró, extrañada. Harry parecía enajenado. Hasta que pudo decir algo – James! – y sonrió – Está caminando solo! – Ginny se dio vuelta rápidamente y miró al bebé. James se tambaleaba de un lado al otro pero ponía empeño en llegar a ellos. Tres últimos pasos algo acelerados lo hicieron llegar a los brazos de su padre. Este lo tomó con sus brazos, lanzándolo por el aire. Ginny saltaba contenta – Lo hizo, Gin! El camino y yo lo vi! – La abrazó – Te amo. Y a ti también bebé – lo besó.

- Harry – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – por alguna razón… no quería que lo hiciera – él la miró, sin creer lo que escuchaba – Es que no mas camina, y luego cerraré los ojos y ya estará en la estación… yendo a la escuela – El la abrazó tiernamente.

- Eres una exagerada!! – le besó la frente – además – la miró con picardía – cuando eso pase, tendremos otros niños que cuidar… - Ginny le dio un coscorrón – No pienses que me quedare solo con uno… con cinco serán suficientes… - Ginny abrió la boca para chillar pero él la calló con un beso. No podía decirle nada. El estaba con ellos y era lo único que le importaba.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien amigos… la recta final está llegando a su fin… el próximo capitulo es el ultimo… No lloren, no es algo que merezca la pena… es solo un fic!!

Agradeceré los reviews que manden… y de una vez les digo, este fic no tiene ni tendrá secuela… ha sido el primero que publique y al que mas le tengo cariño… De todas formas, tiene una especie de epilogo… tipo one shot, de San Valentín… quizás lo ponga antes de esa fecha…

Ya quedó resuelta la incógnita de uno de los anillos…

Y la frase de la declaración de Harry y la contestación de Ginny, está inspirada en la película _Jerry Mcwyre_ (No se si se escribe así) De verdad la película me pareció una porquería, pero la frase donde él se le declara a la chica me gustó… creo que vale la pena verla, solo por esa escena…

Bien amigos, nos vemos la próxima semana, con el ultimo capitulo!! No desesperen!!

Para los que no pudieron leer la pagina donde esta el ultimo capitulo de "guerra declarada", la dirección es "the phoenix song (punto) net, y el autor es tarkas…

Saludos Silvia


	24. Dando las razones de mi loca idea

**Como dice aquella canción de Vox Dei, un grupo de rock legendario de Argentina "Todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar… todo tiene un final, todo termina…" HA llegado el final de esta historia, que me ha llenado de satisfacciones, y que además, me ha dejado conocer un montón de amigos… porque aunque no les conozca los rostros, siempre los considero mis amigos… **

**Ahora si, los dejo con el final… es cortito, pero ya saben… "Es lo que hay!!**

**Capitulo 24**

**Dando las razones de mi loca idea**

La boda, esta vez fue recordaba por ambos. La primera vez que se casaron apenas estaban allí de cuerpo. Porque sus mentes vagaban en sus intereses personales. Pero esta vez fue distinto. Cada uno escribió los votos, y las promesas, y prestaron mucha atención a lo que decía el oficial de justicia, Ginny al menos. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola. Ginny, pensaba Harry, tenía una mirada distinta. Y tenía razón. Estaba totalmente relajada y feliz. Se casaba con el hombre que le quitaba el sueño desde los diez años. Aquel que lograba que hiciera las cosas mas ridículas solo con mirarla. Aquel que ya en la escuela, se dio por vencida y decidió olvidarlo, aunque muy a su dicha jamás pudo hacerlo. _"Como diablos pude pensar que mi vida sin el estaría mejor?" pensaba. "Míralo Ginevra, la túnica verde oscura le queda espectacular… Merlín! solo el sabe cuanto me aguante para decirle que… fuera a casa a pasar el tiempo que quedaba para la boda…"_ Se puso roja. El oficial la miro y le pregunto si se sentía bien. Harry sonrió. El estaba pensando lo mismo. Solo tenía ojos para su mujer. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido color champagne que se ceñía en la cintura y que dejaba ver sus espectaculares curvas… "Harry si no te controlas pasaras el papelón del siglo" Se decía, y un codazo de Ron lo volvía a la realidad. Después de los anillos que sorprendieron a Ginny, vino la declaración de marido y mujer y el consabido beso. Todos aplaudieron y quedaron en silencio u instante, siendo traídos a la realidad por una arcada de Hermione, que asusto a todos, Ron incluido.

La fiesta fue de lo mas divertida, Dumbledore Volvía a regalarles el banquete estilo Hogwarts, elfos domésticos incluidos, así que la mayoría de la gente se la paso comiendo y disfrutando de las bebidas. Algunos, como los gemelos se pasaron de copas y trataron de ponerle un cohete sorpresa en el pantalón de Ron, que apenas pudo sacarlo antes de que reventara y lo dejara sin futura descendencia.

Harry esta vez bailo, la mayor parte del tiempo, con Ginny por supuesto, al punto de que la pelirroja tuvo que retarlo para que fueran a sentarse y descansar. Los zapatos de tacón estaban matando a sus pies. Después del pastel, que fue salvado milagrosamente de caer cuando Tonks se acerco para la foto familiar, y con unos cuantos invitados por el suelo, producto de demasiados brindis, saludando a los que quedaban en pie, Ginny y Harry partieron de luna de miel a Portofino, Italia. Harry quería pasar un tiempo allí en pareja. James se quedaría unas semanas con los padres de Ginny en la madriguera.

Varios días después de su espectacular casamiento, publicado como no podía ser de otra manera en el Profeta, Ginny se encontraba en su habitación de la casa de verano, sola. Harry había bajado a buscar el desayuno. La pelirroja jugaba feliz con su alianza de matrimonio. No era para menos, la alianza por la que sufriera un año, aquella que pensó perdida luego del ataque de Malfoy, volvía a encontrarse en sus manos. Pero ahora tenia grabada las iniciales de ella y el, junto con una frase "Échale la culpa a Sirius por amarte tanto". Volvió a colocarla en el dedo anular. Todo el tiempo la había tenido Harry. El se la había quitado, cuando nació James, conciente de amarla, y había decidido grabarle algo, porque como dijera en aquella oportunidad, no había escrito nada en el porque no sentía por ella amor… y ahora, si. El apareció por la puerta, con una bandeja y el más soberbio desayuno. A un costado sobre las servilletas había una carta. Ginny se sentó en la cama y recibió el beso de su marido. El se sentó a su lado acomodando la bandeja.

- Harry, este desayuno está muy bueno! – dijo robando una tostada.

- Espero que la próxima lo hagas tu – rió – Siempre te haces la dormida para que yo baje – Ginny rió con ganas. Luego miro el sobre.

- Y eso? – trato de tomar la carta, pero Harry le pegó en la mano, con una sonrisa.

- Eso es una carta y esta dirigida a mí.

- De quien es?

- De Remus – Ginny se sobresaltó.

- Le paso algo a James? – El la miró.

- Si le hubiera pasado algo a Jimbo, Dumbledore me mandaría el mensaje con Fawkes, no seas exagerada y toma tu desayuno…

- Abre la carta – lo miro con unos ojos que Harry no pudo decir que no

- Está bien…- la miró – si me das un beso – Ella lo abrazó y le brindo un beso suave pero corto, que dejo con ganas a Harry – Bueno, no era el que esperaba, pero beso al fin – Abrió el sobre del que cayo un pergamino y otro sobre. Esto lo extraño.- Hay otra carta…

- Lee la de Remus primero…- dijo ansiosa – Harry se acomodo los anteojos y comenzó a leer.

_**Queridos Harry y Ginny:**_

_**Espero no molestarlos en su luna de miel y deseo que se encuentren disfrutando de Portofino. Les parecerá extraño que les escriba, después de haberlos visto hace unos días en la fiesta, pero el motivo de la presente es muy importante. Estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad de mi amigo y me atrevo a decir ahora hermano, Sirius. Se que te parecerá extraño, después de lo del testamento (Que digo, Harry, tu debes estar agradeciendo esas cláusulas!) pero esta carta que anexo a la mía la escribió él, en uno de sus ratos de profunda depresión, acompañado por Buckbeak en el cuarto de su madre. No te pongas mal, creo que el vislumbraba su futuro, pero si algo quería en esta vida, era tu bienestar, así que Harry me despido y espero que la carta de tu padrino te aclare ciertas locuras que pasaron por su mente, y que creo que ahora, estas agradeciendo con todo tu corazón.**_

_**Saludos Remus Lupin**_

_**P/D: Umbridge salio del ministerio, por la puerta de atrás, así que ahora tengo empleo! Y me pagan muy bien! Cuando vuelvas te contare los detalles.**_

- Harry, abre la otra carta, por favor – Harry pareció pensarlo dos veces. Tenía en sus manos la última carta dirigida a él por su querido padrino, aquel a que veía como un padre, y que le fuera arrebatado cuando más lo necesitaba. – Harry? Te encuentras bien? – ella lo tomo de las manos, las suyas temblaban de la emoción.

- Solo déjame…. – Respiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Ella instintivamente lo abrazo y se quedaron así un instante. Luego, Harry Rompió el lacre, y abrió la carta. Era de el, su inigualable letra, y al final de la misma, la impresión de la pata de perro que caracterizaba a Canuto, esto hizo que Harry derramara algunas lagrimas.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien cuando leas esta carta, y que mi partida del mundo mágico no haya sido dolorosa para ti. Porque si estas leyendo esta carta, de seguro ya no estoy a tu lado físicamente. Y solo digo físicamente porque siempre estaré contigo en espíritu, como tu mamá y papá. **_

_**Dejando las notas para que te sientas triste y no quieras matarme, esta carta es también un motivo para explicarte el por que de mi, como Remus me lo hizo entender "locura", al poner esas cláusulas en mi testamento. No fue por hacerte un mal Harry, sino todo lo contrario. Las cláusulas fueron puestas por mi, si, pero solo fueron por causa de una visión… no mía, de alguien muy cercano a ti, y que me atrevo a decir tenía todo el derecho de tenerlas: tu madre. Si, Lily era una excelente vidente, pero no decía nada por las burlas de James. Ella una tarde, mirándote jugar en la cuna, me confeso que había tenido una visión acerca de tu vida… te veía feliz al lado de una pelirroja. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de James y ella, la muchacha no tenia rostro, pero luego, vio los ojos verdes en el rostro del joven, y se dio cuenta que eras tu. Por supuesto tu me dirás que diablos tiene que ver Ginny en esto. Bueno, Estando en Grimmauld Place, me di cuenta que era perfecta para ti. Si, de seguro estarás arqueando la ceja y preguntándote cómo. La razón es que ella es alegre, divertida, tiene muchas cosas en común contigo y como me he dado cuenta en estos días, te mira de una manera especial. Y de allí la conclusión de que ella es la mujer de la visión. Es perfecta, porque? Porque querido sobrino, eres un aburrido! Y ella te dará la dosis de diversión que tu vida no ha tenido. **_

_**Disculpa si te hice pasar un mal momento, y te pido perdón si esto no resultó como esperaba. Siempre fue queriendo lo mejor para ti, y a mi humilde entender, ella es lo mejor para ti. Si me equivoque de pelirroja… Ups! **_

_**Te quiero y espero que vivas feliz**_

_**Tu más querido amigo y padrino… Sirius Black**_

Harry releyó la carta una vez más y Ginny con los ojos abiertos, se soltó, busco una tostada y la comió, luego aun con la tostada en la boca hablo e hizo reír a Harry pues le hizo acordar a Ron.

- Nfonfs qeir dfi que…- Tragó la tostada a duras penas – Entonces quiere decir que pudo ser cualquier pelirroja?

- Aha – dijo sólo el y tomo un sorbo de te, que a estas alturas estaba tibio. Busco su varita e hizo un hechizo calentador - Ahora esta mejor.

- Harry!! – dijo ella – Pudo ser cualquiera! – el rió – no te rías!! tú y yo estamos juntos porque… el loco de Sirius… tú mama…

- Enfoca tus pensamientos y trata de respirar antes de hablar – la beso – ahora que quieres decirme?

- Que tú y yo… -lo miró – fue todo una especie de profecía? Digo tu… yo – el volvió a reír.

- Por lo que leí, mi madre tuvo una visión… recuerdas que ella anticipo su embarazo? – Ginny asintió – Debe haber sido muy buena – Sonrió melancólico. – Y luego me vio con una pelirroja…

- Que pudo ser cualquiera…

- Pero fuiste tu! – le tomó el mentón.

- Si, pero solo fue porque era la única que tenia Sirius a mano! – el rió fuerte, y feliz – Mira si en realidad tu madre te vio con Susan Bones?

- EH? – dijo Harry sin entender – No creo. Yo a esa muchacha ni la veía…

- Pero a mi tampoco!! – dijo alarmada.

- Pero iba a tu casa… mi amigo es tu hermano… es natural que Sirius haya pensado que eras tu…

- Por que?

- Eres alegre, divertida, inteligente y muy… - la besó – muy – volvió a hacerlo – muy hermosa! – ella sonreía – Sería un idiota si no me fijara en ti…

- Pero lo hiciste después que nos casamos!- Dijo enojada

- Pero lo hice! – dijo riendo e imitando el tono de voz. – No te gastes en buscarle una explicación, Ginny.

- Pero… tu pelirroja, la mujer de tu vida, puede estar allí afuera esperándote! – dijo angustiada. El se acerco despacio y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ella se dejo abrazar. Le dio un calido beso y le hizo entender, que a pesar de que su madre nunca, hubiera visto el rostro de la muchacha, era ella. Y que la pelirroja de la que Ginny hablaba, esperándolo allá afuera, no existía, porque ella estaba dentro de su vida, y en ese momento lo estaba abrazando.

La vida los unió sin una razón aparente, pero la misma vida, les hizo entender, que a pesar de cualquier profecía, el futuro se forja por uno mismo. Harry tenía en su destino a una pelirroja. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero fue Ginny solo porque él lo quiso. Volvió a abrazar a su esposa y recordó la frase que el profesor Dumbledore le dijera una vez que derrotara a Riddle y salvado a Ginny en la cámara de los secretos. "Son nuestras decisiones las que nos hacen lo que somos…" y el sonreía, porque él había decidido estar con ella, para siempre, para toda la vida, y con ello ser absolutamente feliz.

_Finite incantatem!_

**Nota de la autora:** quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apostaron por este fic… y también a aquellos que dejaron su opinión… son muchos… no quiero pecar de mala y olvidarme de alguno... por eso hago extensible a todos, sin excepción mi agradecimiento y amistad…

Este ha sido el fic que mas cariño le he puesto… porque era una idea mía, desde hace años, pero que plasmé colocándole los personajes de esta querida saga, creada por Rowling… espero que se hayan entretenido…

Por mi parte debo decirles que solo queda una especie de epilogo/one shot de San Valentín, con esta historia, que publicaré la semana próxima… ya que para el 14 de febrero les prometí, la tercera parte de esa locura que escribí, a causa de mi insomnio…

Y como algunos lo pidieron... publicaré "Si pudiera te diría que te quiero"… no es tan buena historia como esta, pero al menos se deja leer.

Hasta una próxima aventura!!

Saludos Silvia


	25. Epi: Sufriendo San Valentín

**Hola a todos!! Bien… como ya saben la historia terminó con el capitulo pasado… pero muchos lectores (En la otra pagina) me instaron a seguirla… es decir, hacer una secuela. Como yo, en esa época, estaba con el cerebro quemado de tanto estudiar Psicología, no la hice, amparándome en el lema que dice "segundas partes nunca fueron buenas". Pero como me siguieron insistiendo, me propuse hacer este epilogo- one shot, como secuela y único capitulo final!! Y se los digo de una… no voy a continuarla!! Gracias a todos por pedirlo, eso me demuestra que les ha gustado mucho la historia… pero sería un crimen continuarla…**

**De todas maneras no desesperen… tengo un montón de proyectos/fics, en mi carpeta…que pronto verán la luz… y varios fics, comenzados… (Uno de carácter netamente hot adulto que tiene mas de 20 capítulos escritos y que ha quedado en Stand by)**

**Solo sepan esperar… recuerden que de esto no vivo… solo es una mera afición!!**

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo con este one shot…**

**Espero que les guste!!**

**Sufriendo San Valentín**

Ginny se había despertado particularmente ese día, más romántica que cualquier otro. Se estiró como lo hacía siempre, con un tremendo escándalo y luego giró la vista hacia la derecha. Quiso levantarse temprano para sorprender a su esposo, pero cuando enfocó la vista se dio cuenta que había despertado sola. El no estaba a su lado. Lo primero que pensó fue que él, de manera romántica, se había levantado temprano y le estaba preparando el desayuno. Rápidamente salió de la cama y se puso la bata. Casi arrastrando los pies, se colocó las pantuflas y salió rumbo a la cocina. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y allí lo vio, sentado, leyendo el diario… En la mesa no había rastros de un desayuno sorpresa. Solo una taza de café, humeaba tímidamente. Cuando llegó a la cocina, lo miró. El no se percató de su presencia. Se acercó sensualmente, y abrazándolo por la espalda, le plantó un suave beso en el cuello. El solo sonrió, pero no dejó de leer el diario. De alguna manera, eso la fastidió.

- Buenos días Harry – dijo ocultando la frustración.

- Buenos… - dijo él, sin aspavientos y continuando su lectura.

- Te levantaste temprano por alguna razón? – dijo ella curiosa.

- Eh… no. – dijo tajante – Debería tener una razón especial?

- Yo… pensé… que…

- Ah!! ya sé a que te refieres… - dijo sonriendo – y… si, tienes razón – ella sonrió – Hoy tendremos un día de hombres…

- Qué? – dijo contrariada – como que un día de hombres? No sabes…

- Ginny! – dijo sobresaltado – te das cuenta? Hoy jugaremos Quiddich todos los amigos de Griffindor! Tus hermanos, nuestros amigos!! Oliver Wood nos invitó a jugar en el estadio de los Poodlemeere United!! Y después, nos sentaremos en el palco de honor para ver a los Chuddley Cannons!!

- Pero…

- Pero es una oportunidad que no se me dará en siglos!!! – La miró suplicante.

- Pero hoy… - dijo desilusionada – yo pensé… que querrías pasarla conmigo – se sentó con una taza de café y una tostada.

- La paso contigo, todos los días – dijo sonriendo – La pasaré contigo toda la vida!

- Y? te parece sofocante eso?

- No, pero esta es una única oportunidad que tendré… yo quiero ir con mis amigos!! – chilló como niño malcriado.

- Dudo que ellos vayan… - dijo enojada – Ron…

- Ron, me espera en… su casa!!

- Ron… y mis hermanos?

- Irán, todos están confirmados.

- Pero… hoy, sabes que fecha es hoy? – dijo ya no aguantando.

- 14 de febrero – dijo sereno – cual es el problema?

- Cual es el problema? – dijo levantándose y golpeando la taza en la mesa – El señor me dice cual es el problema! Pero es que tu no tienes cara! – Harry la miraba serio.

- Ah!!! Tu eres de esas que piensa que el 14 de febrero hay que estar como moscas pegados a la miel? Por eso del día de los enamorados?

- Y tu que piensas? que solo el 14 de febrero lo tienes que festejar cuando eres soltero? Despierta!! Yo quiero festejar el día de San Valentín!!

- Pues festéjalo! – dijo dejando el diario – Puedes ir a tomar el té con Hermione!

- Quiero festejarlo contigo!! Quiero que me halagues! Quiero que me regales flores! Quiero que me des un regalo!!!

- Entonces tu no quieres pasarla conmigo! – dijo él tomando su chaqueta – tu solo quieres que te llenen de halagos y regalos… eres… me voy!

- No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta Harry James Potter porque te juro que no vuelves a entrar por ella!!! – y lo miró, amenazante.

- Estate tranquila – dijo sonriendo – no pasaré por la puerta, me desaparezco desde aquí mismo – y haciendo un ruidoso crack desapareció, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. _"Esta me las pagas ingrato"_ pensó, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se reunió con Hermione para hacer el deporte favorito que tenía con su cuñada: Hablar mal de los hombres. La castaña se reía de las cosas horrorosas que Ginny pensaba hacerle a Harry cuando volviera de su día de amigos. A la pelirroja le pareció raro que Hermione estuviera tan calmada ante el abandono que le haría Ron en esa fecha. La miraba y no comprendía como ella estaba tan feliz. Su cuñada fue a buscar al pequeño bebé que había nacido hace meses, llamado Robbie Weasley. Como era de esperar, también pelirrojo, pero con los ojos castaños de su mamá. Y estaba contenta!

- Es que a ti… veo que no te importa que Ron te deje en este día tan importante…

- Por qué crees que es tan importante este día?

- Pues es el día de los enamorados… y de la amistad!! – dijo como escandalizada de escuchar lo que decía su cuñada.

- Ginny, tú lo dijiste, de la amistad – dejo al bebé en la cuna- Ellos son amigos y necesitan su espacio.

- Pero yo quería pasar el día con él – dijo triste – que voy a hacer ahora?

- Claro, Conmigo te aburres – dijo fingiendo enojo.

- No es eso – Hermione sonrió – solo que… con las clases… sus misiones… no estamos todo el día juntos…. Y…

- Tampoco es bueno que estén todo el tiempo juntos… hay gente que se ha separado porque han estado todo el tiempo juntos, y luego de un tiempo, no se soportan… quieres eso para ti?

- Claro que no! – farfulló – Pero hoy… yo tenía planeado algo… no se quería que él me regalara algo… no sé, algún detalle, un anillo.

- Eres interesada!! – rió la castaña – con razón estaba enojado esta mañana!

- Estaba… - la miró – cómo lo sabes?

- Vino a buscar a Ron, para ir al partido… y dejo entrever que tu no estabas contenta.

- Y tu lo dejaste ir tan tranquila?

- Aha – rió sospechosamente.

- Por que te ríes… ya sabes el dicho – Hermione la miró – El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda…

- Bueno… es que…- se puso roja – Ron y yo…

- No… no te atrevas… - dijo adivinando lo que ella tenia para decir.

- Aguántate, me dijiste que te contara…

- Pero no eso!!! – dijo tapándose los oídos.

- Festejamos anoche! – dijo sonriendo – Me regaló un ramo de rosas… mis favoritas. Luego subió una botella de champaña, al punto para las doce… y…

- Basta Hermione!! – dijo aun con las orejas tapadas, pero sintiendo envidia. Recordó que lo único que hizo Harry al punto para las doce, fue hacer un tremendo ronquido que la despertó sobresaltada. Y luego él siguió durmiendo como si nada.

- Y luego se abalanzó como un…

- Te lo dije varias veces, no me cuentes intimidades de mi hermano…

- Está bien! – rió – Lo hicimos, y luego nos dormimos abrazados… y esta mañana… continuamos!!

- Me voy… no puedo creerlo! – bufó – Harry… es de lo mas insensible… después de casarnos y la luna de miel… - largó una lágrima – No iré a mi casa… me quedaré en la madriguera… que sepa que me ha dolido… que no le perdonaré que…

- Ginny el día todavía no ha terminado… Piensa que vendrá con toda la adrenalina del partido y tu puedes aprovechar!!

- No voy a hacer nada!! – dijo levantándose y tomando su capa – si él no quiere festejar el día de san Valentín como se debe… yo tampoco – miró la hora – Debo irme. Tengo clases a la tarde… - y se marchó.

Como era de esperarse, no tuvo noticias de su esposo durante toda la mañana. El colegio le había dado libre las horas de la mañana para festejar San Valentín a todos los alumnos, pero después del almuerzo las clases continuarían como siempre. Ginny entraba al castillo envuelta en una gran capa. Aunque había dejado de nevar, el frío invierno aun se notaba en los jardines. Y llegó sola, pues James fue virtualmente secuestrado por los abuelos, que querían hacerle un par de regalos. Llegó al comedor dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Se sentó en la mesa de los profesores y se disponía a servirse una suculenta porción de puré cuando una lechuza, de negro plumaje, voló hasta donde estaba ella. Todo el mundo la miraba. Ya había pasado la hora del correo, y que llegara esa lechuza para la profesora más bonita… Ella al ver el sobre, abrió los ojos horrorizada… era un sobre color rojo… que echaba humo…. Los alumnos murmuraban sonriendo. "La profesora Potter había recibido un vociferador". Ella tomó el sobre con los dedos temblorosos, y lo abrió. El pergamino se desplegó y ella trató de adecuar sus oídos a la estridente voz que seguramente saldría de allí, pero nada de eso sucedió. Una voz de hombre, suave y sensual, se dejó escuchar…

"**_Ginevra… tu no me conoces, pero yo… no puedo dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti. Me he jurado que nunca, lo haría de esta manera, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esto que siento es mas fuerte… puedes entenderlo?" Ginebra Weasley…. Quiero que seas mi San Valentín!!... anda! Dime que si!!!"_**

Y seguido a estas palabras la parte de una canción romántica que hizo poner a Ginny de todos los colores….

"**_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you.  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you…"_**

Y la hizo poner de todos colores, porque la persona que cantaba, era realmente una porquería de cantante, mas que cantar ladraba, y los alaridos que pegaba cuando llegaban las notas altas… eran insufribles!! Todo el colegio, que estaba en el recinto, se mataba de la risa.

Acto seguido, el sobre se rompió en mil pedazos… causando el aplauso general del salón y dejando a Ginny sin palabras. El profesor Dumbledore la miró divertido y ella se quería esconder debajo de la mesa. _"Quien podría ser el imbecil que me ha hecho pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida?" _

- Creo que hay una persona que tiene un admirador secreto – dijo tranquilo Albus Dumbledore. Ella lo miró sin decir nada – Tiene alguna idea de quien puede ser?

- Yo… la verdad que no – dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

- Umm – dijo Dumbledore – Bueno, será mejor que su celoso esposo no se entere… - Ginny lo miró – dudo que a Harry le parezca gracioso.

- Yo… a él no le importa el día de San Valentín – dijo ofuscada – de hecho debe estar divirtiéndose con sus amiguitos. Me importa poco si le agrada la idea de que tenga un admirador… de hecho rogaré para que se entere… así se da cuenta de que si no se avispa, me pierde…

- No juegues con fuego Ginny – dijo en ese momento la profesora MacGonagall – No sabes para que lado se irán las llamas – ella solo encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

- Lo que me recuerda… - dijo Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall, golpeó suavemente la copa de agua con el tenedor, pidiendo la atención de todos los alumnos. Cuando logró su objetivo, el director se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. – buenos días alumnos!! Excelente día el de hoy!!! Como ustedes ya sabrán, el 14 de febrero es un día para… el amor y la amistad. Que lindo!! Lo que me recuerda, que, hace algunos años, un loco profesor tuvo una idea, que al principio me pareció realmente ridícula. Pero cuando uno se pone algo mayor… - risas de los presentes – La verdad es que he reflotado esa vieja idea – Ginny se atragantó… si era la idea que ella pensaba… Dumbledore golpeo las manos y por la puerta de entrada del comedor, aparecieron unos extraños gnomos, que a Ginny le parecieron los que vivían en el jardín de la madriguera, pero con alas, y flechas, al estilo cupidos. Ginny se tapó la cabeza – Estos simpáticos cupidos, estarán a disposición de los que necesiten enviar un mensaje a una persona de su especial interés… claro, los mensajes serán cantados…

- Ay no!! – dijo Ginny. Recordó el fatídico versito que muy tontamente ella le escribió a cierto muchacho de cabellos negros. Y sonrió _"tiene los ojos verdes como sapos en escabeche…"_ – Realmente era una idiota!! – rió por lo bajó.

- Ahora les pido que levanten sus alegres cuerpos y se dediquen a cultivar el espíritu con lo que aprenderán en las aulas… y suerte a todos aquellos que… bueno, tienen un amor que profesar… - rió divertido. Los alumnos lo miraron como diciéndole "esta chiflado de veras" y lentamente abandonaron el comedor.

- Bueno, profesor, tengo clases – dijo Ginny –

- Cree que el que le envió ese vociferador se ha sosegado? – dijo con picardía.

- No lo sé y no me interesa. Profesor, soy una mujer casada, aun cuando ese energúmeno que tengo de marido le interese estar mas montado en una escoba, que…. – se puso roja – llegaré tarde… con permiso – Salio rápidamente y se encontró con el profesor Snape.

- Profesora Weasley.

- Potter, profesora Potter- dijo en un tono severo.

- Si, da igual – dijo el profesor hoscamente.

- No, no lo es… - se paro en seco y lo miro – Es mi esposo sabe?

- Si, hay cosas que…

- Snape! – dijo mirando hacia la puerta, e interrumpiendo lo que sería un largo monólogo sobre lo presumido que es Harry- mire un cupido! De seguro vienen a decirle algo a usted!! – El profesor miró el extraño hombrecillo con pavor y salió rápidamente por la puerta – Si serás!! – rió – de seguro te manda un mensaje la viuda de Drácula!! – Siguió caminando, llegando al hall de entrada. Allí una multitud de alumnos se había parado observando una inusual formación de cupidos, que revoloteaba como esperando a alguien. De pronto los alumnos señalaban para donde ella estaba – Oh, no… no puede ser… no a mi.

- Eh tu! – dijo el personaje, con una extraña voz chillona – Eres Ginny Weasley?

- Eh… no… no lo creo… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Es ella!! – dijo otro, algo malhumorado – mira su cabello… es ella, la profesora Weasley… - y salieron como bandada a su encuentro. Ella solo salió corriendo, no solo siendo perseguida por los cupidos, sino también por una multitud de estudiantes curiosos. Subió por las escaleras tratando de resguardarse en su despacho, pero la cantidad de alumnos que había en los corredores le impedían llegar rápidamente, y salvarse de esa vergüenza… los gnomos alados trataban de alcanzarla, pero no en vano era una Weasley… podría haber sido una velocista olímpica sin problemas. Desafortunadamente no contaba con la astucia de uno de los cupidos que lanzó una flecha con una pequeña soga que le enredó los pies y la hizo caer estrepitosamente justo a la entrada de su aula. Los extraños personajes la rodearon, al igual que los alumnos, y algunos profesores que no entendían nada. De la nada comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosas, y bailaban ridículamente una danza mal ensayada... Luego abrieron la boca y Ginny se quiso morir…

_Tiene castaños los ojos,_

_y el cabello todo rojo._

_A pesar que tiene dueño,_

_yo por eso no me apeno._

_Y aunque sea una osadía,_

_quiero que seas solo mía…_

_Ese nabo que tienes de esposo,_

_que hoy como nunca se hizo el oso,_

_yo, haré que se arrepienta,_

_de haber salido vivo de la afrenta._

_Quiero que seas mi Valentín._

_Anda Ginny_

_Suelta a ese pelmazo y dime que si!!_

Ginny logró desatar el nudo que la mantenía sentada en el suelo y sin hacer caso de las risas y los aplausos, ni menos a los que se aventuraban a decirle "Ande profesora, salga con su enamorado anónimo", se levantó roja, de la pena y se metió en el aula. Se había apoyado en la puerta, no permitiendo el ingreso de los alumnos a su clase. Respiró entrecortadamente, y cerró los ojos, pensando quién podría ser el imbécil que le hacía pasar semejante vergüenza… _"Vaya si pensaba hacerme el hazmerreír del colegio, lo logro" _bufó. Se separó de la puerta y permitió del ingreso de los chicos de tercero que la miraban divertido.

- Siéntense – dijo, y cuando escuchó los murmullos levantó la mirada – y cualquiera que haga mención sobre lo ocurrido en el corredor… será castigado una semana, haciéndole compañía al profesor Snape – Si hubo alguna idea de decirle algo, quedó inmediatamente en el olvido, al pronunciar Ginny estas palabras – Ahora bien, copien esta guía que he puesto en el pizarrón, y contéstenla de su libro.

- De qué capitulo? – preguntó un muchacho de rulos.

- No quiere que le dé también en que página está, señor Martin? - dijo enojada – el propósito de la guía es que ustedes investiguen, fíjense de que parte del libro la pueden sacar… - silencio absoluto. – Comiencen, solo tienen una hora. La próxima tomaré un breve exámen práctico para ver como andamos… - Se sentó en su escritorio… pero no miraba a los alumnos pensaba, quien podría ser el que mandaba los mensajes… _"Harry no"_ dijo segura _"El está muy feliz, en su lindo partidito de Quiddich_ – Miró el reloj- _Ahora mismo debe estar tomando cervezas con sus amigos y esperando el partido de los Chuddley Cannons, lo odio!!"_ Golpeó sin querer la mesa sobresaltando a los alumnos. Se puso roja y no dijo nada. Volvió a su mente… _"Quizás, Dean?, no, no creo… Michael? De ese idiota no esperaría ni un cardo! Quizás… el muchacho el bar… Que dices! Está en Italia!! Diablos!! Si solo tuviera una pista… algo que me diera una idea de quien podría ser… Hermione, si le digo quizás ellas… no, mejor no. Ella le diría a Harry y… Pero que estoy diciendo!! Enfócate Ginny, estás hablando de alguien, e indirectamente estás engañando a tu esposo con la mente… pero no puedes negarlo"_ sonrió _" a ti te encantó que te mandaran esos mensajes… avíspate, a alguien allá afuera le importas!! Y si fuera… Malfoy? No, estoy… alucinando… él no podría… pero, en realidad, si…"_ De pronto una lechuza blanca como la nieve apareció por la puerta del aula y se posó en el escritorio de Ginny. Ella sonrió. Era de Harry. Le escribiría una canción de amor? _Tal vez un mensaje diciéndome cuanto me ama y cuánto le importo?_ Rápidamente sacó el pergamino… y se dio cuenta de que no era un pergamino. Era una servilleta de papel muggle. Le pareció mas romántico "_quizás tuvo un arranque de romanticismo y me escribió unas palabras"._ La cara de ilusión se le vino al piso cuando leyó lo que había escrito. En una borrosa letra, algo apurada, que a duras penas pudo leer.

**_Ginny: _**(ella pensó "ni querida, ni amor, ni nada". Estaba fúrica)

_**Perdona el medio por el que te escribo, pero es que estoy apurado… estamos en un bar muggle **( y a mi que?)**, y adivina que? Después del partido de los Chuddley Cannons, nos iremos a festejar el encuentro y la amistad… no me esperes a cenar. De hecho no me esperes despierta… **_

_**Un beso, H**_

"_Ahora si te descalabro los cachetes!!"_ Gritó mentalmente, y pareció que fue en voz alta, porque todos los alumnos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Continúen con sus tareas – dijo seria. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió unas palabras. **_Harry Potter: Que te diviertas… no te esperaré despierta… es mas ni te molestes en volver… Ginevra Molly Weasley._** Ató el pergamino a la pata de Hedwig y le dijo que se la llevara urgente. _"Con que esas tenemos…"_ sintió una opresión en el pecho tan grande que emitió un sollozo lastimero. Los alumnos la escucharon pero no se atrevieron a mirarla. _"Por que te comportas así, yo que te amo… por que eres tan… insensible, poco caballero… te odio Harry Potter!"._

A mitad de la tarde, cansada ya de los revoloteos constantes de los cupidos de Dumbledore, se quedó en la sala de profesores, charlando con la profesora McGonnagal y la profesora Sprout, de cosas relacionadas a los exámenes que se llevarían a cabo en junio. A decir verdad las que hablaban eran ellas, pues Ginny tenía todavía, la mente puesta en el famoso y anónimo admirador, que aunque ella no se lo propusiera, le habían llegado sus mensajes… Después del fatídico versito, vinieron un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates… en forma de corazón, todos con el mismo mensaje "Dime que si, se mi Valentín…" los chocolates agregaron un "te quiero". Sin darse cuenta suspiró. Las profesoras la miraron raro y ella hizo como que les prestaba atención nuevamente. Quince minutos después, apareció Stuart McMahon, el profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, que la miraba insistentemente. Ginny lo saludó sonriente y él se puso colorado. Entonces Ginny cayó… era él, Stuart, el único que había sentido por Ginny algo realmente puro… por eso la nota, que me quería y que Harry era un pelmazo… bueno eso no es ninguna novedad… Que Harry es un pelmazo… eso seguro. El joven se sentó en el butacón cerca de la chimenea y se puso a escribir… Ginny pensó que muy pronto recibiría una carta anónima y que seguramente, tendría la letra de su compañero… sonrió… de cualquier manera se sentía gratificada de que alguien, por alguna razón, sentía algo por ella. Y su esposo, sentía la necesidad de pasarse el día sobre una escoba… Sacudió sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, cuando Stuart se levantó y salió rápidamente de la sala.

- Ginevra - dijo Minerva McGonnagal – estaba diciéndole a Pomona que los exámenes que has hecho este año para los de quinto año son extremadamente difíciles…

- Si – dijo algo contrariada – Bueno… es el nivel que han tenido… personalmente he supervisado cada una de los temas, y creeme Minerva, cuando te digo que cada uno de esos alumnos tiene el nivel requerido… los pasarán sin problemas…

- Estás muy confiada.

- Bueno, mi clase sabes que la divido en teórica y practica, y los alumnos adelantados sirven de tutores para aquellos rezagados… todos han alcanzado un nivel óptimo.

- Eres una muy buena profesora – dijo Pomona riendo. – No en vano todos te aprecian!!

- La adoran!!!

- No solo porque eres bonita!!

- Sabes quien es el enamorado anónimo? – ella lo negó – tienes alguna pista de ello?

- Bueno… creo…

- No me extrañaría que sea un alumno!! – rieron las mujeres mayores. Ginny cayó en cuenta.

- No lo creo… yo creo que… - Pero en realidad no lo había pensado. Cuando era soltera tenía miles de obsequios de alumnos. Por que sería esa una excepción… Pero luego lo negó – No, de seguro ellos no son.

- Y quien…- pero Minerva no pudo terminar de hablar, una lechuza rojiza de las del colegio, se posó en el alfeizar. Minerva salió disparada y abrió la ventana. Rápidamente la lechuza se posó cerca de Ginny. Tenía un sobre rojo.

- Oh no! Otro vociferador!! – dijo. Las otras profesoras, hicieron una risita nerviosa.

- Ábrela hija!! – dijo Pomona. Ginny la abrió nuevamente con sus delicados dedos. La carta sobrevoló alrededor de ella. Era una canción muggle. Pero esta vez no era la voz horrible de la mañana, era un cantante muggle…

_**Si me dices que si, piensalo dos veces;  
puede que te convenga decirme que no.  
si me dices que no puede que te equivoques;  
yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que si.  
Si me dices que si dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota,  
mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas.  
Dime que no, pensando en un si  
y déjame lo otro a mi.  
que si se me pone fácil  
el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar.  
Dime que no,  
y deja la puerta abierta.  
Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando la estrategia para un si.  
Dime que no  
y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clavame una duda  
y me quedare a tu lado.  
Si me dices que si se fugará lo incierto,  
y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estas por venir.  
si me dices que no seguiré conquistando,  
descubriéndote cosas que ni tu te conoces.  
Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando la estrategia para un si.  
Dime que no  
y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clavame una duda  
y me quedaré a tu lado.**_

_**Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco,  
y no lo niego me divertí.  
Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco,  
porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí.  
Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando la estrategia para un si.  
Dime que no  
y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clavame una duda  
y me quedare a tu lado…**_

El pergamino se hizo humo en cuestión de segundos, dejando suspirando a la profesora McGonnagal, y con la boca abierta a Ginny. Nunca nadie le había mandado una canción de esa manera, y por otro lado, se alegraba de que esto haya pasado en la sala de profesores y solo dos de ellas estuvieran presenciándolo. Ginny ya no tenía duda, de seguro era Stuart. Solo que no sabía como iba a manejar la situación… no quería lastimarlo… y por otro lado, tenía ganas de hacerle pagar a Harry cada uno de los desaires que le había hecho, en ese día tan especial. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía forma de refregarle los mensajes, porque se rompían, de los bombones, no quedaba ni la caja y las flores… bueno la profesora Sprout, como no había recibido ni una tarjeta, se las había pedido y ella gentilmente se las había regalado.

- Lo que no puedo entender – dijo la profesora de Herbología – es que quiere? – Ginny la miró – quiere que le digas que no, o que si? – Ginny torció los ojos. No tenía ganas de explicarle.

- Pomy – dijo Minerva riendo – En realidad, hay algunas mujeres que dicen no, pero que en realidad quieren decir si! Y aquí este cantante, le dice, que le diga que no…

- Saben que? – dijo cansada – me voy. Solo me queda una clase… y luego me iré a casa… no tengo ganas de estar aquí… no soporto esta atmósfera tan… tan…

- Romántica?

- Eso, no la soporto!! – salió rápidamente dando un portazo, dejando a las mujeres mirándola raro.

Gracias a Merlín, la última campanada de la tarde dio por concluída la jornada laboral, Así que Ginny después de realizar un brindis con los profesores, mirando de soslayo a Stuart, saludó a todos y partió hacia su casa. Camino por la orilla del lago, como no queriendo llegar. Sabía que allí la encontraría la soledad. Ni siquiera James estaba, y eso significaba que se aburriría toda la noche, corrigiendo tareas… Arrastrando los pies llegó a la escalinata de entrada a su casa. Miró hacia el techo, el humo que salía le dio a entender que la chimenea estaba encendida.

Abrió la puerta, pensando que Hermione se encontraría ahí, dispuesta a darle un pormenorizado soliloquio sobre su día con sus hijos… y ella no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

Entró y no había nada, al parecer extraño. Cuando cerró la puerta, la sala se puso a oscuras. Con temor sacó su varita… De pronto aparecieron luces de muchos colores (Parecidas a las que hay en las discotecas), y de la nada, comenzó a sonar una delicada y romántica canción, y las luces empezaron a moverse al son de la música…

_**"Esto no puede ser no mas que una canción  
quisiera fuera una declaración de amor,  
romántica sin reparar en formas tales,  
que ponga freno a lo que siento ahora a raudales.  
te amo  
te amo  
eternamente te amo.  
si me faltaras no voy a morirme,  
si he de morir quiero que sea contigo.  
mi soledad se siente acompañada,  
por eso a veces se que necesito,  
tu mano  
tu mano  
eternamente tu mano.  
cuando te vi sabia que era cierto,  
este temor de hallarme descubierto,  
tu me desnudas con siete razones,  
me abres el pecho siempre que me colmas,  
de amores  
de amores  
eternamente de amores.  
si alguna vez me siento derrotado,  
renuncio a ver el sol cada mañana,  
rezando el credo que me has enseñado,  
miro tu cara y digo en la ventana,  
Ginevra  
Ginevra  
eternamente Ginevra  
Ginevra  
eternamente Ginevra  
eternamente Ginevra…**_

Ginny estaba sin poder decir nada. Desde la planta superior bajaba su esposo, aquel al quien le hizo mil maldiciones, con un enorme ramo de flores… rosas blancas, con esa sonrisa que a ella la volvía loca… La música seguía repitiendo algunas frases…

_**te amo  
te amo  
eternamente te amo  
eternamente Ginevra  
eternamente Ginevra…**_

- Te amo – dijo él al llegar a su lado y con el brazo libre la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un calido beso. Ella trató de pensar… pero no podía, él había sido el hombre mas romántico del mundo, solo con ese pequeño detalle.

- Yo también te amo… - El le entregó las rosas.

- Las rosas blancas significan perdón… - dijo él, con cara de cachorrito – Me perdonas?

- Que tengo que perdonarte?

- En realidad…nada – ella lo miró haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

- Nada?

- Si, nada – la levantó en sus fuertes brazos – porque….- la besó mas apasionadamente – voy a hacerte pasar el mejor día de San Valentín de tu vida!!

La mañana siguiente Ginny decidió quedarse en la cama. Agradecía al cielo que fuera sábado y que misteriosamente, James se haya quedado a dormir en casa de sus padres. Cuando despertó, Harry no estaba al lado de su cama. Se sintió mal. Lo llamó, insistentemente. Al cabo de unos minutos él llegó con una gran bandeja de desayuno, y ella sonrió aliviada. Se sentó a su lado, dejando la bandeja en la cama y ella se abalanzó sobre el joven y le dio un ardiente beso… sin darse cuenta que todavía estaba desnuda, rozando la piel de sus senos en el pecho del joven. El jadeó. Ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente se puso una remera. Todavía roja le dijo buenos días.

- Todavía te sonrojas chiquita? – le dijo burlonamente – Ya he visto esa parte de tu fisonomía… varias veces… la conozco de memoria…hasta puedo reconocerla entre varias, y a oscuras! – ella le dio un coscorrón.

- Todavía no te perdono… por lo de ayer.

- No parecía – ella lo miró – anoche me decías, muy entusiasmada "si, si Harry te perdono todo… todo!!" – dijo imitándola. Ella rió.

- No te burles… - él sonrió y le dio un suave beso – Sabes… - él la miro después de ponerle dulce a una tostada – Ayer estuviste a punto de perderme –la miro arqueando una ceja.

- Si?

- Aha!! – dijo dándole un soberano mordisco a su tostada y tomando un sorbo de té. –

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque es la verdad – él se acomodó en la cama para escucharla – Ayer, he recibido una propuesta… bastante tentadora…

- Si? – dijo serio – De quien?

- No lo sé… era anónimo – lo miró. El parecía enojado. Las fosas nasales se cerraban furiosamente. Ella sonrió triunfante – Yo creo que si hubiera dicho si…

- Lo consideraste? – ella levantó los hombros – digo, pensaste en quien…

- Estoy casi segura que… fue... fue…

- Quien? – dijo y se incorporó nervioso.

- Stuart.

- Ese bobo? – dijo cerrando los puños – Y tu estabas considerando atenderlo?

- Harry!!- dijo alarmada.

- Mira, pensé que eras diferente… que ya se te había pasado lo coqueta – Eso ella no lo tenía previsto. Que Harry se enojara así –Pero me imagino que se te debe haber hinchado el pecho de vanidad…

- No, Harry – él se levanto y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Ella sintió el pecho hundirse y lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar una calida brisa y un instante después, apareció Harry… disfrazado como aquel gnomo, cupido con alitas y todo. En las manos… la caja de chocolates en forma de corazón… Ginny arqueó la boca, sin saber que decir… y fue entonces cuando Harry cantó…

_Tiene castaños los ojos,_

_y el cabello todo rojo._

_A pesar que tiene dueño,_

_yo por eso no me apeno._

_Y aunque sea una osadía,_

_quiero que seas solo mía…_

_Ese nabo que tienes de esposo,_

_que hoy como nunca se hizo el oso,_

_yo, haré que se arrepienta,_

_de haber salido vivo de la afrenta._

_Quiero que seas mi Valentín._

_Anda Ginny_

_Suelta a ese pelmazo y dime que si!!_

- TU!!! MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!! – le tiró un almohadón y Harry hizo como si hubiera bajado al cupido de un hondazo - ME HICISTE PASAR EL PEOR PAPELON DEL MUNDO!! – él se reía a mas no poder.

- No sabes… - rió mas – tus hermanos me ayudaron con las rimas… es que es realmente…

- Como pudiste hacerlo? – entre ofendida y divertida.

- Tenía que hacerte pagar lo que tu hiciste cuando cursaba el segundo año… lo recuerdas?

- Pero yo lo hice porque te amaba – dijo cruzando los brazos. El se acercó arrojándola a la cama y dejándola aprisionada con su cuerpo. Ella se relajó y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, dándole un mordisco en el mentón. – Te amo Harry. –El la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Yo también te amo – le dio un beso cortito y la soltó – no se te olvide nunca. Se incorporó y sacó de debajo de la almohada un estuche largo, y se lo dio – No es el anillo que esperabas, pero bueno… esto me gusto mas. – Ginny lo abrió ansiosa, y se encontró con una pulsera de oro, con siete corazones colgando. El la tomó y la puso delicadamente en su muñeca. – Los corazones, simbolizan los días que pienso en ti. – Volvió a aprisionarla contra su cuerpo – Feliz día de San Valentín, amor… - la besó. Sus manos rozaban la piel de los brazos y traspasaban la remera. Ginny estaba feliz. después de varios segundos que duró el beso, él la miro a los ojos.

- Amo tus ojos verdes… te lo he dicho alguna vez… - El asintió. Con la pierna se acomodó entre las de Ginny, como invitándola al placer. Pasó su mano hacia el vientre de ella y acarició la piel, subiendo lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a los pechos. Sonrió.

- I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

- Tu cantaste esa canción en el vociferador? – él asintió riéndose, y besando sensualmente el cuello de la pelirroja. Ella gimió – Merlín, eres un perro cantando!!! – rieron.

- Trata de cantar una canción de amor, con tus hermanos haciéndote cosquillas y morisquetas!!

- Te amo – él la beso apretándola mas a su cuerpo, Ginny se movió molesta.

- Que sucede? – preguntó él alterado.

- Es que… - lo miró – el arco o la flecha, me están molestando en… - él la miró, y sonrió pícaramente.

- Puedo asegurarte que no es ni el arco… ni la flecha…- ella lo miró sin entender... y cuando abrió los ojos, para decir algo, él la calló con un beso.

_Ahora si… Finite incantatem!!_

**Nota de la autora**: y colorín colorado…. Este fic se ha terminado… Por supuesto que no tengo que decirles que era eso algo duro que Ginny sentía!!

Las canciones que agregué fueron en orden de aparición: Bon jovi, Estaré ahí por ti; Ricardo Arjona, dime que no; Y Pablo Milanés, Yolanda… por supuesto le cambié el nombre para que quede acorde al fic!! El verso de los gnomos, total invención mía… por eso se darán cuenta que es un asco!!

Lo hice un poco loco porque me encanta la locura sana de estos personajes… creo que así se demuestran amor del mas puro…

Gracias a todos nuevamente por elegir esta historia, y de verdad me alegran con cada uno de sus comentarios…

Hasta que la próxima historia vuelva a encontrarnos…

Saludos Silvia


End file.
